


Changing Views

by Geekygirl24



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clark is crushing hard on Lex, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, Smallville AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 90,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Clark once thought Lana was the prettiest omega around.... the new arrival may prove him wrong.Okay, so many of you have probably seen that Lex/Clark is a pairing in my Justice League A/B/O AU series, so I decided to write a story that contained the key moments of their relationship, up until the start of Secret Origins.Set before 'If You're Truley Meant to Be Together' and 'Secret Origins'





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so many of you have probably seen that Lex/Clark is a pairing in my Justice League A/B/O AU series, so I decided to write a story that contained the key moments of their relationship, up until the start of Secret Origins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review

“Stupid Whitney…” muttered Clark, as he tossed a pebble into the lake, “… stupid school. Stupid legs for giving out whenever I get close to Lana!”

Lana Lang. The most beautiful girl in school, who had recently presented as an omega, which of course meant that she ‘just had to date the Alpha quarterback’…. Not the nerdy Alpha who couldn’t even stand in her presence.

Fourteen, almost fifteen, year old Clark swore under his breath in frustration.

After presenting as an Alpha and growing out of his baby fat, he’d hoped that his life would get easier, only to be wrong… it just seemed to get harder. Maybe if he was able to join the football team, everything would be different… but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

As a truck rumbled past, barbed wire clinging to the back, Clark turned his attention to the sky.

Life sucked.

However, unknown to the young Alpha, his life was about to change… for better or worse.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Careering down the highway in a silver sports car, Alexander ‘Lex’ Luthor tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

After yet another argument with his Father about Lex’s irresponsibility and attitude, Lionel Luthor had lost his temper and ordered Lex to move to Smallville in order to manage LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant Number Three.

As a humiliation tactic, it was pretty effective.

Lionel Luthor was always slightly ashamed of his omega son, often growing frustrated at Lex’s repetitive and unacceptable behaviour… behaviour which would never find him a suitable Alpha.

It didn’t matter that Lex was smart, he was a ‘weak omega’.

Speeding up slightly, wanting to get off the dusty roads, Lex suddenly felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled it out and glanced at the screen.

Text from: Sperm Donor.

Groaning, Lex frowned. There was no way he could deal with his Father right now. As he glanced back at the road, he dropped the phone in shock.

In the middle of the bridge, there was a large roll of, what seemed to be, barbed wire.

Desperately, he attempted to slam on the brakes, or steer away from the obstruction, but it was too late. With a deafening bang of the tires popping as they passed over the barbed wire, followed by the squeal of the car swerving out of control.

As Lex tried to regain control of the car, he saw someone sitting on the bridge railings, the teens eyes wide in shock and alarm as he watched the car spin towards him.

‘Fuck…’ thought Lex, ‘… I’m going to kill a kid.’

……………………………………………………………………………………

‘Fuck…’ thought Clark, ‘… I’m going to die.’

His mind seemed to go blank as he watched the car speed towards him, the handsome (whoa, where did that thought come from) driver clearly panicking as he tried to stop the car…. But to no avail.

With a large crash, the car smashed into him, propelling him into the air as the guardrail cracked and broke under the sudden impact. Both the car and Clark fell into the water down below, and yet, whilst the driver was knocked unconscious…. Clark felt nothing.

No pain. Not even a slight ache where the pain should be.

As he floated in the water, Clark cautiously moved his arms and legs, testing for paralysis…. Nothing.

When he found that he could still move like the hit hadn’t even happened, Clark frowned in confusion. However, he didn’t remain confused for very long as he quickly remembered the car and the driver.

Darting around, he swam towards the sinking vehicle with only one thought on his mind. He needed to save the driver.

Gripping the roof, fuelled by adrenaline, Clark didn’t even realise that he was ripping the roof away from the car… like prying the lid off a tub.

Once the roof had been pried away, Clark grabbed the driver and dragged him up to the lake surface, lifting him into his arms and carrying him to shore. Placing the man on the ground, Clark desperately searched for a pulse or any signs of breathing.

Nothing.

“Come on…” he grunted, starting CPR, “… don’t you die on me!”

After a few more chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, the other man suddenly coughed and spluttered, water spurting out of his mouth as he desperately tried to suck in a breath.  
Clark sighed in relief as the man coughed, wincing at the pain in his chest, opening his eyes weakly to stare up at the teen.

Wow.

Clark couldn’t help but stare into the man’s eyes… they were a gorgeous shade of green, even when slightly muted in pain.

“I could’ve sworn I hit you…” mumbled the man weakly.

“…You did hit me.” Clark stated in confusion, “… You did.” 

As the man continued to expel the rest of the water from his lungs, Clark glanced back at the bridge, frowning at the broken guardrail… and wondering why he wasn’t in the same state.

Suddenly, he noticed a sweet scent almost like sandalwood and freshly printed books…. And quickly realised what it was.

“Oh my gosh!” he exclaimed, shuffling back slightly, “You’re an omega! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to- “

“- save my life?” The driver raised an eyebrow in slight disbelief, “Because that’s what you did.”

Clark flushed, “I-it’s not right for an unbonded Alpha to… to-“

“- forget it.” The other man interrupted a slightly fond tone in his voice, “You saved my life… that’s all that matters. Besides…” the man chuckled, “… you don’t need to worry about my virtue.”

The flush only deepened at this, causing Clark to turn away. “Ambulance…” he muttered, “… we need to get an ambulance.”

…………………………………………………………………

As Clark wrapped himself in a shock blanket, shivering slightly with the cold, he heard someone racing towards him. Twisting around, he saw his Father, Johnathan Kent racing towards him.

“Clark!” Frantically, the older man scanned his son from head to toe, looking for any signs of injury, “Son, are you okay?”

“I’m alright Dad”

Johnathan had clearly heard about what had happened, because he was already ready for a fight. “Who’s the maniac who was driving that car?!”

“That would be me…”

Clark and Johnathan turned to the side to stare at the omega male, who was holding out his hand, an apologetic smile on his face.

“… I’m Lex Luthor.”

Whilst Clark returned the smile, Johnathan simply sneered, removing his coat. “Johnathan Kent… and this is my son.”

Lex stepped forwards and smiled at Clark, “Thank you for saving my life… I’m not sure if I’ve already said that, but more than once can’t hurt, right?”

Chuckling, Clark shrugged. “I’m sure you would have done the same for me.”

As Johnathan hurried to get his son home, Lex spoke up again. “You have an extraordinary boy there Mister Kent, if there’s any way I can repay you- “

Before Lex could finish, Jon turned to him, fists clenched. “Just…” Jon took a deep breath, “… drive slower.”

Without another word, Johnathan placed a hand on his son’s back, and helped him back up the hill… failing to notice how Lex frowned at the car being pulled up out of the water… its roof half ripped off.

……………………………………

Early the next morning, as Clark returned home from school, he spotted a brand-new truck sitting on the driveway, a blue bow on its bonnet. 

“Hey Ma!” called out Clark, seeing his Mother clamber onto their tractor, “Who’s the new truck for?”

“You.” Martha raised an eyebrow at her son, “It’s a gift from Lex Luthor.” She pulled an envelope out of her overall pocket and handed it to Clark, “You’re Father is convinced it’s some sort of courting gift.”

Clark couldn’t help but flush slightly at this (and he knew his Ma saw that), opening the envelope and reading the card aloud. “Dear Clark, Drive safely. Always in your debt… the maniac in the Porsche.”

He beamed, “I can’t believe it… where are the keys?”

“Your Father has them.”

Clark winced at this…. This was not going to go well.

Heading around the back of the barn, Clark could hear his Father putting wood through the cutter. As he got closer, Johnathan switched the machine off and tugged his headphones off. “I know how much you want it son…” he began, just before Clark could speak, “… but you can’t keep it.”

“Why not?! I saved his life!”

“So, you think you deserve a prize?”

Clark rolled his eyes, “That’s not what I meant… and it might not even be a prize for saving his life. Maybe it’s a courting gift.”

Johnathan could barely conceal his expression of disgust.

“Look…” sighed Clark, “… why don’t you drive the new one and I drive the old one. Everybody wins!”

“It’s not about winning Clark!” Jon exclaimed, “It’s the principle of it. You shouldn’t get a prize for saving someone, and if it is a courting gift, you’re underage…. Alpha or not.”

“It’s not like the Luthor’s can’t afford it.”

Jon sighed, “Do you wanna know why that is?! Do you remember Mister Bell? We'd fish on his property…. Or how about Mister Guy? He sent us pumpkins on Halloween. Lionel Luthor promised to cut them in on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts.” Here Jon twirled the keys to the new truck on his ring finger, “Once they sold him their property, he went back on his word… he evicted them son.”

“So, you're judging Lex on what his father did? That’s not fair!”

“No, Clark, I'm not… I want to make sure you know where the money came from, that bought that truck.”

Quickly sensing that his son was angry as the teen stormed up the stairs to the barn loft, Jon sighed and shook his head. “Clark, I know you're upset, son, but it's normal.”

Clark growled at this, throwing his bag onto the ground, “Normal?” he strode over to the wood-cutter, “How about this? Is this normal?”

Before Jon could say anything, Clark switched the machine on and shoved his hand in, straight for the blades.

“CLARK!” yelled Jon, rushing over and wrestling his son’s hand out of the machine…. Only to find it unmarked (Clark’s clothes weren’t so lucky).

“I didn't dive in after Lex's car!” Clark exclaimed “It hit me at 60 mph! Does that sound normal to you… I’d give anything to be normal.”

Without waiting for an answer, Clark headed for the loft, completely missing the silent conversation between his parents.

…………………………………………..

Later on that evening, just as the sun was setting, Clark heard footsteps coming up the steps to the loft.

Jon audibly sighed, “It's time, son.”

“Time for what?”

“The truth….” Jon sat by his son, and held up something wrapped in cloth, “… I want you to take a look at something.”

Unwrapping the object, Jon showed Clark a metallic object, with strange writing on it.

“I think it's from your parents…. Your real parents.”

Clark frowned at this. He knew he was adopted, his parents had never hidden that, but to have his Pa describe his biological parents as his real parents hurt slightly. “What does it say?”

“I tried to decipher it, but it's not a language known to man.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your real parents weren't exactly from around… here.”

“Where are they from?”

Jon remained silent, simply turning his attention to the sky. Clark scoffed at this, “What are you trying to tell me? I'm from another planet?”

Further silence.

“I suppose you stashed my spaceship in the attic?”

“… Actually, it's in the storm cellar.”

Before Clark could wrap his head around this, Jon encouraged him to stand, and led him down into the storm cellar. Once inside, he pulled the dust covering off a large metallic object.

“This is how you came into our world, son…. It was the day of the meteor shower.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Clark backed away from the object, his eyes wide in alarm as they darted between his Pa and the object. “This is a joke, right?”

Silence.

“Why didn't you tell me about this before?!”

“We wanted to protect you.”

“Protect me from what?! You should have told me!”

Before Jon could answer, Clark sped away, ignoring how his Pa called out for him to come back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours later, long after it had gone dark, Clark was walking Lana Lang home from the graveyard… it was possibly the only time he’d managed to get close to the omega without falling to his knees. 

Lana had shown a different side of her, revealing that she talked to her deceased parents, making up personalities for them…. Such as her Dad’s twisted sense of humour.

(“Dad wants to know if you’re upset about a guy?”

Why did Lex’s face briefly pop up at that point?}

“Thanks for walking me home.” Thanked Lana, a soft smile on her face as she gazed up at Clark.

“Beats creeping around the woods.”

Lana chuckled, “You realize this is our longest conversation ever? We should do it again.”

“… Yeah, we should.” He gazed at her for a couple of seconds, “So, you going to the dance?” he asked, referring to the Homecoming dance.

“Yeah, with Whitney.”

Clark flushed at this, “Right, of course.”

“How about you?”

“… Nah, figured I'd sit it out.”

Lana raised an eyebrow at this, “Well… If you change your mind I might save you a dance….” Walking up to him, she kissed Clark on his cheek, “… Good night, Clark.”

As Clark walked home, a happy smile on his face, he failed to notice Whitney standing in the shadows of Lana’s front porch, a frown on his face on he watched the other Alpha leave.

…………………………………………………………………….

The next day, Clark made his way to the Luthor mansion, encouraged by his Pa to return to the truck. The building was huge, and Clark found himself wandering through an endless stream of corridors and rooms.

“Hello?” he called out, frowning when he heard no reply, “Hello?”

When he peeked into a room, he quickly took a step back as two fencers fought their way from room to room, their swords clashing furiously. Eventually, the female fencer lunged and pinned her opponent against the wall.

“Yield.”

The other fencer nodded, and when the female turned away, he threw his sword at the opposite wall…. Right next to Clark’s head. 

“Clark?” Lex removed the helmet from his head, “I didn't see you.”

Clark (who was keeping an eye on the sword embedded in the wall inches away from his face) gulped, “I-I buzzed, but no one answered.”

Removing the sword from the wall, Lex frowned in confusion. “How'd you get by the gate?”

“I-I kinda squeezed in between the bars- if this is a bad time- “

“No, I think Mercy has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day!” laughed Lex, turning around to face the young, Alpha, Asian woman, who merely raised an eyebrow at him. Noticing that Clark still seemed very tense, Lex shook his head, “Don’t worry about Mercy Clark. She’s like a kitten…. If kittens were incredibly violent.”

Clark chose not to comment on the other Alpha. “This is a great place.”

“Yeah, if you're dead and in the market for somewhere to haunt.”

“I- I mean it's roomy…” stammered Clark as he followed Lex out of the room and down the corridor.

“It's the Luthor ancestral home… or so my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland.”

“Yeah, I remember trucks rolled in for weeks, but no-one ever moved in?”

Halfway up the stairs, Lex rolled his eyes, “My Father had no desire to live here, he's never even stepped through the front door.”

“Then why ship it over?”

“Because he could.”

Following Lex up the stairs and into a gym-like room, Lex twisted around to grin at him. “How's the new ride?”

As Lex began to remove the fencing uniform, Clark sighed. “That's why I'm here.”

“What's the matter? You don't like it?”

“… No, it's not that. I can't keep it.”

“Clark, you saved my life! It's the least I can do….” Noticing the guilty flush on Clark’s face, Lex nodded in understanding, “Your father doesn't like me… It's okay.” He waved away Clark’s protests, turning to face a mirror, “I've been bald since I was 9, so I'm used to people judging me.”

Quickly sensing that the omega was slightly distressed by the revelation, Clark quickly tried to explain. “It's not personal. He's just not crazy about your dad.”

“Figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree? Understandable….What about you, Clark? Did you fall far from the tree?”

Clark flushed as Lex smirked at him, stepping forwards and handing Lex the keys. “I-I’d better go. Thanks for the truck.”

Before he could leave, Lex called out his name. “Clark…Do you believe a man can fly?”

“…Sure, in a plane.”

“I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring with the air beneath you.”

Clark smiled softly at the omega, flushing as Lex continued to stare at him intensely, “People can't fly, Lex.”

“I did…. After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time I didn't see a dead end, I saw a new beginning!” Lex beamed at Clark, “Thanks to you, I have a second chance…. We are the future, Clark, and I don’t anything to stand in the way of our court- friendship. Friendship.”

……………………………………………………….

Whilst the slight slip-up Lex had made had cheered Clark up slightly, the knowledge that the meteor strike had killed Lana’s parents and led to so many strange events depressed him…. The meteor shower caused by his arrival to Earth.

As he stormed through the school car park, angered by Chloe’s Wall of Weird and what it revealed, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. “Chloe…” he growled, “… leave me alone.”

The hand tightened and he was spun around, to face Whitney. 

“Congratulations, Clark….” The other Alpha grinned, “…You're this year's scarecrow.”

Clark glared at him, batting the hand away as the rest of the football team surrounded him, “Don't mess with me right now Whitney!”

Clearly infuriated by Clark’s lack of fear or alarm, Whitney pushed him back. “Come on, bring it on!” he yelled, removing his jacket… revealing the necklace that Lana had given him for luck.

Unfortunately for Clark, he didn’t spot it as he threw a punch at the jock. Suddenly feeling weak, Clark was easily grabbed and pushed to the ground

“What's with you and Lana?” snarled Whitney, an Alpha-like growl puncturing his words.

“Nothing!”

Noticing that Clark was staring at the green necklace hanging around his neck, Whitney smirked. “Like her necklace? Huh?” He quickly ripped it away, and fastened it around Clark’s neck, “Good, because it's as close as you'll ever get to her!”

For Clark, the following hours passed in a blur. Stripped of his jumper and t-shirt and strung up like a scarecrow (an S painted on his chest to highlight this), he shivered in the cold.

“Never changes….” Sighed a voice from the right.

As Clark glanced over, he frowned when he saw Jeremy Creek standing amongst the corn. “Help me.” He begged.

“Hurts, doesn't it?”

“Y-You're Jeremy….”

“I thought if I punished them, it'd stop…” sighed Jeremy, referring to the recent electrical attacks on old jocks, “… But it never stops.”

Before Jeremy could walk away, Clark begged again. “Wait. Where are you going?”

Jeremy smirked, “Homecoming dance. I never made it to mine.”

“Get me down… Please?”

“You're safer here.”

Before Clark could say anything else, Jeremy disappeared into the cornfield, and Clark was left there…. Shivering in the cold.

……………………………………………………..

Lex groaned as he sped past the cornfield right by the Fertilizer plant (although at a more reasonable speed this time). He didn’t mean to stay there so late, but with all the work that needed doing and the fact that he didn’t want to spend long hours in that large house, he couldn’t help but hide out in his office.

As he turned the corner, his headlights fell on a figure clambering out of the cornfield, causing him to brake sharply.

He stuck his head out of the window, intending to ask the young man what he was doing out so late…. Until he saw the man’s face.

Almost instantly, his mind flashed back to when he was nine…. When the meteors first fell as he explored a cornfield.

That man was there that day…. Tied up like a scarecrow, begging for help as the meteors struck the ground, sending Lex flying backwards and filling the air with dust and soil.

Quickly, Lex climbed out of his car…. But the figure was gone.

His heart pounding in his chest, Lex shook his head and turned to get back into his car. “Stop it Lex…” he muttered to himself, “… you’re not a scared nine-year-old anymore.”

“Help me.”

Lex span around at this, almost expecting the young man to be right behind him. “But a scared twenty-one-year old however…” he whispered, scanning the dark cornfield, before going to his car and grabbing a torch.

Quickly, he made his way through the cornfield, following the sounds of pained breathing…. Until he came upon a familiar figure tied up like a scarecrow.

“Clark?”

Clark glanced at him weakly, prompting Lex to rush towards him, hands frantically tugging on the ropes holding the teen up.

“Ah, jeez. Who did this to you?”

“Doesn't matter.”

As Clark fell to the ground, Lex winced in sympathy, helping the alpha to his feet (noting that the necklace had fallen off). “Clark, you need to see a doctor.”

With a renewed strength, Clark began gathering up the clothes that the jocks had left on the ground. “I'll be okay.” He muttered, flushing slightly as he began to get changed.

“At least let me give you a ride!”

There was a brief silence, before Clark shook his head. “S-sorry Lex…” he muttered, “… I-I need to go. Thank you.”

Frowning, Lex watched as Clark pushed his way through the corn, practically racing away. “Great…” he muttered, scanning the area and spotting the necklace on the ground. 

Picking it up off the ground, he stared at it, before pocketing it. 

Maybe it could be useful later.

………………………………………………………..

Alright, maybe it was a little petty to stack the jock’s trucks on top of one another, but after saving them from Jeremy’s anger and realising that he truly had no chance with Lana, Clark felt like he was entitled to a little pettiness.

Still…. Not getting to dance at his homecoming sucked.

Lana and Whitney were having a nice time on Lana’s Aunts porch… and he was stuck in the barn loft all alone.

“Your grandfather gave me that telescope when I was about your age.”

Twisting around, Clark watched as his Pa walked closer.

“I came downstairs for breakfast one day and there it was…Are you okay?”

There was a brief silence, before Clark sighed, “Can I answer that in about five years?”

Jon chuckled, “Yeah.”

As the older man headed towards the barn door, probably intending to go to bed, Clark realised that there was something more he needed to say. Rushing towards the stairs and standing at the top, he quickly got his Dad’s attention.

“Dad…. I'm glad you and Ma were the ones to find me.”

“We didn't find you, Clark… You found us.”

After Jon left the barn, Clark turned his attention back to the telescope.

……………………………………………………………

As he continued to watch Lana and Whitney, Clark heard someone heading up the stairs to the loft.

“I didn’t know it was your homecoming tonight Clark.”

Clark span around and frowned at the sight of Lex Luthor standing there, “What are you- How did you- “

“I think your parents are asleep… or at least I hope so, otherwise this is going to be a very awkward conversation.”

Clark nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes on Lex as the older man scanned him up and down in concern.

“I-I was just making sure that you were okay…” muttered the omega, “… you were a little out of it earlier.”

“Yeah… I-I just came home and got warm.”

“And missed your homecoming.”

Clark shrugged, “It’s not that big a deal…”

“…. Judging by your tone, I’d say it was a big deal.”

Lex gave him a knowing smile as Clark flushed. “Let me guess…” chuckled the older man, “… a pretty omega promised you a dance?”

“…. Maybe.”

“Well….” Lex strode over to the old radio Clark kept up in the loft, switching it on as a slow song started to play (hopefully quietly enough to not be heard by Clark’s parents), “… I may not be the pretty omega you want, but I can muster up a dance.”

Slowly, Lex came closer and placed a gentle hand on Clark’s shoulder, encouraging the young man to sway side to side.

“Is everything okay, Clark?” Lex asked, causing Clark to smile as he closed his eyes.

“It's perfect.” 

Suddenly, there was the beeping of car horns and Clark’s arms closed around empty air. Glancing over to the window, he saw excited teens drive past, whooping about the night and the dance, all yelling goodnight to Lana as she went inside.

Still in confusion from his daydream, Clark sighed wearily…” Thanks for the dance… Lex.”


	2. Metamorphis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so many of you have probably seen that Lex/Clark is a pairing in my Justice League A/B/O AU series, so I decided to write a story that contained the key moments of their relationship, up until the start of Secret Origins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review 

Clark often had dreams like this…. Soaring over the fields of Smallville, weaving through the trees…. And then sneaking into Lana’s house.

Yes… they were creepy dreams.

However, this dream was different. This time, Lana woke up. “It's all your fault, Clark.”

Her image then morphed into one of Lex, red tufts of hair loosely hanging on his head as he glared up at the Alpha. “It’s all your fault Clark.”

Startled by the change in image, Clark shot awake…. And fell down to his bed, breaking the back legs and sending it to the floor with a loud crash.

“Clark!” he heard his Ma call out, “We're leaving in 15 minutes, and you haven't done your chores yet!”

Slightly alarmed by the dream he had just had, Clark wearily pushed himself to his feet…. And winced at the bed.

“Nuts.”

…………………………………………………

It was Smallville tradition to hold the Farmer’s market the day after the Homecoming Dance, and as usual, Clark helped his parents on the organic food stall (and super strength was useful for nailing signs to posts).

“All hail the homecoming king and queen!” Chloe suddenly exclaimed, a slight sneer in her voice as Whitney and Lana arrived in the market

When Lana spotted Clark, she hurried over, “Clark! I didn't see you at the dance last night.”

“I was…” Clark paused when he noticed the look on Whitney’s face, “…I was a little tied up.”

Lana clearly knew something was up, but the conversation changed when Jon came over to congratulate Whitney. “Hey, congratulations! I haven't seen an offense that good since I played!”

“Thank you, Mister Kent.”

Clark hated it when this happened. He wasn’t permitted to join the football team himself, so when his Father commented on the play of other teens and Alpha’s in the town, he found himself getting jealous. “I'll get the rest of the boxes out of the truck.” He grunted, trying not to sound too annoyed.

As he stormed away, he heard Whitney state that he would help.

“Kent! Kent!” He heard the jock call out behind him as Whitney caught up and smiled nervously at him, “You realize last night was just a joke, right?”

Silence

“I need that necklace back.”

“… I don't have it.”

Whitney sighed, “Look, it's Lana's favourite.”

Taking slight delight in Whitney’s panic, Clark smirked, “Then you'd better go to that cornfield and find it.”

Without letting Whitney reply, Clark stormed away, resisting the urge to clench his fists in frustration.

Later on, as he watched Lana and Whitney say goodbye to one another, a basket of apples in his hand, he heard a familiar voice from his right side.

“Can't knock your taste in women….” Stated Len, just a hint of jealousy in his tone as he picked up an apple from the basket, “…. So, are you going to tell me what happened last night?”

Flushing slightly at the memory of Lex seeing him shirtless, Clark shrugged and placed the basket on the truck. “It was just a stupid prank.”

Lex gave him an incredulous look, “You were tied to a stake in the middle of a field. Even the Romans saved that for exceptional occasions…. You could've died out there!”

“… I appreciate your help, but I just want to forget it ever happened.”

Before Lex could reply, Jon strode up to the truck, a box of potatoes in his arms. “Hey, Clark, what's the holdup, son?”

“Mr. Kent…” With a polite smile on his face, clearly trying to make a good impression, Lex held out his hand “…it's good to see you.”

There was a brief pause, before Jon returned the handshake. “Lex…” he then turned to Clark, “…We've gotta finish up.”

“Okay, Dad.”

Clark tried to apologise to Lex, but the omega just waved his hand and beamed at him. “At least I got a handshake this time.”

After returning the smile, Clark rushed to catch up with his Dad…. Missing how Lex turned his attention to Lana, a mischievous smirk on his face.

………………………………………………………..

Seeing Whitney’s car (Really? He’d already had it replaced?) on its side startled Clark…. Managing to shield both him and Whitney from the car explosion alarmed him even further.

Fire-Proof…. Apparently, he was fire-proof.

Great.

Yet another sign that he was an alien freak.

Standing on the porch of their house, Clark watched the world go by, barely moving even as Jon made his way over.

“Whitney will be all right. He's got a couple of cuts and bruises, but nothing serious.”

Clark nodded in understanding, “Does he remember anything?”

“No…. Just that something smashed his truck and he woke up in the ambulance.”

Another nod as Clark watched his Ma walk towards the tractor. “You need to talk to Ma, I think I really freaked her out this time.”

“You also made her really proud, Clark.”

There was a brief moment of silence, before Clark mustered up the courage to tell his Dad about that morning’s events… well, the flying, not the creepy dream

“Something else happened to me this morning….” He whispered, “…When I woke up, I was kind of floating.”

Jon frowned, “…Floating?” 

“Yeah…. As soon as I woke up, I crashed.” Clark shook his head, “What's happening to me?”

Sighing, Jon shrugged “I honestly don't know. Soon as you start breaking the law of gravity, we're in uncharted territory.”

“… I just wish it would stop.”

Seeing that his son was clearly distressed with the situation and the continued revelation of new abilities, Jon placed a gently hand on Clark’s shoulder. “Look, Clark, I'm your father. I'm supposed to have all the answers and It kills me that I don't… But you've gotta have faith. We'll figure this thing out together.”

In frustration, Clark shook his head, “I do… but this is happening to me and I'm scared!”

Without giving his Pa a chance to reply, Clark pulled away from Jon’s gentle grip and headed back into the house.

…………………………………………………………

“How pretty…” murmured Lex as he held the necklace up against the window, watching as the light glinted off the green, glass-like material, “… pretty, pretty, pretty.”

Moving over to his desk, he placed the necklace in a small box.

“Sir?”

He turned his attention to Mercy, who was standing in the doorway.

“The car’s ready…. Are you sure you should really be visiting this young lady? It seems a bit- “

“- Not another word Mercy.”

………………………………………………………..

“Your form's good, but his gait's off.”

Lana flinched when she heard the unfamiliar voice from inside the stables, twisting around to stare at the other omega.

“You might wanna check his shoes….” Quickly seeing that Lana was confused and a little bit nervous, Lex gave her his best innocent smile, “… Lex Luthor, a friend of your aunt.”

Lana shook her head as she led the horse past Lex, “Sneaking up like that you're lucky you didn't get kicked.”

“Yeah…. You must be Lana. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“We've already met.”

Lex raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “I seriously doubt I'd forget meeting you…. I have a good memory for faces.”

“You… were a little preoccupied at the time.”

“I get the feeling I didn’t make a great first impression?”

Unbuckling the saddle, Lana grinned. “When I was 10, I went to Metropolis for a riding competition. Your father invited us to stay over. My aunt said you had an indoor pool and I went to check it out… I found you and a girl skinny-dipping.”

Instantly, Lex winced at this, knowing he was blushing slightly. If he remembered correctly, it may have been the time where he was desperate to prove to his Father that he could pretend to be an Alpha…. And that included taking heavy suppressants and feeling up omega girls much to his disgust.

“I think you were teaching her the breaststroke.” Lana continued, a sly smirk on her face.

Distantly, Lex did remember a young girl gasping and running up the stairs to the main floor. “That was you? Wow…. You're all grown up now.”

‘Yeah Lex’ he thought to himself, ‘try not to sound too creepy.’

Deciding that the conversation of Clark should wait for another, less embarrassing time, Lex moved to leave the stables…. Until he came across a large trophy and medal cabinet. 

“Very impressive.”

Lana groaned under her breath as she made her way over, “It's tacky, but it makes my aunt happy.”

Understanding how parents and guardians often enjoyed their children’s success (although Lionel was less forthcoming with his praise), Lex nodded. Scanning his eyes over the pictures, he noticed a familiar jewel.

“That's an unusual necklace.”

“Thanks… It's very special to me.”

“How come you're not wearing it?”

Briefly, Lana brushed her hand against her neck as though just realising that it was missing. “… I lent it to my boyfriend.”

“Lucky guy! Alpha?”

Nod.

“What's his name?” As he said this, Lex hoped to hell that Clark Kent was the name that came out of her mouth.

“Whitney Fordman.”

“… The kid that Clark saved today?”

Raising her eyebrow at Lex’s casual use of Clark’s first name, Lana tactfully nodded. “Just came back from seeing him. He's lucky Clark was there…. Something you can identify with I believe.”

Hoping to hell that he wasn’t blushing, Lex nodded in agreement. “Yeah… I know the feeling of being thankful for Clark Kent. I don’t understand you Lana…”

“Oh?”

Lex nodded, “This town is full of betas, with a handful of alphas and omegas. Why would you go for the alpha who throws a football around, instead of the alpha who’s nice and saves lives?”

“For someone who just moved here, you've got a lot of opinions.”

Len smirked at this, knowing that he’d struck a nerve. “You just seem more interesting than going for the stereotypical alpha…. While you're nursing your boyfriend back to health ask him what he was doing before the big game.”

“… He was with me.”

“Are you sure?”

Lana was clearly thinking back, her face twisting in confusion, which only made Lex smirk harder. “Never-mind…. I can see you’ve made your choice…. Tell your aunt I stopped by.”

Without giving her a chance to replay, Lex turned away from Lana and headed out of the stable, going back to his car.

…………………………………………………

When he arrived back at the manor, Hope was there to greet him and Mercy. “Mister Kent is here, in the East Wing drawing room Sir…” she drawled, “… cute kid. I didn’t know you were robbing cradles now.”

Mercy sniggered as Lex rolled his eyes, “You two wait…. I have the highest level of patience and I can wait.”

Ignoring how they both gave him disbelieving stares, Lex quickly strode towards the drawing room, grinning when he saw Clark examining his table that was covered in medieval figurines. “Save any lives on your way over?” he asked in a teasing tone, smiling when Clark grinned sheepishly at the statement, “You keep it up, and you could make a career out of it.”

“Just dropping off your produce….” Chuckled Clark, “…Sorry my parents gave you a hard time.”

Lex shrugged, “It’s alright. If push came to shove, I would have arm-wrestled them for it.”

Laughing, Clark gestured at the medieval set-up. “Planning an invasion?”

“… My father gave it to me when I was 9.”

“Cool gift.”

The naivety of it caused Lex to shake his head and smile at Clark. “It wasn't a gift, it was a strategy tool.”

Clark frowned in confusion, “Why couldn’t it be just…. Toys?”

“Oh, when I hand it down to any children I have, it will be… but my father equates business with war. Take the Battle of Troy... It started because two men were in love with the same woman. Kind of like you and the quarterback?”

“Not really, but- “

“- That's why he strung you up in that field isn’t it?”

“If we're at war, which we’re not…Whitney's pretty much won.”

Lex smirked at this, taking careful not of each and every denial, “You lost one battle Clark, that's all. Besides… I don't believe Lana is as infatuated as you think.”

Shaking his head, Clark rolled his eyes, “He’s the Captain of the football team. The town treats him like a god and Lana’s a very traditional omega…. She prefers the big, strong Alphas rather than Alphas like me. Game over, so I’m backing away and- “

“- If you hadn't pulled him out of that truck, your problems would be solved.” 

Silence.

Laughing at the shocked look on Clark’s face, Lex shook his head. “I'm kidding, of course!” Heading over to the mantelpiece, he picked up the box with the necklace in it, “Don't worry, Clark, I've got your Trojan horse right here.”

As soon as he opened up the box to reveal the necklace, Clark went pale, taking a step back, causing Lex to frown in concern. “Clark, you okay?”

“Y- Yeah, I'm fine.”

What was it about this necklace…. How could it affect Clark so much? In the corn field, he showed the same symptoms, until he was suddenly fine. With the mini experiment over and done with, Lex shut the box and colour returned to Clark’s cheeks.

“That's a cool box….” Stated Clark, clearly trying to change the subject, “… What's it made of?”

“…Lead. My mother bought it in a Casbah in Morocco. The seller told her it was made from the armour of St. George, patron saint of Boy Scouts. She gave it to me before she took my sister and left Father… I think she was trying to send me a message.”

“… Why didn’t she take you?”

“Father… convinced her that I should stay with him.” Not wanting to discuss the subject any further, Lex tried to hand Clark the box, only for the Alpha to back away.

“I-I can't take that.”

“… What is it about Kent’s and gifts? It's yours.” Striding up the Clark, Lex grinned, “Hand it to Lana and tell her what happened. Trust me, once she opens it, you'll win her heart. That necklace gives you the power, Clark. All you've gotta do is use it.”

There was a brief silence as Clark allowed the box to be placed in his hands, smirking as he realised what Lex was trying to tell him. “Alright… but I’m doing this to get one over on Whitney. Nothing more.”

…………………………………………….

Lana knew she was breaking away from being the stereotypical omega, but at that present moment in time, she didn’t care.

Whitney could go to hell for all she cared.

First, he hung Clark, one of the sweetest Alpha’s she had ever known (not that she knew many) up in a corn-field as a ‘prank’ and then he lost her prized necklace and clearly didn’t plan on telling her.

Bastard.

Now, she’d been confronted by Greg, who took offense at her wanting to see Clark and apologise for Whitney’s actions. He saw it as her choosing Clark over him and his English Paper… ridiculous.

Pushing thoughts of Greg out of her mind, Lana hurried to the Kent farm.

…………………………………………………………………………

The box certainly was beautiful…. But the necklace inside was turning out to be deadlier than Clark originally anticipated.

Leaning on a fence, Clark slowly opened up the box, holding a hand over the green crystal and watching as his hand turned grey and began to shake uncontrollably.

As his veins started to turn green and the pain grew to an unbearable level, Clark slammed the box lid shut. Within seconds, the pain was gone and his hand was back to normal.

Strange.

Quickly, Clark made his way up to the loft of the barn… only to stop in his tracks when he saw Lana near his telescope. Making a snap decision, he hid the box under a tea towel.

He needed to know more about that crystal.

“Lana?”

Lana span around and smiled at him, “Your mom said I could wait here. I hope you don't mind…. This is an amazing place.”

“My dad built it. He calls it my ‘fortress of solitude’”

Lana chuckled at this, before gesturing at the telescope. “I didn't know you liked astronomy.”

“T-That's a hobby.”

“… You can see my house from here.”

Immediately flushing at this, Clark attempted to appear shocked, “No. Really?” Moving the telescope slightly, he tried to change the subject. “You know… We've lived a mile apart all our lives, and you've never come over.”

“And you’re wondering what I’m doing here now.”

“Not that I don't enjoy the company, but… yes, I was.”

“I found out about what Whitney did to you, the whole… scarecrow thing. I came to apologize.”

Clark shook his head and smiled, “It's not your fault. Forget about it.”

“I can't. He had no right to do that to you… And you turn around and save his life.”

“I appreciate you coming over, but you're not the one who should be apologizing.”

“… I didn't come here to defend him, I came here to see you.”

“Who told you?”

“Lex Luthor. He dropped some bread crumbs, and I followed the trail.”

Clark knew he was flushing at this revelation, turning his head away as he resisted the urge to beam.

“I'm glad he did, Clark…” continued Lana earnestly, “… he’s a good… friend for you. You’re lucky. Friendship like that is rare.”

Chuckling, his mind flashing back to the warm smile Lex had on his face during their previous conversation, Clark sighed. “Lex is definitely one of a kind… What are you gonna do?”

“I'm not sure… I thought I knew Whitney, but now I wonder what else I've been blind to… He even lost my favourite necklace.”

Clark’s eyes darted towards the lead box, as he shifted uncomfortably. “Can't you get it replaced?”

Shaking her head, Lana tapped her chest where the crystal of the necklace usually lay, “Sounds weird, but it's made from a bit of the meteor that killed my parents. Nell had it made, gave it to me the day she officially adopted me…. She told me that life is about change. Sometimes it's painful sometimes it's beautiful. But most of the time it's both.”

Clark couldn’t find anything to say, as Lana smiled sadly at him. “I’d better go…. I'm glad you're okay, Clark.”

Nodding his thanks, Clark watched her leave… before turning his attention back to the lead box.

What was he going to do about that?”

…………………………………………………………………..

As he mused over the problem, day quickly turned to night and Jon could be heard down below, probably trying to fix the blades of the harvester.

“Need a hand, Dad?”

Jon grinned, “That's the best idea I've heard all night.”

As Clark made his way towards the stairs, he heard a strange clicking, hissing noise, before something dropped down in the shadowed corner and leapt at him, pinning him to the ground.

In the seconds before Clark propelled him into the rafters, the Alpha noticed that it was a person…. A familiar person.

“Clark?” He heard his Pa call out as he prepared himself for another attack from above, “Clark, what happened? Are you all right?”

“… There's someone in the rafters.”

Immediately, Jon grabbed his torch and gestured for Clark to grab another one before the pair scanned the rafters. For a few moments, it appeared as though nobody was there…. Until Job heard a hissing sound and waved the torch in that direction.

Someone was there.

Before Jon could react, the person leapt at him, pushing him through the wooden railings that lay directly above the blades of the harvester.

“Pa!”

To Clark, it seemed as though this was all happening in slow motion. His Pa was falling to his death and he knew that he had to do something. Racing over, Clark leapt and caught Jon, positioning himself so that he landed on the blades instead of his Pa.

Quickly, Jon got to his feet, clambering off his stunned son and pulling him up…. Leaving behind some severely dented blades.

“What in the hell just happened?” asked Jon, as he continued to stare at the blades, thankful for Clark’s abilities at that time.

Clark didn’t reply, scanning the torch around.

Whatever it was, it was gone.

…………………………………………………………..

“I never saw anybody move like that.” Jon sighed wearily as Martha scanned him up and down in concern.

“Did you see him?” Martha asked.

“He came off the ceiling at me. It was almost as if he- “

“- Wasn't entirely human?” interrupted Clark, who remained tense, “I saw his face. I think it was Greg Arkin.”

“I haven’t heard that name in a long time! You and Pete used to hang out with him in grade school.”

Jon nodded in agreement, “Why would he want to hurt you?”

“…. I don't know.”

“Are you still friends?”

“I pass him in the halls…. But people change.”

“His mother used to keep him on a short leash but I can't believe he'd hurt a fly.”

Clark chuckled at that, “Maybe that's because he was too busy collecting them and every other bug.”

“Kids don't leap off the ceiling and attack people Clark…” sighed Jon wearily.

“I know…” Clark shined the torch to the ceiling to reveal green goop on the rafters, in the shape of footprints, “But how do you explain that?”

“… I don't know, seems kind of out there.”

Martha chuckled at this, “This, coming from the man who's been hiding a spaceship for the last 12 years.”

 

Jon couldn’t help but agree with her on that one as she left the barn. “…It's not that I don't want to believe you, Clark.” He sighed, “I'm having trouble getting my head around this one.”

“Pa, you ever wonder why all these weird things happen in Smallville?”

“Every town has its share of tall tales.”

“Except here they're all true….”

Jon turned to face his son in confusion as Clark went to sit on the stairs, “… Chloe showed me this wall. It was covered with all these articles she collected about all the weird stuff that's happened since the meteor shower… It's all my fault.”

Scoffing, Jon shook his head. “If you're talking about 50-pound tomatoes and two-headed calves then I got a better explanation for you… Luthor-Corp! God only knows what that fertilizer plant's been pumping out over the last 12 years.”

“… Luthor-Corp didn't kill Lana's parents.” Sighed Clark, trying not to sound too annoyed that his Pa was lashing out at Lex- no…. Luthor-Corp once again.

“Neither did you, son. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over!”

“I know…. But I still feel responsible.”

Jon sighed, ruffling Clark’s hair and sitting himself by the teen, “What happened to Lana's parents was a terrible tragedy. But no matter how many extraordinary gifts you have you will never be able to change that.”

“How do I make this feeling go away?”

“You can't…. But that's what makes you human.”

………………………………………………………………………………………

It was official…. Greg Arkin was another victim of the meteor shower… albeit, indirectly through his swarms and swarms of bugs that had been exposed to the meteors, only to be captured and kept in Greg’s room.

Which led to where he, Pete and Chloe were now… standing outside Greg’s family home. Peering in through the glass, “Doesn't look like anyone's home….” Sighed Chloe.

Pete nodded. “It's a mess. Remember what a neat freak his mom was?”

Chuckling, Clark sighed. “Yeah…. She used to make us take off our shoes. One time I forgot, and she yelled at me.

“Is that what broke up the friendship?” asked Chloe.

“No…His parents got divorced, and he stopped calling.”

“Which sucked….” Groaned Peter, “… He had a killer tree fort his dad built!”

“It was okay.”

“Clark never liked it… He used to get dizzy just walking over there.”

Chloe frowned, “How come?”

“He was afraid of heights.”

“Actually, I didn't believe it was structurally sound!”

As Pete and Clark bickered, Chloe investigated the house further, only to find a window open. “You guys, come here!”

……………………………………………………

What they found in the house, made them all queasy.

Skin in the bath, a TV that was playing homemade videos of Lana (and Clark thought his telescope was creepy) …. And a silk cocoon that contained the body of Greg’s mother, the blood and innards drained from her body.

Lana was in danger. And despite his fluctuating feelings for her, Clark wouldn’t just let Greg hurt her. 

However, upon arriving at the stables where Lana frequently went, only Whitney was there.

“Greg's got her….” Groaned the other alpha, as he clutched at his head.

“What happened?”

“I'm not sure. Greg threw me against the wall like it was nothing and grabbed Lana. I've never seen somebody that strong.”

“Where did he go?”

“I think he headed to off into the woods.”

Clark thought to himself for a few moments, before nodding in determination. “I know where he's going.”

“Great, I'll drive.”

“You know the old foundry?”

“That got hit by the meteor shower?”

“Follow the dirt track.”

“How do you know he's there?”

“Greg collected bugs there when we were kids.”

Before Whitney could reply, Clark sped away, knowing that he needed to get there before Greg could follow through with his desires to mate with Lana

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

With Lana encased in a lighter cocoon, and Greg being freakishly strong and quick (but who was Clark to judge), Clark was starting to re-think his original decision to go in alone.

Especially as the foundry housed several meteor rocks.

“You haven't changed at all Clark!” laughed Greg, who’d just finished knocking Clark around with a steel pipe, “You still get sick around this place, just like when we were kids…. Did you know the Buffalo ant can lift 30 times its own body weight?”

Clark really hated this guy…. Getting thrown to the other end of the foundry really hurt.

From there, it was a case of playing hide and seek, scurrying around until he suddenly felt the effects of the meteor leave him, just after he’d crawled into a metallic box. “Lead…” he whispered, “... It's lined with lead.”

“Give it up, Clark! You can't fight natural law! Only the strong survive!”

Sneaking up behind Greg, taking advantage of the momentary release from the sickness, Clark grabbed the other teen and slammed him up against the box.

“Did you think you could hide from me Clark?!”

Clark chose not to reply, throwing Greg into a large steel beam that was near a pulley system. Unfortunately, this meant that when Greg pulled on a chain, the pulley was activated and another large piece of metal swung down and squashed him against the beam…. Leaving behind millions of creepy crawly bugs.

……………………………………………………..

Being a hero really sucked. 

Letting Whitney appear like the hero sucked…. But it was the right thing to do.

Leaving the crystal necklace on Lana’s door-knob was also the right thing to do.

It still sucked.


	3. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so many of you have probably seen that Lex/Clark is a pairing in my Justice League A/B/O AU series, so I decided to write a story that contained the key moments of their relationship, up until the start of Secret Origins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review 

“So…” grunted Mercy as she adjusted Lex’s stance, “… I hear the Kent boy is joining the football team.”

Lex frowned, hopping back as the alpha took a swing at him, “Really? I didn’t figure him for the type to play football? He’s too- “

“- Naïve?”

“Nice…. I was going to say nice. I remember how jocks used to be when I was in high school. Alphas and Betas who thought too highly of themselves.”

As Mercy chuckled and threw another punch, Lex’s personal assistant, Charity (a heavily built beta) rushed into the room. “Sorry to interrupt, but your Father’s representatives have arrived. They’re waiting in the main sitting room for you.”

“Speaking of Alpha’s who think too highly of themselves….” Lex muttered, grabbing a towel from the side-table and wrapping it around his neck, “… I thought I bloody cancelled that meeting.

Striding down the corridor, Lex found himself instinctively straightening up as he reached the main sitting room.

“Well, if it isn't the three wise men…. Or is the three stooges?” He then smirked at the blonde male, “Hello, Dominic.”

As Lex headed over towards the alcohol cabinet (he needed it), Dominic audibly sighed.

“I assume you're late because you've been in a fencing lesson or have you taken up polo again?”

With the Alpha male trying to appear intimidating, Lex couldn’t help but chuckle and roll his eyes, “I'm not running late. I cancelled this meeting, if you recall.”

“Your father insisted that we drive down here and keep it.”

“And, of course, when he barks, you jump…. And I’m the weak little omega.”

Striding away, Lex could practically hear Dominic fuming behind him. As he reached the pool equipment cabinet, Dominic seemed to come back to his sense.

“Have you seen the quarterly numbers?”

“Yes, I have…. We're 20 percent below projections.”

“And your father wants you to take drastic action.”

“I plan to.”

“… Good, then I can inform him that you'll be cutting your work force.”

Lex couldn’t help but smirk at the shocked tone in Dominic’s voice…. He was about to shock him even further. “On the contrary, you can inform him I plan on increasing my work force.”

“B-By how much?”

“Twenty percent.”

Dominic chuckled, “Lex, I've always enjoyed your unique sense of humour but you can't be serious!”

“Oh I am. You've got to spend money to make money. If we increase productivity and marketing while our competitors retreat when the sector bounces back, we'll corner the market.”

“Your father sent you to Smallville to turn the plant around!”

This was the last straw.

“He sent me to Smallville because he'd rather surround himself with Alpha drones than people who challenge his archaic business practices… especially his omega son.”

“I'll be certain to tell him that.”

“Please do… Now, this meeting is adjourned.”

As Dominic gestured for the other men to follow him out of the door. However, before the Alpha’s could leave, Lex’s next statement stopped him in his tracks. 

“By the way, Dominic… tell your sister I said hi.”

Now, Lex had never slept with Dominic’s beta sister…. But it was fun to rile him up like that.

…………………………………………………………………..

It was tense at the Kent Household.

With Jon Kent still displeased with Clark’s decision to join the football team, and the practice that he’d observed that day, the two men were barely talking to each other.

With the knowledge that Clark also risked exposure in his act of saving Principal Kwan from his burning car, Jon was clearly ready to snap.

“Okay…thanks… bye-bye.” Hanging up the phone, Martha turned to the two at the table, “Principal Kwan's gonna be in the hospital till over the weekend.”

“Is he gonna be all right?”

“He's got burns and suffered smoke inhalation, but he's gonna be okay.”

There was a brief silence, before Jon spoke up. “Anybody see you, son?”

Clark felt anger bubble up in his chest. “Nobody saw me, Dad…” he growled, “…I told the paramedics I wrapped my hands in my jacket when I pulled him out.”

“Lucky you were there.” Martha patted her son’s shoulder.

“Well…I kind of missed my ride.” Clark sighed, referring to his Pa’s abrupt departure from the practice.

“Look, I saw you play, all right?” Jon scoffed, getting up and taking his plate to the question, “You could have easily hurt any one of those boys.”

“But the point is, I didn't….” Beseechingly, Clark turned to his Ma in a silent plea for help as he followed his Pa, “… Why are we having this conversation? He's never gonna believe me… By the way, coach gave me your old position. You're looking at the starting tailback for this Friday's game.”

If he was expecting his parents to congratulate him, Clark would be disappointed. “Don't everyone congratulate me at once….” He sighed, heading up to his room, missing the following conversation between Martha and Jon.

………………………………………………..

“How did he get to be so stubborn?”

Martha rolled her eyes, “Gee, I don't know.”

“… Wait a minute. I was not like that when I was his age.”

“No, you were the obedient son who always obeyed his father and didn't run away one summer and try out for the Metropolis Sharks.”

Jon winced guiltily, shuffling nervously from side to side on his chair, “When did you go and join the other side?”

“Jonathan, Clark hasn't been able to do anything normal his whole life. No play groups, no Little League all because we were afraid he might hurt somebody. He's a teenager now. Let's give him a shot!”

“His gifts come with responsibilities.”

“This isn't about his gifts, it's about his judgment. You're telling Clark that you don't believe in him.”

“Of course I believe in him, but what if he makes a mistake and somebody suspects the truth? I mean, I do not want anyone coming on this farm and taking our son away from us!”

“If we don't start trusting him, nobody will have to take him away he's gonna leave all by himself.”

………………………………………………………………

Lex wasn’t sure how he knew his Father was at the manor.

Maybe it was the smell of fire and brimstone…. Maybe it was the sounds of Hell’s gates creaking open.

Or maybe it was because he could hear his Father cursing out his members of staff, before storming into Lex’s office.

“Congratulations, Lex, you made the Business page for once!”

Picking up the newspaper that had been flung onto his desk, Lex couldn’t help but smirk. “I told Dominic I was doing this two days ago.”

“Yes, and my ‘drone’ dutifully reported it to me… I just didn't think you'd be stupid enough to implement it.”

“If you had a problem, why didn't you call me?” 

“We have a reporting structure. Just because you're my son, don't expect any special treatment.”

Lex couldn’t help but roll his eyes at this, “Believe me, I never have.”

There was a brief silence, before Lionel marched up to Lex, “That wounded pride routine may have worked for your mother but don't try it with me. You know perfectly well how I feel about you.”

“Hence I'm at a crap factory in Smallville… the weak little omega pushed to one side so that his Alpha Father doesn’t have to waste time and effort being disappointed in him”

Lionel took a deep breath in frustration, “Lex… did you know the Caesars would send their sons to the furthermost corners of the empire so they could get an appreciation of how the world works?”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dad….”

“…All right, here's how I propose we solve our impasse.” Lionel strode over to a couple of rapiers that were used for fencing practice, picking up one and swishing it through the air, “We'll fence for it. If you win, I'll let you pursue your plan… If I win, you fire 20 percent of your work force. The question you have to ask yourself, Lex, is are you good enough to take your old man?”

…………………………………………………………………….

In hindsight, Lex wished he’d negotiated a bit more.

His Father had clearly been doing this for years, his movements were fluid and calm…. The older man even rolled over the pool table as an escape manoeuvre.

“Look at your moves, Lex….” The man sneered, “…They're rash, no thought to their consequences!”

“If I wanted a commentary, I'd buy your books on tape.”

Lionel chuckled, “You know what your problem is?”

“Enlighten me!”

“You're ruled by your emotions! You always have been.”

With one swift movement, Lionel disarmed Lex and pressed his own sword into Lex’s neck, causing Lex to yelp slightly in pain. As he forced Lex back against the chair, smirking at his son’s pained face, Lionel shook his head. “And that can be a fatal flaw…. I want those workers gone by noon tomorrow.”  
Just before he left, Lionel paused and span around, pressing the blade of the sword against Lex’s cheeks, gently running it across the pale skin and drawing a thin line of blood.

“Meeting adjourned.”

……………………………………………………..

Later that evening, a fresh plaster on his face, Lex read over all his employee files, trying to find the 20% that had to be let go. Instead of working at the mansion, in complete silence, Lex decided to work in the local coffee shop, known as The Talon.

It was quaint…. But it was nice.

Sighing wearily, Lex’s thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat in front of him. Glancing up, he flinched in surprise at the sight of Lana Lang in a waitress outfit. “Lana! What happened? Did Nell put you out on the street?”

“I decided to join the work force.”

Lex beamed at this. Omegas in small towns such as this weren’t usually expected to go into work, and were often encouraged out of it… they had to stay home and care for the babies after all. The fact like Lana had made that decision was a good sign.

“Good for you!” he exclaimed, “You'll be employee of the month in no time.”

Lana winced, “Right now I hold the record for most dishes broken in a single day.”

Chuckling slightly, Lex found himself feeling a lot better than he had when he entered the shop. “Well then, can I have a cappuccino then please…. In a Styrofoam cup.”

Grinning at Lex’s gentle teasing, Lana turned around to head to the kitchen, only to come face to face with Clark…. Lex didn’t feel that guilty about listening in.

“Well, if it isn't Smallville's latest football star.”

“Let's see how I do tomorrow night. Have you seen Trevor tonight?”

“No, he hasn't been in.”

“How are things going here?”

“Today is one of those days I just want to scream.”

“Well, for what it's worth, I think it's cool you got this job.”

“For what it's worth, I'm sorry I'm not gonna get to see you play tomorrow…. New girl gets the worst shifts. So, can I get you anything?”

“May I have a cup of coffee?”

“Coming right up.”

“Thanks.”

Lex grinned as Clark made his way over, dressed in a bright red football jersey. “Rumour has it Clark Kent joined the football team like a good Alpha.”

Despite the harsh words, the tone was teasing as Clark chuckled. “Rumour's true.”

“Congratulations. Your dad must be thrilled!”

Clark winced, “Actually, he freaked out and told me I couldn't play…. I'm surprised with my dad. He claims I should make my own decisions but then when I do, he shuts me down.”  
Nodding in understanding, Lex sighed, “And you're out late, waiting for him to go to bed so you can avoid the uncomfortable silence when you get home.”

“How'd you know?”

Lex shrugged, “The Luthor’s wrote the book on uncomfortable silences.”

“What are you working on?”

Turning his attention back to the papers and files in front of him, Lex shook his head wearily. “I'm trying to figure out which poor bastards should get the axe. My father wants me to cut 20% of the workforce.”

“Any way around it?”

“Once my father's made his mind up, he's not easy to turn around.”

Clark gestured at the plaster on Lex’s cheek, a concerned look on his face. “Is he the one who did that?”

Before Lex could answer, Lana made her way over to the table and placed the tray of coffees down…. Including one that had way too much cream on top. “If it makes you guys feel any better you should have seen my aunt's face when I took this job.” She sighed wearily, “Not that I was eavesdropping or anything.”

“I guess we're all in the same boat.” Sighed Clark.

Lex shook his head at this, “No, no. You both stood your ground and are doing what you want. I caved like a good, little omega… You two have inspired me.”

“Oh, yeah…” Clark rolled his eyes, “… joining the football team and pouring some coffee. We're a couple of real rebels.”

“Long live the revolution.” Chuckled Lana, watching as Lex took a sip of the creamed coffee she’d made, “How is it?”

Wiping away the cream from his nose and upper lip (resisting the urge to smirk at Clark’s blush). “It's perfect.” He reassured the other omega.

As Lana beamed in delight and rushed away, Clark glanced between his own cup of coffee and Lex’s, a frown on his face. “Is that what you ordered?”

“… Not even close.”

……………………………………………………..

Lex had desperately wanted to go and see Clark’s first game…. For educational purposes, of course. 

But he was too busy out-smarting his Father.

Seated behind his desk, he could hear Lionel’s footsteps echo throughout the corridor as he made his way to Lex’s office.

“Two trips in one week…” stated Lex in mock-shock, “I'm flattered, Dad.”

Lionel did not rise to the bait, holding up a folder, “What is this?”

“It's my new proposal. I figured out how to cut the operating budget by 20% without losing a single job.”

“Lex, I specifically told you to cut your work force.”

“Why? With this plan, you don't get the bad PR.”

“…. That's not the point.”

Noticing how his Father’s fists were clenched around the paper, Lex smirked. “Careful, Dad, you're getting emotional….” He pulled a sword from its sheath, “…We could always try a rematch. Or are you afraid you can't take your son again?”

“… You get one.”

“One what?”

“One chance to defy me.”

Now this really made Lex laugh. “I can't figure out what you hate more… the fact that my plan works or that you didn't come up with it first. An omega managed to out-smart an Alpha.”

“Just remember: Empires aren't built on clever bookkeeping.”

“Dad, you have no idea what I'm capable of.”

……………………………………………………………..

After defeating the evil coach, missing his first game and smoothing things over with his Pa, Clark found the empty football field to be- 

“- Peaceful, isn't it?”

Spinning around, Clark smiled at Lana who was striding over. “Hey, thought you were working?”

“I got let go…. Apparently, I'm not waitress material.”

“… Sorry. How'd your aunt take it?”

“She said that it was a sign that maybe I was one of those omegas who wasn’t suited for work, and that I should seriously reconsider cheerleading.”

Clark rolled his eyes at this. “Parents, what are you gonna do?”

“…. I heard about the coach. Pretty weird.”

“Yeah, He won his 200th game and didn't even see it.”

“Are you gonna play next season?”

“I don't know if football’s for me. I mean, my dad played, my granddad played. I think it's time to break the vicious cycle…. Maybe my kid’s will in the future, but it’s not for me.”

“Pretty short career. Why the change of heart?”

“I don't know…. Guess I got out on the field and realized I was only doing this to rebel against my Pa… silly really.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

Clark just shrugged, “Who said life was fair?”

“Gonna be okay?”

“… Sometimes I just want to scream.”

Grinning, Lana glanced around, “Why don't we?”

“… Why don't we what?”

“Scream. I'm game if you are.”

“You serious?”

“Why not?”

There was no-one around, so Clark shrugged. “On three…. One…two…three.”

The pair screamed into the air, their arms out-stretched as they released their frustrations out into the open.


	4. X-Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so many of you have probably seen that Lex/Clark is a pairing in my Justice League A/B/O AU series, so I decided to write a story that contained the key moments of their relationship, up until the start of Secret Origins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review 

“This is incredible…” announced Martha as she read over the morning paper, “…Why would Lex Luthor need to rob a bank?”

Jon chuckled, “I've seen some pretty strange things in my day, but this definitely takes the cake… Well, almost.”

“He got away with $100,000!”

Despite being in the area at the time, witnessing it and being thrown through the window of the bank by the perpetrator. Clark sighed. “I know Lex. It wasn't him.”

“Clark, I know that he's a friend of yours, but you saw him with your own eyes.”

“I don't know what I saw!”

Martha shook her head, ““There must be some kind of reasonable explanation for this, I hope.”

“Me too…”

Everyone’s attention turned to the back door, where a clearly annoyed Lex was standing.

“… I'd hate to think I have an evil twin. My Father is enough to deal with.”

“Lex, we didn't hear you pull up.” Exclaimed Martha as Jon shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

Lex cautiously entered the house, holding his arms out in mock surrender, “May I come in? I promise I'm not packing heat.”

“Lex, how come you're not in jail?” asked Clark, scanning the omega from head to toe… in concern of course.

Chuckling, Lex smirked, “Because I was hosting a reception for 200 fertilizer distributors in Metropolis at the time of the robbery.”

It was a solid alibi and Jon knew it.

“The police have any leads?” he asked.

“None…. That's why I wanted to talk to you Clark. Your name was on the witness list. Did you actually see this person?”

“Yeah, he looked just like you.”

“Except his fingerprints and signature didn't match mine. Are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?”

Clark just shrugged, “What's gonna happen now? “

“Well, hopefully, the money will turn up. In the meantime, the Metropolis tabloids will have a field day and I'm sure certain people's opinions of me will be cemented in stone.”

Here Lex glanced at Jon, who just rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. “I gotta get to work.”

Seeming to sense that he had crossed a line (however rightfully), Lex turned his attention back to Clark. “I'm sorry you got thrown through that window. I promise, I'm not a criminal mastermind.”  
Clark couldn’t help but smirk at this, “I know. A criminal mastermind would have worn a mask.”

Beaming Lex shook his head, “You always know how to make me feel better Clark.”

………………………………………………………….

Clark was starting to get fed up of these powers. 

After the incident in gym class and the headaches that came with the vision (seeing into the girl’s gym made him feel like a creep…. It was cool at first, but looking back… it was creepy)

Tina had that weird green glow around her, her Mother, who ran the local Antiques store, was acting odd…. Like, really odd.

And now someone had just tried to run his Mother over in their own truck…. Wearing his face apparently…. It was going to be one of those weeks.

…………………………………………………..

Later that day, as Clark tried to calm his mother down, Jon strode into the kitchen.

“Police found the truck….” He announced, “… Abandoned out by the Stewart farm.”

“Did anybody else see the driver?” Clark asked.

“No.”

Martha shook her head in disbelief, “I could have sworn it was you, Clark!”

“I guess I'm not the only one with a vision problem.”

“I don't understand….” Jon muttered, almost to himself, before turning his attention to his wife, “How did they get your keys?”

“I have no idea. I only went into the antique- “

When Martha paused, Clark frowned in concern. “What is it, Mom?”

“Nothing…. It's just that Rose Greer was acting very strange, remember? But I found $5000 in cash under a dresser. It had a Smallville Savings and Loan band on it. She said a customer paid her, but- “

You think it's from the robbery?”

“It crossed my mind.”

Jon shook his head, “Wait. Rose took your keys, turned into Clark, and then tried to run you down?”

“… You're right, it's crazy.”

There was a brief silence, before Clark got to his feet and shook his head. “I don't think so.”

“What?”

“I saw a flash of Tina Greer's skeleton. It was weird and green. It didn't look human! You know, like the ones you see in anatomy books?”

“That's probably because Tina was born with a soft-bone disease.” Explained Martha, “They had that poor girl on all these experimental drugs. Doctors didn't believe she'd see first grade.”

Jon nodded, “She did get better, right around her 3rd birthday….” He paused, a sudden thought occurring to him, which Clark was quick to notice.

“It was right after the meteor shower, wasn't it?”

“… Yeah.”

Martha shook her head in disbelief, “Clark, what do you think Tina's doing?”

“I don't know. I saw the same weird skeleton flash just after the robbery… I think. I just wish I could control this!”

“What if you try focusing it, you know, like a telescope?”

Jon nodded enthusiastically, pushing himself to his feet and pulling something out of his pocket and clenching it in his feet. “Yeah, you could start with something small!” Holding his fist out in front of Clark, Jon grinned. “Try to tell me what I have in my hand right now.”

“… It’s your pocketknife.”

Jon beamed, and revealed the pocketknife “You could see through my hand?”

“No, you always carry your knife in that pocket.”

………………………………………………

Lex was not having a good day…. And seeing the beta douchebag leaning against his car after he left the coffee didn’t help.

“May I help you?”

The man held out his hand, “Roger Nixon, Metropolis Inquisitor.”

Refusing the hand, Lex shook his head in exasperation, “Get off my car.”

“It's a hell of a picture, Lex. It really boosted our sales.”

Lex glanced at the paper Nixon was holding and rolled his eyes, “I've read comic books with less fiction than your rag.”

“Well, how about this?” Nixon pulled out another couple sheets of people, “Is this fiction? It's your juvenile record. Fascinating reading…. Must have taken a truck of your dad's money to keep those people quiet about his naughty little omega son.”

“Those records are sealed.”

“I'm a resourceful guy…. I saw that picture yesterday, and it got me to thinking of a follow-up. ’Lex Luthor's Wild Youth in Metropolis’…. Does the name Club Zero ring a bell?”

Lex snarled at this, “You print one word about that, I'll sue!”

“Lawsuits take years. The genie will be out of the bottle, and all the people will know that the new and improved Lex Luthor is nothing but a façade.”

Chuckling, Lex strode around to the driver’s side of the car, “You know what I think, Rog? If you wanted to print that, it would already be in the paper…. I think you're looking for a payoff.”

“It's a business proposition. $100,000 and these records will disappear forever.”

“I'd question your integrity, but you're a journalist.”

Nixon simply stared at him, handing Lex a contact card and smirking. “Did your father really think he could hide you here forever? You've got 24 hours, and this hits the front page.”

Lex just sneered, quickly pulling into the traffic and speeding away.

…………………………………………………………

“Clark, what are you doing?”

Clark turned his attention away from his football money-box and glanced over at Lex, who was walking up the steps to the top level of the barn. “I'm just trying to figure out how much change I have inside.”

“… You could always take it out and count it. The traditional way, you know?”

“Where's the fun in that?”

Lex chuckled, “I heard a girl got arrested at your school today? Apparently, they found the money from the robbery in her locker.”

“Really?”

“Hmmmm, Tina I think her name was…. I went to see Lana earlier and apparently this girl asked her if she could live with her and Nell.”

Clark thought it was odd that Lex would see Lana before him (not that he really cared of course). “Just what Lana needs…” he began slowly, “… a bank-robbing roommate.”

“Well apparently Lana said no anyway… She seemed upset.” Lex sighed, “I can understand. Everyone’s been blaming me for the bank robbery thing…. That's why I came here. I think you're the only person who sees me for who I truly am…. I want to thank you for that.”

Before Clark could react, Lex pulled him into a kiss.

It was perfect… exactly what Clark didn’t even realise that he needed.

And yet, it still wasn’t right.

“Wait, wait, wait…” Clark gently pushed Lex away, and stepped back, “… Are you sure about this?”

“Clark… you know I've had my eye on you, just like you've had your eye on me. Everyone around here knows it.”

As Lex pulled him into another kiss, Clark heard a strange sound as Le- Tina(?!) pulled away. “I don't know how you found out about that money but you should have stayed out of my life, Clark.”

With a show of strength, Tina pushed him through the barn window, straight onto the tractor down below.

………………………………..

“Well, there's no sign of Tina or Lex.” Sighed Jon as he made his way back into the barn.

Martha shook her head, “Are you positive you saw her turn back into Tina?”

“I think the meteor shower did something to her bones….” Answered Clark, 

“So, she can change appearance at will?”

“Yeah, and it gives her strength. That’s how she was able to throw me out of the loft.”

“What should we tell the police?”

“Nothing.”

Jon and Martha glanced at each other, before staring at Clark in confusion.

“Tina can turn into whoever she wants…” Clark continued, “… and I'm the only one who can tell the difference.”

…………………………………….

Lex sighed as he took a sip of whiskey, listening to the footsteps coming down the hall, before Nixon entered the room (a protective Mercy close behind).

“Can I fix you a drink?”

Nixon smirked, “I'd just as soon get my money and get out.

“Of course.” Lex gestured at the stack of money on the desk.

“I assume I don't have to count it?”

Lex reached under the desk and chucked a duffle bag at the journalist, “I've even supplied the bag.”

As Nixon started to shove the money into the bag, Lex couldn’t help but say something. “You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't you? You'd think with all the money my father spent, he could make things disappear.”

“Maybe he's not as smart as he thinks.”

Throwing a file onto the table, Nixon got to his feet. “The original…. Have a nice life.”

Just before he could leave the room, Lex spoke up once again, “If you walk out that door, I will make you disappear.”

Slowly turning around, Nixon smirked, “What are you going to do? You gonna have me killed?”

“No, you'll be very much alive….” Getting to his feet, Lex walked over to the pool table, “… But there won't be any evidence of your existence.”

“… What are you talking about?”

“Driver's license, passport, social security number, bank account, will all be erased. With one call, I can ensure there will be no record that you actually walked this earth.”

“… You're bluffing.”

“Call your bank. See if your account still exists…. That is, if your cell phone hasn't already been disconnected.”

Judging by the frantic beeping of buttons being pressed and the long dial tone, Nixon was too late.

“What did you do?”

“Don't worry, Roger. I'm gonna give you a new identity…. One that's a little less upstanding. Maybe a murderer. Maybe a drug dealer. Either way, you lose your job, your house and your family.”

Nixon rushed over and threw the bag onto the pool table, “I'll give the money back… Then we'll be even.”

“No, we won't. Because I also know your younger, omega brother works for Juvenile Court as a good little file clerk… What'd you tell him? Steal the records and you can make some quick cash?” Lex shook his head in disappointment, “He could do time for that.”

“Leave him out of this!”

“… I didn't get him involved, Roger. You did.” Still clutching onto his pool stick, Lex walked around the table to come face to face with the journalist, “You came into my life thinking you could shake me down because I was some spoiled, rich bratty omega who needed his Alpha daddy's protection… Trust me, when I make things disappear, they stay buried.”

Nixon looked like he was going to burst into tears. “What do you want from me?” 

“… Your help. My father's obsessed with the Daily Planet, but I know the Inquisitor's read by the people. They're the ones I'm interested in.” 

Lex grabbed a newspaper and shoved it into Nixon’s chest, “I will feed you stories, you will print them. Any negative stories about me, you will kill. You will be at my disposal, 24/7.”

He then strode out of the room, “Follow me.”

Lex led Nixon down to the basement, switching on the light… to reveal the wreckage of his car.

“What happened to your car?”

“… I drove it off a bridge at 60 miles an hour.”

Nixon frowned, “How are you still alive?”

“That's the mystery I need your help solving.” Lex sighed, his eyes focusing on the windshield… with the hole that looked as though someone had punched their way through it.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Well, Clark and Pete were officially freaked out.

After breaking into the antique store, due to seeing a skeleton in the closet (Ha!), the pair found a female body.

“Who's that?” asked Pete, taking several steps back.

“… It's Tina's mom.”

“Damn…. How'd you know she was in there?”

“Because I can see right through the door.”

“Very funny, Sherlock. How do you think she died?”

“Broken neck.” At Pete’s incredulous look, Clark shrugged, trying to play it off. “I'm guessing.”

“My call, Tina's already on a bus to Metropolis.”

Spotting a piece of paper with Lana’s signature written all over it on a nearby desk, Clark shook his head. “I don't think so.”

Pete frowned, “Why's she writing Lana's signature?”

“You said Tina was obsessed with her. She's gonna take it to the next level.”

“…. She wants to kill Lana?”

“Worse. She wants to become Lana.”

…………………………………………………………………..

After defeating Tina and rescuing Lana from the crypt, Clark and several others gathered outside Lana’s house. Tina had been arrested and Whitney was taking Lana into the house.

“I don't understand why a girl would do all that.” Sighed Jon.

“I do….” Clark shook his head, not taking his eyes away from Lana, “… You go through life with a gift you have to keep a secret. When you see everyone around you being normal, you get jealous. You just wanna be somebody else.”

As Jon walked away to talk to the ambulance crew.

“You really like her, don't you?”

Clark shrugged, his mind flashing back to the kiss he had shared with the faux Lex. Glancing at Lana’s house, and using his vision to see inside, his face fell slightly at the sight of Lana and Whitney hugging. “Mom, if you could see anything, what would you do?”

“… Learn to close my eyes.”


	5. Cool AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so many of you have probably seen that Lex/Clark is a pairing in my Justice League A/B/O AU series, so I decided to write a story that contained the key moments of their relationship, up until the start of Secret Origins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review 

Chloe was a peculiar strain of female beta.

Betas were expected to act as their biological sex dictates. For example, girls were expected to stick to girly activities, like art and drama, not standing out above the crowd and boys were expected to do the same, taking jobs in sciences.

Sports were often left to the Alphas.

Chloe didn’t hide in the shadows. She was outspoken and knew what she wanted…. But Clark never thought she would ever give her number to a jock (as she had spent most of her school career calling them brainless baboons).

“Did you just write your phone number down on Sean Kelvin's hand?” he asked, as he sat beside his friend.

Chloe shook her head, “Don't sound so shocked, Clark. Guys do find me attractive even though I don't have raven hair or the initials ‘L . L ‘…… or both.”

Flushing slightly at Chloe’s slight dig at the Alpha’s crush on another individual with the initials L L, Clark shook his head. “That's not what I meant…. The guy's a dog.”

“Clark, relax. I just gave him my number to get rid of him.” Giggling, she tapped her pen on Clark’s knee, “Get Pete. The taxi's leaving.”

………………………………………………………………….

The following morning, Clark made his way downstairs, hiding in the doorway as his parents went through some paperwork.

“The distributor gets 12.5” sighed Martha.

Jon nodded, “Feed bill over six months at 5%.”

“Plus, the mortgage at 8.2. Plus, the harvester repairs gives us- “

“- Fifty-four thousand five hundred and one dollars and thirty-eight cents.” Interrupted Clark, resisting the urge to smirk as his parents turned to him in shock.

“Hey, son….” Sighed Jon, “… Look, I'm sorry. We didn't mean for you to hear all that.”

“You don't have to protect me. Is it that bad?”

Martha nodded, “It's pretty bad. We might have to take out another bank loan.”

“Another one? The interest would put us- “

“- Clark, don't.”

“… Maybe I can help?”

Taking a sip of his morning coffee, Jon chuckled. “You have. Last season you saved us four hands.”

“I'm thinking bigger picture. Forget about this whole high-school thing and try out for a pro sports team. I could make a ton of money in endorsements.”

Jon frowned as Martha rolled her eyes.

Clark couldn’t help but chuckle at this, “Just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Much as we'd love to see your face on a cereal box we'd settle for you getting to school on time!”

Clark grinned, speeding out of the house, only to zip back and grab the toast just as it popped out of the toaster. “Forgot….” He glanced over at the calculations and grinned at his Ma, “…That's 65,200- “

“- Go!”

“- And one.”

……………………………………………….

Unsurprisingly, Sean didn’t call Chloe, and yet the conversation still managed to turn to Clark and his ‘crush’ on Lana.

“Just because you can't get past your Lana crush, don't knock us for making a love connection.” Scolded Pete.

“I thought we were focusing on me.” Chloe sighed

Slightly ignoring Chloe, Clark rolled his eyes. “I don't have a crush on Lana.”

“Then ask another girl out!”

‘Did it have to be a girl?’ Clark mused silently. Out-loud, he asked, “Like who?”

“Like Chloe!”

This was the last straw for their friend, who stepped out from the main trio and span around. “I'm not a crash-test dummy you can use to try out your dating skills!” She turned to Clark, “You. If you like Lana… or someone else so much why don't you just ask them out?” The she turned to Pete, “And, you, stop acting like a Vegas bookie picks your dates…. And both of you? Treat me better.”

……………………………………………………………………

Lex grinned as he wandered onto the Kent farm, hearing the buzz of a power saw from the back. As he strode back there, he sighed in relief when he saw that it was Martha wielding the power tool and not Jon.

That could have gone badly.

As he approached the female beta, he called out her name…. nothing.

With the large headphones on her head, she probably couldn’t hear him. So, he decided to step closer.

That was a mistake on his part.

Martha, having not heard him, just span around, the power saw coming dangerously close to Lex’s abdomen.

“Whoa!” he exclaimed, “I come in peace!”

Martha was clearly distraught at the near miss, wrenching the headphones off her head. “I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you!”

Lex just shook his head, “No worries, it was my fault… I'm just glad you weren't welding.”

Chuckling at the cheeky grin on Lex’s face, Martha couldn’t help but return the smile. “So, what brings you out here in the middle of the day?

“Those artichokes of yours. I need about 30 if you've got them?”

Martha watched as Lex picked up the recently chopped logs and placed them in the pile. “Thirty. That's a lot!”

“I'm hosting a dinner tomorrow for the local farming community. Just a talk about some financial options. A lot of farms are having money trouble.”

Quickly sensing what Lex was getting at, Martha shook her head. “Most people aren't looking for more loans.”

“It’s nothing like that Martha…. I'm offering my role as an investor. Help people modernize and expand. This town once grew 20% of the state’s corn… Smallville was a heavy hitter. It just lost the drive to stay competitive.”

“Or its connections?”

Lex chuckled, “If this town ever had connections, they wouldn't have named it Smallville.”

At Martha’s disapproving look, Lex nodded an apology and sighed, “I know your husband doesn’t really like me, but I’d like to hear your thoughts on my proposal, even if you’re not interested.”

“Jonathan doesn't hate you Lex. It's just… your family's track record hasn't been the best.”

Lex nodded in understanding, “Well… I intend to change that.”

“Hmmmm…. And this is nothing to do with my son being an Alpha?”

“W-what? N-no, of course not…. Not really.”

“…. Clark’s a confused teenager Lex. Let him make the first move… if he ever gets over Lana of course.”

“I know… I know.”

……………………………………….

Musing over Martha’s words, Lex made his way to the Talon. As he walked in, he quickly spotted Lana sitting in one of the chairs and reading over an information leaflet.

“That's a great exhibit…” he stated, grinning at Lana, “… I caught it in St. Petersburg.”

Lana grinned, “Whitney and I are going to Metropolis. I thought we'd check it out.”

“Trying to give the Alpha quarterback some culture?”

The smile fell from her face, “It was his idea.”

“He figures one afternoon at the museum, he's off the hook for six months?”

“… For someone who wants people to keep an open mind you're quick to judge.”

Lex shrugged, “What can I say? I just think you picked the wrong Alpha.”

He then seated himself near Lana, trying to act disinterested in the following conversation.

“Hey….” Greeted Whitney, “… Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I was just checking out some stuff for us to do tomorrow.”

Silence from Whitney.

“Metropolis, remember?”

Whitney audibly groaned “Some of the guys are pulling together and getting the fight on pay-per-view…. It's tomorrow.”

“And you gave them your money already.”

“Yeah…. Hey, we'll go next weekend, okay? I promise. I'm really sorry, Lana.”

Lana sighed, “Culture can wait.”

“I'll make it up to you. See you.”

When Whitney left Lana, Lex couldn’t help but turn around in his seat and give the other omega an apologetic smile, before leaving the shop.

As he wandered out of the store, he spotted Clark staring through the window, a thoughtful look on his face.

“You know, she's free tomorrow night….” He stated, beaming at Clark (the smile only widening when Clark beamed back, “… Hey, Clark. This is the perfect time for you to ask her out.”

“She's got a boyfriend, Lex.”

Lex rolled his eyes, “A high-school boyfriend isn't a husband, he's an obstacle. I bet if you ask Lana to go with you to the Radiohead concert, she'll say yes.”

“And if she says yes?”

Grinning, Lex pulled two tickets out of his pocket, “I'll give you the tickets.”

“… Why are you doing this?”

Lex didn’t appear to have an answer for that, continuing to stare at Clark as the younger man continued. 

“I’m sorry Lex…. But I don’t even think I like Lana that way anymore.”

Lex clearly didn’t believe him, raising an eyebrow at him. “You know… The hardest thing is telling the girl you love that you like her, I get that. I'll raise the bet. If you ask her in the next 60 seconds you get the tickets and I'll throw in a roundtrip limo ride…. Starting now!”

Clark didn’t move.

“Clark?”

“… Why can’t you and I go to the concert… together?”

Lex was stunned into silence, a dull flush appearing on his cheeks as he stared at Clark. “P-pardon?!”

“Why don’t you and I go to the concert together?”

“I-I can’t Clark. Not that I don’t want to, b-but I have an important dinner tomorrow.”

“Oh…” Clark looked disappointed at this, causing Lex to frown.

“… I am sorry Clark…. Go and ask Lana, it’s alright.”

“You sure?”

Lex nodded, making a show of looking at his watch as Clark rolled his eyes and took the tickets out of his hand, before making his way inside the coffee shop.

“Hey, Lana, you busy?”

Lana glanced up at Clark and grinned, “Completely swamped. That's why I'm sitting in a coffee shop trying to wade through a Russian classic.”

“Ummmmmm.”

“That was a joke, Clark.”

Clark couldn’t help but return the smile, taking a seat opposite Lana. “Good…. Because there's this thing tomorrow night.”

“Define ‘thing.’”

“It's a concert. Radiohead, to be exact… and I've got a couple of tickets.”

Her eyes wide in amazement, Lana took the tickets from Clark. “Wow. Where'd you get these?” 

“…. A friend. Something came up at the last minute and I was wondering if you'd like to go… you know… with me.”

“I'd- “

Seeing that Lana was uncomfortable with the thought, probably thinking Clark was asking her on a date, Clark hastened to explain. “Just as friends!”

Lana stared at him for a few moments, before seeing that he was telling the truth and beaming at him. “Definitely. I'd love to.”

…………………………………………………..

“Let me get this straight….” Chloe frowned, “… You walked in to get a cappuccino and walked out with a date with Lana Lang?”

“It's not a date, I don’t- “

“- Even with the ‘just as friends’ rider, I'm impressed.” Interrupted Chloe.

“How did you score the tickets?” asked Pete.

Before Clark could answer, Chloe chuckled, “I'm guessing a certain follically-challenged omega was behind it?”

“…. Yeah, Lex hooked me up. Actually, Chloe, I have you to thank.”

“What did I do?”

“You were right. I just had to get it out…. I asked out the person that I liked.”

“… Well, good. I'm glad.”

As they walked towards the school entrance, Pete spotted Sean Kelvin standing in the doorway. “Maybe this is your chance.” He whispered to Chloe as Sean rushed over.

Clark couldn’t help but notice how Sean shivered and rubbed his hands together as though he was freezing. 

“Chloe, don't I owe you a phone call?”

“I guess so….” Chuckled Chloe.

“Well, what are you doing right now?”

“Well, I've got to put the paper to bed. Maybe afterwards we could do something?”

Before Chloe could even finish the sentence, Sean’s attention was somewhere else.

“Jenna, Jenna, wait up!”

Chloe was clearly slightly upset at this, “Okay, I was playing barely hard to get. What's the problem?”

The other two had no answer as Chloe continued, “Clark Kent gets a not-date with Lana Lang and suddenly there's no luck left for the rest of us.”

Pete put a comforting arm around Chloe as they headed inside.

Clark kept a distrustful eye on Sean.

…………………………………………………………………….

The following morning, Jon watched as Martha paced back and forth in the kitchen

“It's bad enough you ride that motorcycle, but do you have to repair it in the house?” she asked.

Jon grinned at his wife, as Martha started to pace the living room, “If I didn't, you'd never have a reason to be angry with me.”

“… I'll trade you. Do all the engine work you want, but come with me to Lex's.”

“We've already talked about that.”

“I talked, you grunted!”

“I thought that I was rather articulate….” Jon shook his head, “… Sweetheart, the Luthor’s’ have sold out anyone who's ever trusted them. They don't keep their word.”

“’They’ is Lex's father, not him. Be honest, you've never seen him be anything but generous. Arrogant and a little strange, yes, but he's been a good friend to Clark. We have to at least hear him out.”

“Why?”

Martha rolled her eyes at her husband’s stubbornness, “We need options, Jonathan. Our home is on the line. Our farm…. You don't have to like him to listen. Besides, what if…. Far in the future mind you… Clark and Lex end up getting closer? You might be the man’s father-in-law and you’ll just have to get along with him. You might as well start now…. Besides I already told him we would come.”

At that moment, Clark entered and beamed at his parents. “Hello, citizens!”

“I'm not familiar with this child….” Martha teased, “… Where's the moody one, lives upstairs? Runs really fast?”

“Oh, he's going out tonight! Not on a date or anything, but to a concert.”

Jon grinned at his son, “Who might this ‘not a date’ be with?”

“Lana Lang. I wanted to go with Lex, but has plans tonight so he hooked me up with the tickets and his limo.”

“He did?” Jon’s smile had fallen from his face.

“Yeah, It's okay if I go, right?”

Glancing at his wife, Jon rolled his eyes, “Well, I guess Lex Luthor has worked out all of our evenings for us.”

As Clark headed upstairs, Martha stopped him in his tracks. “Clark. Isn't Lana still going out with Whitney?”

“It’s not a date Ma… besides, she's not married.”

…………………………………………………………………………………….

“Your online horoscope suggests that you try not to flaunt your excitement.” Announced Chloe from the sofa, “Which will be hard, since you've waited for this date since your first growth spurt.”

Clark rolled his eyes as he clutched a clean shirt in his hands. “I'll say this once more, then I'll print up bumper stickers. This isn't a date.”

“All right…. Just check Lana's outfit. If a girl wears something new, she thinks it's a date.”

“I thought you came over for fashion advice?”

Chloe sneered at the flannel shirt he was clutching, “Burn that. What else have you got?”

“… I'll check the laundry basket.”

Watching Clark rush towards the kitchen, Chloe couldn’t help but grin… until her phone started ringing. “Hello?”

“Hey, Chloe.”

Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise at the familiar voice, “Sean, hi.”

“Don't I owe you an apology?”

Less than five minutes later, when the call had finished, Chloe headed to the kitchen, where Clark was going through the laundry basket.

“Guess who just called me…” she announced, “…Sean.”

Clark frowned, “Did he apologize for blowing you off?”

“He said he wasn't feeling well.”

“Chloe, I saw him go off with Jenna…. Maybe she made him feel better.”

“Well, he promised it was completely over with her.”

When Chloe, uncharacteristically defended the jock, Clark came to a sudden realisation. “You like him, don't you?”

“He may be a little intellectually challenged, but he's really hot. He begged to get together, just to talk, so I told him he could bring me a coffee at the Torch.”

“Sounds like a date….” Clark teased.

“It's not a date! It's a fact-finding mission to see if he deserves a date.”

“I just don't want to see you get hurt.”

“Don't worry. I figure if you can take a risk with Lana, I can take a shot too….” Rummaging through the basket, she pulled out a plain blue shirt, “… Blue's a good colour on you.”

“Really?”

………………………….

Jon and Martha’s eyes were wide in amazement as they were led through the impressive mansion. A youngish beta man, dressed in a neatly pressed butlers outfit, opened the door to the office and showed them inside.

“Welcome….” Greeted Lex, a gentle smile on his face, “… I'm delighted you decided to come.”

Martha nodded at him, glancing around the room, “Your house is very- “

“- Large?”

“To put it mildly.” Grumbled Jon

“Hmmm, the word "restraint" doesn't exist in my father's vocabulary.”

Martha glanced around, frowning when she didn’t see anyone else from their town. “I'm sorry, are we early?”

There was only silence as Lex sighed and took another sip of whiskey.

Frowning at this silence, Jon gently took a hold of his wife’s arm “I think we should go.”

“Wait, just because no one else came- “

“- That's if anyone else was even invited Martha!”

“Oh, I don't think Lex would- “

“- Actually, I would….” Interrupted Lex, “… I did, but only because I knew you wouldn't have come otherwise!”

Despite Martha’s clear disappointment in him, Lex continued. “I know your farm's in trouble, Mr. Kent. Small town and everything.”

“So, you thought you would take advantage of my family's problem?!”

“No, no! I thought I could help!”

There was a moment of silence as Martha and Jon stared at each other, with Martha frowning at her husband until he reluctantly shook his head. 

“Well, then, I guess we're here to listen.”

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Clark fidgeted nervously in the limo, messing about with the light switches as Lana sat beside him. “I've never actually sat in a limo before tonight.”

“I did once. Nell got one to take us to the ballet, but it wasn't as nice as this.”

“Beats another night of defensive reading huh?”

At Lana’s shocked look, Clark frantically tried to explain himself. “You've done it since we were kids. Whenever the world gets disappointing you retreat into a book… There are worse things.”

“No, you're right….” Lana shook her head, “… It's just easier than dealing with my own life, you know what I mean?”  
Clark nodded, “I do the same thing with astronomy. I look at different worlds and wonder if my life would be better there.”

“You always seem to understand what I'm trying to say… How come you know so much?”

“Magic.”

Lana just smiled, causing Clark to raise an eyebrow. “You don't believe in magic?”

When Lana shrugged, Clark grinned, spotting a pack of cards in a cup holder. “I'll show you.”

Quickly, he shuffled the cards and held them out to Lana. “Pick a card.”

“… All right.”

Lana picked out a card, glanced at it, before pressing it against her chest.

After practicing with his new-gained vision powers, Clark found it easy to focus on the card and see what was printed on the other side. “Three of hearts.”

“Full of surprises.” Lana chuckled, spinning the card around to show Clark he was right, quickly handing him the card.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Lana sighed. “This is weird, huh? I felt like I had to explain tonight to Nell.”

Clark couldn’t help but agree, “I spent the better part of the day convincing people this was not a date…. How about Whitney?”

“… I didn't tell him.”  
“You feeling guilty about that?”

“He's hanging out with his friends, and I'm hanging out with mine.”

The pair nodded in mutual understanding at each other as Clark grinned, “Exactly.”

Lana then switched on the limo TV, watching as the news came on.

“And in Smallville tonight, police are seeking 17-year-old Sean Kelvin after the mysterious death of fellow Smallville High student Jenna Barham, whose body was found this afternoon.”

“Oh, my God.”

“Kelvin was last seen- “

“- Stop the car!” Clark ordered, knocking on the partition that separated them and the driver.

“Clark?” Lana frowned, “What’s going on?!”

“Chloe agreed to go on a date with Sean tonight!” Clark opened the door, “If he’s killed Jenna, that he might kill Chloe!”

“Oh my god! What should we do?!”

“I’m going to run back to the school and make sure she’s safe!”

“You’ll never make it!”

“I will, I will…” he turned to Lana and sighed, “… I’m really sorry about this. Here…” he pulled the tickets out of his pocket and handed them over to the female omega, “…. No reason you should miss out on the concert.”

Before Lana could say anything, he was gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Clark raced into the school, zipping in and out of every room in a desperate attempt to find his friend. When he reached the pool room, he glanced in through the window and his eyes widened in alarm when he spotted Chloe near the edge of the pool…. The frozen pool.

“Clark! Clark, help!”

Smashing the door off of its hinges, Clark rushed over, “Are you okay?”

“My foot's stuck!”

Clenching his fist, he shattered the ice around Chloe’s foot, allowing her to get free. Before he could do anything else however, he felt a chilled hand grip his upper arm. Reacting instinctively, Clark span around and struck Sean in the face, sending him skidding across the ice.

Taking advantage of the situation, Clark helped Chloe to her feet and practically carried her towards the door. “You okay?” he asked.

Chloe nodded and Clark sighed in relief, “Go!” he gently ordered, “Run!”

When he turned back around, Sean was gone.

……………………………………………………….

“Did I thank you for that rescue yet?” Chloe asked, shivering as she wrapped up in Clark’s coat, smiling as Clark placed a mug of hot chocolate down in front of her.

“I heard about Jenna and I didn't want you to be next.”

“Well, I finally find a guy I like, and he turns out to be homicidal.”

“You deserved a lot better than Sean even before he tried to kill you.”

Chloe chuckled, “That's sweet… I think.”

“Any idea what happened to him?”

Shaking her head, Chloe turned her attention back to the computer, “Only thing I can find is a medical condition where there's damage to the thermosensitive cells in the brain. The person literally can't stay warm. It's like a permanent case of hypothermia.”

“So, Sean's getting heat where he can take it?”

“Preferably from high-school girls…. But, I mean, you saw the pool. You take heat out of water, you get ice. He's like- He's like a battery that can't hold its charge…. We should call for help.”

“I'll take care of that. We need to get you home.” Clark helped Chloe to her feet and led her towards the door, “Come on.”

Chloe suddenly stopped in her tracks and sighed wearily “Clark… You have to believe me when I say that almost getting my heat sucked was not a passive-aggressive attempt to ruin your not-date.”

“It’s alright… I think Lana understood.”

……………………………………………………………………….

After Lana informed him that she hadn’t gone to the concert and decided to go home instead, Clark felt better… still slightly guilty, but better.

In his search for Sean, the lights in the Talon started to flicker, causing Clark to frown.

“Sean….” He hissed, racing over to the town generator.

………………………………………………………………………

Back at Luthor Manor, the small group glanced up in alarm when the lights flickered off, leaving them in complete darkness.

Thankfully, less than a minute passed before the lights came back on.

“Guess the generator works….” Lex chuckled, “… Power must have blown. Where were we?”

Jon rolled his eyes, “You were explaining how you could single-handedly save the family farm, with absolutely no ulterior motives.”

Rolling her eyes at the sarcasm in her husband’s voice, Martha started to scold him. “Jonathan- “

“- It's okay, Mrs. Kent…” sighed Lex, “… I understand your husband's scepticism.” He then turned to Jon, “Your farm's drowning in debt, we both know it. I'm trying to offer you a hand, but you keep slapping it away.”

“I learned a long time ago from a man much smarter than myself that you need to solve your own problems.”

“Your father lived in different times. And he had his share of help.” Lex strode over to his desk and picked up a blue folder, “Seems government subsidies carried him through a number of lean years.”

He handed the folder to Martha and the couple scanned over the documents. “Where did you get these?” asked Martha in shock.

“It's just a matter of public record.”

At the incredulous and curious look the pair shot him, Lex shrugged, “I'm making a business offer. I had to do my due diligence.”

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jon frowned. “Why are you so interested in our family, Lex?”

“… Your son brought me back from the dead, Mr. Kent. When he reached in and pulled me out, he gave me a new life. Your father put his family's future over his own pride. Are you willing to do that?”

“… And it has nothing to do with the fact that Clark is an Alpha?”

Lex knew that he was flushing and decided it would be in his best interests to tell the truth.

“I’m not going to lie…. I like your son, but I’m not going to make the first move. I just want to prove to everyone that I can be a good human being.”

Martha read over a draft contract that Lex had typed up, frowning in concentration. “So, you would give us the latest farming equipment and technology, all in exchange for our independence?”

Lex nodded, “My influence will be minimal but existing, yes. It's a partnership.”

“We could get a loan.”

Resisting the urge to sigh at Jon, Lex simply poured them another drink. “Or you can allow me to help you get to the point where you never need someone like me again.”

“I'll admit, it looks generous.”

Lex grinned at Martha, “It is.”

Jon rolled his eyes, “I know you’ve already sort of answered this, but what do you get out of all of this? Do you think this will somehow convince us to let you court our underage son?”

“I know my Father isn’t exactly in the charity business, but I’m not him. I honestly just want to help…. Please just think about it. I really believe I can help.”

Before Jon or Martha could say anything, the young beta opened the door and showed Lana and Whitney inside.

“Lana!” Martha exclaimed, getting to her feet

“She's okay.” 

Ignoring Whitney, Martha glanced behind the couple, quickly realising that something was wrong. “Where's Clark?”

……………………………………….

Clark was on the ground unconscious, cold as an icicle, as a newly-warm Sean headed towards the Luthor home.

………………………………………………

After Lana and Whitney explained the situation, Lex quickly went to fetch some hot chocolate from the kitchen, hoping to sooth the teen’s nerves.

“This kid sounds dangerous….” He sighed, handing the warm mugs over, “…I've got the gate down and the alarm on. You're staying here until they find Sean.” He turned his attention to Lana and gave her a reassuring smile, “I’m sorry you’re going to miss the concert.”

Meanwhile, Jon was hanging up the phone and shaking his head, “No. I'm still getting the answering machine at home.”

“Remind me I don't have to worry.”

Jon turned to his wife and pulled her into a hug, “He's Clark, Martha.”

In the room, the lights started to flicker again before shutting off entirely. This time, Lex went to fetch some torches. “Here you go.” He handed them over to the Kent’s.

“Thanks….” Jon headed towards the exit, “… I'll go check the front gate.”

“It should be secure Mister Kent!”

Martha also headed towards the exit, “I'll check the generator. Where is it?”

“On the side of the house, but I can get it Mrs Kent!”

Lex gently took a hold of her arm, before she could fully leave the room. “Please Mrs Kent…. If there’s a dangerous teen out there, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Looking into his eyes for a short time, as though trying to read his mind, Martha eventually nodded and handed the torch over, allowing Lex to check the back-up generator.

Stumbling down the hill until he reached the generator, Lex frowned when he realised that it was frozen solid. “Great…” he muttered, “… just great.”

“Hello.”

Lex span around and took a step back at the sight a male teen… who was ice blue. “Are you Sean?” he asked, forcing the fear out of his voice.

“Yes, Sir.”

“What do you want?”

“Who, me?” Sean smirked as he stepped closer and closer, “I just wanna get warm.”

“Get away from him, Sean!”

Lex span around to see Clark, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. “Clark! Where the hell- “

“Get back in the house Lex.” Clark gently ordered, a tiny bit of Alpha persuasion in his voice. “Go now.”

Deciding not to argue, Lex scrambled back up the hill and raced back to the house.

“Lucky bastard!” chuckled Sean, “If I was going to pick a male, I’d do him in a heartbeat! He’s hot!”

Clark didn’t rise to the bait, “Sean, you have to get to a hospital.”

“What are they gonna do? Put me under an electric blanket? I need heat, Clark…. Contact. That's the only thing that's gonna work for me! Every person's another fix!”

“You're not getting into that house.”

“Who's gonna stop me? You?”

Sean leapt at him, prompting Clark to grab a steel pipe and hit Sean in the mid-section, sending him flying into a stone plant pot. When Clark rushed over, Sean was gone…. Until he felt cold arms wrap around him and the warmth being sucked from his body.

“I don't know what it is about you, Clark, but I haven't felt this good in two days! And when I'm done with you, there’s Lana, Whitney and Lex!”

Clark growled up at Sean, “I'll never let you hurt them!”

Using all of his strength, Clark kicked Sean up into the air, propelling him into the lake. As soon as Sean disappeared underneath the surface, the lake froze, trapping Sean in the ice.

…………………………………………………………

The following morning, when Lex was still reeling from the events of the previous night (aka, wondering how Clark was able to stop Sean so easily), he made his way to the Kent farm.

Inside the barn, Jon was working on a motorbike, barely glancing up as Lex entered the barn. 

“Good morning….” Greeted Lex as he shuffled closer, “… I was expecting to hear that you’d taken out a bank loan, but I haven’t heard anything.”

Jon rolled his eyes, “How disappointing for you. It must be strange not to know everything that’s going on.”

“After your…. Clear displeasure last night, I was quite surprised. I know you don’t like me and thought you’d take out the bank loan because of this?”

“Believe it or not Lex, some decisions actually have nothing to do with you, but Martha has informed me that I need to think about Clark’s future… and you might be the best option.”

Jon was clearly unhappy with the decision as Lex shuffled nervously from side to side. “Well… the bank would kill you with interest while waiting for you to fail.” The younger man tried to reassure Jon

“Hmmmm… well as I told Martha. At least with the bank, I know where I stand.”

Clearly resisting the urge to take a step back, Lex straightened up. “I know you don’t believe me Sir, but I genuinely want to help you. If you do decide to take my offer, my home is always open to the Kent family.”

……………………………………………………..

“You okay?”

Chloe turned away from the school memory wall, dedicated to Jenna and smiled sadly at her two friends. “Yeah. The memorial service is tomorrow…. I was thinking how that could have been me. All because some guy expressed a modicum of interest in me. I thought I was stronger than that.”

Nodding in understanding, Clark sighed, “Everybody's searching for their soul mate Chloe, It's not a sign of weakness.”

Pete was less sympathetic. “I can't believe both your dates went straight to hell, and I ended up with the limo!”

“How was that?”

“It was sweet! I've already hooked up with another date for next weekend!”

Shaking her head, Chloe sighed, “I'm swearing off men.”

“They're not all bad.”

“Yeah! Maybe you should just swear off heat-sucking horn dogs.”

Chuckling at her friends, Chloe grinned, “Yeah, the next time a guy asks me out, I'm doing an in-depth background check.”

They stopped in their tracks when they spotted Lana by her locker, with Chloe pulling Pete away so that the alpha and the omega could have some space.

“Lana? Hey, how's your ankle?”

Lana smiled, “It's better, thanks…. I was expecting you to come back the other night. Is Chloe alright?”

“A bit shaken up, but yeah she’s okay…. I'm sorry. I wanted things to work out differently.”

Shaking her head, Lana patted Clark’s arm. “Don't worry about it. It managed to push Whitney into taking me to the city this weekend. He's got the entire day planned…. I think our non-date freaked him out.”

“What'd you tell him?”

“The truth…. That we're just friends.”

The school bell rang and Lana quickly shut her locker and walked away, refusing to look Clark in the eyes. “I have to go.”

Before she could get too far away, Clark called out her name, “Lana…. Why do you go out with him? Whitney, I mean.”

Maybe Lana will shed some light on what omegas…. What Lex wants in an Alpha.

Lana thought to herself for a few moments, before a soft smile appeared on her face. “Because whenever I need him, he's there. Guess he makes me feel safe.”

Safe…. Safe Clark could do.


	6. Hourglass AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so many of you have probably seen that Lex/Clark is a pairing in my Justice League A/B/O AU series, so I decided to write a story that contained the key moments of their relationship, up until the start of Secret Origins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review 

“Man, I don't know how I let you talk me into this.” Grumbled Pete as he and Clark made their way through the corridors of the nursing home.

 

“I’ve told you, every student needs to complete”

 

“Yeah. But we could have served our community by lifeguarding a girls' swim class instead of hanging out with the denture crowd. I mean, what's the attraction?”

 

Before Clark could talk about the benefits of helping the older community, Lana appeared from around the corner, pushing a cart full of books, grinning at the sight of them. “Hi, Clark, Pete.”

 

“Lana, I didn't know you were volunteering here!” Clark exclaimed, nudging Pete when he grunted in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, for a couple of weeks now. You part of the companion program?”

 

Clark nodded, “I'm reading with Cassandra?”

 

“Ah, she's an interesting woman. Some of the nurses say she can see the future.”

 

As Lana walked away, Clark shook his head at his best friend, who was giving him some very significant looks.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

“It takes two of you to read to me now, does it?”

 

Clark and Pete startled as the blind woman suddenly spoke up.

 

“Don't just stand there, come in.”

 

Clark and Pete quickly made their way inside as Clark frowned. “How'd you know there were two of us?”

 

“Well, I'm blind, not deaf. I heard your little friend's shoes squeaking all the way down the hall.”

 

“Can you really tell the future?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Clark once again nudged his friend in the side, “Way to go, Pete, real subtle.”

 

“What's your name?” Cassandra asked Pete.

 

“Pete Ross.”

 

“Mr. Ross, if you want your fortune told go to the circus….” Suddenly, she dropped her book of braille to the ground, groaning to herself. When Pete went to pick it up, she grasped his hand and suddenly went quiet. When she finally released her grip, she smirked at Pete.

 

“It's a long walk home, Mr. Ross. Check your pockets.”

 

When Pete did as he was told, he groaned, “Oh, man. I locked my keys in the car… Dude, you're on your own.”

 

Once Pete was gone, Cassandra turned her unseeing gaze to Clark. “Now, what's your name?”

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Less than half an hour later, as Clark was reading through Pride and Prejudice, Cassandra suddenly started to cough, clearly struggling to catch her breath.

 

“W-W-Water, please.” She spluttered, waving towards the jar of the water near the window. When Clark tried to hand her the glass, their fingers connected and Cassandra stiffened, her mouth falling open as the glass fell the floor and shattered.

 

“What's wrong?” Clark asked in concern.

 

Cassandra was silent for a few more moments, her fingers running softly along his cheeks before she pulled them away. “Someone close to you is going to die….” She gasped, “… Very soon.”

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

Later on, when Clark was watching his parents work with the electric saw, Cassandra’s words played over and over again in his mind.

 

“Hey guys….” He called out, “… When you need this kind of stuff done, ask me. That's why I'm here.”

 

Martha frowned, “Something bothering you, Clark?”

 

“I-I think we should start putting safety first. If you haven't noticed, this stuff is dangerous!”

 

Jon rolled his eyes at this and chuckled, “Yeah, well, this is a farm. It kind of goes along with the territory….” 

 

Clark didn’t answer him.

 

“… Seriously, son, what's going on?”

 

“At the retirement centre I met this old, blind lady… I know it sounds crazy, but she can see the future.”

 

Martha frowned, “What did she tell you?”

 

“That someone very close to me will die soon.”

 

Once again, Jon rolled his eyes, “Listen, Clark, you can't let some old lady scare you with a half-baked prediction. I mean, she probably just does it to scare the nurses anyway.”

 

“She told Pete he'd be walking home, seconds later he realized that he locked his keys in his car!”

 

“No one can tell the future Clark. “Martha sighed.

 

“What if she can? What if she told me because I can do something about it?”

 

“Then she should have given you more information: name, time, place!”

 

Jon nodded in agreement with his wife, “Yeah, and even if she can predict the future, she can't control it. Nobody can.”

 

………………………………………………

 

As he, Lana and Chloe made their way into The Talon, Lana was still fretting over losing a member of the care home.

 

“It's not your fault, Lana.” Sighed Clark, as they made their way to a table.

 

“Do you know anyone else who's lost an entire old person in a wheelchair?!”

 

Chloe chuckled at this, “Nope, that's pretty impressive, even by Smallville standards.”

 

“Maybe he was kidnapped?”

 

Lana shook her head, “Who'd want to kidnap Harry? He's just a harmless old man.”

 

“Maybe a koi turned into a piranha and ate him!”

 

Clark and Lana both turned to Chloe and frowned as she shrugged, “Hey, you asked for my help. I'm just thinking out of the box!”

 

“I like your theory.”

 

They all turned their attention to the table behind them, where a young, beta blonde man sat. Chloe rolled her eyes, “You might want to work on your eavesdropping technique.”

 

“Sorry. I'm new in town… I just heard this is where young people congregate.”

 

Chloe frowned at the strange wording, “Yeah, we congregate here often.”

 

Holding out his hand, Clark shook hands with the young man, “Hi, I'm Clark. The rude beta's Chloe, and this is- “

 

“- Lana Lang.”

 

When Lana frowned, the young man gestured towards her chest, “Nametag was a big clue… So good luck finding your missing old person.”

 

When the young man turned back around, Chloe tried to change the conversation away from missing old people and creepy teens.

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

Later on that afternoon, Clark was unloading the Kent groceries at the Luthor manor, watching as a black Lotus sped around the corners of the dirt path that led up to the house. Clark frowned in concern as the car screeched to a stop and Lex stepped out.

 

Cassandra did say someone close to him.

 

“You might consider rounding those curves at a speed that won't break the sound barrier.”

 

Lex grinned, “Where's the fun in that?”

 

“Seriously. You could get hurt!”

 

“… Why the sudden interest in my health?”

 

Clark was silent for a few moments, before he headed towards the doorway of the manor, “I met this woman at the retirement centre, and she can kind of see the future.”

 

“She tell you your future?”

 

“Not exactly. She said someone very close to me would….”

 

Clark trailed off and Lex found himself stepping closer and placing a comforting hand on the teens shoulder, “- Die?”

 

“I know it sounds nuts but when you talk to her, it's like she really knows.”

 

“Come on Clark, she knows when she has a good audience!”

 

Rolling his eyes as they made their way inside, Clark shook his head. “You sound like my parents.”

 

“That's gotta be a first.”

 

As they made their way into Lex’s office, Clark continued. “Lex, I think this woman is the real deal.”

 

“Well, then the question you gotta ask yourself is: Do you really want to know the future?”

 

“Don't you wish you knew how it was all gonna turn out?”

 

Popping open a bottle, Lex rolled his eyes. “Life's a journey. I don't want to go through it following a road map.”

 

“…. It still wouldn't kill you to drive more slowly.”

 

“Why?” Lex beamed at Clark, “I have you as a friend. You changed my future once, right?”

 

The two stared at each other for a few minutes, before Clark sighed. “I’ve… I’ve got some more deliveries to make.”

 

Before Clark could leave the room, Lex spoke up again. “You never told me this woman's name.”

 

“Thought you weren't interested?”

 

“Maybe I'll ask her for some stock tips.”

 

“… Cassandra Carver.”

 

………………………………………………………………..

Later on that day, as he made his way to Cassandra’s room, Clark found himself pondering his recent conversation with Lana.

 

Harry was a murderer…. And now he was loose.

 

But what could an old man do?

 

Standing in the doorway of Cassandra’s room, Clark jumped when the elderly lady suddenly spoke up.

 

“Are you gonna come in or not, Mr. Kent?”

 

“How do you do that?”

 

Cassandra chuckled, “When one sense goes the others get heightened…. I must admit, after yesterday, I thought I'd never see you again…. Sit.”

 

“…. What you told me I can't get out of my head.”

 

“Imagine how I feel…. When it first started happening I thought it was a curse. I kept getting snapshots of things I couldn't control.”

 

“When did they start?”

 

“When I first lost my sight…. It's funny. I woke up that morning like any other.” She sighed wearily, “Then the meteors came. One hit a field behind my house, the flash burnt my optic nerves.”

 

“… I'm sorry.”

 

“It's not your fault.”

 

Clark resisted the urge to correct her. The meteor shower was caused by his arrival to Earth…. And they had affected so many people.

 

“It's amazing how one moment can change your life forever.” Cassandra continued, smiling to herself.

 

“My friends and family, they think that you're- “

 

“- A fraud?” Cassandra chuckled at this, “People are afraid of the unknown, Clark. They only want to know if everything's gonna turn out all right…. I can't guarantee that. What I can show you are signposts on your journey. What you do with them is up to you.”

 

Clark shook his head at this. “I've got so many questions in my life, I just want some answers.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Cassandra waved him over, encouraging him to sit next to her on the bed. “Closer…. Now, take my hand.”

 

It took a few seconds, but eventually Cassandra’s grip tightened and she began to shake… the Clark found him kneeling in the local cemetery.

 

Rain poured down from the heavens, drenching his clothes.

 

But he wasn’t worried about that…. not when he saw his Father’s name carved into a gravestone in front of him. Twisting around, he saw his Mother’s name written on another…. Then Pete’s…. then Chloe’s…. then Lana’s…. and then Lex’s.

 

“No….” he gasped, starting to hyperventilate, “No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

 

The vision then came to an end, and Clark pulled away. “No!”

 

“You saw that too….” Cassandra sighed, “…. Clark I- “

 

But Clark was gone.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

The following morning, Clark couldn’t help but remember every little detail of the vision…. And that was what it was, no matter what his parents said.

 

“Clark, maybe you were having some kind of hallucination.” Martha tried to explain.

 

“It wasn't a hallucination, it was a glimpse of the future…. My future.”

 

Jon frowned, “And you saw an endless graveyard?”

 

“Like I was the last person on earth.”

 

“Look, son, I don't know what you did or didn't see, but, come on you gotta consider the source.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Martha placed a comforting hand on her son’s shoulder, “Your dad's right. We don't know anything about her.”

 

“I know she lost her vision in the meteor shower!”

 

Jon threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. “And that makes it so that she can predict the future?”

 

“Is it so crazy? I'm hit by a car and I'm fine, I walk through fire and I'm okay! What's next?”

 

“You can't let this one image consume your whole life.” Begged Martha.

 

“What if it is my destiny, to outlive everyone that I love?” Clark turned away from his parents, “I don't wanna be alone. How could I even think about having a family of my own, if I’m just going to outlive them all?!”

 

There was a brief moment of silence as Jon and Martha glanced at each other.

 

“Clark.” Sighed Jon, “I don't know what your future holds.”

 

“I think this woman has the answers!”

 

“The only person who controls your destiny is you.”

 

“Well, right now I don't feel like I have control of anything!”

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

Lex wasn’t the biggest fan of nursing homes… the older generation was too traditional sometimes and if he heard the phrase “You should settle down with some nice Alpha” one more time, he was going to scream.

 

Strolling through the gardens, Lex spotted an elderly lady seated at a garden table, running her fingers over a braille newspaper.

 

“Cassandra Carver?”

 

“…. Do those expensive shoes come with a name?”

 

Lex couldn’t help but chuckle at this, “Lex Luthor.”

 

“Of Luthor Everything Incorporated?”

 

Again, a chuckle escaped him as he took a seat opposite her, “More or less.”

 

“And what does the saviour of Smallville want with an old, blind woman?”

 

The statement should have been sarcastic, but Cassandra had a warm smile on her face, that lowered Lex’s defences.

 

“You seem to have made an impression on my friend Clark.”

 

“Friend… hmmmm.” Cassandra didn’t believe him, “So you came to see for yourself?”

 

“Clark's not stupid. If he says you know things there must be something that made him think that.”

 

Cassandra smiled and removed her glasses, “What gives me the feeling you're not here for stock tips, Mr. Luthor?”

 

“Please…call me Lex.” Lex leaned forwards, “I was hoping you could give me some insight into Clark?”

 

“Hmmm, and you call him a friend, do you?”

 

“He saved my life, but he's also a mystery.”

 

Cassandra chuckled at this, “Most Alpha’s are…. That's what makes them interesting.”

 

“I'm willing to treat this as a professional service.”

 

“Save your money, Lex…” Cassandra sighed, “… I can't tell you about Clark even if I wanted to. I can only tell the future of the person I touch.”

 

She held out her hand and waited patiently…. Lex could only stare at it.

 

“… I don't need to know my future.” He eventually blurted.

 

“Why? Because your father already has it mapped out for you?”

 

Ouch.

 

“I believe we make our own destiny.” Lex stated, trying to keep any negative emotions out of his voice.

 

“And don't you want a glimpse of what it is you'll make? Maybe I'll see your friend Clark, or maybe I'll see something else?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Lex got to his feet. “Goodbye, Ms. Carver…. It's been enlightening.”

 

As he walked away, he heard her voice from behind him;

 

“Come back again…. When you're ready.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Clark, we got your message.”

 

Clark was startled out of his thoughts as he stared out of the window of the barn loft.

 

“Hey, where were you? I thought we were all supposed to meet at the Torch.”

 

“Sorry…” Clark sighed, “… I didn't mean to blow you guys off.”

 

“Will the lovely Ms. Lang be joining us?”

 

Thinking back to the conversation they’d had Clark shook his head, “No, I think she had enough weirdness for one day. What have you got?”

 

Unfolding the paper Peter gestured to the front cover, “Guy was found dead in his house. He was blindfolded and strangled with a piano wire.”

 

“Which is the same signature Harry Volk used in 1945!” Chloe was really excited by this news.

 

“Sounds like a copycat.”

 

“A copycat of a murder that happened the original killer disappears? I don't think so!”

 

Clark shook his head, “Harry's in a wheelchair. Not exactly in prime condition to go on a crime spree.”

 

“Well, I found this picture of Harry from the '40s.” She handed him an old newspaper clipping with a familiar face on it.

 

“Looks like the kid we saw in the Beanery!” Clark exclaimed.

 

Pete frowned, “Maybe he's got a grandson or something?”

 

“Or maybe it's Harry!”

 

Shaking his head at Chloe’s statement, Clark sighed. “I don't think we should start looking for time machines just yet.”

 

“Okay, fine. Where do you think we should start?”

 

“If someone is following in Harry's footsteps, maybe they sent him fan mail?”

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

As they entered the nursing home, intending to search Harry’s room for any clues, Cassandra waved Clark over, having clearly heard their voices from down the corridor.

 

“The other night you left in a hurry….” She sighed, “… Sit. I hoped you'd come back.”

 

“I'm sorry…. You saw that Whatever it was.”

 

“I always see them. The question is, how did you?”

 

Clark frowned in confusion, “I don't know. Wasn't I supposed to?”

 

“Nobody ever has.” Cassandra shook her head in amazement.

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because we both know you're… not like other people.”

 

“Sure I am!”

 

“No, Clark, I've seen you…. Before we ever met.”

 

Before Clark could say anything, Cassandra continued. “More than once, I've touched people and I've seen such pain and despair and- But then you were there and the pain was gone… I think that's your destiny, Clark. To help people, to save them from fear and darkness!”

 

“How?”

 

Cassandra shrugged, “Well, that's for you to figure out. You can fear the future or you can embrace it. The choice is yours.”

 

She held out her hand again, and waited for Clark to take it.

 

When he did, the images he saw were different. This time, he saw people crying out in pain and fear, some surrounded by fire as glass crashed into little tiny pieces.

 

“Who are they?” Clark blurted out as he pulled away

 

“People who need your help.”

 

“H-How can I help them if I don't know who they are?!”

 

Cassandra sternly glared at him, “I'm not a radio. I don't pick up continuous transmissions…. That's all I have.”

 

“… I'll figure it out.”

 

As Clark stood up, Cassandra caught his attention again.

 

“Clark…. Your secret's safe with me.”

 

Nodding his thanks, Clark then headed to Harry’s room. “You guys have any luck?” he asked.

 

Chloe shook her head, “No fan mail, just a bunch of old news clippings from the Smallville Ledger. Obituaries, articles.”

 

“Guy's been obsessed with Smallville for 50 years.” Pete sighed, as Clark’s eyes focused on a picture in one of the news clips.

 

“Clark, is something wrong?”

 

“It's her.”

 

“It's who?”

 

“I've gotta go!” 

 

Before his friends could say anything, Clark raced out of the room, and headed towards the Talon.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

After saving the waitress (and ruining his jacket by having the bottom of the truck scraping over his jacket), Clark had broken a knife with his chest and taken Harry down with ease.

 

“Zoe's gonna be okay, but that truck driver could have sworn he hit you.” Martha sighed later that evening, “Don't worry, he's not asking any questions.”

 

“Is that kid in jail?” Jon asked, sighing in relief.

 

“No, he's in the hospital overnight for observation.”

 

Clark personally believed the beta should be in jail, but each to their own. “Does Zoe know why he wanted to kill her?”

 

“She's just grateful you happened to come along.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Jon frowned at Clark, “Is that what you told the police?”

 

“Well…. I figured they wouldn't want to hear I got a vision from an old, blind lady.”

 

“I'm not sure how I feel about Cassandra.” Marth sighed.

 

“Mom, she's my friend! She told me my destiny was to help people.”

 

“You don't think she knows your secret?”

 

The silence told them all that they needed to know.

 

“I don't think you should see her anymore.”

 

“If I hadn't seen her, Zoe would be dead!”

 

“Your destiny may be to protect people, but ours is to protect you and that's gotta come first, okay?”

 

At the stern tone in his Pa’s voice, Clark chose to remain silent, turning away to nibble on his toast. There were a few moments of silence, before Martha suddenly clicked her fingers in remembrance. “I almost forgot…. Lex called for you earlier. He wants to see you.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

When Clark made his way to the Luthor mansion that evening, he was immediately greeted by the rich omega, before being led to the garage.

 

“So….” Clark began, frowning at the dark garage, “… My mom said you called?”

 

All the lights suddenly switched on to reveal a familiar looking car.

 

“I-Is this the Porsche from- I don't understand. Why do you still have it?”

 

As he walked around the car, Lex sighed, “I once read about a rich man who survived a hotel fire. He hung onto the ledge for an hour before the fire department rescued him. Afterwards, he bought the hotel. Always stayed in that room…. When they asked him why, he said he figured fate couldn't find him twice.”

 

“I-I thought you didn't believe in fate.”

 

“I don't…. But every time I look at this car, I wonder.” He gestured to the missing roof and the gaping hole in the windshield, “I had a team go over this thing inch by inch. They tell me there's no way the impact could have ripped open the roof like this!”

 

“… They must have made a mistake.”

 

Lex frowned, “Do you remember anything about the accident?”

 

“No… just that I pulled you out, that's it…. I can’t remember anything else.”

 

“I thought you might be able to tell me more.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“It's a little strange to be walking around when every shred of evidence says I should be dead…. An unsolved mystery, I guess.”

 

Clark couldn’t help but smirk at this, “Maybe fate has something else in mind for you?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Lex sighed, “You've been spending too much time with Cassandra.”

 

“At least she doesn't dwell on the past…” Clark strode over to Lex and gave him a very serious look, “… Lex, you're alive. The question that you need to ask yourself now is, where do you go from here?”

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“The police questioned Harry all morning….” Lana sighed the following morning, as she and Clark made their way across the boardwalk that was in the gardens of the nursing home, “….He said he was kidnapped by this kid who was obsessed with his old case.”

 

Clark frowned, “Somehow, in broad daylight, this kid got out of handcuffs smuggled Harry inside and chained him to a bed?”

 

“That's the official story.”

 

“It may be official, but it doesn't make sense.”

 

“… You can always add it to the Wall of Weird.”

 

Before Clark could say anything, he suddenly felt very weak and nauseous. Glancing over the railings, he noticed small, green crystals in the water.

 

“Clark, are you all right?”

 

“Not really…. I think I'll go inside and talk to Harry.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

After the illuminating conversation with Harry (who denied that he and the young man were the same person) and learning that Harry was going after the descendants of the jurors who had found him guilty, Clark found himself racing back home.

 

Harry was going to make himself younger using the nursing home pond with the green crystals, and then he was going to kill Jon Kent.

 

Clark wasn’t going to let that happen.

 

He stopped in front of his Father’s car as it pulled up near the house, causing Jon to slam on the brakes, before practically jumping out of the car.

 

“Clark! Are you okay? What's the matter?”

 

“Where's Ma?”

 

“… I don't know.”

 

“Somebody's trying to kill you!”

 

“What?”

 

Glancing around, Clark quickly noticed the punctured tyres on his Ma’s car, “He's already here.”

 

The pair desperately searched the farm, and it was only due to Clark’s X-ray vision, that he was able to see into the grain silo.

 

“No!” he cried out, ripping away a panel and crawling in as the grain poured out, closely followed by his Pa as they tried to dig Martha out.

 

“Martha! Martha!” “Ma! Ma!”

 

“Martha, come on!” “Ma, come on! Ma!”

 

Uncovering her, Clark pulled his Ma onto his lap as Jon grabbed her hands.

 

“Martha!” “Come on, Ma, breathe!”

 

Jon frantically began CPR, clutching at her when she finally sucked in a desperate breath of air. “Martha! Are you okay?”

 

Martha smiled warmly up at her husband and son, “You think I'd ever leave you two alone?” She reached up and pulled her family into a hug, “Cassandra was wrong, Clark. Nobody's gonna die.”

 

Clark couldn’t say anything, not when he saw Harry’s still twitching hand morph back into an old man’s hand.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“Well…. You're the last person I expected to walk through my door.”

 

Lex couldn’t help but smile at the elderly lady’s comment…. this smile soon disappeared when he saw how pale and frail she looked, wrapped up in her duvet. Shaking these morbid thoughts away, he rustled the bouquet of flowers gently.

 

“I come bearing gifts.”

 

“So did the Greeks if I remember correctly.”

 

Once again, Lex smiled. “I wanted to take you up on your offer.”

 

“I thought you controlled your own destiny?”

 

“I do…. But certain things have happened in my life, signs I don't want to ignore.”

 

Waving him closer, Cassandra frowned. “What kind of signs?”

 

There was a brief pause, before Lex sat down on the edge of the bed, “… I lived when I should have died. There must be a reason for that.” He stared at her, “You see, I don't want to do good things. I want to do great things.”

 

“Well, you don't need me for that.”

 

“You don’t have to do this…. If you’re afraid of what you’ll see.”

 

She scoffed and held out her hand, “You've been warned.”

 

As soon as their hands connected, Cassandra’s hand tensed.

 

This is what she saw;

 

The Presidential suite, with Lex standing behind the desk, dressed in a white suit. He moves over to the window as three figures hovered there. As he opened the window, an older Clark floated in, pulling Lex into his arms as two children also started to hug their omega Dad.

 

It was so happy. 

 

As she pulled her hand away, she practically felt her heart slowing down, meaning that she needed to say what she needed to say before everything came to an end.

 

“You will be so happy…” she whispered, “… but you have to be honest Lex. Just be honest, and everything will be fine. You’ll see.”

 

Before Lex could say anything, Cassandra took one more shuddering breath… before falling silent.

 

“I need some help in here!” Lex cried out in desperation, pushing himself to his feet, “Somebody?”

 

As he called out into the hallway, a nurse came rushing in, racing straight over to the bad. “Ms. Carver?”

 

As the nurse was fretting, Lex stepped out into the hallway, pressing his forehead against the cool wall in an attempt to calm down, just as Clark rushed around the corner and into Cassandra’s room…. Just as the nurse was closing her eyes

 

“I'm sorry, son…” she whispered to him, “… she's gone.”


	7. Craving AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so many of you have probably seen that Lex/Clark is a pairing in my Justice League A/B/O AU series, so I decided to write a story that contained the key moments of their relationship, up until the start of Secret Origins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review 

“Okay, that's enough.”

 

Lex huffed slightly as his personal doctor switched the treadmill off and yanked an earphone out of his ear. “Done already?”

 

“Yeah. It looks like your heart could go on like that forever.”

 

“Good….” Rolling his eyes, Lex hopped off the treadmill, “Then I won't have to go through this physical nonsense for five years.”

 

“Well, let's hope not… There is one thing I need to talk to you about. Your blood work came in. You have an unusually elevated white cell count.”

 

Lex frowned, “What? Like Leukemia? That's not likely…. I don't get sick.”

 

“Are you on any medication?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Do you have any allergies?”

 

“No.”

 

“Childhood illness?”

 

Here, Lex paused, remembering long days where every breath seemed like a challenge and long runs on treadmills weren’t even considered. “… Asthma.”

 

“When did that stop?”

 

“The day I lost my hair…. Is this going somewhere?”

 

“If this were anywhere else, I'd order a battery of tests but I do see a lot of this in Smallville.”

 

“Why should Smallville be any different?”

 

“Well…” The Doctor glanced at Lex nervously, “… Some say it's because the LutherCorp plant has contaminated the environment.”

 

Ah…. Another ‘oh how terrible is Luthorcorp?’ story. Ever since coming to this small town, Lex felt like he’d heard them all.

 

“I very much doubt that….” He eventually sighed, pushing himself to his feet, “… Let's order those tests.”

 

……………………………………………

 

Clark felt sorry for Lana at this time of the year…. Especially when the omega’s Aunt had arranged for the party to be held in the mansion of the richest guy in town.

 

“Thanks for the lifeline.” Lana sighed happily, as they packed up and headed out.

 

“It's a math midterm. It's not like I pulled you out of a burning building.”

 

“I still appreciate it.”

 

Before they could leave, Lana’s aunt came rushing into the room, deflated balloons in her hand. “Lana, I just wanted to get your opinion on the balloons. I think white always looks good.”

 

“… Works for me.”

 

“Okay!”

 

As soon as her aunt was out of earshot, Lana sighed, “This whole birthday extravaganza has been pretty distracting.”

 

“Having a birthday party at Lex's mansion seems pretty… cool to me.” In fact, Clark couldn’t even think about anything better than spending so much time with the rich omega.

 

Lana clearly wasn’t as thrilled, “It stopped being my party a long time ago. If it was up to me, it would be pizza and loud music with my friends.”

 

“Did you tell Nell that?”

 

“We've been through a lot in the past few months. I figure I should give her this one.”

 

As they made their way to the pavement outside Lana’s home, a large, familiar car pulled up and Whitney jumped out.

 

“Lana, guess what?!”

 

Of course, Lana knew instantly. “The scout called!”

 

“I just heard! I go the try-out with Kansas State!”

 

“That's incredible!”

 

Clark shifted uncomfortably as the Alpha and the omega kissed.

 

“Hey, congrats.” He eventually blurted out, hoping to stop the uncomfortable sight.

 

Whitney nodded his thanks before turning back to Lana, “I haven't said yes yet. They want me there on Saturday, but that's your big night!”

 

She shook her head, “It's Nell's big night. I was just telling Clark it wasn't important.”

 

Whitney glanced at Clark, as though trying to gauge the truth, prompting Clark to nod. “Yeah, scout's honour.”

 

“I want you to go Whitney.”

 

Another kiss.

 

Clark sighed, “Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Clark, I'm telling you, this is good news for you.”

 

Clark frowned at Pete, “Kansas State gives Whitney a full scholarship and Lana gives him a tongue bath. How is that good news?”

 

Nodding in agreement, Chloe chuckled, “Even I'm having a hard time following the skewed Ross logic.”

 

“You guys! Lana's gonna be dateless for her own party.”

 

“Well, actually I was thinking of asking Le- “

 

“Hi Pete.”

 

The three turned around to see a familiar beta smiling at them.

 

“Jody?” Pete exclaimed, “You look- “

 

“Thinner?”

 

Chloe nodded in agreement, “I was still looking for a euphemism, but yeah. Are you okay?”

 

Jody was a… large beta girl who leaned towards being an omega. She was lovely and friendly, but not very popular on account of her weight.

 

“Never better.” Jody beamed at Pete, “My diet's just starting to pay off… I bought some new clothes.”

 

“You look great.”

 

“Thank you for sticking up for me yesterday. Most people wouldn't have done that.”

 

“Most people can't stand Dustin.”

 

“Yeah…” Jody shuffled nervously from side to side, “… Listen, I was wondering do you have a date for Lana's party?”

 

Pete was silent, a nervous grin on his face, prompting Clark to poke him in the back.

 

“No, he's still free.”

 

Jody didn’t seem fussed that Clark was answering the questions, a shy smile on her face. “Would you like to go with me?”

 

More silence from Pete, prompting another nudge from Clark.

 

“He'd love to.”

 

“Great!” Jody exclaimed, “Okay, well, I'll see you later!”

 

“Bye.”

 

Finally, a word out of a shell-shocked Pete. 

 

Once Jody was out of earshot, Chloe smirked at her friend. “I don't get it.”

 

Pete frowned, “Women dig me… Get used to it.”

 

“No, I mean Jody- It's like she lost that weight overnight.”

 

Shaking his head, Clark scanned the crowd, which consisted mostly of cheerleaders. “If she could, half the school would be after that secret… Come on.”

 

……………………………………………………………

 

“Hello?”

 

Martha glanced up from her dinner preparation to see Lex at the front door, “Lex? Hi, come in!”

 

Slowly making his way inside, Lex couldn’t help but smile at Martha’s enthusiastic greeting.

 

“Can I tempt you with a cup of coffee?”

 

“No thank you Martha, It’s just a quick visit.” Lex beamed at her, “Lana’s aunt wanted me to bring over the produce order for the party.”

 

“You could have called it in?”

 

“And miss a chance to get out of the house and away from the phones?” Lex shook his head and chuckled, “Nell’s planning this party like a royal wedding! I regret offering up my house to her!”

 

Martha smiled sympathetically at him, just as Clark entered the house, carrying three baskets of apples. 

 

“I got the post in the west field…” he began, not noticing Lex standing there, “… I hit some granite, but I jammed it through.”

 

“Very impressive.”

 

Clark span around in shock at Lex’s warm chuckle, his face flushed in surprise. “I-I had a sledgehammer!”

 

“Ah.”

 

Jon, who had recently entered the room couldn’t help but make a sly dig at Lex at this, “Somebody’s got to work in this town.”

 

Not rising to the bait, Lex walked over to Clark and smiled as the young Alpha flushed slightly.

 

“S-so how’s the party planning going?” Clark asked, “Asked to make some ice sculptures of Lana yet?”

 

“I’m hiding. Phone switched off and everything.”

 

Clark chuckled at this, “You have my sympathies… at least Lana has Whitney as backup.”

 

“I know… I won’t be surprised if she stows away in the back of his truck on Saturday.”

 

News travels fast in this town. It wasn’t surprising that everyone had heard about Whitney’s possible deal.

 

“A no-show at her own party… that would keep the town talking.”

 

Lex shook his head, “She wouldn't do that to Nell…. But I understand what she’s going through. Sweet Sixteen birthday parties for omegas are overwhelming… At least she has some of her friends going to this, my Father just invited all the Alpha sons of his partners in an attempt to get me married off early. No friends at all…. Fun times.”

 

“W-well if you’d like, I could be your escort on Saturday? To Lana’s sixteenth?”

 

Martha and Jon both started to protest at this, until Clark held up his hand. “It’s just me escorting him, nothing bad….”

 

“Are you sure?” Lex asked, before Jon could protest any further, “You know how the news will spread… quickly, and probably not very favourable for either of us.”

 

Clark shrugged, “I don’t care… this is what I want and I don’t care what anyone thinks.”

 

“… alright…. I’d better go a-and make sure that everything is alright back at the house. I-I’ll see you later?”

 

“Yeah… yeah, you will.”

 

A light flush on his cheeks, Lex headed out of the door, nodding his thanks to Martha as he went. As he disappeared out of earshot, Martha turned to her son, an amused smile on her face.

 

“You’re feeling very brave today.”

 

“What’s wrong with that?”

 

“Nothing, Clark… I just don't want to see you get hurt.”

 

“Mom, Lex and I are just friends…. For the time being. This is just me testing the waters!”

 

“Okay, I'm- I'm officially butting out… So, what are you gonna get Lana for her birthday?”

 

“I don't know. Any ideas?”

 

“… My mother always said the best gifts come from the heart.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Getting your morning Lana fix?”

 

Clark jumped slightly, almost dropping his book on the floor… he wasn’t anywhere near the telescope, but Chloe enjoyed torturing him.

 

“Chloe, don't you ever knock?”

 

Chloe just laughed at him, “It's a barn, Clark.”

 

“… Is there a reason you're here so early or do just enjoy busting my chops?” 

 

“Little of both. Did you hear about the accident last night? A deer was hit on Route 5!”

 

“That's not exactly Wall of Weird material.”

 

“Check out the paper….” Chloe slapped his chest with the newspaper, “… Animal control said that the deer died of causes unknown!”

 

“So?”

 

“Well- Not much unknown about a bumper at 60 miles an hour.”

 

Clark so didn’t have time for this. “I'd love to run down theories with you, but I've got chores to do… I still haven't figured out what to get Lana for her birthday.”

 

Making his way down the stairs, Chloe following on behind, Clark couldn’t help but smirk slightly when Chloe continued to chatter eagerly.

 

“Well, you or your family knows people at animal control, right?”

 

“One of the perks of growing upon a farm.”

 

“Well, I was thinking, maybe we could stop by there before school…” Chloe beamed up at him, making her eyes bigger in an attempt at manipulation, “… You could use your pull. We could take a couple of pictures…. I'll help you out with your gift-giving dilemma!”

 

“Okay. But I want it to be something unique!”

 

……………………………………………………….

 

At the animal control centre, they were easily able to get in and search for the dead deer.

 

“Very impressive use of pull: ‘Can I use your bathroom?’” Chloe chuckled, as they tiptoed through the corridors.

 

“I can't believe we're creeping around looking for road kill.”

 

Peering through a window, Chloe tapped on the nearby door, “The deer's in there…. And of course, the door's locked.” She glanced around, before heading back the way they came, “Um, I'm gonna go find a maintenance worker!”

 

When Chloe had just disappeared around the corner, Clark grabbed the door-knob with one hand and gently…. Broke it. “Chloe, it's open!” he called out.

 

Chloe came back around the corner and frowned, “How'd you do that?”

 

“Kent charm.”

 

Chloe clearly didn’t believe him, but chose to ignore the lame excuse as she entered the room and pulled out her camera as Clark closed the blinds to the window.

 

“Lift it up…” Chloe instructed Clark, gesturing at the sheet that covered the animal, “… Go.”

 

Clark did as he was told and immediately, he face twisted in disgust and he turned away, “Looks like jerky.”

 

Picking up a large notepad from the nearby desk, Chloe scanned her eyes over the messy writing, “The lab report says the deer lost something like 80% of its body fat… It's like it's been lipo-suctioned to death.”

 

“What do you think it is, Chloe? Some fat-sucking vampire in town?”

 

“This is Smallville, Clark. Land of the weird, home of the strange.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Meanwhile, back at the Luthor Manor, Lex was on the Smallville Torch website, eyes scanning over the strange and bizarre things that happened since the meteor shower.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Most of my friends are trying to get out of high school.”

 

Lex turned his attention away from the news clippings to smirk at Clark, “I was meeting with your principal. Apparently, you guys are in dire need of a new computer lab and I figured I could help.”

 

“.. They might even name a lunch special after you. How'd you end up here?”

 

“My plant manager, Gabe. He's always going on about his daughter, the reporter in the Torch, so I thought I’d drop by and say hello. She wasn't around, but I was struck by this.” Here, he gestured at the wall of newspaper and magazine clippings.

 

“That's Chloe's hobby….” Clark grinned, “… She thinks she can trace all the freak things in Smallville to the meteor shower.”

 

“Interesting theory.”

 

“… Most people think it’s crazy.”

 

“Maybe…. Do you remember where you were when it fell?”

 

Clark paused for a moment, before shaking his head. “Not really. My parents hadn't adopted me yet.”

 

“I do… I was right here in Smallville. My mother wanted me to spend some quality time with my dad. He brought me here on a business trip, just a quick hop to Smallville to finalize a deal… Funny how one day can change your whole life.”

 

“… What happened?”

“I was out in a cornfield when the first meteor hit.” Lex frowned, “It was like a tidal wave coming at me… Then everything went black. Next thing I remember, I was waking up in Metropolis General completely bald.”

 

Clark felt his heart twist at these words… another life ruined by his arrival to Earth. Another person affected by the meteors.

 

“Lex, I-I didn't know.”

 

“Not many people do, Clark… I should've died that day. Instead I walked away with this….” He ran his hand over his bald head, “… very unattractive for a young omega.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Why? It's not your fault… When I was younger, I thought it was a curse. Kids figured I was a freak or on chemo. Then I began to see it as my gift, the thing that defined me, that gave me strength.”

 

“Do you ever wonder what you'd be like… you know, if you hadn't come that day?”

 

“It doesn't matter, Clark, it happened. Personally, I think my future's gonna be brighter than that spoiled, rich brat who walked into that cornfield. A young Alpha did ask to be my escort this weekend after all.”

 

Clark couldn’t help but flush at the memory, a bashful smile appearing on his face…. and then Chloe wandered in.

 

“Mr. Luthor!”

 

Lex beamed at her, striding over, “It's Lex… Clark was just telling me your meteor theory. I like it.”

 

“T-Thanks!”

 

“Especially since most people think my company is secretly behind everything that goes wrong in Smallville.”

 

Chloe chuckled, “That's the reigning theory.”

 

“Are you the only one that blames the meteors instead of me?”

 

“… Pretty much- Well, there is Mr. Hamilton.”

 

Clark winced, “Except most people don't have too high a regard for a guy who sells plastic meteor chips to tourists.”

 

“Doesn't exactly inspire confidence….” Lex glanced at Chloe and smiled at her, “Call me when you're looking for a summer job. I've got friends over at the Inquisitor.”

 

Chloe nodded eagerly as Lex headed toward the door, glancing back at Clark. “I'll see you tomorrow Clark.”

 

Once Lex was out of earshot, Chloe raised an eyebrow at Clark. “Well that sounds… ominous?”

 

“… I’m escorting Lex for Lana’s birthday party…. Just as friends mind you.”

 

“Right…” Chloe clearly didn’t believe him, “… I promise I’ll help with Lana’s gift soon.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Clark frowned when he heard a muffled sound coming from under the bleachers, slowly making his way underneath until he reached the boiler room. Using his X-ray vision, Clark could one skeletal figure wrestling another to the ground, prompting him to rip the door open and race inside.

 

Once inside, everything seemed to fall silent, aside from the hissing of the pipes… and then someone grabbed his shoulder.

 

Clark span around in shock, gently grabbing the wrist and pulling it away. He frowned when he saw a young man in his year, a bully who’s on the football team, practically gasping for breath, his face shrivelled as though he’d aged several decades in a matter of minutes.

 

“Help… Me!”

 

……………………………………………………..

 

Lex sped down the dusty road (let’s face it, they were all dusty in Smallville), until he spotted open gates on the left and headed onto that property. There was a large barn right on the edge of the compound which, when he entered, was filled with scientific equipment and labelled meteor rocks.

 

As he reached over to examine one of them more closely, a sharp, loud voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Don't touch that!” A man seemed to materialise from the shadows, “You're not sterile and you're not me.”

 

“… My apologies, Dr. Hamilton.”

 

The Doctor scoffed, “You don't have a website, do you?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“They're usually the ones who track me down… freaks with websites.”

 

“I'm just a fan…” Lex strode over and held out his hand, “… Lex Luthor.”

 

“The billionaire's omega son?”

 

Lex frowned slightly at this, hating that he was only being recognised as being Lionel’s son… nothing about his own achievements.

 

“Mineralogists don't have fans.” Continued the Doctor.

 

“… Most mineralogists didn't handle the first Apollo moon rocks.”

 

“That was a lifetime ago, when I was a respectable scientist.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Lex sighed, “You know, we may have a few things in common…. I was kicked out of Metropolis University, too.”

 

“Uh-huh?”

 

“Ever since I found out about a medical condition I have I've become very interested in your work, Dr. Hamilton.”

 

“And you think it has something to do with the meteors.”

 

Lex smirked at him, “… Isn't that your theory? That meteors somehow alter cellular makeup? That sounds to me like research worth funding.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Dr. Hamilton scoffed, “Yeah, well, sorry, my funding is private, and so are my results.”

 

“Your funding comes from tourists.”

 

That was the last straw for the Doctor, who grabbed a meteor rock and practically slammed it into Lex’s hand. 

 

“If you are so interested in meteors here, take one! Enjoy it. I have nothing else for sale!”

 

Lex silently examined the meteor and the green stone peeking out of it, “… When you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

“I called the hospital this morning…” Chloe sighed, “… Dustin's in a coma. His body went into shock from the loss of fat. He hasn't told the police anything.”

 

“Time to revisit the fat-sucking vampire theory.”

 

“… You know, if you hadn't been there, he probably would have died, Clark.”

 

Clark sighed, nodding wearily as he thought about what might have happened if he hadn’t been there…. What if, in the future, he had to make a decision as to who he would save?

 

“What I can't figure out is why anybody would want to steal body fat.” He eventually sighed, as Chloe nodded in agreement.

 

“I know, it takes eating disorders to a whole new level.”

 

They walked past a table, only to spot Jody stuffing her face with some sort of pasta salad… when she was meant to be somewhere else.

 

“Jody?” Chloe interrupted, smiling as Jody glanced up.

 

“Oh…Hi, guys! What's up?”

 

“Uh, study group, remember?”

 

Jody winced, “Totally slipped my mind.” And then, just like that, she was back to stuffing her face.

 

“So, no more veggie shakes, huh?” Chloe eventually forced out, unable to drag her eyes away from the spectacle.

 

Jody just shook her head.

 

“Are you feeling okay? Pete said you felt sick yesterday?”

 

“… Oh, that.” Jody gave them a reassuring smile, “I'm fully recovered.”

 

“I guess it's safe to say that the diet's finally over?”

 

“Mmm, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything all day.” She glanced up, and frowned at their worried looks, “I'm just a little nervous about the party tonight.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“So, um, I'll see you guys tonight.” She shot up from her seat and headed out of the cafeteria, leaving Chloe and Clark… both very confused at her strange behaviour and abrupt departure.

 

“Okay, what was that about?”

 

Clark shook his head, “I don't know…. I gotta fly. We'll talk about this later?”

 

“Okay. Hey, where are you going?”

 

“I'm still working on Lana's birthday gift…. And what I’m going to wear tonight.”

 

“Any hints?”

 

Clark smirked, “Yeah, no gift certificates for Lana.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Lex hated balloons… especially when they were clogging up every corner of his rooms. As he headed to the balcony above his main dining hall, he quickly spotted the other omega in this small town…. And she didn’t look happy.

 

“What do you think?” he asked, gesturing to all the decorations.

 

Lana winced slightly, before plastering a fake smile on her face, “It's really- “

 

“- Not you at all.” Lex nodded in understanding, “My Father did exactly the same thing for my sixteenth…. I hated everything he put up for the party, because it wasn’t me at all.”

 

Lana chuckled in relief, as Lex continued, “I heard the quarterback couldn't make it… Too bad.”

 

“Hmmmm, I knew you'd be devastated. Whitney's trying out for a football scholarship to Kansas State. Didn't think he made the cut, but then someone fell out.”

 

“I know… Your aunt told me.”

 

“Ah… my Aunt has also been telling me some interesting things about you? Apparently, there’s a rumour going around, that you have an escort of your own?”

 

Lana’s knowing look, combined with the knowledge that everyone in Smallville might know about Clark asking him to the party, made Lex flush slightly… which was really obvious on his pale face.

 

“What have you heard?” 

 

“… That Clark asked you to the party, as your escort?”

 

“Ah… yes.”

 

Lana seemed a little upset at this, but forced a smile onto her face. “That’s good… you both deserve to be happy.”

 

“… Have fun tonight.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Mom, you almost done?”

 

Martha rolled her eyes as she continued to iron Clark’s dark blue shirt, “Relax, Clark, you're not gonna be late… for once. By the way, did you figure out what to get Lana?”

 

“Yeah, Lex helped me out.”

 

“Nice of him…. So, what is it?”

 

“I thought you were butting out of this?”

 

Martha gasped in mock shock, practically throwing the shirt at her son, “Then you'd better learn how to iron…. Hi, Chloe.”

 

“Hi, Mrs. Kent!” Chloe was clearly distracted as she came racing up to Clark, “Clark, you gotta take a look at this!”

 

“… Chloe, why aren't you dressed?”

 

“I didn't have time. Clark, you really, really need to check this out!”

 

Clark accepted the report she was shoving into his face, reading the words out-loud, “Smallville body and fender, replaced windshield, replaced side panels. Cause of accident - Impact with deer.”

 

“It was Jody's car, Clark!”

 

“… What do you think happened to her?”

 

“Her house is built right next to one of the big meteor hits.”

 

Clark’s eyes widened in realisation, “And she lost all that weight by drinking juice from vegetables grown in the soil in her greenhouse.”

 

“It must have done something to her metabolism. She's losing weight too fast to keep up with regular food!”

 

“And that's why she needs body fat!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“We need to find her.”

 

Before Clark could head out of the door to try and find Jody, Chloe piped up behind him. “Jody wouldn't let anything keep her from getting to that party.”

 

“… Pete!”

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Hey Lex…” Clark spoke on the phone as he raced towards Jody’s house, “… I’m going to be a little late.”

 

“Oh?” Thankfully, Lex sounded amused, “And on our first date as well… is something the matter?”

 

“One of our friends might be sick, I’m just checking up on her.”

 

“Understandable… let me know what happens.”

 

“Alright Lex…. I’m really sorry.”

 

“I know.”

 

Clark hung up the phone after their goodbyes, feeling extraordinarily guilty as he entered Jody’s house…. And he spotted Pete’s unconscious body.

 

All thoughts of guilt rushed out of his head at that point, as he raced towards the greenhouse, knowing that it was most likely that Jody had tried to hide in there.

 

“Jody?!” he called out, wincing as he suddenly felt weak… the green meteorite pieces scattered all throughout the soil were probably the cause of that.

 

As he stumbled through the greenhouse, there was a sharp pain at the back of his head causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Twisting around to try and find out who hit him, Clark stared up at Jody, who was snarling at him.

 

“Why can't you just leave me alone?”

 

“Y-You're sick!” Clark blurted out, “Whatever you did to yourself you can get help!”

 

“All I wanted was to be thin!” She growled, trying to strike Clark in the head once again.

 

“Jody, this isn't you!”

 

“What? Isn't this what I'm supposed to look like?”

 

She tried to hit him again, kicking him in the stomach when he grabbed the spade. She then used the spade to knock him through the glass of the greenhouse.

 

As he lay vulnerable, she lifted the spade up to strike him once more…. Before catching sight of her reflection in the shattered glass pieces.

 

“Look at me…” she whispered, “… I'm a freak!”

 

Glancing around, she appeared to come to a conclusion;

 

“I know how to stop this for good.”

 

She slammed the spade against one of the pipes in the greenhouse, not pausing until the hissing sound of gas reached her ears.

 

Clark quickly figured out what she was planning to do next, “No! Wait!”

 

Too late.

 

With one last swing, Jody smashed the lights up above, causing sparks to rain down from the ceiling… and with gas in the room, there was only one conclusion.

 

BOOOM!

 

It was times like this that Clark was so happy to have super speed. 

 

Jody was going to be okay…. If they could get her to the hospital.

 

… And now he had to call Lex and explain the situation.

 

Great.

 

…………………………………………….

 

“Sneaking out, huh?”

 

Lana span around, wincing at the sight of Lex (who was looking gorgeous in that sight, she didn’t hesitate to think)

 

“Isn't this your shindig?”

 

“…Says so on all the invitations.”

 

Lex smirked, “Right… You're not hiding. You're getting some air.”

 

When Lana glanced at him in shock, alarmed that he could read her so easily, Lex shrugged.

 

“I spent 18 years of Luthor Christmas parties in the coatroom…. Personally, I'm still waiting for my reinforcements.”

 

“I know Clark….” Lana soothed him, “… He'll be here, if he can.”

 

“Unfortunately, that seems to be the issue…” Lex held up his phone, “…. It appears another one his friends needs to go to hospital. I think I can officially say that this date won’t be happening…. He certainly seemed apologetic about it.”

 

Lana winced in sympathy, “I’m sure there’ll be other brithdays.”

 

“Yes… of course.”

 

………………………………………………………..

 

Clark wanted to scream as he made his way into the house, forcing a brave smile onto his face as his parents suddenly leapt to attention.

 

“Clark, what happened?” Martha exclaimed, “The police called!”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

Jon frowned, “How's Pete?”

 

“He's got a serious migraine, but other than that, he's okay. Jody Melville's on the way to Metropolis General. Her father's gonna meet her there.”

 

Martha sighed, keeping her eye on her son as he all but collapsed onto the sofa. “Clark, I'm sorry about the party.”

 

“I promised Lex I'd be there… I can't believe I let him down like that. He said he understood, but- “

 

Quickly seeing that Clark was upset at the prospect of missing his date with Lana, Jon swallowed down his pride and took a deep breath. “Well, when you do the things you do, Son… Helping people… then sometimes you have to make sacrifices.”

 

“Like Lex?”

 

Jon resisted the urge to say the wrong thing, thankfully, Martha took over.

 

“Maybe… but you made your choice.”

 

Clark was silent for a few moments, before suddenly shooting to his feet and heading back towards the front door.

 

“where are you going?”

 

“I don't have to sacrifice everything!”

 

……………………………………………………………………

 

“Back for some more rocks?”

 

Lex couldn’t help but smirk.

 

When the party was nearing its end, he had decided to read the test results sent over by the doctor... it was good news, but he still wanted to know more about the meteorites.

 

“Apparently, I have a clean bill of health.”

 

Dr. Hamilton was not impressed. “Congratulations. I guess that means you won't be bothering me anymore.”

 

“… I couldn't figure out why you're so resistant to accept my help. Then I had a friend do some digging.” Lex hated doing this sometimes, but he needed this man’s help, “And here I thought you got kicked out of Metropolis University for your meteor theories but apparently, it was your student/teacher relations…. I wonder if the Smallville police have you registered.”

 

“Get. Out.”

 

Lex made as though to leave, before handing the Doctor a small envelope. “I want you to look at something…. I don't care about the past. I believe in the power to reinvent yourself.”

 

Dr. Hamilton opened the envelope and pulled out a check for one hundred thousand dollars.

 

“You want to prove to the world you've been right all along? That check should cover your vindication.”

 

The Doctor was stunned into silence for a few brief moments, but eventually he sighed and pinched the top of the bridge of his nose. “What you're looking for could take years.”

 

“I'm a patient man.”

 

Before Lex could leave, the Doctor spoke up once again. “Tell me, why does a billionaire's son care so much about a bunch of rocks that fell out of the sky 12 years ago?”

 

“…. I save that story for the people I trust.”

 

Well… person he trusted

 

Speak of the devil….

 

Lex frowned as he climbed out of his car and spotted Clark throwing rocks at Lex’s bedroom, clearly expecting the man to still be in.

 

“You kind of missed cocktail hour….” He eventually spoke up, startling Clark into spinning around, a guilty look on his face.

 

“… I'm sorry.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be apologising to Lana… it is her birthday that you missed.”

 

“But I wasn’t meant to be on a date with her…. I even had something planned for afterwards.”

 

Lex raised an eyebrow at this, causing Clark to flush. “Oh, not that! Something else I promise.”

 

“Good… because I don’t out on the first date.”

 

Gently, Clark grabbed Lex’s hand and encouraged him to follow him. “Come on! It’s back at the house.”

 

And yet, the younger man had no car.

 

“Did… did you walk here?”

 

“Oh…. Yeah.”

 

Lex chuckled, “We’ll take my car then…. What about Lana’s present?”

 

“I told her what happened with our friend…. She’s happy to get it tomorrow.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Less than half an hour later, the pair were in the Kent family truck, watching old Looney Toon cartoons via a protector and the side of the barn.

 

Lex could honestly say, he’d never had a better date.

 

“Pass the popcorn.” He asked, his eyes still on the screen as Clark quickly handed the popcorn over.

 

“…Lex? Are we okay?”

 

“… Yeah, of course we are…. Now sssh!”


	8. Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so many of you have probably seen that Lex/Clark is a pairing in my Justice League A/B/O AU series, so I decided to write a story that contained the key moments of their relationship, up until the start of Secret Origins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review 

“Don't use the upstairs bathroom…backed up… snake the pipes.”

 

Clark simply nodded along to whatever his Ma was saying, “Where's the leftover pizza?”

 

“Fridge, second shelf…. nuke the chili.”

 

He’d stopped fully listening by that point, focusing on the music coming out of his headphones as he pulled the pizza out… and then the headphones were pulled away.

 

“Clark? Some clue you actually heard me?”

 

“Ummmm…. Upstairs bathroom off-limits after nuclear chili dinner.”

 

Martha rolled her eyes at him, “Glad to see your hearing hasn't changed.”

 

“Clark, can I get a hand out here, please?!”

 

Racing outside, Clark beamed at his Pa as the man gestured to the car. “Son, would you- “

 

“Sure.”

 

“Thanks…” Clark grabbed the back of the jeep and lifted it slightly off the ground, “… Sure picked one heck of a day to snap an exhaust hanger.”

 

As Jon fixed the exhaust pipe, Martha turned to Clark, “I left the number of our hotel on the nightstand. I think that's everything.”

 

Crawling out from under the jeep, Jon beamed at the other, “That ought to do it…. I'm definitely raising your allowance.”

 

Clark beamed at this, as his Ma spoke up once again.

 

“If you need anything- “

 

“- Call.” Clark chuckled, “Ma, it's a couple of nights in Metropolis. I'll be fine.”

 

“I'm sure he'll be fine.” Jon agreed, “And soon, madame, so shall we be!”

 

Before they could get into the car, Clark suddenly remembered something, “I almost forgot!” He pulled a pizza stained envelope out of his pocket, “Sorry…. Happy anniversary.”

 

Martha pulled her son into a hug, “Sweetheart, bye-bye.”

 

Jon said his own goodbyes, patting his son on the back and throwing a dirty cloth at him, before the two drove away, leaving Clark alone.

 

Which is how he ended up here…. Alone…. In his own house where a party was getting out of control, people smashing glass and generally being pests.

 

“Well this is… interesting.”

 

Clark around, wincing when he saw Lex standing in the doorway, “Lex… hey!”

 

“The parents are gone, and you throw an impromptu party… how very rebellious.” Lex winced when he heard something shatter, “If you need me to replace anything, just let me know… how are you so calm?”

 

“After the first few dishes, you get used to it…. How many parties did you used to throw at my age?”

 

Lex smirked, but before he could say anything, the sound of fireworks filled the air, causing everyone to gasp in delight and amazement, rushing outside to see them.

 

“What the- “

 

“- Call it a party gift Clark. “Lex beamed, “I hope you like it.”

 

The pair headed outside, with Chloe and Pete joining them.

 

“It's great…” Clark sighed, “...it's just- “

 

“- Forget the police. It's covered… This kind of party can make or break a reputation. I wanted to make sure yours was a hit.” He then turned to Chloe and Pete, “I hear you're taking a tour of my plant?”

 

“It's a class field trip.” Chloe answered.

 

“… What'd you do wrong?”

 

Clark chuckled at that, “It's that bad, huh?”

 

Nodding, Lex couldn’t help but return the grin, before clearing his throat, “Sorry I took so long to see you by the way, someone overflowed the bathroom.”

 

“… I'm officially dead.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

So… Lana and Whitney were now fighting, and from what Clark overheard, it all revolved around Lana’s presence at the party… and how she didn’t tell him.

 

Yikes.

 

They had moved to the barn to have what little privacy they could.

 

As Clark was pondering how he was going to help without Whitney starting an Alpha fight, there was a commotion outside and Lana came rushing in.

 

“Clark! You better get out here!”

 

Clark and Chloe followed her outside to the barn, quickly spotting Whitney brandishing a pitchfork at something.

 

“Kent, get up here!”

 

Whitney and Lana had clearly been spooked by something, and this made Clark himself tense as he headed to the upper areas of the barn, torch lit as they headed towards a quivering blanket. With one swift moment, Whitney yanked the blanket away, quickly bringing the pitchfork up in a defensive position.

 

“Got him!”

 

Through the light of the torch, Clark recognise the man. “Earl?” He turned to Whitney, “Back off, I know him!” He knelt in front of the man, who was quivering violently, “Earl, what are you doing here?”

 

“I-I came to see your dad. He's the only one I can trust.”

 

“He's out of town….” Clark frowned as the violent shaking increased in intensity, “What's wrong with you?”

 

When he tried to reach out and touch Earl, pain shot through his arm and his veins turned green… meteorites.

 

“Call an ambulance!”

 

………………………………………………….

 

Later, when they were in the hospital and Clark was reminiscing about the time that Earl worked on the farm, teaching the young Alpha how to play the guitar, before he took a better paying job at the LuthorCorp plant, cops suddenly entered the building, asking about Earl.

 

“Excuse me….” Clark wandered over, “… I'm a friend of Earl's. Is he in some kind of trouble?”

 

“Oh, yeah.”

 

Suddenly, there was a crashing noise from the room that Earl had been taken to and various medical staff came rushing out. “We need help in here!”

 

When Clark and the officers went rushing into the room, they saw Earl violently shaking, his entire body a blur as everything in the room reacted as though there was an earthquake.

 

“Earl!”

 

When Clark tried to grab the man, he found himself flung through the observatory window, sliding along the floor as he stared at Earl in shock.

 

What on earth just happened?

 

………………………………………….

 

Early that next morning, Clark stumbled home, his feet sliding across the sticky floor, food and rubbish everywhere. When he went to place his elbow on the table, he groaned as cheese stuck to the fabric, staining it as the cheese refused to be parted from the soft material.

 

Within the following two minutes, Clark had zipped around the entire house, sweeping, mopping and cleaning up everything before his parents came home. With the last apple placed back in the fruit bowl, Clark grinned in satisfaction.

 

And then he heard the slow clapping behind him.

 

“Hi….” Clark winced as he twisted around to see his parents standing by the staircase, “… You're home early.”

 

His parents frowned at him.

 

“We called six times last night, spoke with six different people none of whom knew who you were?”

 

He winced again, doubly so at the tone in his mother’s voice “It was supposed to be an intimate occasion.”

 

Jon crossed his arms, “Clark, where have you been?”

 

“…The hospital.”

 

Turning to her husband, Martha threw her hands into the air, “I'm never leaving home again.”

 

“Who got hurt Clark?”

 

Clark frowned and shook his head, “Nobody, but I found Earl Jenkins hiding in the loft…. He was looking for you, Dad…. He's all messed up.”

 

“What's the matter with Earl?”

 

“I don't know, but he's wanted for murder.”

 

Clearly, Jon didn’t believe him. “Earl? Did he have anything to say for himself?”

 

“No, I couldn't get close.”

 

“How come, the police?”

 

“No… Because when I got near him, I got sick. It was weird. Every time I stood next to him, it got worse. It's kind of like- “

 

He paused, glancing between his parents as Martha frowned at him, “-Like what?”

 

“It's kind of like the way I feel around meteor fragments.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The hospital was depressive, as per usual, but the sight of Earl strapped to a bed was equally as sad. Jon and Clark watched as the Doctor left the room, quickly trying to get her attention.

 

“What's wrong with him?”

 

The Doctor frowned, “Well, to be honest, I haven't the faintest idea. It's amazing his body's been able to survive the seizures this long…” She went over to the X-ray machine, “…Take a look at the x-rays. It looks like mineral poisoning, but it's not a mineral I've seen before.”

 

"Is that why he's shaking so hard?” Clark asked.

 

“Mineral fragments are embedded under his skin. His body is trying to push them out.”

 

“How did they get there?”

 

“He claims there was an explosion at the LuthorCorp plant six months ago.”

 

“… I didn't hear about that.”

 

“That's because it didn't happen. I pulled the plant's safety records and I checked with OSHA and the EPA.”

 

Jon nodded in understanding, “Can I go in and talk to him by myself?”

 

“Better hurry up. Metropolis P.D. will be here any minute to transfer him back to the city.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

As Jon headed towards the room, Clark was quick to follow. “I wanna go with you!”

 

“No… Listen, you said that you felt sick when you got around him, right? I bet what he was exposed to has to do with those meteor rocks. I don't want you passing out around here. It'd bring us a whole other set of problems.”

 

Though he didn’t want to, Clark hung back, choosing to watch from the window.

 

As soon as the man saw Jon, he beamed. “Jonathan… Am I glad to see you.”

 

Jon smiled back, gesturing at the window. “Hey, look.”

 

Leaning over, Earl grabbed a small microphone. “Clark… Can you hear me? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- “

 

“- I'm fine.” Clark interrupted, “Don't worry about it.”

 

With Earl reassured that Clark was alright, Jon turned his attention back to the older man, “All right, Earl, what's going on? I can't believe you'd wanna kill anybody?”

 

“It was an accident! I was trying to see Lionel Luthor.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Find out what they used on Level 3.”

 

“Earl, you're not making any sense.”

 

“When I got that job at the Smallville plant I was assigned to clean Level 3. They were doing these hush-hush crop experiments. A new kind of fertilizer supposed to make corn grow twice as fast…. There was something unstable in that fertilizer. There was a huge explosion.” Earl winced, “I was cleaning at the time. This stuff, it got under my skin. And the next thing I know they shut it all down and I was transferred to Metropolis. Then two months ago, the jitters started.”

 

Jon frowned, “Did you see a doctor?”

 

“I must have seen 50…. But nobody could tell me what was wrong. They needed to know what I was exposed to. But when I went back to the plant, they told me that Level 3 didn't exist. That it never had. I’ve got to find out what they were using! That's why I need your help. You gotta get me out of here!”

 

“Earl, you're wanted for murder.”

 

“You don't understand! I can't control it! I'm running out of time! The jitters are getting worse, it's already cost me my job, my marriage, my baby! I gotta get back into that plant, or I'm gonna die! Help me!”

 

There was silence for a moment, before Jon sighed and gently patted Earl’s hand, “You get some rest, Earl.” He whispered, seeing that Earl had worn himself out, before leaving the room.

 

“… My baby.”

 

Jon practically raced out of the room, where Clark was eager to meet him.

 

“Do you think he's telling the truth?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“I have a field trip to LuthorCorp today, maybe I could look around?”

 

“… I know you're worried, but Earl has more trouble than he can handle. And I don't even know if he's in his right mind. So, please, don't do anything.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Hello, everybody, I'm Gabe Sullivan, plant manager and proud father….” The beta male turned his attention to Chloe, “… Hi, sweetheart.”

 

“Hi, Dad.”

 

“Welcome to LuthorCorp: Where we give a crap… little fertilizer humour there.”

 

Chloe groaned under her breath, “Okay, somebody kill me now.”

 

“Before we go inside I need you to remove all your cell phones, pagers, jewellery. Anything that jangles, dangles or rings has to go in these plastic trays…. Any other questions?”

 

Clark raised his hand.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I heard there was a third level to the plant? Is that true?”

 

Gabe smirked at this, “Yeah… That's where we do the alien autopsies. I think we'd better get started, this way everybody! All right, people, let's stay together.”

 

As they were led through the dark corridors of the plant, Clark spotted his opportunity… an authorised personal door that was slowly sliding shut.

 

With an extra burst of speed, he was through the door.

 

He was away from the group…. Of course, that was when Earl decided to take Gabe Sullivan and the rest of the group hostage.

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

“When we send our kids on a field trip we'd like to believe that they're gonna be safe!”

 

Lex frowned when he heard the familiar voice, sounding his horn in order to part the crowd and open the gates. Nobody ever wanted to hang around this place, what on earth were all these people doing here?

 

“Lex Luthor!”

 

Lex slowly pulled to a stop and got out, his eyes instantly falling on Clark’s parents. He hurried over to the gate and gestured at the pair, “Let these two in, just these two….” He ordered the officers.

 

Jon and Martha were quick to follow, reassuring the other parents that they would find out more about what was going on.

 

“What's going on here?” Jon asked as they made there way over to where the police were set up.

 

“There's a lunatic inside demanding to be taken to some place called Level 3. We've evacuated the plant, but he's taken the students hostage.”

 

“Is anyone hurt?” Martha asked in concern

 

“Not yet.”

 

“… What's his name?”

 

“Earl Jenkins.”

 

Jon frowned, “I know Earl Jenkins, he used to work for us!”

 

“Well, what's he doing in my plant?” Lex asked, confusion in his voice.

 

“He claims that Luthor-Corp is doing some crop experiments on some secret Level 3, and that's what made him sick. He's convinced it's the only place he can get a cure!”

 

“… We've got a serious problem, because there is no Level 3.”

 

They all turned their attention back to the cameras…. And then Martha spotted something odd.

 

“Where’s Clark?!”

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Clark, was watching the entire thing from the security room, his body tense as he watched Earl Jenkins hold his friends’ hostage.

 

He needed proof that there either was or was not a Level 3 to this place… and judging by the security cameras, the office that would hold all the blueprints was un-occupied.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“I swear, I don't know anything about Level 3!” Gabe begged, as Earl slowly circled him.

 

“You're lying!”

 

“He's not lying!” Everyone turned around to see Clark entering the room, a large scroll in his hand, “I found these blueprints! There is no Level 3.”

 

Clark handed the paper over, his face pale as Earl snatched them from him and went over to the table to examine them…. He didn’t like what he saw.

 

“Every night…” He snarled, “… I go down to Level 2 follow the red pipes down that long hallway go to the door, I open it and I take the elevator down to Level 3!” He growled at Clark, getting right up in his face, “You're just like everybody else…. Get over there and you sit down!”

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

Outside the plant, a helicopter was flying over, coming in to land.

 

“Who's that?” Martha asked, glancing over at Lex in concern when he groaned.

 

“My father.”

 

Lionel Luthor made his way out of the helicopter and straight towards Lex, “Lex! How did you allow this to happen?”

 

“I didn't allow- “

 

“- Then how did this man get inside?”

 

“I think- “

 

“- You think?” Lionel snarled in frustration, cuffing Lex around the side of his head, “Why don't you know?!”

 

Now Jon didn’t really like Lex, but no-one deserved to get smacked around like that. “Hey!” he bellowed, “Can we focus on what's important? We've got innocent kids in there!”

 

“This is Jonathan Kent.” Lex introduced.

 

Lionel stared at the pair, “It's been a long time, but I never forget a face.”

 

“Kent's son is inside. They know the gunman personally.”

 

“What's your assessment of this lunatic?”

 

Jon sighed, “He's sick, he's desperate and he blames your plant for his condition!”

 

“… This Level 3 nonsense- “

 

“- I've assured everyone there is no Level 3….” Lex interrupted, “… That is the truth, isn't it?”

 

“Of course, it is!”

 

Jon couldn’t help but glare at the other man, “People's lives are at stake, including my son’s! What will you do about it?”

 

“I'm going to let SWAT do their job. When he makes a mistake, they'll move in.”

 

Martha frowned, “What about the kids? You need to get on the phone and talk to him!”

 

“Mrs. Kent, I understand how you feel… I want everyone to walk out of there alive too. But I do not negotiate with terrorists!”

 

“He's not a terrorist! He's sick and he needs help! If you won't talk to him, then Jonathan will!”

 

When Jon moved over to the phone, intending to do exactly that, Lex stopped him. “You're not the one he blames…” he whispered, “…Is he, Dad?”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

In the room, where the students were being held hostage, the phone rang, promting Gabe to answer it.

 

“Gabe, it's Luthor… Lionel Luthor.”

 

Earl glared at the phone. “Speaker.” He ordered, stepping closer and smirking at the phone, “Mr. Luthor. I've finally got your attention, haven't I?”

 

“Earl, why don't you come out? We've got a lot to talk about.”

 

“Just tell me what you were using down on Level 3!”

 

“You're sick, Earl…. Let everyone go, we'll get you help.”

 

It was at this moment, that Earl had another fit, his hands gripping onto a nearby tank. When Clark tried to stop him, Earl’s hand flew out and knocked Clark to the floor.

 

“Clark!” 

 

By the time the fit stopped, Earl had managed to damage the tank, creating a small hole…. That was now causing methane to leak into the room.

 

“Oh, no…” Earl gasped, “… See what you made me do? See what you made me- “ He raced over to the security cameras, “- See what you made me do?!”

 

Outside, Lex shook his head at his Father, “Way to go, Dad. I see you haven't lost your touch.”

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

“We need to do something.” Whitney muttered, ignoring how Lana protested, “The man's nuts. He's not listening to the cops, and that gas is gonna blow.”

 

“He's sick, but still strong.” Sighed Clark as Lana continued to protest.

 

“I'm not putting my life in that man's hands… The two of us can take him. How about it, Clark? Two Alphas against a beta!”

 

“… I can't.”

 

Whitney looked betrayed by this, even as Lana tried to reassure Clark that it was okay. Shaking his head in disappointment, the other Alpha slowly got to his feet and crept over as Earl continued to yell at the camera.

 

“I trusted you. You told me you were trying to help people!”

 

Earl then noticed Whitney, “What are you doing? Get back!” 

 

The gun was knocked out of his hand in the scuffle, but Earl was still victorious, knocking Whitney to the ground and grabbing the weapon, aiming it at the camera. “It's all your fault, Luthor!”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“We've got shots fired, one hostage down. Full alert!”

 

Lionel shook his head in despair, “What was he thinking?”

 

“He's an Alpha teenager who's been waiting for someone out here to take the initiative. There's a hostage situation and a potential bomb. Somebody's gotta do something!”

 

“You're right….” Lex sighed, “… I'm going in.”

 

As Lex went to leave, Lionel rushed over and caught up with him. “Lex, don't be foolhardy. This is no time for mock-heroics. If an Alpha can’t take him down, then you definitely can’t!”

 

“You said this is my plant. It's my call!”

 

Lionel grabbed his son’s arm roughly, “I won't allow it, Lex.” He growled, forcing a little Alpha command into his voice.

 

His son didn’t like that. Wrenching his arm out of Lionel’s grip, Lex glared at him. “Don't ever do that again” He then turned to the SWAT team leader, “Take your positions. Tell him Lex Luthor's coming to see him.”

 

“I wouldn't advise that, sir.”

 

“Make the call. Give me your vest!”

 

Lionel stared after his son, a little bit of respect in his eyes.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Clark felt like his heart was going to stop when he saw Lex enter the room, vest on and hands up in the air in surrender.

 

Earl was also surprised to see the younger Luthor, “What kind of man sends his own kid to do his dirty work? And an omega at that!”

 

“I'm not doing anybody's dirty work Earl…” Lex sighed, walking a little bit closer, “… This is my plant.” He then turned to Lana and Whitney, “How is he?” he asked of Whitney

 

Lana had her handkerchief pressed against a wound on Whitney’s head, caused by his head making contact with a control panel, “He needs a doctor!”

 

Lex then glanced at Clark, silently asking the same question of him. When Clark simply nodded, Lex sighed in relief and turned back to Earl, “What are we gonna do about these kids, Earl?”

 

“… I never meant to hurt anybody. I tried talking to your father, but he wouldn't listen to me!”

 

“Trust me, I know the feeling….” He then sent an apologetic smile at Clark, before removing the bullet-proof vest, “Earl, you say that everybody's been lying to you. I'm gonna tell you the truth…. My father doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anybody in this room. Because if we all die, his PR firm will spin it. His insurance company will pay and you will go down as the bad guy.”

 

“I'm not the bad guy… I'm just trying to get better.”

 

“How are you gonna get better by killing a bunch of kids?” Lex glanced around and sighed, “If you let everybody go, I'll take you to Level 3.”

 

Earl brought his gun up to Lex’s chest, ignoring Clark’s warning Alpha growl, “You stop lying.” The beta muttered.

 

“Let them go, and I'll show you where it is! Earl, trust me. I'm a man of my word!”

 

“Get out….” Earl whispered, before raising his voice and bellowing at the children and the other employees of the plant, “Get out. Get out! Everybody, get out!”

 

As everyone else rushed out, Clark raced over to Lex, who was loosening his tie. “Do you really know where it is?” he asked.

 

“Yeah… it's in his imagination.” Lex smirked, “There is no Level 3, Clark. Now, get out of here!”

 

Clark hesitated for a moment, before following his friends out of the door, where they were met with several SWAT agents.

 

“This way, kids. This way!”

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

“The kids are coming out!” The lead SWAT agent announced, smiling as Martha and Jon gasped in relief and rushed over to the plant entrance.

 

He then turned to Lionel Luthor, “We need to bring down the fire doors. The gas levels are too high…. Your son will be sealed inside. I'm sorry, sir.”

 

Lionel paused for a moment, before shaking his head. “Do it.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

As they raced out of the plant, a thought occurred to Clark and he suddenly doubled back, running back towards the plant as Pete protested.

 

“Come on, man, we gotta go!!” Pete yelled, as Clark rolled under the closing doors.

 

“What kind of an Alpha would I be if I just left Lex in there!” Clark yelled, “Don't worry about me!”

 

He was under the door, before anyone could stop him, racing through the plant in order to try and find his ome- Lex…. To try and find Lex.

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Pete!” Martha pulled the young beta close in relief, “Where's Clark?!”

 

“He's back inside, Mrs. Kent. I-I tried to stop him. I'm sorry, I- “

 

Martha raced over to Lionel Luthor, “You have to open the doors!” She begged the Alpha.

 

“They're safety locked and can't be opened until the gas levels go down.”

 

“My son is still in there!”

 

“So is mine!”

 

…………………………………………………….

 

Clark raced towards the small room, where Earl claimed the elevator was…. All he could see was a wall.

 

Moving using, he focused on the wall with his x-ray vision.

 

There!

 

An elevator!

 

………………………………………………………………..

 

“We're running out of time…” Earl whispered, heading over to Lex, who was on his knees, “.. All right, I've done my part. Now it's time for you to do yours.”

 

“Earl, there is no Level 3!” Lex begged, “It's all in your head, in your imagination!”

 

He yelped in pain as Earl struck him across the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

 

“I should have never trusted you….” Earl grunted, gripping the back of Lex’s neck and lifting him to his feet, “… You Luthors are all the same!”

 

“Earl!” Clark’s voice came over the speaker, “I found Level 3. They built a wall in front of the elevator, but it's still here!”

 

Earl pressed the ‘Speak’ button and growled into the microphone, “Stop playing with me!”

 

“Get out of the building, Clark!” Lex yelled desperately, resisting the urge to grown in pain.

 

“Earl, it's here! Don't you want to see it? I promise!”

 

Earl growled, tugging at Lex’s leg, “Come on, I want you to see the truth. Come on! Come on, come on!”

 

“Alright! Alright!”

 

……………………………………………….

 

Once he was sure that they were out of the room, Clark sped in, focusing on the methane tank. Using his enhanced strength, he managed to mend the hole, pulling the metal back together.

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Sir.”

 

“Hold on.” Lionel Luthor asked the person on the other end of the phone and turning to the lead SWAT agent, who was frowning.

 

“The gas pressure is beginning to drop.”

 

“How did that happen?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

……………………………………………………..

 

Lex winced as Earl’s grip tightened on the back of his neck, allowing himself to be dragged along the second floor and into the cloak-room. There was a large hole in the brick wall, that revealed a hidden elevator.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Earl growled, shaking Lex like an ill-behaved puppy, “How do you explain that?”

 

Lex knew his face was pale as he stared at the elevator, “... I can't.”

 

He was then dragged into the elevator, where he spotted only two buttons, “Look…” he gasped, “… Two buttons. Two levels… I’m sorry, alright?”

 

Earl just smirked at him, reached out and pressed an unseen button, painted black to match the panel.

 

Level 3

 

When they reached the level, Earl threw Lex forwards, causing him to grunt as he landed on his hands and knees.

 

“I told you it was here….” Earl exclaimed in glee, before he realised that the level was completely bare “… Where is it? Where is everything? There used to be a- It was a field of corn with sprayers all over it, and every night, they'd spray this green mist on it….” He turned to Lex, who was gazing around in amazement, “What have you done with it… What have you done with it?!”

 

“I don't know…” Lex gasped in shock, still glancing around in amazement, “… They lied to me too, Earl. I had no idea this was here!”

 

“Earl!”

 

They both span around to see Clark standing in the entrance, standing up tall as he stared at Earl, “Let's go back upstairs and talk about this!”

 

Earl shook his head, ““It's all gone. How am I gonna get better if I don't know what poisoned me?”

 

Desperately turning to Clark, Lex shook his head, “I didn't know about this place. You gotta believe me!”

 

“I believe you, Lex.”

 

Earl clearly didn’t agree with Clark’s sentiment. “He's lying! He's just like his father!”

 

And then the seizure started.

 

The violent shaking caused the metal pathway beneath Lex and Earl’s feet to sway dangerously from side to side, before the screws holding the bridge together fell away and it tilted to one side, sending Earl and Lex over the edge, hanging onto the bars a good 30 feet off the ground.

 

“Clark!” Lex yelled in fear, his face pale as he stared at the ground below. 

 

Before Clark could get any closer, the bridge suddenly broke a little bit more and Lex lost his grip.

 

“LEX!”

 

Much to Clark’s relief, Lex managed to grab onto Earl’s legs.

 

“Oh, God!” Clark muttered, as he slowly made his way along the broken bridge.

 

“Clark!”

 

Ignoring the pain that shot through his entire body, Clark grabbed Earl’s worst, barely managing to pull him to safety, allowing Lex to get purchase on the metal bridge.

 

“Get to the elevator!” Clark ordered Earl, not even bothering to see of the older man made it… he was too focused on Lex. Gently taking a hold of the omega’s wrist, Clark pulled him to safety as well, putting Lex in front of him, as they made their way to the elevator.

 

And then Earl had another seizure.

 

As he shook, the metal bridge started to come apart a little bit more, prompting Clark to push Lex forwards, until they reached safety, dragging the other two into the elevator. The rest of the metal bridge fell to the ground below, smashing several barrels and sending up a cloud of dust.

 

As everyone tried to calm down, Lex turned to Clark in alarm, a question on his lips. “Clark, how did you pull us up?”

 

Clark was silent for a few moments, before he gently pulled Lex closer, “I don't know… Adrenaline, I guess.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

Whilst Clark was having a happy reunion with his parents and Earl was taken away on a stretcher, strapped down as he was transported away in an ambulance, Lex found himself storming over to his Father.

 

“You lied to me!” he growled at his Alpha Father.

 

“No. When? I said Level 3 wasn't on any plans…. It wasn't. It's plausible deniability.”

 

Lex scoffed, “What were you doing down there?” 

 

“It doesn't matter… It was a failure. We closed the door and moved on.”

 

“You almost got me killed!”

 

“No, you almost got yourself killed.” Lionel frowned at his son, “It was your call, remember?”

 

“Mr. Luthor! Mr. Luthor!” 

 

As the press converged on the pair, Lionel smirked at his son. “I'll handle this.”

 

“What can you tell us about Level 3?!”

 

“I think you're referring to a redundant storage area at the base of the plant. Mr Jenkins is a very sick man who desperately needs medical attention.”

 

Sensing that his Father was just going to brush it all under the table, Lex stepped forwards. “That's why my father and I have pledged to find Mr. Jenkins the best medical care possible. He was a Luthor-Corp employee. Here at Luthor-Corp, we always put family first...Isn't that right, Dad?”

 

The press lapped it up, shoving the microphones in Lionel’s face, 

“Mr Luthor! Is it true the government is going to shut you down?”

 

Lionel shook his head, forcing an upset look on his face. “No more questions, please….” He turned to Lex and pulled him into a hug, “… My son has been through quite an ordeal today.”

 

As he endured the fake hug, Lex turned his attention to the Kent family. Jon and Martha Kent were so happy to see their son, they couldn’t seem to let go of him.

 

That’s the kind of family he wanted.


	9. Rogue AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so many of you have probably seen that Lex/Clark is a pairing in my Justice League A/B/O AU series, so I decided to write a story that contained the key moments of their relationship, up until the start of Secret Origins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review 

Clark had never felt so out of place. His smart clothing wasn’t nearly as tailored as everyone else’s, and he had no idea of the etiquette.

 

Yes, it was only a charity ball…. But Lex had invited him here as a plus one and Clark didn’t want to embarrass the older omega. Eventually, he found himself by a glass cabinet that contained a golden chest-place, adjourned with jewels and a snake curled up as an S in the centre.

 

It was stunning. 

 

“You know, it belonged to Alexander the Great….”

 

Speaking of stunning,

 

Lex beamed at him, “… They say the design symbolizes strength and courage.”

 

Returning the smile, Clark shook his head. “Can't exactly see myself going into battle with that on my chest.”

 

“Darker times call for darker methods. His opponents thought he was invincible.”

 

Clark frowned, “I didn't know you were a history buff?”

 

“I'm not….” Lex smirked, “… I'm interested in people who ruled the world before age 30.”

 

“Don't worry, Lex, you have a few years….” As Lex chuckled, Clark glanced around the room, before he saw someone familiar, “I didn’t know Lana was going to be here?”

 

Lex glanced over as well, before sighing. “Can I be honest? There are so many faces at these parties… I always forget who gets invited and who doesn’t.”

 

“Yeah… and with all these people around, I’m feeling really under-dressed.” He then frowned, when he spotted someone else, “Whitney’s here as well…. I think I need to get some air.”

 

Lex followed him, his brow creased in concern. “You know… you can’t keep running away from your enemy.”

 

“… Whitney's not my enemy. Having him as an enemy implies that I want Lana…. It’s not her I’m with as a plus one though is it?”

 

Lex flushed slightly at this, clearing his throat before shaking his head. “Well, even so… keep your friends close and the quarterback closer.”

 

“Always the hopeless romantic, Lex.”

 

The pair turned to see a young woman, around Lex’s age (possibly older), dressed in a tight red dress, with brown curly hair. An Alpha, clearly.

 

Lex was not happy, “Victoria.” He sighed.

 

“I'm sorry, am I interrupting?”

 

“Yes… Clark, this is Victoria Hardwick.... she knows my Father.”

 

Victoria saw the hidden insult for what it was, but chose not to say anything, grabbing a glass of champagne as the tray went past.

 

“So, how close are you going to keep her?” Clark whispered in Lex’s ear.

 

“She was one of my Father’s desperate attempts to get me married off…” Lex whispered back, “… c’mon, we’ll give her the slip.”

 

Before the Alpha female could say anything else, Lex and Clark blended into the crowd and snuck away.

 

…………………………………………..

 

As Lex went to get them some non-alcoholic drinks (taking the long route in order to avoid Victora), Clark headed outside.

 

“Well, welcome to Metropolis….” He muttered to himself, glancing around. When he saw a poor homeless man sleeping on a nearby bench in a bus shelter, he sighed, “…More or less.”

 

Then he heard the bus.

 

It was clearly out of control, swerving along the road, taking out several cars as it went. It shot past Clark, heading straight for the bus shelter…. And the sleeping homeless man.

 

Realising what was going to happen, Clark shot forwards, standing in front of the bus and bracing himself. The metal frame of the bus crumpled in on itself as it hit Clark head on, the force of the impact causing the front of the bus to practically shatter.

 

Clark barely flinched.

 

As he pulled himself away from the wreckage, he couldn’t help but stare at in shock. It looked more like the bus had hit the side of a building, not a teenage boy… all Clark had to show for it, was a ruined suit jacket.

 

People started racing out the museum, having clearly heard the noise, prompting Clark to make a quick getaway.

 

He’d explain it to Lex later.

 

Unfortunately, as he raced away, he failed to see a strange man staring at the wreckage… and then in the direction Clark had just ran towards.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

The next morning, he stepped into the barn, watching as his Father struggled to pull a generator up into the upper rafters of the barn.

 

“Dad, let me help you.”

 

With a couple of good tugs, the generator was hoisted up as Jon rolled his eyes.

 

“Don't break a sweat.” He exclaimed sarcastically.

 

As Clark went to secure the generator, Martha spoke up. “So, night owl, how was Metropolis?”

 

“Fine.”

 

Martha clearly didn’t believe him, “Come on a reception at the Metropolis Museum, with the omega of your dreams, and it was fine?”

 

Clark flushed slightly, “The museum was amazing, as was Lex but…. It's just- “

 

“- It's just what?” Jon asked in concern.

 

“…. Something happened.” Clark handed over the Metro morning newspaper, sighing as his Mother read the headline;

 

METRO BUS CRASHES MUSUEM GALA.

 

“It could've been worse….” He explained, “… I stopped the bus before anyone was hurt.”

 

“Clark, are you all right?” Martha exclaimed in shock.

 

“I'm fine.”

 

Jon frowned, “What if somebody'd seen you do it?”

 

“Dad! Everyone was still in the museum!”

 

Martha nodded in agreement, “I think it's fine… There's no mention of witnesses in the paper.”

 

Seeing that his Father still wasn’t impressed, Clark rolled his eyes and headed out the barn. “I'd better get to school.”

 

Jon groaned at the significant look on his wife’s face, clearing his throat and turning to his son. “Hey, Clark, look, I am real proud of what you did.”

 

“We both are.” Reassured Martha, who smiled as her son beamed at them.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

‘VICTORIA IS STILL HERE.’ Lex texted Clark, ‘I KNOW YOU’RE AT SCHOOL, BUT SAVE ME AS SOON AS YOU CAN.’

 

As Charity poured them both a drink, clearly resisting the urge to pour the cocktail all over Victoria, Lex sighed wearily. “So, what do you think of Smallville?”

 

Victoria smirked, “It reminds me of the village where my grandparents live in Wales… Very quaint… Very safe…. And the last place I expected to find Lex Luthor.”

 

“… My father'll bring me back to Metropolis in a few years.”

 

“He's lying.”

 

Lex shrugged, “I know…. But I don’t really care that much. Smallville has its own attractions.”

 

“… You deserve something better.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Lex moved away from her, “And you crossed the pond to tell me what that is…. My Father’s already thrown you at me once. It didn’t work then, and it won’t work now.”

 

“We could have been friends… Catching up with an old friend isn't reason enough?”

 

“Ha!” Lex chuckled, “As much as I'd like to flatter myself, the Alpha daughters of multinational industrialists usually don't fly around the world to try and court an unwilling omega once again… Neither do executive vice presidents.”

 

“… Then you've heard.”

 

“That you're working for your father? I keep up… How is Sir Harry?

 

Victoria smirked, “Distant, inaccessible and rich, I believe you know the type.”

 

“And what does he want with me?”

 

“He understands you may have certain… negative feelings towards your father.”

 

Lex rolled his eyes, “Sir Harry has always had an incredible grasp of the obvious.”

 

“He was hoping those feelings might work to our mutual advantage….” Victoria sidled closer, “… He'd like you to reconsider your position with LuthorCorp.”

 

“So, he sent you here as an incentive…. Sir Harry never was particularly smart.”

 

“… I've missed you, Lex. Can’t I have another chance?”

 

“No.”

 

Victoria paused for a moment, before moving her hand round to the back of Lex’s neck, and gripping it tightly. “First…” she whispered in his ear, “… let me give you my proposal.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

There was nothing like watching Mercy and Hope forcefully escort pushy Alpha’s from the mansion… it really made Lex’s day sometimes.

 

Which is why he was in town, grabbing a cup of coffee from the Talon, with the hopes of meeting up with Clark later.

 

Apparently, Chloe had been fire from being the editor of the school newspaper, and she was quite upset about that… understandable really.

 

“Afternoon, Lex.”

 

Lex span around and glared at the beta male standing near the pinball machine.

 

“Or is it Mr. Luthor here in Smallville?” continued the man.

 

Lex rolled his eyes. “Phelan... isn't Smallville a couple of counties outside your jurisdiction?”

 

“Well, I don't need jurisdiction to look up an old friend.”

 

Ha!

 

Lex smirked and took a step closer, “We were never friends… If you want to see me, call my office.”

 

As he moved to walk away, Phelan’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“When does it happen, Lex?”

 

Lex sighed, and turned back around, “When does what happen?”

 

“When do you turn on the people that help you? How many times did I pull you back from the edge? You'd be dead right now if it wasn't for me!”

 

“… You were on my father's payroll, his go-to guy in the department. You got paid to fix situations, so don't try and pretend it was anything else.”

 

Phelan smirked, “You have a good life here, Lex… I'd sure hate to see that get compromised.”

 

“You can't touch me, and you know it.”

 

Seeming to agree with this, Phelan nodded and pulled a photo from his inside pocket, “I'm looking for a witness. I think he saw last night's accident outside the museum.”

 

“And this concerns me why?”

 

Phelan showed him the photo… Clark. Keeping his face carefully neutral, Lex shook his head, “Sorry, I don't know who that is.”

 

“Really?” Phelan glanced at the photo, and how close Lex and Clark were standing, “I'd have pegged you for buddies.”

 

“Guess you're losing your instinct. Maybe you should think about retiring?”

 

With the final shot fired, Lex walked away with a smirk.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Clark couldn’t hear a thing… and this was unusual.

 

“Hello? Hello?” He glanced around the barn, “Anybody home?”

 

A noise from the right caused Clark to spin around, “Dad? Is that you?”

 

And then he spotted something on the ground… a badge it looked like. Going over, he lifted it up off the ground, only to frown at what he saw. “Metropolis Police.”

 

It was only then he heard the creaking from up above. Before he could react, the tractor generator fell down from the ceiling, landing right on top of him. Clark yelped in shock, wriggling for a few moments, before grunting and throwing the generator off him, wincing as it crashed against the side of the barn.

 

And then he heard the slow clapping as a stranger emerged from the upper level of the barn, “Kid, I don't know what they've been feeding you but that was pretty impressive…Not quite as exciting as last night, but I wanted to be sure.”

 

“W-Who are you?”

 

“I… am your new best friend, Clark.”

 

Clark frowned, “… How do you know my name?”

 

“I asked around. That's the beauty of a small town, everybody's just so eager to help.” He bent down and picked up the badge, “Far cry from Metropolis.”

 

“What do you want with me?”

 

“Your help. You see, Clark, I'm in a battle that I can't afford to lose because if I do, well, the bad guys win… And you have this gift that I need.”

 

When the beta reached out to try and place his hand on Clark’s shoulder, Clark was quick to grab it, tightening his grip and forcing a little bit of Alpha command into his voice. “I'll never help you.”

 

The beta wrenched his wrist away, whistling low in pain as he glared at the Alpha, “You have a secret you don't want the world to know about. I'm guessing that's why you didn't stick around for the TV cameras last night. You want to keep things that way… you'll do like I say.” He turned to leave, “Drop by that overpriced coffee shop tomorrow afternoon and we'll talk about your future.”

 

Before leaving, he glanced at the generator and shook his head in amazement. “Nice catch.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“So, he just dropped the generator right on top of you?” Jon exclaimed, as Martha handed Clark a cup of warm tea.

 

“How did he know it wouldn't kill you?” Martha asked in concern.

 

Clark was silent for a few moments, knowing that his Dad wouldn’t be happy with the answer, “… He saw me stop the bus last night.”

 

“Maybe we should call the police.”

 

“He is the police….” They both turned to him in shock as he continued, “… I saw his badge. Metropolis P.D.”

 

Jon was clearly disappointed. He started to pace the kitchen, worry lines on his face.

 

“Dad…” Clark sighed, “… I didn't mean for this to happen.”

 

Jon stopped and sighed wearily, “Clark, you didn't do anything wrong, okay?”

 

Clearly not convinced, Clark nodded and frowned, “He told me to meet him at the Beanery tomorrow.”

 

“I don't want you going anywhere near this guy! I'll talk to him, and I'll find out what he wants!”

 

“Until then- “

 

“Until then, you live your life, you see your friends.” Jon tried to give his son a reassuring smile, “Now, we're not gonna let this thing change us.”

 

Clark nodded in understanding, before heading outside… he needed to take his mind off this entire situation.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

“You look like you're carrying the weight of the world.”

 

Clark jumped and span around at the sound of Lex’s voice, smiling sheepishly as the omega chuckled.

 

“I'm sorry if I surprised you, but there's really nowhere to knock.”

 

“It's okay…” 

 

As Lex bent down to look through the telescope, Clark cleared his throat. “… Thanks again for last night.”

 

“Your first visit to Metropolis, and you're involved in a police investigation?” Lex smirked, “That has to be some kind of record.”

 

“How'd you know about that?”

 

“The detective came to see me first.”

 

“What'd he tell you?”

 

“Not much…” Lex frowned, “… Maybe that's what's bothering me.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Metropolis Police don't send detectives to investigate traffic accidents…. So, I made a call. Turns out the official investigation is already closed.” A concerned look flashed over Lex’s face as he turned to Clark, placing a gentle hand on the Alpha’s shoulder, “Clark, you really don't want Sam Phelan in your life.”

 

“… You know him?”

 

“Unfortunately.” Lex sighed, “I had my share of legal problems while I was in Metropolis.”

 

“Serious?”

 

“… Expensive. Phelan was the kind of officer my father felt we could turn to for help.”

 

“So… you’re saying he's a dirty cop?” 

 

“I’m saying he'll do whatever it takes to get the job done! Plant evidence. Falsify reports… Anything is fair game.” Lex looked Clark in the eyes, “And if he's got something on you, Clark, he'll use it.”

 

“H-He just wanted to talk.”

 

Lex clearly didn’t believe him, “… Then you've got nothing to worry about.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Mr. Kent?”

 

Jon glanced over at the other beta, frowning as the other man held out his hand.

 

“Sam Phelan, Metropolis P.D…. I figured you'd be the one to show.”

 

Jon stepped closer, ignoring the outstretched hand. “What do you want with my son?”

 

“We're both rational adults, let's sit down, talk and- “

 

“- I don't think a rational adult drops a generator on top of a teenage boy, do you?” Jon interrupted, clearly not wanting to deal with bullshit.

 

“… Well, we both know it wouldn't hurt him.”

 

Jon knew he couldn’t argue with that, his face pinched in worry and concern as Sam gestured at the empty seat opposite him.

 

“All right…” Jon sighed, “… what do you want?”

 

“.. I just want Clark's help.”

 

“With what?”

 

“Look around you, Mr. Kent. You know what you see… The veneer of safety. Now, people like me are sworn to protect that. I'm the guy standing between criminals and respectable citizens like yourself.” Now, Clark has…a gift and I would like to use his talents to further my cause.”

 

Jon glared at him, “I will not let you exploit my son.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Sam sighed. “I've spent the morning going through the local police files…. Clark's name comes up quite a bit.”

 

“Clark has never been in trouble a day in his life.”

 

“No arrests, but he's been around a lot of crime scenes.” Sam leaned forwards and smirked at Jon, “Now, maybe that's coincidence or maybe it's just his natural instinct to get involved.”

 

“… Okay, I will give you whatever you want. You just stay away from my family.”

 

Sam leaned back in his chair, arms folded as he smirked at Jon, “I want your son.”

 

“No.”

 

Frustration flitted across Sam’s face, before he sneered at Jon, “I'll be in touch.” However, before he left, he whispered in Jon’s ear, “Of course, if you don't agree, I will tell the world what I know. Best case, Clark's under a microscope. Worst case… he's a freak in a jar. Either way, his normal life is over!”

 

Jon growled, and with one swift movement, he had Sam pinned against the table,

 

“Do not push me!”

 

“Easy there, Mr. Kent!” Sam cried out, putting on a show for the rest of the people in the shop, smirking as Jon let him go. Once he got to his feet, Sam straightened his tie, acting hurt and betrayed, “We were just talking. You know, if I were you, I'd learn to keep that temper in check… It could get you in a lot of trouble.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

Clark sighed as he walked out of the school. After the incident with Chloe and Lana, with the young female omega taking over the school newspaper and Chloe accusing Clark of taking Lana’s side due to a believed crush.

 

And then he heard the car.

 

“Get in, kid….” Snarled Sam.

 

Clark tried to ignore him, trying to walk away… until Sam revved his engines and drove forwards, into the school bins. “What do you want?”

 

“Your father came to see me. He seemed like a really good man, always putting his family first… You know, if I were you, I'd start thinking like him.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“I assume you've had a chance to read my father's proposal.”

 

Lex resisted the urge to groan, barely looking up from his meal as Mercy tensed in warning beside him, clearly wanting to battle the other Alpha female.

“I didn't have to…” Lex eventually sighed, carefully cutting up another piece of meat.

 

“So, you've added mind reading to your many abilities?”

 

Lex smirked, “Don’t treat me like a simple omega… I know why you're here, Victoria. Sir Harry wants to take over Luthor-Corp, and he needs my shares to do it.”

 

Victoria was silent, her face growing pale as Lex continued. “Your father didn't dream up this little plan, did he?”

 

Silence.

 

“Do you think if you take over Luthor-Corp Daddy will finally give you the respect you deserve?” Lex mock pouted at her, “He won't, Victoria.”

 

“… So, what are you suggesting?”

 

If Victoria was hoping for Lex to tell her that they were going to have to team up together and grab both companies for themselves, she was seriously wrong.

 

“I’m suggesting you fly back home and hope your Daddy forgives you.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Clark frowned as they pulled up outside a large building. They had been driving around for hours now, and it was completely dark. “What are we doing here?” he asked.

 

“You want to know the biggest obstacle to my job, Clark? It's not the perps… It's the bureaucracy. How am I supposed to fight crime with one hand tied behind my back?”

 

“… You said we were going after bad guys.”

 

“We are… They're called Internal Affairs.” Sam smirked at Clark and pointed up to the higher windows of the building they were outside, “In fact, the head of the IA division lives right up there on the fifth floor.”

 

As Sam got out of the car, Clark quickly realised what the other man was probably asking. Getting out, he growled at the beta male. “I'm not gonna hurt anybody!”

 

“Relax… you're just gonna help me retrieve some files.” Sam smirked, “See, these IA types, they have a real trust problem. Well, it turns out the deputy chief keeps all his most sensitive case files at home… The man's got a safe, so you find it. You open it and you bring me whatever's inside.”

 

Seeing that Clark was still not happy, Sam continued, “You do this one thing for me, and I'll never trouble you again.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Clark stepped forwards, looming over Sam. “I know what you're about, Phelan. Lex told me.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Oh, Lex is it? Yeah, well, your friend Lex isn't exactly on the side of the angels. He's got his secrets… just like you…. It's apartment 517.”

 

It was disturbing how easy it was... speed up to the flat, quietly breaking into the flat, use his x-ray vision to find the safe…. Rip the safe from the wall and throw it out the window.

 

It went flying down to the ground below, smashing into Sam’s car, setting the alarm off and crushing the car…. As Sam stared on in dismay.

 

“Hey, Phelan!” he called out from the window, before speeding down to the ground and showing him the file, “Want your file?” he smirked, slapping it into Sam’s chest as sirens sounded, “It's all yours.”

 

Sam span around when he saw blue lights heading straight for them. “Did you call them?” he asked, “You're making a big mistake, kid.” 

 

But Clark had already gone.

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

The next morning, Clark was feeling on top of the world, bounding down the stairs and heading into the kitchen. “Morning, guys!” he greeted his parents

 

Martha glanced up from her brew and frowned, “What time did you get in last night? I didn't hear you.”

 

“Late…. I was helping Lana at the Torch. I sort of lost track of time.”

 

Jon glanced at his wife, before sighing. “Clark, has Phelan tried to contact you?”

 

“Dad, don't worry, I think he's out of our lives forever.”

 

There was sharp rapping at the door, prompting everyone to glance in that direction, before Jon headed over to open it, frowning at the sight of two local officers at the door. “Ethan, Bob what's going on?”

 

The lead officer gave him an apologetic wince, “We got a warrant…. It's a warrant to search your property, Jonathan.”

 

“A warrant?” Jon shook his head and stepped to one side, “Come on in.” He took the warrant off the officer and frowned as he scanned the document, “What for?”

 

“W-We got a tip from Metropolis P.D.”

 

Clark straightened up when he heard this, an uneasy feeling settling over his body…. This feeling was confirmed when another officer joined the others. “You'd better come and take a look at this.”

 

He led the others and the Kent family out into the barn, where a dead body was lying on the haystacks, blooding staining his t-shirt.

 

“Looks like he was shot in the heart.” The lead officer explained to the paling Kent family, “You wanna explain what a dead body's doing in your barn Jon?”

 

Jon shook his head desperately, “I've never seen that man before!”

 

“Ethan…” Another officer spoke up, a gun in his hands, “… we found this hidden under the seat in the truck.”

 

“That is not my gun, and I have no idea how it got in my truck!” Jon protested

 

The officers didn’t pay him any heed, but the lead officer did look a little apologetic. “I'm sorry, but we have to place you under arrest.”

 

“Dad!”

 

Jon allowed the officers to pull him out the door, trying to reassure his son and wife. “It's all right….” He turned to Martha, “… Call Bill Ross and have him meet me at the jail!”

 

Clark snapped, an Alpha growl erupting from his throat as he raced forwards, placing his Dad behind him and glaring at the officers. “You're not taking him!”

 

Before anyone else could say anything, Jon span his son around and placed his hands on his shoulder. “Clark. Clark, I need you to stay here…. And I need you to be strong!”

 

It took a couple of minutes, before Clark nodded and stepped to one side, watching as the officers led his Father away, Martha following on behind, “I'll follow in the car.” She sighed sadly.

 

When everyone was gone, Clark stormed back into the house, hands gripping his hair in frustration as he growled… and then he punched through a wooden beam in the kitchen, shattering it into hundreds of little splinters.

 

“That's what you get for trying to be a hero, Clark.”

 

Clark span around, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at Phelan.

 

“You're a pretty smart boy, but you forget I've been doing this a long time.”

 

“Who's that man?” 

 

“Did you really think that you could double-cross me?” Sam smirked, “Clark, my job is about scenarios. You never enter a crack house with one plan, you go in with 10! That's how you survive!” It was clear that Sam was agitated, “The truth is, kid, you didn't leave me with a LOT OF OPTIONS!”

 

“I want my dad out of jail!”

 

“YOU COMPLICATE MY LIFE? I'M GONNA COMPLICATE YOURS!”

 

Clark growled, grabbing Sam by the shirt collar and pinning him up against another beam with one hand, shaking the beta to get his point across. “CALL THEM NOW AND TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID!”

 

“… What is it, Clark? You wanna kill me? You think that's the answer to your problems?”

 

Clark snarled and shook him again. “I WANT HIM OUT!”

 

“Well, then, we both want something… only you have a lot more to lose.”

 

Clark knew this and backed away (though not without one final shove). Sam smirked, straightening out his jacket.

 

“I don't want any more surprises.” He hissed, “I'm gonna let you think about last night.” As he headed to leave, he turned and pointed at the young Alpha, “Stay close…. I'll be in touch.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Later on that evening, after speaking to Lana (and easing his fears that his parents would always love him, no matter how much he messed up or how much he wasn’t their biological kid), Clark headed to the prison, knowing that he had to make this right.

 

“Hi, son….” Jon whispered, desperately trying to give his son a reassuring smile through the glass, “… Where's your mother?”

 

Clark winced, “The police are questioning her… I lied to you.”

 

“… What do you mean?

 

“I did see Phelan again.”

 

Jon took a deep breath, moving the phone from one ear to the other as he clearly forced himself to remain calm. “When?”

 

“Last night… I went with him to Metropolis. I broke into an apartment, found a safe with confidential files.”

 

“Oh, Clark- ”

 

“- I didn't have a choice!”

 

“That's what he wanted you to think, but you always have a choice!”

 

“I was protecting you and Mom!”

 

“You cannot protect your mother and I by lying to us! Come on!”

 

Clark was silent for a few moments, before he took a deep breath. “Dad, there's more….” He whispered, “… Phelan came back after you were arrested. I got so angry that I grabbed him and for a second, I wanted to- I wanted to kill him.”

 

“… But you didn't, right?”

 

“Yeah, but I was close.”

 

Jon sighed and shook his head, pressing his hand against the glass, waiting for Clark to do the same. “Believe me, son, I know all there is to know about losing your temper…. But you can't afford to do it. This is Phelan's game, and he will play your fear and your anger. But you cannot let him get to you.”

 

“I don't care!” Clark growled, “I won't let anybody hurt you and Mom!”

 

“And he knows that… But once you've crossed that line, there's no going back.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

It was strange that a crowded coffee shop was more peaceful than his own home.

 

Lex sighed, scanning over the newspaper, glancing around…. And then he spotted Clark walking past. 

 

He didn’t hesitate, knowing that Clark was going through a lot. “Clark!” he called out, stopping in front of the Alpha, “I just heard about your dad. Is he all right?”

 

“… He's hanging in there.”

 

“This is- This is crazy!” Lex shook his head, “Your father didn't kill anyone…. Give me five minutes, I'll get the 10 best lawyers in the state!”

 

Clark sighed wearily, “I don't think lawyers are gonna help.”

 

He moved to leave, until Lex’s hand on his chest stopped him in his tracks. “It's Phelan, isn't it?”

 

The silence said it all.

 

“What's he got on you, Clark?”

 

“J-Just stay out of it, all right? Please.”

 

When Clark tried to go past, Lex stopped him again. “Listen to me…” he begged, “… You may think you know how Phelan works, but you'd be wrong. I’m a bit of an expert when it comes to that bastard, I understand his world.”

 

“Yeah… he told me you have secrets.”

 

At the distrustful tone in Clark’s voice, Lex’s face fell, but he wasn’t going to let Clark be hurt because of him. “There are parts of my life I'm not proud of, Clark but I don't want to see you, or your family hurt…. Now, let me help.”

 

There was a tense silence, where Lex thought Clark would refuse… he was surprised.

 

“Lex…” Clark whispered, despair in his voice, “… I-I can’t handle this on my own. I need help.”

 

“Of course. What can I do?”

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

“You busy, Clark?”

 

Clark span around and at Phelan as he entered the barn loft, “What do you want from me?”

 

“That's complicated…. After last night, I've got Internal Affairs asking me more questions than I want to answer.”

 

“That's your problem!” 

 

“No, it's our problem. But our next bit of business is gonna be our last.”

 

Clark shook his head, “Look, I don't care. You can tell the entire world about me!”

 

Phelan was silent for a few moments, before he took a seat opposite the teen. “Clark, you may not care about yourself, but think about your parents. Now, your father's in jail on a murder charge. Whether he beats it or not, he's gonna lose this farm just paying legal fees…. I can still make all that go away.” Phelan smirked, “So, what's it gonna be?”

 

Clark had to agree, following Phelan out to the car and allowing himself to be driven out of the farm… neither of them noticed the nice car following on behind, no lights to highlight its’ position.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“What are we doing here?” Clark asked as they pulled up outside the Metropolis museum.

 

Phelan smirked, “Since I couldn't pick up my Internal Affairs records I figured it was time to pick up my retirement package.”

 

“… The breastplate. You want me to steal it for you.”

 

“I don't give a damn about the breastplate. I just want the 10 million dollars’ worth of jewels that are on it.” At the dismayed look on Clark’s face, Phelan just laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, “Come on.”

 

As they wandered up to the museum, Clark found himself hanging back, glancing up and down the street. “So, we're just gonna bust in?”

 

“Not exactly…” Phelan led him behind the museum, “... You see, Metropolis P.D. keeps blueprints on the high-security buildings in the city so I know this place better than the architect.” He pulled out a torch and tapped a metal box, “The security system all runs through this junction box…. Open it up.”

 

“Isn't it alarmed?”

 

“They only alarm things they think somebody could get through.” 

 

Clark hesitated, causing Phelan to shake his head. “And, Clark, I'm getting pretty bored with this. You want your old life back, you do it.”

 

Prising the metal door off the box barely took more than 20 seconds, but Clark had other worries on his mind.

 

“Cameras are one thing….” He sighed, “… What about the guards?”

 

Phelan smirked, “They're about to get real busy.” He pulled out his mobile and dialled a number, “Yeah, Metropolis Museum? You have two minutes to leave the building…. There's a bomb outside.”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Lex frowned when he saw all the guards leaving the museum.

 

Something was wrong.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Cameras are all dead in Luthor Hall.” Phelan whispered, as he cut through a wire.

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Lex and the guards surrounded the newspaper vending machine, all focused on the box inside. Popping some money into the machine, Lex slowly opened it up and removed the ‘bomb’.

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Clark scowled the entire way into the museum as Phelan practically ran over to where the breastplate was being kept, his eyes wide in greed.

 

“Kid, show me the magic.” He sneered.

 

Slowly, Clark pried the bars open and smashed the glass behind them, giving Phelan easy access to the breastplate and the jewels.

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

Lex couldn’t help but smirk as the beta and alpha guards behind him tensed in preparation to run if the ‘bomb’ did go off. When he opened up the box, he rolled his eyes at the sight of the alarm clock, picking it up and throwing it at the lead guard.

 

“Boom.” He chuckled.

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

Phelan practically whooped in glee as he pulled the breastplate out of its case, turning to Clark and beaming. “We are gonna make a great team!” He then placed the breastplate in a large black bag.

 

Clark ignored him, using his x-ray vision to glance outside, smirking at the sight of the figures outside, probably the guards… and Lex hopefully.

 

“We'll never be a team.” He smirked, quickly grabbing the bag and throwing it through the main window (causing the guards and Lex to take a step back at the sound of glass smashing and the bag landing at their feet).

 

“You might be able to explain the safe, but your prints are on that breastplate!”

 

Phelan seemed like he was going to explode in anger, “You might be strong, but you're not bulletproof!” he yelled, pulling a revolver out of his pocket and firing.

 

Time slowed down. 

 

Clark’s eyes grew wide as he watched the bullet fly straight towards him…. Slowly. So slowly, in fact, that he was able to step to the side and allow the bullet to hit the glass case behind him. As soon as the glass shattered, he sped away to another part of the museum, leaving a stunned Phelan behind.

 

“What are you?” he growled in frustration

 

“In there!”

 

Phelan span around at the sound of the guards and Lex entering, firing at the small group.

 

“Get down! Get down!”

 

Lex lay on the ground as shot after shot was fired back and forth between Phelan and the guards. Finally, one lucky shot struck Phelan in the chest, and he fell back, collapsing to the ground. Before the guards could step forwards, Lex raced in front to make sure he spoke to Phelan first.

 

“Phelan, where’s Clark? I know he came with you…. And I know what you had on him.”

 

Phelan smirked up at him, blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. “W-well what d’ya know…. F-f-freaks attract freaks, eh Luthor?”

 

Before Lex could say anything else, Phelan took two more shuddering breaths… and then was gone.

 

BEEP BEEP…. BEEP BEEP.

 

Allowing the guards to take over, Lex moved away from the body, pulling his phone out of his pocket and reading the text.

 

I’M OUTSIDE.

 

Lex sighed in relief when he realised it was from Clark, quickly heading out the door before any police could arrive to take his statement. The guards were too busy with the body to realise.

 

Heading around the corner, he beamed at the sight of Clark leaning against the wall. “I was worried then…” Lex admitted, “… we heard a bang… I thought he’d shot you.”

 

“… It was a warning shot. I- “

 

Holding up his hand, Lex shook his head. “I’m just glad you’re alright… you might not have told me what Phelan had on you, but I’ll always help you, no matter what.” He then frowned, “I pretended I did know about your secret, is that alright?”

 

Clark seemed flustered by this, nodding in thanks, before nervously smiling at the omega. “Thank you… I-I- “

 

“- You need to get home.” Lex gently took Clark’s hand, “We need to get back to Smallville so that we can get your Father out of prison. I’ll give you a lift.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“All the charges have been dropped…” Jon Kent announced as he strode into the kitchen, arms outstretched as Martha gasped in relief, “…. With apologies from the state and Metropolis Police departments.”

 

“Then it's finally over!”

 

“Well, this time…. Unfortunately, there's more than one Phelan out there in the world.” 

 

Clark frowned, shaking his head. “What do we do next time? I can’t keep asking Lex to help me… he was nice enough not to push when it came to knowing my secret, but he might press further next time…. And I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep things from him.”

 

“I don't know, son…. We'll have to deal with it when the time comes.”

 

Clark thought to himself for a few moments, “… Maybe I should stop using my gifts. That would solve our problems.”

 

Shaking her head, Martha gently grabbed her son’s hands, “No, it wouldn't, Clark. Your gifts are who you are. You can't live in fear.”

 

“Although a little caution wouldn't hurt.” Jon smirked.

 

“Clark, are you sure nobody saw you last night?”

 

“I'm positive, Mom.”

 

……………………………………………………..

 

“Lex, are you actually going to go to bed?”

 

Lex smirked at Mercy’s voice, not actually taking his eyes away from the computer screen. “In a minute.”

 

She grunted, leaving the room.

 

Lex kept his eyes on the security video, pausing it as a blur shot past the exhibits.

 

Well… isn’t that interesting?


	10. Shimmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so many of you have probably seen that Lex/Clark is a pairing in my Justice League A/B/O AU series, so I decided to write a story that contained the key moments of their relationship, up until the start of Secret Origins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review 

Clark didn’t mind Amy Palmer.

 

Yes, she was an omega with an unhealthy obsession with Lex Luthor, but she didn’t really pose any threat. Her parents worked in the mansion, meaning that they, Amy and her brother Jeff often stayed there.

 

Amy was harmless…. Troy however, was a bully.

 

Which is why is was strange to hear his cries of alarm in the locker room. 

 

“Very funny, guys.” They heard Troy exclaim nervously, as Clark rested against the lockers, suddenly feeling a little bit queasy. There were several loud crashes, followed by yelps of pain, until Troy finally cried out, “Stop it!”

 

“Troy, you okay?” Clark and Pete came rushing around the corner to see Troy lying on the floor, some weights by his feet, “What happened?”

 

“It attacked me…. It was like a ghost!”

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Yes, Daddy, I know you’re getting impatient…. Lex is playing hard to get but I'm sure I can make him come around… Bye, Daddy.”

 

Lex smirked from where he was listening to the conversation from around the corner, “Let me guess…” He walked into the room, “…He wants to know if I’m selling this castle after you ‘persuade’ me to sell out my father.” He shook his head, “Why? Does he want to ship it back over to Scotland?”

 

Victoria was clearly resisting the urge to hit him… until she spotted someone over his shoulder, prompting him to spin around.

 

Standing with a tray of drinks in her hand, was Amy, the omega daughter of his house assistant. “Amy, where's your mom?”

 

“… Flu, I think.” Amy gave him a shy smile, “She asked me to cover for the afternoon.”

 

“Have you met Victoria?”

 

Amy seemed to tense at that, before shaking her head, “No, not officially.”

 

“Unfortunately, she's gonna be staying with us. I will be going out later with…. A certain friend, so don’t let her bully you into doing everything for h- “

 

Suddenly, the tray in Amy’s hand tipped and the drinks flew out at Victoria, drenching her dress as glass shattered on the wooden floors.

 

Lex had to turn away to stop Victoria from seeing his gleeful grin.

 

“I am so sorry!” Amy gasped, bending down to try and pick up all the glass, “I'll go get something to clean this up.”

 

As she went to fetch a rag, Victoria glared at her leaving back. “She spilled that on purpose!”

 

Amy stopped in her tracks, as Lex rolled his eyes, “It was a mistake…. Wasn't it, Amy?”

 

“… Sure.”

 

Amy left, and Victoria turned to Lex in disgust, “She's clearly got a thing for you, Lex.”

 

“We’re not together Victoria…. Jealously is not a good look for you.” He smiled fondly in the direction of the door, “Her parents are a fixture….” He sighed, referring to Amy, “… I brought them here from Metropolis.”

 

Victoria scowled, “Then send them back.”

 

“You’re not my Alpha Victoria…. You don’t tell me what to do.”

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

It wasn’t until much later, that Lex realised something was missing. Victoria had made her way to bed hours ago (not without trying to pull Lex up with her), and now he was pulling apart the mansion in an attempt to try and find his watch.

 

And then he heard the floorboards creak.

 

When he spun around, he sighed in relief at the sight of Clark standing there, a bouquet of white tulips in his hands as he smiled fondly at Lex.

 

“Looking for something?”

 

“My watch….” He pushed himself to his feet and gratefully accepted the bouquet, “… Thank you. They look great.”

 

Clark flushed slightly, shuffling from side to side, “Yeah, Ma says I cleaned us out and that if I wanted to give you any more flowers, I’d have to call Holland.” His blush deepened at Lex’s knowing smirk, “I-I just remembered that they were your favourite.”

 

“… I mentioned that ages ago.”

 

“Yeah I-I know… I remember stuff like that.”

 

Now it was Lex’s turn to blush, but before he could place the bouquet on the table, a sudden gust of wind seemed to blow it out of his hand and across the room.

 

“What was that?” Lex exclaimed in shock as Clark wandered over to the bouquet and picked it back up, neatening them out.

 

“Not sure… I’m surprised Victoria is still here?”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Well… you did turn her down… a lot. I thought she would have given up by now?”

 

Lex smirked, “Unfortunately, she’s like a bull terrier with a bone… she just won’t give up.”

 

Wincing at the tenseness in Lex’s voice, Clark shook his head, “Sorry, it's none of my business, really.”

 

“It's okay. You are… close to me after all, it’s only right you should be curious. Any news from the school?”

 

“I’m helping Lana out with the school blood drive… nothing very interesting.” He frowned at the frantic way Lex was looking for the missing watch…. It was almost desperate? “Don't you have another watch?”

 

“… I've got hundreds.” Lex sighed, “But, this one's special. My mother gave it to me right before she left.” 

 

Well, that changed things.

 

Sneakily, Clark used his x-ray vision to scan the room, frowning when he didn’t see it anywhere. “I don't see it.” He eventually sighed.

 

“What are you, part bloodhound?”

 

Clark smirked, “No, I live on a farm…. I'm pretty good at finding needles in haystacks.”

 

As Lex chuckled, Clark gestured towards the other room. “How about I go check the library? You’re always working in there, maybe you left it on the desk?”

 

“Yes… maybe.” Lex nodded in agreement, “If you wouldn’t mind Clark?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

He smiled at Lex, before leaving the room and heading to the library… where he saw Victoria sitting at Lex’s desk… on Lex’s laptop.

 

Before he could even think about confronting her, there was a horrible banging noise from upstairs, like something being slammed against a wall.

 

He raced out of the room, followed by Victoria and then Lex as they all ran up the stairs, heading towards the east wing corridor. At the end of the corridor, a door was slamming against the frame, a glowing white light behind it.

 

“What's going on?!” Victoria exclaimed in shock as they all stared at the door.

 

Lex simply shrugged, heading towards the door and reaching out to grab the handle. Seconds before his hand touched it, the banging and the light died down.

 

There was a brief pause, before Lex finally grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open, frowning at the bright light that prevented him from seeing anything in the room…. And then a powerful wind seemed to throw Lex away, propelling him straight into Clark, who was quick to catch the omega.

 

As soon as Lex was away from the door, the white light died down to reveal what was inside. They all made their way inside the room, only to wince at the writing graffitied on the walls.

 

LEAVE NOW

 

GO AWAY

 

Didn’t leave much room for interpretation.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Lex you have disappointed me.”

 

Lex barely glanced up from his laptop screen, that contained all the photos he’d taken of the ‘haunted’ room. “Hi, Dad…. It's good to see you too.”

 

“Would you mind telling me what she's doing here?” It wasn’t a surprise that Lionel had heard about Victoria.

 

“Right now?” Lex smirked, “Probably snooping around for something, getting on my nerves, things like that?” 

 

“Is having her in our house a ploy to get my attention…” Lionel smirked, “… Well done. It worked.”

 

Lex rolled his eyes, “I don’t particularly like having her here you know… and this will come as a shock but not everything in my life revolves around you.”

 

“I understand…. You’re just allowing yourself to be conned.” Lionel shook his head, “I think we need to have a little chat about family loyalty.” He stepped closer to his son’s desk, “I assume you know that she was sent here to distract you? Sir Harry has been nipping away at LuthorCorp for months.”

 

“I know… which is why we aren’t jumping into bed together and LuthorCorp is your company. I'm just one of its many expendable employees as you made abundantly clear when you exiled me to this cow town.”

 

“Empires are not brought down by outside forces. They are destroyed by weaknesses from within!” Lionel tried to force a smile on his face as he walked closer, “Lex, I've told you this Smallville is your test…. Right now, you're failing.”

 

“Thanks for the update, but I know what I'm doing.”

 

Lionel chuckled at this, “No, you don't…. She is playing the only card she's got, and I bet it’s only a manner of days before she manages to sucker you into whatever she wants.”

 

“Doubtful… I don’t just bow down to every Alpha who says so Father, no matter what you think.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence as Lionel narrowed his eyes at his omega son, as though trying to read Lex’s mind. Eventually, he smirked at his son, clearly coming to a realisation in his mind. “So… you already have an Alpha in mind, hmmm? Influential, I hope?”

 

“… My personal life is my business.”

 

“Not when it has the potential to affect my company…. Then it's my business!”

 

Silence.

 

Lionel walked around to the back of Lex and gripped the young man’s shoulder, fingers digging in as Lex fought the urge to wince. “Listen to this…” he hissed, “… If you do sell out your family, then you will truly be alone in the world.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

After sorting out the blood drive with Lana last night, and ducking out of giving blood by confessing to ‘having a fear of needles’, and then all the drama with Whitney and the medication he had in his bag, Clark really needed a coffee and some peace.

 

“Hi, Clark.”

 

Clark glanced up, smiling at Amy as she approached his table, “Hi, Amy… Is everything okay?”

 

It wasn’t an unsual question to ask…. Amy and he had never really spoke before. The fact that she was coming up to his table was odd.

 

“Yeah…” She sighed, taking a seat, “… just you know, all the weirdness at the mansion. Everything was fine until Victoria got there….” She then glanced over at him, “… Well, you're Lex's friend. What do you think of her?”

 

“… I really don't know her that well.”

 

Amy seemed unconcerned with this, leaning in close to whisper, “Well, I think I figured out why she's sticking around…. I saw her in Lex's bedroom going through his things.”

 

Immediately, Clark was suspicious. She had a thing for Lex… what if she was making things up?

 

“What were you doing in Lex's bedroom?” he asked warily.

 

“H- Helping my mom.”

 

“And Victoria didn't see you?”

 

Amy shook her head, “No… See, Lex is the only one who ever treated me like I was there.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Unnerved by what Amy said and what he saw Victoria doing the previous night, Clark made his way to the mansion, shown into Lex’s study in the library by Mercy.

 

“Clark!” Lex beamed at him, “What brings you over so late? Doing a little ghost-hunting?”

 

“No, I came here to talk to you about Victoria.” Clark glanced around, “Where is she?”

 

“She's taking a bath, probably hoping I’ll join her at some point… Why? Is there a problem?”

 

“Last night when I was in here, I saw her…. I really don't know how to say this.”

 

“She was going through the files on my computer?”

 

Clark frowned, “Yeah, how'd you know?” 

 

“Very little happens in this house without my knowledge…. Have you seen the bodyguards I have?”

 

Clark took a seat opposite the omega, “… You don't seem very upset about this?”

 

“We're playing chess, Clark… It's a game. Like I said, we knew each other a long time ago.”

 

“Well, you don't obviously don’t love her, and she goes behind your back… Why do you want to keep her around again?”

 

“It's complicated… Thanks for the heads up.”

 

“That's what friends are for.” Clark smirked, “I guess I shouldn't even bring up that Amy's got an obsession with you.”

 

Clearly amused at the statement, Lex shook his head. “It's a teenage crush, nothing more. She is another omega after all, it just wouldn’t work.” He then chuckled, “Don’t tell me you’re jealous?”

 

Clark chose not to comment, clearing his throat and changing the subject, “  
I found something out about Whitney. I saw a prescription in his bag for Amlodipine, it’s a- “

 

“- Heart medication.” At Clark’s questioning glance, Lex shrugged, “My mother was on it before she had her surgery.”

 

“Is that why-“ Clark paused, realising the sensitive subject matter and stopping himself, “- I'm sorry.

 

“…. She was sick for a long time, Clark and Father wasn’t helping matters. It wasn’t fatal, but Father could have helped more. With all the stress of being married to him, she decided to leave… The watch I lost…. my mom gave it to me when she knew she had to leave. She found a Napoleon franc from 1806 and had it made into the face.”

 

“Why Napoleon?”

 

Lex chuckled, “You ever see the painting of Napoleon's Coronation by David?”

 

“… No.”

 

“Napoleon's mother couldn't make it to his coronation, but when he commissioned it Napoleon told David to paint her in as if she were there… right in the centre. Even though she couldn't be there physically he brought her into his life through sheer force of will… There to share in his greatness.”

 

“It's a good story.”

 

“… It's a good watch.” Lex sighed, “I may not know where she and my sister are, but that watch makes me think that she might still be proud of me.”

 

“Was she an omega?”

 

Lex nodded, a soft smile on his face. “Yeah… she was strong though, she didn’t take Dad’s shit…. That’s why she left.”

 

“And she didn’t take you?”

 

“… She tried. Dad told her that if she even tried to take me with her, he’d have her arrested for kidnapping. He argued that as my Alpha guardian, he had legal rights to me…. It was different for Lena.”

 

“… Your sister was an Alpha?”

 

“Yeah…. Although, with Mum raising her, I bet she’s a nice one.”

 

Sensing that Lex didn’t really want to speak about this anymore, Clark pushed himself to his feet, heading around the desk to give Lex a hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah…. Thanks Clark.”

 

As Clark headed towards the front door, he suddenly heard a smash coming from the upstairs bathroom. Quickly, he sped up the stairs, making his way through the door, only to see Victoria’s leg hanging over the side of the bath.

 

“Oh God…” he muttered, lifting her out of the bath and placing her gently on the ground, quickly using her dressing gown to cover her,” … You're gonna be okay.”

 

Before he could call out for Lex, something smashed into his chest and sent him flying into the bathroom mirror, glass shattering and landing all over the ground. As he tried to catch his breath, Clark used his x-ray vision to try and see the intruder.

 

Walking towards the door, stepping on a piece of glass as they went, an unseen skeletal figure was making their escape.

 

Something was really wrong here… and it wasn’t anything to do with ghosts.

 

Especially not with that blood on the broken piece of glass.

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

After finding the green gloop that turned Chloe’s fingers invisible (leading them to believe their ‘ghost’ was rubbing it all over their body) and confirming that Chloe would test the blood against Amy’s from the blood drive, Clark decided to head to the study hall.

 

As he walked in through the doors, he quickly spotted Whitney looking down-trod at a nearby table. Walking closer, he wasn’t surprised when Whitney looked up and sneered at him.

 

“Whatever it is, I'm not interested.”

 

Remembering the argument Whitney had had earlier with Lana, Clark decided to ignore him. “What about Lana? You interested in her?”

 

“What is it with you and my girlfriend, Kent?”

 

Clark rolled his eyes, “Nothing….” He sighed, “We're just friends. Why doesn’t anyone believe me?”

 

“Think I don't see how you look at her?”

 

“At least I pay attention!” Clark blurted out, not caring for Whitney’s tone, “You've got an unbelievable girlfriend, and you don't even know it. What's your problem?”

 

“How I deal with my girl is my business! She’s my omega Kent!”

 

Before Whitney could leave, Clark blurted something out again. “I saw the heart medication in your bag…. What's going on, Whitney?”

 

“… It's my dad. He's been in Metropolis all week, you know, for tests.”

 

“…. Is he gonna be okay?”

 

“Doctors don't know.”

 

At the guilty look on Whitney’s face, Clark sighed wearily. “You haven't told Lana yet, have you?”

 

“…. I figure she's been through enough pain in her life with her parents. I didn't want her to go through it with me.

 

“I don't think you give her enough credit…” Clark scolded, “… Even though she’s omega, Lana is strong… She'd probably understand better than anyone.”

 

With Whitney slightly shamed by Clark’s comments, Clark decided to leave his studying to another day, wanting to head home… until he got the text.

 

MEET ME AT THE TALON? - LEX

 

Clark smiled, changing direction and heading for the Talon in town. Inside, he quickly found Lex and sat opposite him, “Hey, how's Victoria?”

 

Lex sighed, “She's resting up in Metropolis for a few days until I can get some answers…. If I’d known a ‘ghost’ is all it would take, then I would have orchestrated that ages ago… “He then noticed the look on Clark’s face, “… Everything okay?”

 

“You ever gotten information you wish you hadn't?”

 

“In my experience, there's no such thing as too much information…. I assume you're talking about the quarterback?”

 

“… His father's sick.”

 

Lex winced in sympathy, “That's too bad.”

 

“Yeah… and I was going to help Lana out with the blood-drive for the rest of the week, but now, I’m worried that- “

 

“- that everyone will think you’re taking advantage.” Lex nodded in understanding as Clark sighed wearily.

 

“What would you do?” he asked.

 

“Who, me?” Lex thought to himself for a few moments before smirking, “Help out anyway…. You keep saying you don’t have any feelings for Lana, so why back away? You’ve got nothing to be guilty, right?”

 

Clark hesitated for a brief moment, prompting Lex to shake his head. “See, that’s what I like about you Clark…. You actually think about things like that.”

 

Before Clark could say anything, a familiar voice piped up from the side of Lex.

 

“Hi, Lex!”

 

“Amy…” Lex gave her a kind smile, “… this is a surprise.”

 

“Well, I just saw your car outside, so I thought I'd come in and say hi.”

 

“Well, I appreciate the gesture.”

 

As Amy chattered eagerly, Clark noticed that she was being very careful not to let her sleeve ride up, prompting him to use his x-ray vision and see what was going on.

 

It took all his willpower not to gasp… she had Lex’s watch… he recognised the details onto it. Holding it back, he turned his attention back to the conversation.

 

“So now that Miss Hardwick's gone, hopefully things will be back to normal!” Amy exclaimed with glee.

 

Lex sighed, “Unfortunately, Victoria will be back in a few days.”

 

At Amy’s disappointed expression, the male omega suddenly became very serious. “If she does anything untoward towards you, you only need to tell me.”

 

Amy seemed as though she was going say something along those lines, before shaking her head. “No, no…. nothing happened like that.”

 

There was a tense silence, before she awkwardly waved at the pair, “Well, bye,” before heading out the door.

 

Lex was almost amused by the obvious crush that she had…. Until he glanced over at Clark, who was frowning in the direction that Amy had left in.

 

“Clark… What is it?”

 

“… it’s probably nothing.” Clark sighed, “… but her shirt sleeve rode up a little and…”

 

“… And?”

 

“… She had a really nice watch on…. It looked like the one you described, but it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me.”

 

“Hmmmm…” Lex narrowed his eyes in thought, “… maybe.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“I don't know what to say, Mr. Luthor.” Mrs Palmer sighed wearily, as she allowed him and Clark access into her daughter’s room, “Amy's been having trouble in school, but I can't imagine she'd steal or hurt someone!”

 

Mrs Palmer seemed genuinely distressed, causing Clark to sigh wearily, “I hope I'm wrong….” He focused on a cupboard near Amy’s bed, opening the door only to wince.

 

There were pictures after pictures of Lex, clearly cut out of magazines and decorated with little hearts.

 

“… Looks like she's been collecting you.” Clark hissed.

 

Lex also looked shocked by this find, his eyes falling on something in the back of the cupboard. As he reached in and pulled it out, he sighed in disappointment. “My watch.”

 

“W- We had no idea, Mr. Luthor…. Please don't call the police.” Begged Mrs Palmer.

 

Lex tried to give her a reassuring smile, “I'm not interested in retribution or publicity, but Amy needs help…. Counselling, medical treatment, whatever it takes, just send me the bill.” He took a deep breath, “But I think it’s best if you and your family moved out…. I’ll pay for everything, the house, utilities, everything…. Please don’t worry about that.”

 

Mrs Palmer seemed to collapse in relief, tears in her eyes as she nodded at Lex, “Yes, of course.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………….

 

As Clark headed out (a meeting with Lana about Whitney apparently), Lex continued to show his support to Mrs Palmer, who was clearly distressed by what had been discovered in her daughter’s room today.

 

The fact that it was an omega having this level of obsession with another omega, only made it harder for her to accept. It just wasn’t natural.

 

“I just wanted to feel close to you!” Amy begged as she and her family made their way to the full car, trying to appeal to Lex’s better nature.

 

Lex simply shook his head, sighing as the other omega’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“Jeff is gonna pack everything else…. “Mrs Palmer explained, “My husband will be back in the morning to pick it up…. Again, Mr. Luthor, I- “

 

“- It's okay.” He interrupted, giving her a reassuring smile, “It's okay…. Everything should be sorted for you when you get there. Drive safely.”

 

As they drove away, Lex pulled out his phone and started to call Clark, wanting to keep the young Alpha informed on the situation… and then the phone was knocked out of his hand.

 

“Who's there?!” he called out, “Come out and show yourself.”

 

He frowned when he realised that the wind seemed to be forming around an unseen figure. An unseen figure who struck him across the face, knocking him unconscious immediately.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

“Okay, so, bad news on the Dracula front!” Chloe announced as she made her way into the barn, striding up the stairs to Clark’s little hideout, “The drop of blood on the mirror was type A. Amy Palmer was type O.”

 

Clark frowned in confusion, “But she had a shrine to Lex in her room.”

 

“She may be Lex-obsessed, but she's not the one that tried to off Victoria….” She then handed the paper over, “… Check the paper.”

 

Clark scanned over the paper, only to frown when he realised something, “Amy's blood type doesn't match, but look at Jeff's.”

 

“Her brother? He's always been so quiet!”

 

“Practically invisible….” Clark suddenly came to a realisation, shooting to his feet and racing towards the door, barely pausing to glance back at Chloe, “… I'll catch up with you later!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Lex winced as his arms started to ache, having been tied tightly behind his back whilst unconscious. His cheek felt bruised and judging by the sting in his lip, the punch had also split his lower lip.

 

“Don't you understand?” hissed an unseen figure, “She loved you! How could you send her away?”

 

“W-Who are you?”

 

“Suddenly, you care…. Master Lex with his castle, his plant, his expensive cars. When did people ever matter to you?”

 

Lex frowned, recognising the voice, as he weakly forced himself into a seated position and then to his feet, “Jeff? Where are you?”

 

“Servants are supposed to be invisible….” Hissed Jeff from out of nowhere, “… We tried to hide, fade into the woodwork. My parents lived with it, pretended it didn't matter, but Amy wanted more. And I'm through pretending!”

 

Shoved from behind, Lex felt back to the floor, yelping as his shoulder struck the hard, wooden floor. “What have I ever done to you?”

 

“You threw her out like she was nothing!”

 

“I thought she was attacking Victoria!”

 

“That was me…. I wanted to scare her. Make her leave. I wanted everything back to the way it was for Amy… But you're not interested in love.”

 

Lex frowned, “That kind of love could get me arrested. She's a little young for me, Jeff!”

 

“It’s not stopping you with Kent is it? You hang off him like a good little omega, and he’s just as young!”

 

“I won’t do anything with Clark until he’s of age! And he knows that! Amy would never have accepted that!”

 

“You ruined her life!” A sword was removed from the wall and wildly swung around, “Our lives! I'm not gonna let you hurt her again!”

 

The sword flew through the air, embedding itself in the wall beside Lex’s head…. And Lex wasn’t ashamed to admit it, but a little omega whine escaped him at this.

 

And then he heard someone banging and rattling at the front door.

 

“LEX! IT'S ME. OPEN UP!”

 

“Clark!” Lex cried out, intending to tell the younger man to run away…. But a little voice in his head stopped him.

 

Clark was an Alpha. Clark could help.

 

The front door was slammed open just as the unseen figure grabbed the back of Lex’s head and slammed it against the stone wall, knocking the omega out once again.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Lex!” Clark cried out as he spotted the omega lying on the floor, but before he could race away, a sudden wave of nausea stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Stay away from him, Kent…. This is your fault too!”

 

Using his x-ray vision, Clark spotted a skeletal figure standing in front of the fireplace. “Jeff, what happened?” he asked.

 

“Chemistry, Kent. Some plants don't absorb light, they refract it. I found a weird green rose on the grounds, and I studied it. And then I used the oils to become what I've always been…to Lex, to the people at school, everyone!”

 

As Clark tried to make his way over to Lex, a stone mace suddenly came out of nowhere and smashed him in the cheek… it felt a little like a light tap to Clark, but he still stumbled back in surprise as the

 

“Oh yeah…” Jeff hissed, as Clark tried to locate him, “… I’ve heard Luthor talk about you. Like you're something special…. Well, I'm special too!”

 

Something wrapped around Clark’s neck, cutting off his breathing and causing Clark to grunt and gasp in an attempt to get the vital oxygen that he needed. His hands reached up to the pressure around his neck, quickly grabbing it and throwing Jeff towards the scaffolding that was near one of the walls (some kind of painting restoration if Clark remembered correctly).

 

Jeff grunted as he hit the metal bars of the scaffolding, stunned slightly as paint tubs rattled overhead, tipping over and spilling red and yellow paint all over him… meaning that he could be seen perfectly.

 

One more hit knocked him out completely, giving Clark the chance to call the emergency services… and make sure Lex was okay.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

After freeing Lex and making sure everything was alright with him and watching the police and paramedics load Jeff into the back of an ambulance, Clark and Lex found themselves sat on the stone steps leading up to the home.

 

“What do you think's gonna happen to Jeff?” Clark asked, his hand creeping towards Lex’s, who gently took it, accepting the silent support.

 

“A lot of serious therapy… The bigger question is how he made himself invisible.”

 

Clark shrugged, “He kept yelling something about plants… it didn’t really make any sense.” 

 

When Lex hissed and rolled his head around on his neck, Clark frowned in concern, “How's your head?”

 

“I've survived worse….” Lex chuckled, “… Can't say the same about my father's antique collection.”

 

“… Sorry.”

 

“Don't be…. My mother always hated that room. ‘War's in our nature,’ she said. ‘We don't need to put it on display.’" 

 

“… I’d like to meet her one day.”

 

Lex turned to him and smiled gently, “Yeah… she’d probably love to meet you too.”


	11. Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so many of you have probably seen that Lex/Clark is a pairing in my Justice League A/B/O AU series, so I decided to write a story that contained the key moments of their relationship, up until the start of Secret Origins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review 

“Okay, here we go.”

 

Clark chuckled at the sound of Chloe struggling with her horse behind them.

 

“I thought learning to drive my dad's Volvo was difficult but at least the car had windshield wipers!” the beta cried out, only causing Clark to chuckle more.

 

“You're doing fine for your first time Chloe!”

 

As Chloe tried to encourage the horse to turn, Clark turned to Lana beside him, “So, how's Whitney holding up?”

 

“His dad's still in the hospital, so he's been working extra shifts at the store.”

 

Clark nodded in sympathy, “It's tough running a family business.”

 

“… He secretly wants his dad to sell it. He doesn't want it when he graduates.”

 

“I don't blame him. I don't see myself being a farmer when I grow up.”

 

“Well, what do you want to do?”

 

Clark thought to himself for a few moments, before shrugging, “I'm not sure as long as it doesn't involve putting on a suit and doing a lot of flying.”

 

“I dropped my camera!”

 

Laughing, Clark twisted around to face Chloe, “What'd you bring that thing for anyway?”

 

“I'm not out here doing this butt-bashing thing for fun! These woods are like the Bermuda Triangle of Smallville.” As Clark and Lana rolled their eyes, Chloe shook her head, “I’m serious! People come in here, and when they leave they can't remember a thing! There've been dozens of incidents the past 10 years.”

 

As Lana volunteered to go and search for Chloe’s camera, Clark leaned over and grinned at his friend. “Lex was telling me the stories in these woods go back to the Civil War.”

 

Chloe shook her head, “No, what I'm talking about happened a week ago. Surveyors from Rickman Industries came out screaming and can't remember what happened.”

 

“… I'm sure you have a theory.”

 

Chloe nodded and smirked at him, leaning in closer to whisper, “Kyle Tippett.”

 

“Wait… The guy who sells weird sculptures in town?”

 

“Don't you think it's odd that he lives all alone out here in the woods?”

 

“Thoreau did.”

 

“Yeah, Clark, so did the Unabomber!”

 

Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream from behind them, prompting them to spin around.

 

“Lana!” Clark gasped, quickly dismounting, and turning to Chloe, “Stay with the horses!”

 

Once he was sure that Chloe wasn’t watching, he raced off in the direction that Lana had gone. When he reached a small clearing, he spotted Kyle, the very man they’d been talking about, kneeling over Lana.

 

“Get away from her!”

 

Kyle raced away, and Clark raced over to help Lana to her feet. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, it's okay…. I'm fine.”

 

It was then that Clark spotted the still-running camera lying on the floor.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Later as he and his father watched the footage, focusing on when Kyle was kneeling over Lana, Jon turned to Clark. “What do you think happened, son?”

 

“I don't know… but it just doesn't look like he's trying to hurt her.”

 

From the living room, he could hear his mother talking to Lana’s aunt. “Okay, Nell… Thanks. Bye.”

 

“How's Lana?”

 

Martha sighed, “A mild concussion. Other than that, she's fine.”

 

“And Nell?”

 

“… That's a different story. She wants Clark to go to the police and say he saw Kyle spook Lana's horse and attack her.”

 

Clark rolled his eyes at this. Nell could be… trying sometimes. “I didn't see that.”

 

“Well, judging by Nell’s tone, I don't think we've heard the end of this.”

 

Both Jon and Clark groaned at this, with Jon turning to Clark. “Did Kyle seem at all dangerous to you?”

 

“No…. He seemed scared.” Clark sighed wearily, “Chloe said some surveyors were spooked last week and now us. I wonder if there's a connection?”

 

“Jonathan, go talk to Kyle….” Martha asked her husband, “… Get this cleared up?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Clark stopped his Dad with a hand on his shoulder. “No, I'll go.”

 

“Clark, I don't think that's a good idea.”

 

“It's not like he can hurt me!”

 

“That is not the point!”

 

“Dad… I understand what it's like to be hidden from the world. Give me a shot?”

 

His parents glanced at once another, before Jon rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement, Alright… Do you know where Kyle lives?”

 

“I just follow the trail of bad sculptures.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Lex hated parties like this… full of people who wouldn’t hesitate to stab him in the back or argue that omega males should be seen and not heard.

 

And Rickman was the worst of the worst.

 

“Miss Hardwick…” the Alpha man crooned at Victoria, “… I'm surprised to find you in Smallville?”

 

“It grows on you after a while.”

 

“Don't encourage him, Victoria….” Lex sighed, smirking at Rickman, “… It's funny. I was just saying what this town needs are more pesticides in the water supply.”

 

Rickman span around to face him, already putting on a dominate Alpha posture in an attempt to intimidate Lex. “Such a possessive little thing…” he sneered, “… Now, don't tell me you mind someone else sharing your little sandbox?”

 

Lex, however, wasn’t phased in the slightest. “Only when they're polluting it Bob.”

 

Rickman stepped forwards once more, clearly expecting Lex to tilt his neck to one side, adopting the usual submissive stance. Lex just turned away and grabbed a glass of wine, completely blanking the Alpha.

 

“I'll leave you boys alone.” Victoria smirked at the pair, a smug smirk on her face as Rickman frowned at Lex’s lack of omega conduct.

 

Sipping at the wine, Lex gestured at the photos that were all along the wall. “Photos are a bit over the top”

 

“Oh, it's only temporary….” Rickman pulled one of his election buttons out of his pocket and handed it over, “Here, have a button.”

 

“Hmmm, enough of these, and they won't notice you're rendering the town uninhabitable.”

 

Rickman tensed up at the sarcasm, “I'm just like you, Lex. A government employee sets my emissions levels, and I abide…. Do you have an objection?”

 

“Let's call it an interest.” Lex smirked, “Smallville's my home now.”

 

“That's right. Yes, Lionel had mentioned that he'd exiled you here.”

 

When Lex’s face fell, Rickman smirked, “Had dinner with him a couple weeks ago…. He’s been interviewing a few Alphas for you actually.”

 

“Yeah? What happened with you then? Somebody more important cancel on him?”

 

“… Don't worry, Lex, I'll keep my concerns away from the Luthors. I found the perfect place for the plant. It's out of the way, it's near the river.”

 

Lex instantly knew where he was talking about, “The Kent farm? I assume you've approached them?”

 

“It's just a formality.”

 

“The way licenses and zoning permits always seem to be a formality for you….” Lex glared at the Alpha, “I know the Kents, and not even you can convince them to sell that farm.”

 

“You'd be surprised.”

 

“Trust me, Bob…” Lex through the button back at Rickman, “… you're charming in the same way cockroaches are.”

 

……………………………………………………………

 

After Kyle’s cryptic statement about how friends always betray one another, Clark found himself walking to the Talon, mulling over the words in his hand. When he walked into the coffee shop, he instantly spotted Lana and made his way over, sitting opposite her.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Lana smiled gratefully at him, “Better, thanks… Nell said you're going to talk to the police.”

 

“Actually, I went out and spoke to Kyle.”

 

“You talked to that psycho?”

 

Clark glanced up at Whitney, who had clearly been away to grab some coffee, “Yeah. He said he was making sure Lana was okay.”

 

“Do you believe him?” Lana asked.

 

“Yeah, I think I do.”

 

Whereas Lana seemed to be happy to accept that, Whitney couldn’t help but make a sly dig.

 

“If I were there, I would have done something…. Some Alpha you are.”

 

Clark resisted the urge to roll his eyes, turning his attention back to Lana. “Do you remember anything?”

 

“Not really.”

 

Nodding in understanding, Clark sighed, “I gotta get home…. I'm glad you're okay.”

 

Ignoring how Whitney glared at him, Clark pushed himself to his feet and made a hasty retreat to the front of the store.

 

“That looked uncomfortable.”

 

Clark grinned at the familiar voice, turning to beam at Lex, who was giving him a fond smile of his own. 

 

“I thought you and Whitney were going to get all Alpha on us… I was quite looking forward to it.”

 

“He is so not worth it.”

 

Lex chuckled at that, before suddenly becoming serious, “Listen, has Bob Rickman been by the farm?”

 

“No…. Why would he be interested in us?”

 

“He's interested in buying your land.”

 

Clark chuckled at this, “You have met my dad remember? Why are you even worried?”

 

“… I've seen Rickman talk people out of house and home. He's a locust, Clark. He tears through a community and betrays anyone who trusts him…. Please tell your dad to be careful.”

 

Knowing that Lex was being deadly serious, Clark gently took the omega’s hand and gave him a reassuring smile, “I promise… Okay?”

 

Lex sighed in relief and nodded, waving Clark goodbye as the young Alpha headed out of the door.

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

Clark knew he said he would go home… but he had to admit to being a little curious about Rickman, which is why he was heading towards the man’s offices… and then he saw Kyle coming out of them.

 

“Kyle, what are you doing here?”

 

“… I just registered a complaint.”

 

Clark frowned, “What do you have against Rickman?”

 

“There used to be a time when people minded their own business you know.”

 

“Hey, Tippett!”

 

Clark and Kyle span around to see Whitney storming towards them, exuding pure Alpha-ness. Kyle, as a beta, should have been un-nerved, but he just straightened up. “And what's your problem?” he growled.

 

“You are….” Whitney got in Kyles face, clearly trying to dominate him, “… Touch Lana Lang again, and I'll take care of you.”

 

“Whitney, back off.” Clark gently ordered, trying to defuse the tension.

 

Whitney however, didn’t care. “I've got my eye on you.” He scowled at Kyle, before storming away to his car.

 

“That's why I don't come into town….” Kyle sighed, gesturing at Whitney, “… Alpha posturing.”

 

“Hmmm, you want a ride home?”

 

“… Why are you being so nice?”

 

Clark shrugged, “I figure you're not a bad guy. You're just not a people person.”

 

“Ha, what gave that away?”

 

Clark beamed at the slight chuckle in Kyle’s voice, “You want a ride or not?”

 

“Yeah, I gotta stop and get groceries.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Together they got into the car, before heading off… completely missing how Rickman went to speak to Whitney.

 

……………………………………………………..

 

“Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it.”

 

Clark grinned at Kyle, as they pulled up outside Kyle’s caravan. “Next time, don't talk my ear off…. “he teased, before suddenly becoming serious, “Hey, why were you at Rickman's?”

 

Kyle smirked at the question, clearly not as uncomfortable as he used to be. “Why were you at Rickman's?”

 

“Lex…. Lex told me that Rickman was trying to buy our farm.”

 

“Stay away from him.”

 

Before Kyle could leave, Clark had another question for him. “Do you miss it? Regular life, I mean?”

 

“Some people weren't meant to have a regular life, Clark…. Thanks.”

 

As Kyle made his way to his caravan, Clark headed back to his farm… only to spot Whitney’s jeep parked not too far away.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Dashing out of his jeep, Clark sped back to Kyle’s home, darting in front of the man just as a baseball bat came swinging down towards a kneeling Whitney… which of course meant that it connected with Clark’s neck and shattered into lots of tiny wooden shards.

 

Before Kyle could realise exactly what was going on, Clark lightly struck him in the chest… which of course meant that Kyle flew straight into his caravan.

 

And then he called his Dad.

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“They're booking Kyle for assault….” Jon sighed as he made his way over to Whitney and Clark, “… All right, what happened, guys?”

 

Whitney was quick to speak up, “I saw Kyle in town. He blew me off, so I came out here to talk.”

 

“You drove out here in the middle of the night?”

 

“Yeah. I had a feeling he was gonna attack Lana again and a good Alpha protects their omega…. Next thing I know, he attacks me with a bat.”

 

Jon then turned to Clark, “Is that what happened?”

 

“I did see Kyle swing at Whitney, but- “

 

“- But what?”

 

Clark winced, before gesturing at the car that Kyle was being escorted away in. “Kyle says Whitney swung at him first.”

 

“That's crazy!” Whitney yelled, “Why would I do that?”

 

“I don't know…. None of this makes any sense.”

 

“Yes, it does!! First, he attacks Lana, then he comes after me. The guy needs to be locked up!”

 

“We've all had a rough night….” Jon sighed, “… why don’t we just calm down?”

 

Whitney ignored him, “You saw it with your own eyes!” he yelled at Clark, “That freak tried to kill me! Now you're saying it's my fault?”

 

Clark remained silent, turning away when Whitney groaned in disgust and left.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

After arguing with Lana, who firmly believed that Clark was deliberately accusing Whitney of violence in order to get back at him for stringing Clark up as a scarecrow, Clark found himself storming home.

 

Whitney was totally the type of Alpha who would lash out, why couldn’t Lana see that!

 

Unfortunately, if he was hoping to have some peace and quiet when he got home, he was going to be disappointed.

 

“How could you do this without telling me?!” Martha was yelling at Jon, her face almost as red as her hair, “What happened to ‘This land is our legacy’?!”

 

“Ummm, what's going on, guys?” Clark asked, taking a step back when his mother turned to him, anger still in her eyes.

 

“Your father sold the farm to Bob Rickman!”

 

Feeling his heart sinking into his stomach, he turned to his Dad, “What? How?”

 

“… One minute I'm telling him he doesn't stand a chance. The next, I got a signed contract.” Jon looked as though he was going to either swear or pass out from shock.

 

“Well, I called our lawyer…” Martha continued, “… He said he can't do anything until he sees the contract, but the devil-made-me-do-it argument wouldn't hold up in court!”

 

Jon groaned, glancing at the contract and throwing it to the table. “Just can't believe I did this!”

 

Frowning in confusion, knowing that his Father wasn’t easily persuaded, Clark sighed. “What did Rickman do?”

 

“He made his case, he shook my hand…. That was it.”

 

“It can't be that easy!”

 

“How else do you explain my signature on this contract?”

 

Clark was silent for a short time, before straightening up and pulling his phone out of his pocket, “I know someone who can help.”

 

“No!” Jon growled, “I will not owe Lex Luthor anything, thank you.”

 

Before Clark could leap to the defence of the omega, Marth spoke up, her voice still cold and tense. “Right now, you don't have anything to owe!”

 

With Jon wincing at his wife’s tone, Clark continued to his room, firing off a quick message to Lex.

 

MEET ME AT THE TALON. CODE RED.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

Grabbing a couple of coffees for him and Lex, Clark made his way back to the table, ignoring how Whitney and Lana glared at him from their own table.

 

“Ouch….” Lex winced, gratefully accepting the coffee, “… What's that all about?”

 

Clark rolled his eyes, “I won't cave on my opinion of Kyle Tippett. It put me on the outs with Lana.”

 

“So, you're Atticus?”

 

At Clark’s confused look, Lex chuckled and elaborated. “Atticus Finch, To Kill a Mockingbird?”

 

“Sorry, I’ve never read it.”

 

Knowing that Clark was feeling a little ashamed, Lex smiled at him, “You should. You two have a lot in common. Small-town heroes, believe in the truth not willing to back down.”

 

“How's it end?”

 

“Ah… well, it's not about the ending. It's about the journey.”

 

Clark chuckled, twisting around to glance at Whitney and Lana, before turning back. “What kills me is that I know I'm right…. I just wish I could get them to see it.”

 

Chuckling, Lex shook his head, “That, my friend, is the key to leadership knowing you're right and convincing everyone. If you can do that, the world's your oyster.”

 

“Right now, I'd settle for getting our farm back.”

 

Lex gave him a sympathetic smile, “Well, the good news is, the deal's three times market value. The bad news is, it's ironclad, meaning it'll take a dozen extra lawyers…. Fortunately for you, I've got an army of them.”

 

Sighing in relief, Clark reached over and took Lex’s hand, not caring who saw them. “Thank you…” he whispered, “… For once I think my parents will be glad for your help.”

 

“I wonder what Rickman said to convince your father…” Lex mused, “… I know the farm's in debt, I’ve been trying to help with that, but Rickman will pave it and turn it into a wasteland.”

 

“I just know my father would never sell the farm.”

 

“Except that he did Clark… Rickman's known for getting past people's defences but that's just good business. Unless you think there's more to it than that?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Clark suddenly came to a realisation and got to his feet, causing Lex to frown.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Jail.”

 

“Right… want a lift?”

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

When Lex dropped him off, promising that he would get his lawyers to work on the contract, Clark headed towards the jail… only to see Kyle leaving, dressed in a deputies’ uniform.

 

“Kyle!”

 

Kyle turned around, only for his eyes to widen when he spotted someone behind Clark. When Clark span around, he gasped at the sight of another deputy aiming a gun at Kyle… and firing.

 

“NO!”

 

He watched as the bullet flew by in slow motion, chasing after it in an attempt to save Kyle.

 

He was slightly too slow.

 

With a grunt, he managed to push Kyle slightly out of the way, but the bullet still went through Kyle’s shoulder. Without even pausing, he sped them to a safe place and pulled out his phone.

 

HEY. YOU HAVEN’T DRIVEN TOO FAR AWAY HAVE YOU?

 

NO. WHY DO YOU ASK? - LL

 

I MAY NEED A RIDE… AND DO YOU KNOW A GOOD DOCTOR?

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“How bad?” Lex asked as he and Clark watched the ‘doctor’ tend to Clark.

 

“It's no worse than when Ozzy snorted that row of fire ants down in Queensland.”

 

At this, Clark made his way over to Lex and whispered in his ear. “Is this guy really a doctor?”

 

“He was…. Now he's more of an on-call specialist. You know, actors, rock stars, billionaires' sons.”

 

“How do you know him?”

 

“Long story.”

 

Before Clark could enquire, the ‘doctor’ spoke up again. “What's a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?”

 

Lex rolled his eyes, “Finish sewing….” He then turned to Clark, “… Don't worry, Toby appreciates discretion. Nobody will ever know Kyle was here.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I'm curious though, why did you think I'd be willing to harbor a fugitive?”

 

“Because you love me and want to help?”

 

At Lex’s raised eyebrow, Clark sighed and fidgeted on the spot. “My parents would freak, and if I took him to a hospital, they'd put him back in jail…. You're the only one I could trust.”

 

Lex was clearly thrilled with this, a soft smile appearing on his face as Toby finished up the last stitch.

 

“All in all, it's easier than that knife wound of yours….” Concluded Toby, smirking at Lex, “… Club Zero, remember that? Blood all over my Mustang.”

 

“Can we talk to him now?” Lex sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Nah, I gave him something for the pain. It's lights out until the morning…. My usual payment?”

 

“… Brown bag on my desk. See you, Toby.”

 

“Lex.”

 

Once Toby had gone, Lex turned back to Clark. “You'd better get home. It's late and I don’t want your parents freaking out that you’re here… and you might want to change your shirt.”

 

Clark glanced down and flushed at the sight of blood staining the flannel material, “Oh… yeah.”

 

“And I don’t think I’ll have anything that’ll fit you… pity really.”

 

At Clark’s flush, Lex let out a fond chuckle. “I’m joking of course. I believe some of my drivers keep spare shirts in the laundrey room. One of them should fit you…. Hopefully.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The next morning, after receiving quite a few texts about Lana and how ‘she was so under Whitney’s thumb’, Lex made his way to the Talon for a coffee.

 

“Hello, Lex.”

 

Resisting the urge to groan at the voice, Lex turned around and glared at Rickman, who was holding out a hand to him.

 

Lex just stared at it.

 

“Oh, come on, Lex!” Rickman groaned, “This Art of War stuff is for amateurs!”

 

“It's not that…. I just don't like you.” 

 

Rickman may have chuckled when Lex shouldered past him, but it was a little forced sounding.

 

“So…” Rickman began, “… my attorney tells me that my purchase of the Kent farm is being challenged.”

 

“Well I did warn you that the Kents were a tough nut to crack.”

 

“… I recognize LuthorCorp lawyers when I see them.” Rickman leaned forwards, a confused smile on his face, “Why are you involved?”

 

Lex paused for a moment, before smirking, “Smallville's my home, and the Kents are my friends. Why shouldn’t I fight for them?”

 

Chuckling, Rickman got to his feet. “Well, with friends like you, Lex.”

 

As he walked past, he placed a hand on Lex’s shoulder, who shrugged him off.

 

“Don't touch me.” The omega snarled, before relaxing, “Speaking of old friends, I heard Kyle Tippett escaped from jail.”

 

“Now, why do you assume we're old friends?”

 

“… Just a rumour.”

 

“Have you seen him?”

 

Lex smirked, “I never met the man, but I'll be sure to pass on your regards when I do.”

 

Rickman clearly didn’t believe him, but decided to walk away anyway, only to stumble into Clark.

 

“How'd you get my dad to sign that contract?” Clark asked, not even bothering to say hello or anything.

 

“Oh… you must be the Kent boy.” Rickman shrugged, “I'm a good businessman.” He then held out his hand, “No hard feelings?”

 

There was a brief pause, before Clark grabbed the hand and returned the handshake, ever so slightly tightening his grip as Rickman tried to break free.

 

The bones in the hand didn’t break, but it was a close thing… and it would discourage Rickman from trying to be all friendly again.

 

At the table, Chloe was pulling out her research on Rickman and Kyle. 

 

“I spent the morning delving into the exotic world of agriculture equipment and it seems that Kyle and Rickman were partners in the '80s.”

 

“They sold farm equipment?”

 

Chloe nodded at Lex, “Yeah they were salesmen of the year three years running, '89, '90, '91. The next year, Rickman started his own company, and Kyle went Walden.”

 

Clark frowned, “I wonder what happened?”

 

“I don't know but I found this story in the Smallville Ledger….” She handed a newspaper clipping over, allowing Clark to read it.

 

"Salesmen trapped in car after meteor shower?”

 

“Yeah, and I'm guessing whatever's going on started that sunny October day, 12 years ago.”

 

After a brief pause, Lex chuckled, “Well, let's go ask him.”

 

“Wait, you know where he is?”

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

Unfortunately, it appeared as though Kyle wasn’t where he was supposed to be…. And Mercy was looking a little dazed, standing by the large bed.

 

“Where's Kyle, Mercy?” Lex asked, walking over to his bodyguard and gently shaking her, “Mercy?”

 

“I-I-I don’t know.”

 

Clark groaned slightly under his breath, before snapping his fingers, coming to a realisation. “I think I know where he went.”

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

Powers of persuasion and Chloe has some feelings for him.

 

Today was a day of surprises.

 

………………………………………………………………….

 

After Clark left, closely followed by Chloe, Lex decided to get cracking on paperwork and reading over the lawyers notes.

 

And then the door opened.

 

Rickman entered, his characteristic smug smile on his face.

 

“How did you get in?” Lex growled, instantly going on the defence.

 

Rickman plastered a fake look of shock on his face, as though he was surprised by the question, “Oh, your guard at the front gate let me through…. He's a great guy.”

 

Thomas, a loyal beta, would never have done that, but Lex decided to play it cool.

 

“I didn't realize we had a meeting.”

 

Rickman shrugged and walked closer, “We don't…. I come with an olive branch. You can call off your lawyers, I'm dropping the Kent farm as a proposed site.”

 

With a smirk on his face, Lex leaned forwards, “What's the matter? Losing your touch?”

 

“No, I've just decided Smallville really isn't worth the hassle. At least I know where I'm not wanted.”

 

“You should have come to that realisation sooner… well, thanks for stopping by.”

 

“Well, since you won, how about it?” Rickman held out his hand, “Truce?”

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

//Hello? \\\

 

Clark sighed in relief when he heard Lex’s soothing voice over the payphone he was using at the gas station closest to Kyle’s place, “Lex, it's me.”

 

//What's going on? \\\

 

“I'm with Kyle. He wants to go public about Rickman.”

 

//No kidding? What does he know? \\\

 

“Enough to bring him down.”

 

//All right, I'm coming to pick you up. Where are you? \\\

 

Clark gave him the location gratefully, quickly hanging up and taking a deep breath.

 

Less than half an hour later, Lex pulled up in one of his older cars, quickly getting out and smiling at Clark. “I called friends at the Planet and the Inquisitor…” He turned to Kyle, “…Would you be willing to talk to them?”

 

“I'll do what I have to, to stop him.”

 

“… Get in. I have to fill up if we're going to Metropolis.”

 

“Thanks, Lex.”

 

As soon as Clark and Kyle were in the car and strapped in, Clark’s noticed how the locks suddenly clicked shut.

 

“Lex? What's going on?”

 

The sound of something being poured on the car only made Clark panic harder…. And then he saw the flames. 

 

“Rickman's got to him!” Kyle exclaimed in alarm, struggling with the locked door.

 

Not caring about who saw him, Clark kicked his door off of his hinges, allowing him to clamber out and wrench Kyle’s door away from the rest of the car. Together, they raced away, diving forwards as the car burst into flames, before exploding dramatically.

 

Kyle was knocked unconscious, which gave Clark the opportunity he was waiting for. Lifting the older man into a fireman’s lift, Clark zipped away, not noticing that he was being watched.

 

“Clark…” Lex smirked, “… you have some explaining to do.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Rickman groaned as he pulled up to the gas station, watching as the flames from the recent explosion started to die down. “What just happened?”

 

Lex just gave him a blank stare, “… I have my suspicions.”

 

“I hate to think that you failed to get the job done.”

 

“Relax, failing isn't something I do.”

 

He could ask Lex to do anything… anything at all… but Kyle and Clark needed to die first. Silently, he wiped the fingerprints from a small automatic rifle, before handing it over to Lex. “Just in case.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

“I always knew you were keeping secrets from me, Clark!”

 

Clark winced as he ducked behind a car in the run-down garage,

 

But I never thought they were this good…. and here I thought you liked me!”

 

Suddenly, there was a bang and a grunt of pain as Lex probably found Kyle and dragged him to his feet. “Clark, you know that guy you're trying to protect… I'm gonna shoot him now.”

 

Quickly, Clark emerged from his hiding place and held up hands in surrender, “Lex.”

 

“There you are!” Lex let go of Kyle and smirked at Clark.

 

The tone was lacking its usual warmth, causing Clark to frown harder and step closer, “Don't do this…. I'm your friend remember? I- “He cleared his throat, “- I really care about you Lex, you know this!”

 

Lex sneered at this, “Oh, please… You think I don't see the way your parents look at me the way half the town looks at me? Just some weak omega who slept his way to the top and is now trying to get into some teen’s pants! Friendship's a fairy tale, Clark…. Respect and fear are the best you can hope for!”

 

“Rickman's doing this to you.”

 

“What if he did?”

 

“… You hate Rickman.”

 

“You can learn a lot from those you hate.” Quickly, Lex aimed his gun at Clark and opened fired.

 

Clark managed to dodge the majority of them, but several hit him in the front and the back, sending him crashing to the floor, all the air having been forced from his lungs as he gasped on the ground.

 

Before he could get back up, Clark was rolled onto his back and a gun aimed at his face. Thinking quickly, Clark kicked Lex away, wincing in sympathy as the omega crashed into several metal shelves.

 

“Lex!” 

 

The omega was completely knocked out, barely stirring when Clark gently cupped his cheek to check that everything was alright.

 

As he checked over Lex Clark failed to notice Kyle leaving the building.

 

Not until he heard the gunshot.

 

Knowing that Lex was alright, Clark sped back towards the fire, to find Kyle standing over the dead body of Rickman.

 

“I always was the better salesman.”

 

And with that Clark got it… Kyle persuaded Rickman to shoot himself… and that was kind of okay with him.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked Kyle, who nodded, a frown on his face.

 

“I saw you get shot, Clark.”

 

Before Clark could even think about lying to save his own skin, Kyle held up his arm.

 

“Don't worry…. Just don't hide in the woods like I did. You got a gift. Use it to do great things. I think I'll do the same with mine.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

“I can't believe each one of these bruises was a bullet.” Mused Martha, pressing an ice pack against the wounds, wincing as Clark hissed in pain, “Sorry.”

 

Jon glanced up from the newspaper, after reading about Rickman’s suicide, “Guess that answers that question.”

 

“It's weird…” Clark sighed, “… I get shot at, and the bullets are fired by my best friend, the person I want to- “

 

He stopped, not finishing the sentence as Jon and Martha glanced at each other.

 

“What do you think happened to Kyle?” Jon eventually asked, watching as his son buttoned up his shirt.

 

“I don't know… but I think he's out in the world trying to make a difference now.”

 

“Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting.” 

 

Everyone glanced up as Lana entered the house, with Clark shuffling nervously from side to side. “No, come on in.” he eventually said, already preparing himself for another argument.

 

Sensing the tension, Martha gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, “We'll be outside.”

 

As soon as they left, Clark frowned slightly at Lana. “I didn't know if we were still talking.”

 

“… I'm not sure what happened with Kyle, and it's really not important because I think our friendship is worth more than one argument.”

 

“Yeah, me too…” He beamed at her, before shuffling from side to side nervously, “… You know, I thought we were done there for a while.”

 

“You and me are gonna be friends for a very long time Clark. We may have our ups and downs, but that's just the way it works…. Did Chloe really kiss you?”

 

“No comment.”

 

………………………………………………………..

 

“Clark.”

 

Clark turned away from his barn window view, and beamed at a clearly nervous Lex, “Hey. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m okay… Tell your dad I spoke to my lawyers. Because of Rickman's untimely demise they're not expanding…. They ripped up the contract.”

 

Clark sighed in relief, “Thanks.”

 

“Hey, what are friends for?”

 

At the slightly pained wince, Clark found himself frowning in concern. “How're you feeling?”

 

Lex shook his head, “I still don't remember what happened…. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?”

 

Patting his chest, Clark smirked and shook his head, resisting the urge to flush when Lex’s own hand rose, as if he was going to touch Clark’s chest, before pulling himself away and heading towards the window. “I wonder where Kyle is now?”

 

“I don't know… It's still strange to think he and Rickman were once best friends.” Clark turned to Lex, “Think we'll ever end up like that?”

 

“Trust me, Clark…. Our friendship is gonna be the stuff of legend.”


	12. Leech AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Clark Face Claim: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9b/46/1b/9b461bf6f754e52a96563809cbc3abfd.jpg
> 
> Lex Face Claim: http://www.smallvilleph.com/site/wp-content/uploads/smallville-season-1-promo-149.jpg

It was a pretty normal school trip really…. They had to find lots of different types of rocks and if Clark cheated a little to do so well…. Who was to know.

 

And of course, when there was a school trip, a little bit of drama always followed.

 

Such as Eric Summers having to deal with his father… the Geology teacher…. and then getting lost as a storm quickly approached.

 

“Has anyone seen Eric?” Mister Summers asked, annoyance on his face, “Apparently he's gotten himself lost.”

 

Knowing that his x-ray vision would help, Clark raised his hand and got to his feet, “I'll find him!”

 

He rushed out of the bus, and when he was out of sight, he used his speed to scan the woods quicker. When he finally spotted Eric, he panicked slightly.

 

Eric was standing near the rails on top of the dam, arms outstretched with his music playing at top volume, a greenish rock on his hand.

 

Which was probably why Clark was feeling like he was going to pass out.

 

Whilst Eric did eventually hear Clark calling, it was too late. A bolt of lightning struck the metal bars, sending Eric off balance as he tumbled over the edge, a piercing scream echoing throughout the woods.

 

“Eric! Eric!” Clark cried out, racing forwards and grabbing Eric’s hand just in time as another bolt of lightning struck him in the chest. 

 

He knew it should hurt…. And it did start to, especially as a green glow surrounded them. Feeling himself getting weaker and weaker, Clark used the last bit of strength to pull Eric to safety, collapsing against the wall in pain.

 

Glancing over, he noticed that Eric’s coat was smouldering. It was instinct to reach over pat it out… after all, fire didn’t hurt him.

 

Right?

 

“Ah!” he yelped, yanking his hand away as the hot, smouldering parts of the coat burnt his skin. The pain was a new sensation… and he didn’t like that.

 

Not at all.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

It wasn’t until the next morning that Clark knew that something was wrong.

 

“Clark!” His Pa called out from the truck, “I could really use your help. I loaded all the hay, my- Hey. You all right?”

 

“Yeah, I'm just a little tired.” Clark tried to explain… which was the truth.

 

“The truck's stuck up to its axle in mud and- “

 

“- The cows aren't gonna feed themselves.”

 

“Yeah, can you give me a hand, please?” Clark nodded, heading to the back of the truck and grabbing the back with one hand as his Pa got in the driver’s seat.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ready!”

 

Jon started up the engine as Clark started to push…. Only for nothing to happen. Placing his bag on the truck, Clark then tried it with two hands, “Try again!”

 

“Clark, are you pushing?”

 

“Yeah!” He pushed a little bit harder, only to slip forwards in the mud and bang his nose against the back of the truck, falling with a thud into the dirt.

 

“Clark…” groaned his Pa as he got out of the truck, “Come on, son, we don't have time to- “He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Clark on the floor, blood pouring from his left nostril. “What happened?” he asked in concern, kneeling by his son and gently wiping the blood away.

 

“I- I don't know.” Clark stuttered, alarmed by the pain in his nose, “I-I don’t know.”

 

After alerting Martha to the issue, she came rushing out of the house, a tan coat in her arms, “Here's a clean coat, sweetie… are you feeling better?”

 

“I-I just don't understand what's wrong with me.” Clark shook his head, pressing a tissue against his bleeding nose, “And why am I bleeding?”

 

“Maybe it's just a part of your development, like x-ray vision or maybe the lightning had something to do with it… I don't know.”

 

Clark knew that he was starting to panic slightly, “I am going to be okay, right?”

 

His parents glanced at each other, before Jon noticed the school bus and patted his son on the shoulder, “What you ought to do is go to school and if anything else happens or it gets worse, give us a call.”

 

Clark nodded, grabbing his coat… and then pausing. “You know, it's weird…. I never worried about being sick before.”

 

“You're not sick, Clark, you're just not yourself.” Martha tried to reassure him, as the bus pulled away.

 

“Oh, you just missed your bus, you'd better hurry.”

 

Clark nodded and ran, clearly expecting his super speed to kick in…. only to stop when it didn’t.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“… My speed's gone too.”

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

After feeling like he was going to die after gym class (cramps… who knew how much they hurt!), Clark suffered through his chores… and really suffered through them.

 

“Finished with the hay!” he announced, walking over to his Pa, who gave him a concerned look.

 

“How you holding up?” the older man asked.

 

“Considering my chores used to take five minutes and now they take two hours, I'm all right.”

 

“Well, as long as you don't get any worse, I guess we can count our blessings.”

 

Clark nodded in agreement, “I'd better get to that fence before dinner.”

 

“You need your rest…. I'll take care of it in the morning.”

 

“Oh, Dad, I can do it!”

 

Jon paused for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head, “All right, but just remember something. It took years to get used to your gifts. You can't expect to adjust in 24 hours…. Get the gate.”

 

As Clark pushed the gate closed, he paused and turned to his Pa, “Hey, Dad?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How do you find the strength to do this every day?” he asked his Pa, smiling when the man flung an arm over his shoulders and pulled him closer.

 

“Years of practice.”

 

……………………………………………………………

 

Lex watched the simulation in fascination, his eyes on the computer-generated car as it skidded along the road and straight into the small, red figure who was sitting on the rails.

 

“This is very good work, Roger.” He praised, smirking at the journalist.

 

“All the physical evidence points to this explanation.”

 

“Hmmm, I'm sure you consulted a rogue's gallery of qualified professionals.”

 

Roger shrugged, giving Lex his own smirk. “A journalist never reveals his sources.”

 

“You work for the Inquisitor, not the Planet….” Lex’s face suddenly got serious, “… I want to verify these experts myself. I'll give you 10 grand a name.”

 

“Done… You know, this will make one hell of a story.”

 

“Nobody's ever going to know about this. And if this story is accidentally leaked you and I are going to have a serious trust issue.”

 

“As opposed to the close, personal relationship we enjoy now?”

 

Roger however, seemed to accept the threat and headed out of the room, leaving Lex to watch the simulation over and over and over again.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

It was late at night.

 

Clark felt like he was going to collapse, but he promised he was going to get this fence finished and that was that.

 

“Ah!” he yelped, as the hammer struck the tip of one of his fingers, “Why? Why must you betray me?”

 

Suddenly, there was a bright light as a car pulled up him front of him… a very familiar car.

 

“Lex!” he beamed at the omega, “What brings you all the way out here?”

 

Lex was silent for a few moments, before shrugging, “I needed to talk…. You have a minute?”

 

“If you wanna help me with this fence?” His tone was teasing as he struggled with a large beam of wood… but a little bit of help would have been appreciated when he was like this.

 

“You can't lift that by yourself?”

 

At Lex’s tone, Clark immediately became defensive, “Look, I've been baling hay for the last two hours, I can barely lift my arms.”

 

He believed that Lex seemed to accept this, as the omega smiled and lifted up the other end of the beam, resting it on the top of the fence.

 

“So, what's up?” he asked, desperately trying to remain calm.

 

There was something off in Lex’s eyes, in his body language… something was wrong.

 

“We're friends, right?”

 

Shakily, Clark forced a grin onto his face and nodded, “Yeah, last time I checked…. Why?”

 

“… Tell me what really happened the day my car went off that bridge.”

 

Clark frowned when he heard the slight omega influence that Lex forced into his voice, an evolutionary design to seduce Alphas… and now it was being used against him.

 

“I dove in and I pulled you out.” He forced out, trying not to growl and remain calm.

 

“And that's it?”

 

“Lex, seriously, what's wrong?”

 

“I don't think you're being completely honest, and I think I know why.”

 

Fed up the mysterious nature and the way that Lex was beating around the bush, Clark rolled his eyes. “All right, well, then, you tell me what happened.”

 

“I think I hit you at 60 miles an hour… then you ripped open my roof, pulled me out and saved my life.” Lex stopped closer, placing his hand on Clark’s shoulder, “Clark… You're the closest I've had to a real friend my whole life, maybe something more. You don't have to hide anything from me!”

 

Clark was silent for a few moments… he did feel something for Lex, but was it enough to tell the omega everything?

 

Could he trust the man like that?

 

And then he had the idea.

 

“You think I'm hiding something?” He sighed wearily, not even bothering to hide the hurt in his voice, as he tried to hand Lex the hammer he was using for the fence, “Okay, here… Take this hammer. Hit me anywhere.”

 

Lex took a step back at this, his eyes wide in alarm, “I'm not going to hit you, Clark.”

 

“Come on! If I got hit by a car, you can't hurt me!”

 

“Clark, I just want the truth!”

 

“The truth is, I'm just a guy who tried to do the right thing! Isn't that enough?!” Clark frowned, “Is that why you’ve been hanging out with me? To find out if I’m some kind of freak?”

 

“Clark, I- “

 

“- Forget it.” Clark shook his head and headed back towards the house, “I’ll speak to you at some point tomorrow.”

 

Ignoring Lex calling after him, Clark practically stormed into the house and into his room.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

After another hard day of school, Clark woke up the next morning to see his Ma reading a paper at the table.

 

“Listen to this Clark… ‘Superboy: Smallville’s newest hero’…. Guess we know what happened to your powers.”

 

“Superboy… you should name your side-kick that if you ever take up being a hero full time.”

 

Clark smirked at his Pa, before looking at the picture and recognising Eric in an instant as Jon continued, “Must have been the lightning strike…. You said that Eric was holding a meteor rock? It must have transferred your powers somehow.”

 

Frowning as he read over the article, Clark sighed. “You know, all those years of hiding I wonder if it was worth it…. Everyone's fine with Eric.”

 

He was really dismayed by this, knowing that if he could be free and open with his powers, then he wouldn’t have any problems with Lex.

 

“Well, that's just for now, Clark….” Jon quickly tried to reassure him, as Clark turned away.

 

“…. Well, the question is whether it's temporary or permanent.”

 

Jon sighed, “You know what they say: Lightning never strikes twice in the same place….” He then placed a gentle hand on Clark’s shoulder, “…Look… My guess is that your powers aren't coming back.”

 

The statement hurt, but Clark pushed those feelings down. “Maybe being normal won't be so bad, maybe I can work things out with Lex… I mean, it works for you and Mom.”

 

“Oh, thanks!”

 

Clark chuckled a little bit at his Mother’s statement, before his face fell again and he glanced nervously at his parents, “You don't feel any differently about me now, do you?”

 

“Clark…” Martha exclaimed in shock, getting to her feet and making her way over to her son, “… You're our son, whether you can bench-press the tractor or not.”

 

“What do I do now?”

 

“Well, life isn't easy for anybody whether you're normal or super…” Jon sighed, “… but you're still Clark Kent. And you were raised a certain way and that's never gonna change. Sure, your abilities were a part of you, but they didn't define you.”

 

“Look on the bright side, Clark…. You don't have to hide anymore. Maybe you and Lex can try and go on some courting dates now?”

 

Jon clearly didn’t agree with Martha’s idea, but nodded wearily, “Yes… maybe this’ll be good for you? No more secrets, right?”

 

This seemed to cheer Clark up slightly, and he nodded in determination, heading towards his room and missing the conversation between his parents.

 

“You're kind of relieved, aren't you?” Martha asked Jon.

 

“Well, he always said he wanted to be normal…. Guess he got his wish.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

Despite feeling bad the previous evening, Clark was feeling amazing by the end of the day. He could actually talk to Lana without feeling sick due to her Kryptonate necklace.

 

Yes, they lost a basketball game against Whitney, but he actually felt like he tried… he felt normal.

 

He could get used to this.

 

………………………………………………………………….

 

Meanwhile, Lex was pouring over his paperwork… from an office in Metropolis.

 

He couldn’t go back to Smallville, not until he had either found out the truth about Clark or confirmed that his suspicions were wrong… the look of betrayal on Clark’s face still caused his heart to pang.

 

Lost deep in his thoughts, he barely heard the door open.

 

“Lex?”

 

Inwardly he groaned… Victoria was back.

 

“Lex, you remember Dad?”

 

He glanced up from his paperwork and frowned at the sight of Victoria’s Alpha father striding into the room. “Sir Harry…” he greeted, before turning his attention to the other Alpha in the room, “Victoria, I don’t recall setting up a meeting with your Father… care to explain?”

 

“Sorry…” Sir Harry apologised, “… We were closing a deal and thought we’d just pop in in.”

 

Victoria sidled closer, a smirk on her face, “Lex…. You seem upset.”

 

“You walk in here, just expecting to have a meeting with me… a little disrespectful, don’t you think?”

 

Sir Harry smirked at this, “He’s just as fiery as I remember… I know you don’t want to get involved in my dream of taking over LutherCorp, and I admire your resistance in the face of my daughter, but I feel like you might change your mind.”

 

“… You can’t take over LutherCorp without my shares, and I’m not handing them over.”

 

“You heard of Cadmus Labs?”

 

Yes… yes, he had… and Sir Harry shouldn’t know about them, unless-

 

He glanced over at Victoria and glared at her, “I've been researching them for a year.”

 

“Well your research has just paid off….” Sir Harry smirked, “… I bought them…. An hour ago.”

 

And instantly, Lex knew what was going to happen next. “With the profits you'll reap from their patents, you'll buy LuthorCorp outright.”

 

Another smirk from the older Alpha. “Tell your father I said hello…. Come on, girl.”

 

Before Victoria could leave, Lex grabbed his wrist and tugged her closer, forcing her to look him in the eye, “Congratulations…. I hope it was worth it. If you ever come near my home or me again, Mercy will leap at the chance to show you what a true Alpha is like.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

The next day, Clark saw exactly what his powers could do if in the wrong hands.

 

It could scare people.

 

Almost every student in the school was rushing out to the car park, all hearing that Eric Summers was going to beat up Brent, a cocky beta jock, who acted more like an Alpha.

 

“What's the problem, Brent?” Eric was laughing, lifting up an SUV as Brent tried to hide away from him, “Why are you hiding from nothing?”

 

When Brent tried to make a run for it, Eric simply rolled his eyes and threw the car to one side, barely watching as it rolled several times before zipping in front of Brent again and again and stopping him from leaving.

 

Eric then grabbed Brent by his varsity jacket and threw up onto a wooden table, shattering it into lots of tiny pieces.

 

It was then that Clark knew he had to intervene.

 

“Eric, you can't do this!” he yelled, leaping in front of the other teen.

 

“Watch me!”

 

“No, I'm serious….” Clark tried to get through to Eric, “… You could kill someone. You don't want that on your conscience…. Calm down.”

 

There was a brief pause, before Eric snarled and grabbed Clark. “You're not my father, Clark…. Now shut up and get out of my way!”

 

Lifting Clark up as though he didn’t weigh anything, Eric threw him back towards the car park, the Alpha soaring over several parked cars, before landing heavily on one, the breath rushing out of his body and his head striking the metal… hard.

 

He could feel the blood running down his forehead, before everything went black.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Just a little higher.”

 

Clark resisted the urge to whine at the pain in his chest, taking several deep breaths as the Doctor tightened the bandages. “How much longer is it gonna hurt?”

 

“You'll be fine in a couple of weeks.”

 

“A couple weeks?!”

 

The Doctor smirked at this, “What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. And this’ll be an interesting story to tell any potential omegas, hmmm?”

 

“…. That I got beat up and I can’t do anything for two weeks?”

 

Before the Doctor could say anything, the curtain slid open and Clark’s parents came rushing in, with Martha zipping forwards in relief, “Clark!” she exclaimed, pulling her son into a spine-cracking hug as the young man winced.

 

“Easy on the ribs, Ma!”

 

“How's he doing, doc?” Jon asked the Doctor, his face twisted in concern.

 

“Well, nothing seems to be broken. We could get an x-ray just to be safe?”

 

“I- I think we'll just take him on home.”

 

The Doctor wasn’t happy with this but shrugged anyway as Martha wrapped her son’s shirt around his shoulders. “It's your choice, but I wanna see him back in a week.”

 

“Thanks, doc….” Jon then turned to his wife, “… You help him get dressed, and I'll go take care of the paperwork.”

 

“What happened?” Martha asked as soon as the Doctor was out of ear-shot.

 

“Eric just flipped out, it was kind of scary.”

 

“… I wish you hadn't gotten in his way.”

 

Clark shrugged, hissing in pain as his ribs ached, “I don't know what it is. Even though Eric has my abilities, I still think of them as my responsibility.”

 

“Clark!”

 

Twisting around, Clark felt some relief when he saw Lex racing up the corridor towards them… as well as a little bit of regret.

 

“I just heard!” the omega came rushing over, holding his hand out as though he was going to touch Clark, only to pull himself back, “Are you okay?”

 

Sensing that Clark wanted to speak to the omega alone, Martha patted her son on the back and gave him a reassuring smile, “I'll go see your dad.”

 

As soon as she was out of earshot, Clark turned to Lex and glared at him, “So did you come by to make sure I was hurt?”

 

“Clark I-I wanted to make sure you were all right!”

 

“Yeah, never better….” Clark winced as the ache in his ribs increased, “… We can go out in the parking lot and you can hit me with your car.”

 

“Clark….” Lex gently grabbed the Alpha’s arm, “… What I said about you the other day, I'm sorry. Nothing appears to be what it seems lately.”

 

“You gonna stop snooping around my back now?”

 

“Listen…. I had no right to question your honesty. All I can do is plead temporary insanity and hope we can find a way to put this behind us.”

 

There was a brief silence, before Clark sent a sly smirk to Lex, his tone teasing. “Only temporary?”

 

“Very funny…” Lex sighed in relief, “… You need some help?”

 

“Yeah…. Thanks Lex.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

“I stopped by to see Eric's parents this morning.”

 

Clark twisted around to face Jon, who was giving him a sympathetic look. “How are they?”

 

“… They're scared, Clark.”

 

Clark paused for a few moments, as one question came to the fore-front of his mind, “Were you ever scared of me?”

 

“…. Well you threw a few temper tantrums when you were little we had some holes in the walls but, no…. You were a good kid, Clark.”

 

“I-I don't think Eric's a bad kid.”

 

Jon was quick to put a reassuring hand on Clark’s shoulder, “Neither do I, he's just a teenager who's in way over his head, that's all.”

 

“You know, when this first happened, I was kind of freaked out…” Clark admitted, “… but now I'm kind of enjoying it. I played basketball for the first time without worrying if I'd hurt anyone.” He then gestured to his bandaged ribs, “Even this is better than being around the meteor rocks, any day of the week.”

 

“Something happened at Eric's house….” Martha suddenly interrupted, rushing into the room, “… The police came but couldn't control him.”

 

“… I have to stop him.”

 

Jon frowned at Clark’s statement, “Hang on a minute, you're hurt, remember? If you try to face him again, he could kill you!”

 

“He has my strength…. Maybe he has my weakness too?”

 

“The meteor rocks?” Martha exclaimed.

 

“No one else knows how to stop him!” At his Ma’s worried look, Clark gave her his best reassuring smile, “Mom, this is who I am, whether I have my powers or not.”

 

“But Clark, what about a meteor rock? It's not like we keep them laying around?”

 

“…. I know where to find one.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Lex, who was suddenly in a much better mood than he had been earlier, strode into the Metropolis offices, a smirk on his face as he saw Sir Harry standing there.

 

“I got an urgent call you wanted to see me?” His voice casual despite the smirk on his face.

 

Sir Harry growled at him, clearly trying to intimidate him, “How'd you do it, Lex?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Cadmus Labs… It's worthless.”

 

Lex’s smirk widened as he shrugged, “I know. You should have done your homework before acquiring it so recklessly. Now you've left yourself open for a hostile takeover.”

 

“I read the report!” Victoria begged her father, unwilling to believe she’d made such a crucial mistake.

 

“You mean that piece of fiction you stole off my computer?”

 

Sir Harry glared at his daughter, “Is this your idea of having it covered?”

 

Before the man could leave, Lex stopped him in his tracks and smirked at him, “That's what you get for trusting family… My father and I will be making an offer on your company in the morning. I'll tell him you said hello.”

 

As the older Alpha left the room, Victoria shot to her feet and growled at Lex, “How could you do this to me, Lex?”

 

“You did it to yourself, Victoria. You thought you could make bones with Daddy by taking me down. The good Alpha showing the little omega who was boss.”

 

“It was just business!”

 

“You call trying to sleep with me business?” Lex smirked again, “I hate to think what that makes you.”

 

Victoria snapped. 

 

With a feral sounding growl, she punched Lex across the face, knocking him to the ground before standing over him. “We could have been great together…. We still could be great together.”

 

“I plan on being great all by myself….” Lex sneered up at her, “… I don’t need an Alpha to help with that… Speaking about Alphas’, you'd better check on your dad, he didn't look well.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

After getting the kryptonate necklace from Lana (which was easier than he thought), Clark rushed over to Eric’s house as fast as he could (which wasn’t very fast at all).

 

And then there were the words from Eric’s parents.

 

‘Eric said he wanted to end it all’

 

And Clark knew where the teen planned to do this.

 

The dam where this all began.

 

“Eric!” he cried out after reaching the dam (and if he had to borrow a bike to get there, nobody needed to know) and spotting Eric standing on the edge of the ledge, “Eric! Eric, don't!”

 

Eric didn’t listen, holding his arms out and falling into the darkness below.

 

“Eric!”

 

Using a nearby hillside, Clark went racing down, hoping to catch a glimpse of Eric as he called out for the other teen.

 

“You should have let me go the first time, Clark….” Clark spun around, frowning at the sight of Eric striding towards him, “…Would've been better than life like this.”

 

“Eric, why'd you jump off that dam?”

 

“I was testing myself to see if I had any limits…. Apparently, I don't.”

 

“Look, you can adjust to these abilities! You've gotta give yourself some time!”

 

Eric smirked at this, “How do you know, Clark?”

 

“… I'm just saying give yourself some time.”

 

“Oh, so in time, my parents won't be scared of me?! The girl of my dreams won't think I'm a freak?! The cops won't be after me?!”

 

“I can help!” Clark begged, keeping the necklace hidden as Eric grabbed him by the coat collar.

 

“I don't want your help, Clark!” 

 

With barely any effort, Eric threw Clark towards some metal fencing that surrounded electrical pylons. As Clark pushed himself to his feet, he realised that the necklace was missing, causing him to scrabble about in the dirt, desperately trying to find it.

 

“Treat me like a criminal….” Eric sneered, pulling Clark off of the ground, “… I'll give them something to be scared about.”

 

“It's not the answer Eric!”

 

“Come on, Clark. If you had this power, what would you do?”

 

“I-I'd stop people like you!”

 

“Nothing on this earth can stop me.” Eric smirked and threw Clark to the side.

 

Which was lucky… because Clark found the necklace.

 

“You're wrong….” He growled, quickly grabbing the necklace off the ground as Eric wrenched an electrical wire away from the main pylon, the sparks racing up and down his arm as Clark pushed himself to his feet.

 

“We'll see about that.”

 

Just as Eric went to press the live wire against Clark’s skin, Clark grabbed the other teen’s wrist, the kryptonite stone in his hand.

 

Much like with what happened with the lightning, there was a flash of green light as the two teens screamed in pain, before falling to the ground. Almost immediately, the pain in Clark’s ribs disappeared, filled with a new ache as the closeness of the kryptonite had an effect on him.

 

Quickly, he shoved the necklace back into the lead box and sighed in relief… and then he noticed Eric.

 

“Eric?”

 

“I'm so cold…. So cold.”

 

Later, when Eric was strapped to a gurney and being placed into the ambulance, Clark allowed himself to be led away by his Pa.

 

“What do you think is gonna happen to them now?” he asked, glancing back at Eric’s parents.

 

“Not sure….” Noticing Clark’s face, Jon sighed, “… Hey. They had problems long before he had your abilities. How are you feeling?”

 

“Normal, for me.”

 

“Clark….” Jon encouraged his son to look his in the eye, before taking a deep breath, “… Your gifts are, well, they're a part of you, but they don't define you.”

 

“I know…. But they complicate all of our lives.”

 

“Seeing how destructive Eric got… That just reminds me of how special you really are.”

 

Clark couldn’t help but smile at this, “That's because Eric didn't get my two strongest gifts….” At Jon’s confused frown, Clark explained, “… You and Mom.”

 

“Let’s go home son.”

 

……………………………………………………

 

“Hello, Dad, how's business?” Lex answered the phone, quickly putting it on loudspeaker as he poured himself another glass of whiskey.

 

//Tomorrow's Planet is announcing our takeover of Sir Harry's company. \\\

 

“Did I merit a mention?”

 

//Third paragraph. That's what happens when you trust your family, Lex…. I'm proud of you. \\\

 

Lex smirked at this, “Thanks, Dad. That means a lot coming from you.” Quickly, he hung up the call, just as Roger entered the room.

 

“Your so-called experts were wrong about Clark Kent….” He greeted the reporter, “… I saw it with my own eyes. He's just a regular kid.”

 

“That's not possible…. So how do you explain the accident?”

 

Lex shook his head, “I can't but I'm closing the book and putting it behind me.”

 

“There's something there, Lex!”

 

“I don't care….” Glaring at the reporter, Lex leaned forwards, “… The Kents are off-limits, understand?” When Roger frowned, Lex chained the subject, “You have something for me?”

 

Roger tossed a file onto Lex’s lap and waited for him to open it up. 

 

“Nice picture quality.” Lex chuckled, “Who initiated this little encounter?”

 

“Who do you think?”

 

“Victoria?”

 

“…. Your father.”

 

When Lex tensed at this, Roger smirked and left the room, leaving Lex to examine the photos of Victoria and his Father in bed together.

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

After giving Lana her necklace back (and trying to persuade her to keep it in the lead-lined box), Clark left feeling…. Feeling heavy.

 

Feeling like there was something that he had to do.

 

Glancing around, he took a deep breath and raced towards Lex’s house, not even noticing the time as he knocked on the door.

 

Less than five minutes later, the door opened, and Mercy growled at him, her hair all messed up, clearly having just got out of bed.

 

“I know it’s late…” Clark interrupted, before she could say anything, “… but I need to speak to Lex… it’s important.”


	13. Kinetic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Clark Face Claim: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9b/46/1b/9b461bf6f754e52a96563809cbc3abfd.jpg
> 
> Lex Face Claim: http://www.smallvilleph.com/site/wp-content/uploads/smallville-season-1-promo-149.jpg

“Are you ready now, Clark?”

 

Clark flushed uncomfortably as he heard Lex chuckle behind him, hands fiddling with the buttons of the video camera. “Yeah….” He answered Chloe, “… I forgot to press the record button.”

 

He and Lex knew why he was so flustered…. Chloe had her own suspicions.

 

“Sorry…” she apologised as Lex cleared his throat, “… I guess Clark’s more like an Alpha than I thought. So, Mr. Luthor any more secret construction projects at Luthor-Corp like Level 3?”

 

“Please, call me Lex.”

 

“Okay Lex, are you gonna answer my question?”

 

Clark felt a protective surge of possession, stepping forwards and frowning at his friend. “Chloe.” He muttered warningly, shaking his head when she glanced back at him.

 

“What?”

 

“It's okay, Clark….” Lex reassured him, a fond smile on his face, “… Our critics are our friends. They show us our faults.”

 

“… Benjamin Franklin.”

 

Before Chloe could ask another question, Mercy strode into the room, her characteristic scowl on her face. “Excuse me, Mr. Luthor. Your father's on the phone.”

 

Lex nodded in thanks to Mercy, before giving Chloe an apologetic smile, “I need to get this….” He muttered, before turning his attention back to Mercy, “… I'll take it in the conservatory.” Back to Chloe, “I look forward to resuming our verbal judo.”

 

As Lex and Mercy left the room, Chloe turned to Clark, a look of glee on her face. “I wonder if he's really taking a call or if he's just trying to avoid me?”

 

She seemed delighted by the thought.

 

As she wandered around the room, her attention was caught by a Greek vase on the back shelves. “Wow, that's really cool…. Do you think it's real?”

 

When Clark went to investigate, he quickly realised that Chloe wasn’t beside him anymore.

 

“Chloe? Chloe!”

 

As he raced out of the room, he failed to notice how three figures suddenly appeared in the room.

 

“Okay….” One of them muttered, “… The vault's in the wall behind the bookcase.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“You can't just go snooping around someone's house!” Clark scolded Chloe once he caught up to her.

 

“Clark, it's a mansion. It's designed for snooping!”

 

At his stern look, she threw her hands up into the air and rolled her eyes, “Okay, fine. We'll go and wait in the library for Lex to officially blow us off!” She then paused and narrowed her eyes, “Why are you and Lex acting so weird around each other?”

 

“We… had a tough conversation lately.”

 

“Oh? Was it… was it the conversation. The big one?”

 

Clark remained silent, his thoughts already turning to that night when he came to see Lex.

 

*****Flashback******

 

“Clark?” Lex rubbed his eyes tiredly as he yawned, “Couldn’t this have waited until morning? Like, over coffee or something?”

 

Clark shuffled nervously from side to side. “I-I needed to tell you something… something I should have told you ages ago.”

 

This clearly peaked Lex’s interest. “Oh…. Something interesting?”

 

“Ummm…. Maybe.” Silently encouraging Lex to sit down (whilst trying to ignore the fact that the omega was shirtless), “You need to promise me you won’t be too mad, okay…. Don’t be too mad at me.”

 

Now, Lex was clearly confused, leaning forwards and taking a hold of Clark’s hand, “I won’t be mad… I promise.”

 

“… You did hit me with your car that day.”

 

“What?”

 

Clark took a deep breath, “That day your car went off the bridge…. You did hit me… and then I ripped the roof off the car in order to save you.”

 

At Lex’s silence, Clark began to panic. “I-I wanted to tell you, but I’ve had to hide my abilities for years, and I was worried you would treat me differently if you found out! And then, all these other people with abilities started popping up, and most of them have hurt you, and I didn’t want you to be scared of me, even though I’m not technically a meteor mutant and- “

 

“- Clark! Clark! Clark!” Lex tightened his grip on Clark’s hand in an attempt to stop the Alpha, “Slow down… what do you mean you’re not a meteor mutant?”

 

“… I’m an alien…. I came in the meteor storm and Pa and Ma found me.”

 

Lex started to shake his head, trying to pull his hand away. “Now you’re just messing me… is this because of me accusing you earlier this week, because I said I was sorry!” 

 

“I didn’t want to tell you because it was all my fault!” Clark blurted out, wincing as Lex frowned at him, taking a deep breath quickly, “The meteor shower…. It caused by me coming to Earth. I’m the one responsible for the mutants and… everything else.”

 

Knowing that Clark was talking about his baldness, Lex self-consciously ran his hand over his head as Clark continued.

 

“I know I should have told you sooner, I know I should have told you when you confronted me last week, but I honestly didn’t have my powers then, Eric leeched them after we were hit by lightning and then he threw me into a car and- “

 

“- Wait, wait!” Lex frowned, “So, you’re an alien who came in the meteor shower, and you have super strength- “

 

“- and speed… and super-healing… and bullets can’t hurt… and I can see through walls.”

 

“… Right.” Lex took another deep breath, “This is a lot of information to take in… these powers helped you save me from drowning, and you didn’t have them earlier this week… because someone stole them?”

 

Clark nodded, wincing when he saw no change in expression from Lex, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Lex pulled away, giving Clark a quick and reassuring smile. “Thank you…” he whispered, “… Thank you for telling me, I just- “He took a deep breath, “- I think I just need some time… can you give me that? A little bit of time?”

 

“Yeah Lex… I do that.”

 

*******End Flashback*******

 

“Clark! Clark!”

 

Startled out of his thoughts, Clark winced at the look of Chloe’s face, “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” he held his hands up in silent surrender and winced, “I-I was just- “

 

“- ignoring me.” Chloe rolled her eyes, “Come on, let’s go.”

 

As they re-entered the study, Clark headed towards the camera. “I'll put the camera away.”

 

“Okay, I'm gonna go get my bag.”

 

As he went to turn the camera off, Clark frowned at the sight of two full-ish duffle bags sitting on the table… bags that weren’t there before.

 

“Hey, what's going on?”

 

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, an arm wrapped around his throat and he was pulled away from the camera. The masked men seemed to come out of nowhere.

 

“Chloe, run!”

 

The little bit of Alpha command probably wasn’t necessary, but it made the beta listen, as she raced out of the room…. But she didn’t get very far.

 

And Clark couldn’t get free.

 

His veins were turning green, much like with what happened when he was near Kryptonite.

 

There was a smash of glass nearby, before one of the masked men punched Clark in the stomach, forcing all the breath out of him as he fell to his knees.

 

“Move it! Let's move it!” the men called out.

 

Once they were out of the room, Clark heard Chloe call out for him.

 

“Clark!”

 

“…Chloe.”

 

“Clark!”

 

There was a desperate scream as Clark pushed himself to his feet and headed out of the room, glancing around for his best friend.

 

And then he spotted the shattered window.

 

They were three floors up.

 

He raced to the window and glanced over the ledge… to see Chloe lying on the ground down below.

 

“Chloe!”

 

………………………………………

 

She looked so broken… so beaten down.

 

As Chloe lay unconscious in the hospital bed, machines beeping all around her, Clark couldn’t help but over the incident again and again in his mind.

 

He needed to be a hero then… why wasn’t he?

 

“Clark.”

 

Clark twisted around and sighed in relief as Lex entered the room, a reassuring smile on the omega’s face.

 

“Don't worry…” Lex stated, “… I brought in the best doctors from Metropolis.”

 

“Is she gonna be all right?”

 

“… Doctors aren't sure. The fall was pretty bad. She broke her left arm and has a concussion…. They wanna make sure there's no brain swelling.”

 

“… I should've gotten to her.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before Lex cleared his throat nervously. “I-I mean, you mentioned super speed and strength… why couldn’t you get to her?” 

 

“… There’s something I didn’t mention last time… I do have weakness.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Kryptonite… parts of the meteors. It makes me feel weak.”

 

“And they must have had some on them last night….” Lex’s eyes then widened in realisation, “… Lana’s necklace, that’s why you act funny around her, not because of any crush?”

 

“Exactly!” Clark couldn’t help but feel a weight was lifted from his shoulders, “It’s just her necklace!”

 

Lex also seemed relieved at this, a fond smile flashing across his face before he cleared is throat again, “Well, then Clark, this definitely isn't your fault.”

 

“… I just don't know what happened. One minute, the room is empty and then they appear out of thin air… I mean, do the police have any leads?”

 

Lex sighed wearily, “They don't think I'm the first one that's been hit. There have been over a dozen robberies all over the county. They tried to hit the Smallville Savings & Loan.”

 

“I didn't hear about that.”

 

“Banks don't publicize attempted robberies, it's bad for their image.”

 

Clark frowned, “If nothing was taken, how do they know they were robbed?”

 

Smirking, Lex shrugged. “Apparently they tripped an alarm inside the vault…. Although, no one knows how they got in there.”

 

“And the stuff they stole from you? Can the police trace it?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before Lex shook his head, moving to leave. “I didn't report anything stolen, Clark.”

 

“What?! Why not? I saw them walk out with bags!”

 

“I don't care about that! I just want to find the people who did this to Chloe.” Lex glanced over at the unconscious beta, “When I do I promise you, they will be dealt with accordingly.”

 

“… What does that mean?”

 

“It means you should let me worry about it…. Now, why don't you go home and get some rest?”

 

Just before Lex could leave, Clark’s next words stunned him. “I thought we were done keeping secrets from each other?”

 

“… Get some rest Clark.”

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

Making firewood had always calmed Clark down in most circumstances. Put the wood on the chopping block and smash it into pieces.

 

“Clark…” His Ma and Pa entered the barn, concerned looks on their faces, “… What are you doing?”

 

“Trying to make myself useful.”

 

Lifting one of the pieces off the ground, Jon attempted to make a joke. “Hey, son we need firewood, not toothpicks.”

 

“I know what you guys are gonna say: It's not my fault. Lex already told me, so did Chloe's dad.”

 

“They're right, Clark….” Martha tried to reassure him, “…You did your best.”

 

“Chloe could've died!”

 

Jon sighed, “Son becoming an adult means learning difficult lessons one of which is you can't save everybody, no matter who you are.”

 

“Yeah, you said you felt the effects of the meteor rocks?” Martha nodded in agreement with her husband.

 

“Yeah, I just don't know where it was coming from…. Sometimes I just wish I could leave this town and get away from the meteor rocks!”

 

Seconds before he brought his fist done to smash another log into pieces, Jon stopped forward and held out his hands, “Woah, woah, woah…” he blurted out, “… I'm sure that you will. You'll get that chance…. But running away won't solve anything.”

 

“Don't hang around here feeling sorry for yourself.” Martha gently ordered, smoothing out Clark’s collar and gesturing towards the door, “Go. See what you can find out.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Lex said the people who hit the mansion tried to rob this bank….” Clark reported to Pete as they made their way towards Smallville Savings & Loans.

 

“Clark, I've got three words for you: official police investigation!”

 

Clark spun around and frowned at the beta, “The police haven't done a thing. There have been 12 robberies in the past six months with the same freaky M.O. No sign of entry, the jewels and the cash just vanished…. Except for this place. Lex says that they triggered an alarm inside the vault. The question is, how'd they get inside?”

 

“… I don't know.” Pete sighed, “Now, stop channeling Chloe and come on!”

 

Clark ignored him, focusing on the wall of the building and using his x-ray vision to get a better look inside… and then he saw the skeletal arm.

 

“-ark! Come on man!”

 

As Pete clicked his fingers near his ear and waved his other hand in front of Clark’s face, Clark was startled out of his dark thoughts.

 

How did an arm get there?

 

“I know you feel bad….” Pete sighed, “… I do too…. But we're not cops.”

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“I don't care….” Lex snarled down the phone, “… If I wanted excuses, I'd call the police…. Yeah? Well, you're supposed to be the best private security firm in Metropolis!”

 

He slammed the phone down and spun around… only to almost run into someone wearing a balaclava behind him.

 

“How'd you get in here?” He growled, eyes darting to the door in expectation of Mercy appearing there.

 

“The same way we did last time, bro.” At that moment, two more masked men entered the room, seemingly phasing through the wall

 

“… I'm calling the police.” Lex tried to threaten them, reaching out for the phone as the two betas and one Alpha moved in closer.

 

If he screamed for Clark, would the Alpha hear him?

 

“You didn't last time, and we know why….” Lex paused at this as the man continued, “… We read the disk, Lex.”

 

Slowly, he moved his hand away from the phone. “What are you talking about?”

 

“You're skimming money from your dad to fund a project in Smallville.”

 

Clark’s college fund… shit.

 

“That concerns a methane treatment plant….” He tried to explain everything way, “… It'll put our competitors out of business.”

 

There was a brief pause, before the Alpha suddenly darted forward and punched Lex in the stomach, sending the omega to his knees.

 

“Don’t bullshit us!” The Alpha growled, “Why would you be storing the money in a bank account under a fake name? A.K, ring any bells?”

 

“-What do you want?” Lex wheezed, clutching at his stomach and wincing at the dull ache that was starting to spread throughout his abdomen.

 

“A million, cash. If you try anything stupid, even if you think a stupid thought your disk is going to be uploaded to the Internet for all the world and Big Daddy Lionel to see.”

 

Lionel couldn’t find out about his feelings for Clark, what he planned for their future. Lex slowly, pushed himself back up into an upright position and glared at the Alpha, “How do I reach you?”

 

“You don't… We reach you.”

 

One of the betas held up a burner phone, handing it to Lex.

 

“Now…” The Alpha sneered, “… turn around. Show us that pretty, omega ass.”

 

Lex felt his face go pale… it had been only robberies so far…. There was nothing about any of this behaviour. Nevertheless, he slowly turned around, tensing as the Alpha chuckled.

 

“Wait there.”

 

“You have no idea who you're dealing with.” Lex hissed, receiving only silence in return. When he turned back around, he frowned.

 

They were gone.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

After learning that Whitney had lost his football scholarship and spotting the man with the strange, green tattoos, Clark received fantastic news.

 

Chloe was recovering.

 

Quickly, he purchased some flowers and headed to the hospital, racing to Chloe’s room and sighing in relief as she smiled at him and greeted him.

 

“Your dad called and told me you were awake…” he whispered gently, making his way into the room slowly.

 

“You're officially my first visitor.”

 

“How you feeling?”

 

Chloe chuckled weakly, “Like a million bucks, thrown in the washing machine and set on spin.”

 

“Everyone was real worried about you.”

 

She glanced around and smirked, “Yeah, I noticed…. Looks like Nell's flower shop's been stripped clean. I especially like the ones from Lex, they make me feel like I won the Kentucky Derby.”

 

Clark glanced around the room, wincing at the sight of gorgeous roses, tulips and other colourful flowers, including Lex’s that were white roses arranged in the shape of a horseshoe, indicating luck.

 

His own flowers pale in comparison.

 

“They're beautiful, Clark….” Chloe reassured him, sniffing at them lightly, “… They're my favourite.”

 

“I-I just wanna say I'm sorry.”

 

Chloe frowned in confusion. “For what?

 

“Letting you get hurt.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before Chloe rolled her eyes, “Well, I am perturbed with you, Clark…. I'm also mad that you didn't put out the Chicago Fire of 1871…. Or prevent the fall of the Roman Empire, making you responsible for the Dark Ages.”

 

Clark couldn’t help but chuckle… she always knew how to make him feel better. “Thanks… Do you remember anything about those guys?”

 

Chloe thought to herself for a few moments, before nodding in memory. “There was one thing… The guy that grabbed me had a tattoo on his forearm. An octagon, maybe.”

 

Like the guy in the store… the guy in the store with the weird green tattoo.

 

“What's going on, Clark?”

 

“I don't know…. Let me do some digging.”

 

She smiled up at him, “Clark Kent, investigative reporter. Has a nice ring to it.”

 

Leaning over, Clark gave her a kiss on the forehead, “You get some rest.”

 

“I'll try.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

……………………………………………….

 

Lex felt like he was going to explode, he had way too much going on at the moment, and Lana’s whinging wasn’t helping.

 

“This theater means something to a lot of people…..”

 

She’d been talking about this theatre for ages.

 

“… I spent every Saturday of my childhood here, eighth row center. When the lights went down and the screen flickered on the problems outside these doors just disappeared. It was like being transported to a magical place.”

 

Lex resisted the urge to sigh wearily, “That's a nice story, but why is it so important to you really?”

 

“My parents met here…. I guess I'm just looking for something to hold on to.”

 

Ah…. He knew there was more to it.

 

“So… I'm supposed to preserve this monument to Lana Lang's sentimental memories?”

 

“…. That's not what I meant.”

 

Lex smirked at her, “You're a teenager, Lana. Mercurial doesn't do you justice.”

 

Clearly seconds away from completely losing it, Lana glared at him. “Thought you might understand…. Clearly I was mistaken.”

 

“This is business, Lana. All these stores are becoming office spaces and this town needs a parking garage.”

 

“… So you're going ahead with your plans?”

 

He shook his head in sympathy, “You haven't given me any reason to change my mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a pressing matter to attend to.”

 

She looked like she was seconds away from lashing out, but she moved to the side anyway, and allowed him through.

 

Teenagers… oi vay.

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

After a bit of digging and a quick visit to Whitney (who had a suspicious green tattoo of his own), it was easy to identify the two who had been speaking to Whitney.

 

Chloe stored everything at the Torch.

 

Wade Mahaney and Scott Bowman. Class of '96. They were just like Whitney six years ago, school stars in sports as they ruled the school…. Until Wade got injured and Scott started using drugs… then their futures vanished.

 

Lana was stunned, “Do you think Whitney's in trouble?” she asked, clearly concerned for her Alpha boyfriend.

 

“I don't know.”

 

“I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen to me…. He thinks that scholarship is his only way out of here. I wish he'd see himself the way I do, there's more to him than football!”

 

“… He's lucky to have you.”

 

“Yeah.” Lana shook her head, “Big influence I am. Can't seem to convince anybody to do anything today.”

 

“Are you talking about the Talon?”

 

“I met with Lex, tried to make my case, but he totally shot me down…. He said I hadn't given him a good enough business reason.”

 

Huh… Clark frowned, “Sounds kind of harsh.”

 

“Yeah…. But I think the thing that makes me maddest, is that he's right.”

 

“Maybe it wasn't a rejection, maybe it was a challenge?” Clark questioned, knowing that was more like Lex… it wasn’t so simple with that omega.

 

“My first challenge is helping Whitney.”

 

“Let me work on that.”

 

Lana was silent for a brief moment, before she frowned at Clark in confusion. “Clark, why are you doing this? Not that I don't appreciate it.”

 

“I couldn't stop what happened to Chloe…. There's a chance for Whitney.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

Lex didn’t want to answer the phone call… he wanted to just throw it away and call Clark, explain the situation to him, maybe the young Alpha could be his knight in shining armour.

 

But Lionel couldn’t know about the college fund… he just couldn’t.

 

He answered the call.

 

“Glad you could make it, Luthor….” Chuckled the voice on the other end of the line, “… Go inside. You'll find a walk-in meat locker…. Wait there.”

 

Slowly, Lex followed the orders, opening up the large metal door and grimacing at the sight of meat hooks hanging from the ceiling.

 

“Now what?” he asked as he walked inside.

 

Silence.

 

“Hello?”

 

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind him and he couldn’t help but yelp in shock, before scolding himself silently. 

 

And then the masked men walked straight into the meat locker… straight through the wall.

 

“How did you- “

 

“- Open the case, Lex.”

 

Lex bravely resisted the Alpha’s order, straightening up and glaring at the man, “I want the disk first.”

 

“The money, Lex! Give us the money!”

 

Behind him, he heard a familiar voice whisper “What's going on?” as another one told him to shut up. However, Lex couldn’t focus on that too much as the Alpha darted forward and shoved his hand through the case, rooting around before taking a step back.

 

“It's empty…. He screwed us!”

 

“If I brought the money, I'd never get out!” Lex tried to protest.

 

“Big mistake, rich boy….” The Alpha’s hand darted forward, gripping Lex’s neck and pulling him to the floor, “… I phase through your neck, I kill you! We want the damn money!”

 

“Stop it!” the new masked man spoke up. 

 

“Give us the money!”

 

“You never said we'd do this!”

 

“I said, shut up!”

 

The voices were all becoming a blur and darkness encroached on his vision.

 

“Stop it, you're killing him!”

 

“Wade, time is almost up, we got to blow!”

 

At the warning from his friend, the Alpha leaned in close and hissed in Lex’s face. “Next time bring the money!”

 

Suddenly, the metal door flung open, followed by a dull thunk and a grunt of pain. 

 

The Alpha let go of his neck, causing Lex to gasp desperately, clutching at his throat and shuddering at the memory of the fingers tightening around vulnerable flesh. As he twisted around, he frowned at the sight of Clark lying by the door.

 

The Alpha wasn’t even looking at him, focusing on the men leaving the meat locker… through the wall.

 

“Whitney?”

 

But they were already gone.

 

“Lex!” Clark gasped in relief, moving over and swiftly helping Lex to his feet, “Lex, are you alright?”

 

“Y-Yeah, i-I think so….” The omega winced at the croak in his voice, “… Not good at this whole rescuing though, are you?”

 

The tone was teasing, but Clark still flushed in embarrassment.

 

“It was like with Chloe… I think it’s their tattoos, something in them making me weak.” He then frowned at Lex, “What were you even doing with those guys?”

 

By this time, they were back at Lex’s car, pulling away from the meat locker.

 

Lex was silent for a time, before sighing wearily. “They were blackmailing me, Clark. I went there to make a drop….” He winced at Clark’s silence, “… You're wondering if your father's been right about me all along, aren't you?”

 

“Lex…” Clark leaned over and gently placed his hand on Lex’s leg, “… I’m not thinking that at all… but I would like to know what they have on you.” 

 

“… They stole a computer disk that contains confidential information.”

 

“What was on it?”

 

This time, it was Lex who was silent for a time, before shaking his head, “Details about a separate account… one that I don’t really want going public.”

 

“Illegal?”

 

“… Your college fund.”

 

Clark felt all the breath leave his body at once, “W-what?”

 

“I-I don’t know if you ever want to go to college, or if you just wanted to stay here and take over the farm… but I thought it would be a nice gift… for your eighteenth or something.”

 

Lex was clearly slightly embarrassed with having to say it out loud, but Clark had never smiled harder in his life… until a sudden thought occurred to him. “Why didn’t you call the cops? It’s a perfectly innocent reason!”

 

“Dad can’t know about it, and I don’t know which cops are on his payroll…” Lex sighed wearily, instinctively moving closer to the Alpha as his throat started to hurt once again, “… Clark, I told you I'd handle it. The question is, what were you doing there?”

 

“I was following Whitney. He's been hanging with those guys and I wanted to help.”

 

Gently, Lex took a hold of Clark’s hand, encouraging the young Alpha to look him in the eye. “Is this because of Chloe? Clark, you can't save the world, even with your powers…. All you'll end up with is a messiah complex and a lot of enemies.”

 

“… I saved you, didn't I? That turned out all right.”

 

Lex rolled his eyes fondly, squeezing Clark’s hand as the Alpha beamed at him briefly.

 

“What's your next move?” The Alpha asked. 

 

“… They're gonna learn that it doesn't pay to rob Lex Luthor.”

 

“What about Whitney?”

 

As Lex headed towards the driver’s seat, he winced slightly at the question. “A man is measured by the quality of his friends. If the quarterback's with them, he'll have to face the consequences…. I’m sorry Clark.”

 

“I know Lex… I know.”

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

The next day, after mulling over Lex’s words and finding himself thrilled by the prospect of college, Clark made his way to Chloe’s hospital room… only to find Pete already there, a laptop on Chloe’s lap.

 

“Pete?” He questioned, heading further into the room, “We were supposed to meet at the Torch?”

 

Pete almost looked guilty, “Yeah, well, Chloe called and I told her what we were doing- “

 

“- So I insisted you guys come here.” Chloe interrupted

 

Clark shook his head, “You should be resting!”

 

“All this resting is driving me insane. These so-called "health-care professionals" just want me in bed eating Jell-O!”

 

“… Those fascists.”

 

Chloe didn’t even crack a smile at Clark’s teasing, widening her eyes and pleading up at him, “I need to do this, okay? Don't cut me out of it, please?”

 

“… Okay.”

 

She beamed at him, before launching into her explanation. “So I was surfing the Net, doing some research- “

 

“- How'd you get online here?”

 

“… Pete hijacked the phone line for me.”

 

Clark turned a disbelieving look on Pete, before shaking his head and continuing, “What have you got?”

 

“…What if these guys are using meteorite tattoos to speed up their metabolism? I mean, their molecules are literally moving at hyper-speed.

 

“That's how they go through solid objects?”

 

Pete shook his head in disbelief, “That's crazy!”

 

“Well, they're doing it!”

 

Before Pete could pipe up, Clark interrupted. “It's like the ultimate rush…. But there's no way their bodies can handle that kind of stress for long.”

 

“What are you saying will happen?”

 

Chloe and Clark glanced at each other, before Chloe shrugged at Pete’s question. “You take the ultimate rush, you pay the ultimate price.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

As soon as he received the call from Lana, her voice frantic as she talked about Whitney, Clark raced over to meet her, listening to Whitney’s explanation and confession about the men and what they had planned.

 

“After they get the money, they're gonna kill Lex and probably me for betraying them.” Whitney sighed, smiling softly as Lana patted him on the shoulder.

 

“You did the right thing.”

 

“Yeah, too little too late.”

 

Clark chose not to say anything, remaining calm despite the threat to Lex, “Where are they now?” He asked.

 

“Back at the loft, sleeping it off.”

 

“Did you see the disk they stole from Lex?”

 

“… No. But it's gotta be there. I can sneak in and get it.”

 

Lana shook her head desperately, “It's dangerous. We should call the police.”

 

“No cops…. I'm already in enough trouble.”

 

There was a brief silence, before Clark sighed, “Tell me where they are. I can get in and out before they wake.”

 

“I can't let you go alone, Clark…. I got myself into this mess, I gotta try and get myself out of it.”

 

Clark hesitated for a brief moment, before nodding in agreement, gesturing for Whitney to lead him to where the men were.

 

Lana watched them leave in concern, a worried look on her face.

 

……………………………………………………………

 

“Empty….” Whitney sighed as they moved through the colourful hide-out, “…They must be out looking for me.”

 

“Well, let's find it before they come back.”

 

As Whitney started to search desperately for the disk, Clark used his X-ray vision to scan the room, smiling when he spotted the disk in the vents.

 

“It's not here!” Whitney cried out.

 

“Keep looking…. It's gotta be here somewhere.”

 

Once he was sure that Whitney was looking away, Clark reached up and pulled the vent cover away, grabbing the disk from within and beaming in success. “I got it!”

 

Quickly, they moved to leave, only to stop when the other thieves emerged through the walls, with the Lead Alpha sneering at Whitney.

 

“You really screwed up, rookie….” The man sneered, before turning his attention to Clark and the disk in his hand, “… Look, I don't know how you found that disk, bro, but I need it back. Now!”

 

Clark simply stared at him for a few moments, before smirking and tightening his fist, crushing it into a little ball and letting it drop to the ground.

 

The Alpha was silent for a time, before he suddenly darted forward, striking out at Clark as his fist went straight into him.

 

It felt like someone was gripping his organs.

 

“Hurts, doesn't it?” The man sneered as Clark started to collapse to the ground, “… It feels like someone's chewing up your insides. I stay in long enough, I could do some serious damage.” He pulled his fist back, allowing Clark to drop to the ground, before turning his attention to Whitney, “You're next, bro.”

 

Two members of the gang pulled Whitney out back, clearly intending to kill him and leaving Clark alone with a beta.

 

A beta with a missing arm.

 

“I know what happened to your arm in the bank vault.” Clark gasped, looking at the empty sleeve in shock.

 

The beta shrugged, “Occupational hazard… We waited too long. Didn't hurt, when I pulled out, it was fused at the shoulder.”

 

“You can't keep doing this! You're gonna die!”

 

“If you hadn't have screwed up our retirement plan, we wouldn't have to… But now you're gonna pay.”

 

Before the beta could get any closer however, there was a crackling sound and the man tensed up in pain, before falling to the ground, revealing a smug Lex standing behind him.

 

“God, I love you…” Clark muttered under his breath, flushing when Lex turned to him and frowned.

 

“What?”

 

“…. I said, God I love your dramatic entrances.” Clark pushed himself to his feet weakly, “Did Lana call you like I asked her to?”

 

Lex nodded slowly, “Yeah… you could have called me and asked me to come along?”

 

“I didn’t want you to get hurt…” Clark glanced in the direction that they’d taken Whitney, “… I've gotta find Whitney.”

 

“Clark, wait, I'm calling the police.”

 

But Clark couldn’t wait…. He had to save Whitney.

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

When he got to the car scrapyard, he spotted the thief leader holding Whitney under a large, crushed car.

 

“Let him go!” he ordered, noticing how the man’s tattoo glowed green briefly, before going dark, “The cops are on their way.”

 

The other Alpha pulled out a gun and held it at Whitney’s head, “Think again, rookie. There's only one way off this team”

 

“Don't worry, I got you covered.” Called out the other beta, pressing a button on the remote, releasing the car from up above, causing it to drop down towards Whitney and the thief.

 

It took Clark less than a second to rush forwards and pull Whitney out of the way, as the car landed heavily on the other Alpha.

 

He didn’t phase through it this time.

 

And when the other beta tried to run, the police pulled into the scrapyard, stopping the man in his tracks.

 

“Don't move!”

 

“Keep your hands up!”

 

“Keep them up!”

 

“Up against the car!”

 

………………………………………………

 

As Whitney was being helped into an ambulance, a shock blanket wrapped around his shoulders, Clark made his way over to Lex. “What did you tell the police?” He asked quietly.

 

“The truth…. Those guys broke into my house. You two figured it out, tried to be heroes, saving the poor omega in distress, and got in over your heads. Typical Alpha bravado.”

 

Clark chuckled weakly, “What about- “

 

“- Walking through walls part? I don't think the cops could handle that much truth.”

 

“… Sorry about your disk. I was just… I just had the instinct to destroy it.”

 

“It’s okay, I didn't come out here for that, Clark. I came, because someone I care about was in trouble.”

 

Clark nodded shyly, heading over to Whitney as Lex went over to the cop car, where the two betas were being held.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“Thanks for coming.”

 

Lex turned around and raised an eyebrow as Lana entered the room, “I was surprised by your call…. After our last meeting, I didn't think I'd hear from you again.”

 

“This time I came prepared.” She handed over a file and beamed.

 

“…. What's this?”

 

“My business proposal. Small towns across the country have revived their downtowns returning them to the social centers they once were. They didn't do this by building cookie-cutter malls or parking garages. They did it by restoring the great buildings that were already there turning them into cafes, bookstores, restaurants.”

 

As he flicked through the file, he glanced up at Lana and frowned, “You want to turn the Talon into a cafe/bookstore?”

 

“It could also be a venue for local bands and arthouse movies! I found out you can register the building as a historic landmark, which gives you certain tax benefits…. Just don't ask me to explain them.”

 

“… Who's gonna manage it?”

 

“Nell said she'd be interested…. And I can train with her after school, and try running it myself in the summers!”

 

Lex stared at her for a few moments, “How'd you come up with this?”

 

“Something Clark said… He told me you like to challenge people.”

 

Trying to push down the flush at the knowledge that Clark knew him so well, Lex cleared his throat, “Well, you've definitely risen to the challenge.”

 

“…So, it's a deal?”

 

“I need to look over everything but, yeah… it's a deal.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Really…. I’m always saying more Omegas should get into business. I think this could be the start of a very interesting partnership.”


	14. Zero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Clark Face Claim: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9b/46/1b/9b461bf6f754e52a96563809cbc3abfd.jpg
> 
> Lex Face Claim: http://www.smallvilleph.com/site/wp-content/uploads/smallville-season-1-promo-149.jpg

Lex felt like he was going to be sick.

 

He’d been hanging here for ages, upside down, wrapped in a straitjacket as sweat poured from every pore on his face.

 

And then he heard the door open.

 

“Let me go!” he ordered, wincing a bright light suddenly hit him in the eyes, “What do you want from me?!”

 

It was hard to prevent himself from whining, hoping it would stop the Alpha standing opposite from hurting him any further.

 

“The truth…” The other man muttered, “… I just want the truth.”

 

METROPOLIS…. THREE YEARS AGO.

 

“Can I see some ID?”

 

Eighteen-year-old Lex Luthor smirked at the door-staff, arching his back slightly and rolling his eyes, “You must be new here.”

 

Inside the club, another member of the door-staff stepped forwards. “Hey, it's okay, let him through.”

 

As he was let through, Lex beamed at the man who’d waved him through, handing him a few notes of money, “Thanks, Kasich.”

 

The beta shrugged, glancing at the omega female who had come in with Lex, “No problem….” He then gestured at the woman, “… She's cute.”

 

“She's engaged.”

 

As they headed further into the club, Lex gestured at the stage, where partially nude, painted woman danced to the beat on the stage.

 

“What do you think?” he asked the woman.

 

“… It's loud!”

 

Lex then turned to Kasich, “How's the VIP room tonight?”

 

“I think we can make some room for you!”

 

Lex handed him another 100 dollar bill, before he and his friend headed up the stairs.

 

“I hope you didn't feel obligated to entertain me?” The woman chuckled, “Jude's only gone for a couple days.”

 

“I don't believe in obligations…. Besides, your fiancé did me a favour. I wasn't looking forward to a night out on my own.”

 

The woman glanced at all the Alphas and betas staring at Lex, before shaking her head and rolling her eyes, “Something tells me you wouldn't have been alone for very long.”

 

Lex laughed, gesturing at the bartender, “Two apple martinis!”

 

“Coming up!”

 

As they took a seat at the bar, the woman pulled a little bit of cardboard out of a bowl, “’Zero consequences?’ she questioned, “That's quite a promise.”

 

The tone was teasing, and Lex couldn’t help but smile, “Only if it's kept….” The martini’s arrived and Lex raised his in a toast, “To my good friend Amanda on her engagement. Cheers.”

 

“Cheers.”

 

They both took a sip of the drink… and then Amanda seemed to spot something out of the corner of her eye, causing Lex to frown. “What is it?”

 

She put her drink down and moved away.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Turning in the direction that she was walking, Lex winced…. Her Alpha, the man she was engaged to was sitting on a sofa and allowing two other women to fawn all over him. He rushed to catch up her, just in time to see the Alpha spot the omega he was engaged to.

 

“Amanda!”

 

“You said you had to go away on business!” she exclaimed

 

“I can explain, okay? Just wait!”

 

But Amanda wasn’t going to wait. She wrenched the bonding ring off of her finger and threw it at her Alpha, ignoring his protests.

 

“Amanda, wait a sec I can explain, Amanda!” He then put a touch of Alpha command into his voice, “Just wait! Amanda!”

 

But it was too late… she had already stormed away.

 

The Alpha then spotted Lex and growled at him, “You son of a bitch! You did this on purpose!”

 

Lex rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah, I made you cheat on my best friend… get over yourself…. Amanda deserves better.”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Lex raced after Amanda, pulling his best friend close to him as she sobbed bitterly into his shirt.

 

And then someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

 

Amanda’s Alpha pulled him around and punched Lex in the stomach, ignoring the shocked and disgusted gasps around him.

 

The two grappled for a time, before Kasich tried to intervene, pushing the Alpha away before checking that Lex was okay.

 

Only for the Alpha to pull out a switchblade. The man darted forwards, stabbing Lex in the side, prompting Kasich to turn around, pulling out his gun… and firing twice into the Alpha’s chest

 

Amanda screamed as her ex-fiancé fell to the ground, blood starting to stain his shirt as he stopped breathing.

 

Lex wanted to apologise… but he didn’t know what to say, simply going to his knees beside her as her pre-bond shattered.

 

PRESENT DAY

 

“Liar!” The Alpha attacking him growled, “That's what it said in the papers, but that's not what really happened!”

 

“It's the truth!” Lex begged, “Read the police reports!”

 

The Alpha started to spin him around, making the nausea intensify. “I know you covered it up… I don't know how you did it, but you're gonna pay.”

 

“W-Who are you?”

 

The spinning stopped as the Alpha smirked at him, “Don't you remember? You killed me.” He moved into the light, the smirk widening as Lex saw his face.

 

The same face of the Alpha who’d died all those years ago.

 

The Alpha held up a small gun and aimed it directly at Lex’s head, “Daddy can't save you this time, Lex.”

 

……………………………ONE WEEK EARLIER……………………………………………..

 

“So, I understand that Lex Luthor has a stake in this project.”

 

Lana glanced up at Jude, the Alpha was applying for a job in the new building…. He was handsome enough, but there was just something… off about him.

 

“Yeah, he's one of the owners.” She answered cautiously, just in case this Alpha was one of those ‘creepers’, the ones who hang around rich omegas until they had a chance to strike, “Why? Do you know him?”

 

“A lifetime ago in Metropolis.”

 

“Must have been interesting.”

 

“Well… let's just say there's a reason he's in Smallville.”

 

Lana frowned as Jude continued, “You know my advice? Stay away from him. When Lex gets involved, things usually turn out badly.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, Lex pulled into the nearest parking space outside of the old theatre, pulling out his phone as he came to a complete stop.

 

Clark had to do a research project on Lana for his English class and was freaking out because of it.

 

Ah, the problems of teenage boys…. And then Lex vowed never to think about Clark just being a teenager again… it made him feel like a cougar.

 

Slowly, he got out of the car, startling when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he scowled at the beta behind him. “What are you doing here?” he asked, glancing around in concern, “We had an understanding. After that night, we were never to have any contact!”

 

“I saw him, Lex!” Max Kasich exclaimed.

 

“Who?”

 

“Jude.”

 

Lex was silent for a time, before shaking his head, “We both know that's impossible.”

 

“Listen to me! He's alive. Everywhere I go, I see him. He's stalking me!”

 

“Kasich…” Lex placed his hand on the beta’s shoulder, “… Calm down.”

 

“I'm not crazy!”

 

“I never said you were… Now, did this man say what he wanted?”

 

“Yeah…. The truth.”

 

Lex frowned… and then he spotted Clark walking up the streets towards them.

 

Clark couldn’t know about this.

 

“Listen….” He pulled a key out of his pocket and shoved it into Kasich’s hands, “… I keep an apartment in the city. It's very secure. You stay there and wait for my call!”

 

Kasich nodded, allowing himself to be pushed away as Lex rushed over to Clark.

 

“Hey, Lex!” Clark greeted eagerly, glancing at a retreating Kasich, “Who was that?”

 

“Just an old friend, nobody to worry about.”

 

Clark seemed happy by the frankness and beamed at the omega, not giving the strange man another thought as they entered the old theatre.

 

“I hear we sprung a leak!” he stated, listening to the water hitting the ground.

 

Lana didn’t respond…. Her eyes were wide as she glanced around the room, as though looking for something… or someone.

 

“Is everything all right?” Clark asked in concern.

 

She nodded, “Just a little weirded out.”

 

“Relax, it's just a leak.”

 

She shook her head at Lex’s teasing tone, “No, a friend of yours came by, applied for the assistant manager position. He told me to stay away from you.”

 

“What was his name?”

 

Lana walked over to the desk and picked up an application form, “Jude Royce.”

 

Slowly, Lex took the application off of her and stared down at it, his eyes focused on the name.

 

Clark frowned at the paleness in Lex’s skin, “What is it, Lex?”

 

“… When did he leave?”

 

Lana glanced at the door, “Just before you came in.”

 

Silence.

 

Before Lana could ask any further questions, Lex strode outside, his entire body tense even as Clark raced after him. Sensing the omega’s distress, Clark placed a hand on his shoulder, “Lex, who's Jude Royce?”

 

“Trust me, Clark, I have no idea who Lana met today but it couldn't have been him….” Lex pulled himself free of the grasp and headed to his car, “… Don't worry about it, Clark. I'm not.”

 

Clark didn’t believe him, but nodded anyway, turning to head back inside…. Until the heavy metal music started playing at top volume, setting off alarms and causing everyone to glance at the source.

 

Lex’s car.

 

“What's going on?!” Clark fought to be heard over the music, trying not to listen too deeply as the word “KILLER!” was sung/shrieked over and over again.

 

“I don't know!” Lex was clearly panicking, his face paling as the word KILLER was screamed at him.

 

Unwilling to deal with it any longer, Clark used his X-ray vision to scan the car, quickly spotting something under the dash…. Almost like a small voice recorder that was wired into the speakers.

 

“Feel under the dash!” he yelled out to Lex, watching as the omega nodded in understanding, feeling the recorder quickly and yanking it away, the screaming immediately stopping.

 

“Looks like someone decided to get creative while I was inside.” Lex sighed, wincing as he rubbing at his ear, a ringing echoing in them.

 

“What were the screams?”

 

“I assume it's someone's twisted idea of a joke…” Lex glanced around, a light flush appearing on his face, “… And a successful one. We've managed to draw a crowd.”

 

“Lex- “

 

“- Clark, this really doesn't concern you.”

 

Before Clark could question any further, Lex pulled out of the space and headed off into the distance, leaving a stunned Clark behind.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

As if the day wasn’t frustrating enough, Clark made his way home, only to find that Chloe was questioning his parents about his adoption…. All for her project.

 

And his parents looked uncomfortable with this.

 

“Shoot….” Chloe muttered, “…I'm out of tape. That's okay, I've got some extra C-90s in my car. I'll be right back!”

 

As soon as she left the home, Martha leaned forwards and frowned, “Chloe's researching your life for a school project?”

 

“When did that happen?” Jon asked.

 

“We just got the assignment today! I didn't know she was gonna go Mike Wallace!”

 

Jon sighed, “Look son, we don't mind talking about you but if she starts asking questions about the adoption- “

 

“- What about the adoption?” Clark frowned, “Is there something I should know?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jon shrugged, “Well, of course, we had to make up a story but it's more complicated than that.”

 

“Let's just say it's a subject we would rather not have anyone explore.” Martha explained, a weak smile on her face… and a story behind her words.

 

Before Clark could question her any further, Chloe came rushing back into the room, “Sorry… Am I interrupting?” When Clark shook his head and turned away, Chloe spoke up again, “Clark, now that you're finally spinning in my orbit I have a couple of pertinents for you too!”

 

“A- Actually, this is just a pit stop for me…. I'm on my way to meet Lana to work on my paper.”

 

Chloe frowned at him, “You know, Clark, not to strike a paranoid note, but are you avoiding me?”

 

Casting a nervous glance at his parents, Clark shrugged, before moving towards the front door “Tomorrow, I promise!”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“So, how does it feel?”

 

Lana glanced up at him and frowned, “Feel?”

 

“To single-handedly bring the Talon back from the brink of becoming a parking garage?”

 

At the Alpha’s gentle teasing, Lana chuckled, “It's nice, you know, being counted on, having responsibility. People treat you differently.”

 

“Like you won't break?”

 

She nodded, “I finally feel like I'm shedding that fairy-princess costume… breaking out of that traditional omega shell… like Lex!”

 

Their relationship was so much better now that Clark saw them as friends and only friends… and now that she’d stopped wearing that necklace.

 

As Lana readjusted the ‘opening soon’ sign, they heard a car pull up to the sidewalk behind them. Judging from the expensive nature of the car and the personalised number plate, it was Lex’s… only confirmed when the omega stepped out and smiled at the pair.

 

“Lex, what are you doing here?”

 

“Contractor called.” Lex sighed, “Said he had an estimate, wanted me to meet him here.”

 

‘Fair enough’ Clark and Lana shrugged, before they all headed into the building… only to see a man lying the ground, only just stirring to consciousness.

 

“What the hell?” Lex muttered, as they all rushed over.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

The man nodded shakily, as he was helped to his feet, blood oozing from a wound on his forehead, “Yeah… I came in the back door and some guy jumped me and forced me to let him in and bashed me over the head.”

 

“Did you see his face?”

 

“N- No.”

 

As Clark glanced around, he spotted a present sitting on the reception desk, “Look.”

 

“T-That wasn't there when I locked up….” Lana stammered nervously, “…. I-I'll go call the police.”

 

As she rushed off in one direction, Clark walked a little bit closer to the present, quickly catching sight of an envelope on top…. A letter that had Lex’s name written on it.

 

“Lex, your name's on it.”

 

Lex frowned at this, moving to stand next to Clark and he carelessly ripped open the envelope. Inside, was a piece of card with two words written on it.

 

“Zero consequences” Lex shook his head in disbelief and turned his attention to the present. Slowly, he removed the lid of the box, only to stumble back in shock, his face growing pale as Clark instantly went to support him.

 

Mind you… Clark felt like he was going to pass out himself.

 

Inside the box, was a human hand… a human hand with a ring on the pinky finger, a diamond studded K on it.

 

Kasich’s ring.

 

…………………………………………………

 

The police were there in less than half an hour, immediately sealing off the crime scene and taking statements from everyone.

 

As Lex was giving his, Clark moved over to the other omega, knowing that she would be finding this hard as well.

 

“How you holding up?” he asked her.

 

“I was fine until it showed up.”

 

“… Yeah, stupid question.”

 

Lana took a deep breath and shook her head, “What kind of a sick person would do a thing like that?”

 

“I don't know…” Clark glanced up at Lex, who was clearly still shaken by the event, “… But I've never seen Lex so freaked out before.”

 

“Join the club… That guy warned me. He said everything Lex touches ends badly. How much do we really know about him and his past?”

 

Before Clark could say anything, scold her about believing complete and utter strangers over someone who was trying to help, Lex walked over.

 

“I want you both to know how truly sorry I am about this….” He apologised, giving Lana sympathetic and reassuring smile, “… I promise this won't affect the grand opening.”

 

Lana was not amused, “We're going to be infamous before we even open the doors.” She sighed wearily, before pushing herself to her feet and storming away. 

 

Clark felt so sorry for Lex, who looked completely dejected as he took a seat beside Clark, burying his face in his hands, almost in defeat. “Do you know who he is? The guy in the… You know?”

 

“Max Kasich…. And yes, I knew him a long time ago in Metropolis.”

 

“Do you have any idea who might have done this to him?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Clark spoke up again. “What about your old friend Jude Royce?”

 

“I doubt it could have been him, Clark.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he's been dead for three years.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The comment haunted him until the next day, when he was being interrogated by Chloe once again and Pete was blabbing about the time he threw a kid through a door.

 

Great… something for Chloe to latch onto 

 

“Clark, any comments?”

 

Clark tried to play it off, “Well, we were, you know, 6 years old…. Twice our size was three feet tall.”

 

When Chloe turned to Pete, obviously hoping to ask him further questions, only for him to hold his hands up in surrender. “If you really want to dig up ancient history, ask the source. I've got an appointment at the student store.”

 

“Have fun.” She then turned to Clark and smirked at him, “And so the mystery that isn't Clark Kent deepens.”

 

“Mystery?” That didn’t sound good.

 

“Yeah..” She moved to the desk and grabbed a file, “Since you continue to play obstructionist I've had to find information through other means.” Before Clark could say anything, she continued, “I found that your adoption was done through Metropolis United Charities, but this is the strange part. They were in business for six months and from what I can tell, yours is the only adoption they handled!”

 

Clark stood there in shocked silence for a few moments, before shaking his head in dismay. “I can't believe you did this, Chloe.”

 

“…You didn't know?” When Clark shook his head, she shrugged, “I just assumed that your parents would have told you…. I mean, weren't you interested?”

 

“Why would I be?! My biological parents are either dead or didn't want me….You're prying into my private life!”

 

“I was just trying to be thorough!”

 

“This is a class project!” Clark knew he was slowly losing his temper, “I spent an hour yesterday with Lana, that's it! That's all I needed…. I'm not some mystery for you to solve!”

 

As he stormed past her, he felt her fingers brush against his arm as she tried to stop him, only for him to continue, ignoring her protests. “Clark, I- “

 

But it was too late, he was already gone.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“If you can pop that punching bag, I’ll be impressed.”

 

Lex wasn’t in the mood for Mercy’s deadpan sense of humour and continued to hit the bag over and over again. “Just tell me what you found out.”

 

“According to the doorman, Kasich never made it to the apartment in Metropolis.”

 

Lex winced, “What about Royce?”

 

“His parents died when he was young…. Car accident. He was an only child, inherited everything.”

 

“And Amanda Rothman?” Lex was concerned for the woman who had once been his best friend, “Have you tracked her down yet?”

 

“She moved, left no forwarding address…. When's the last time you spoke to her?”

 

“… About three years ago.” She had been heartbroken by the death of the man who had once been her Alpha.

 

“I'll go wider, but it could take some time. It'd help if you tell me what's going on.”

 

“No, it wouldn't!” Lex snapped, “You're my head of security. You find her and warn her she could be in danger…. That's all you need to know.”

 

Mercy tensed as Lex treated her like any other employee, before storming out of the door, growling as she went.

 

Lex started punching the bag again, his thoughts turning back to that night almost three years ago.

 

***********Flashback***********

 

Lex pressed down on the bullet wounds as Amanda sobbed beside him, cursing under his breath as the blood continued to ooze out of the wounds, ignoring his own stab wound as he tried to save the Alpha who had attacked him.

 

“Make a path!” he heard someone call out, pushing past the nosy gawkers, “Police! Excuse me, excuse me! Police!”

 

Kasich stepped in front of the officer, stopping the man in his tracks. “Who are you?”

 

“Detective Sam Phelan, Metropolis P.D… Are you what passes for security in this zoo?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don't go anywhere. We'll talk.”

 

Pushing himself to his feet, accepting that it was too late for the Alpha, Lex moved away from Amanda, accepting the hanky that Sam handed him, pressing it to his wound. “Thank God you're here.” He whispered to the officer.

 

Sam smirked, “Lex, Lex… You really put your foot in it this time. Tell me exactly what happened.” Seeing that the omega was starting to panic, Sam slapped him on the back, “Hey, if you fall apart on me, I can't help you! Now what went down?”

 

It all flashed through Lex’s mind.

 

The Alpha drew a switch-blade and stabbed him.

 

Kasich pushed him away… as Lex grabbed for the man’s gun. Kasich and he fought over the weapon… and then the trigger was pulled, the bullet striking the attacking Alpha in the chest.

 

When he relayed this to Sam, the officer listened to every word carefully. “That's exactly what happened?” When Lex nodded, Sam grinned, “Good… Here's how it's gonna go. You were never here. Your name will not appear in any papers or the police report.”

 

“How?”

 

“That's what your daddy's money's for…. This one's gonna cost him.”

 

“What about Amanda?” Lex asked, turning his attention to his best friend, who was still crying over the body.

 

“… I'll take care of everybody's story but you are never to see her or talk to her again. You got it?”

 

“But, she’s my best friend!”

 

“You’re a Luthor…. You can always buy a new one.” He then pulled a small card out of his pocket, “Call this guy, he'll take care of your shoulder. No emergency rooms…. All right, get out of here.”

 

Slowly, still in a state of shock, Lex moved towards the crowd…. but not without one last look at Amanda, who was staring at him.

 

She knew what was about to happen.

 

*********End Flashback************

 

Lex couldn’t help but think about the look on his best friend’s face…. the betrayal.

 

He hit the punching bag even harder…. And then he felt the cold steel of the gun muzzle against the back of his head.

 

When he slowly turned around, he winced at the sight of Jude Royce behind him.

 

The Alpha smirked, “Nothing to say? I thought Lex Luthor had all the answers.”

 

As the gun was pressed to the underside of his chin, Lex straightened up and growled at him, “Look, you twisted son of a bitch. I don't know what you want, but- “

 

“I wanna know what happened at Club Zero!” Jude yelled, digging the gun in further, and smirking at Lex’s wince of pain, “The cover-up…. “The Alpha pressed his hand against the omega’s chest, before moving it up to press his thumb against the area where a traditional mating bite would go, “You know the cop? The one on the report? Phelan? He's dead…. It seems that you were somehow involved in that too…. I find that very interesting.”

 

“… Why don't you kill me now?”

 

“Uh… Because it's more fun to watch you suffer?”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Clark sighed wearily as he made his way through the gardens of the Luthor mansion, heading towards Lex’s personal gym… and then he heard a strange voice coming through the door.

 

It didn’t sound like any of Lex’s bodyguards…. Mostly because they were all female and dangerous.

 

“Knowing that at any moment, bang! Tell me….” Clark heard a gun cock, “… What really happened?”

 

The voice sounded threatening… far too threatening for Clark to be comfortable with. He wrenched open the door and raced inside, calling out for the omega, “Lex! Lex, you all right?”

 

The omega was standing near the punching bags, his face really pale as he stared off into the distance, frowning as though he expected someone to be there. When he heard Clark’s voice, he turned around and tilted his head in confusion, “Clark…what are you doing here?”

 

“Your office told me you were here….” Clark glanced around, also expecting someone else to be in the room, “I thought I heard someone else?”

 

Lex was clearly panicking but shook his head anyway. “No. I'm all by myself.”

 

Clearly a lie, but Clark decided to let it go. “I-I looked up Max Kasich…” he nervously muttered, “… I know what happened at Club Zero. That he shot and killed Jude Royce…. Everyone fits into this except for you.”

 

Lex didn’t look him in the eyes.

 

“What's going on?”

 

“Please, Clark….” Lex begged quietly, “… For our friendship, I'm asking you to stay out of this…. Some secrets are better left alone.”

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

“Clark! Come on, son, the cows aren't gonna feed themselves!”

 

Clark resisted the urge to groan… he just wanted to lie down and sleep. Lana was stressed, Chloe was nosy and Lex was clearly in trouble.

 

“You have a late night?”

 

He had to play off his night of worrying, “I was helping Lana. She's not gonna let the whole body-part incident delay the opening of the Talon.”

 

Jon scoffed, “That's what happens when you get into business with somebody like Lex Luthor.”

 

“Hey!” Clark glared at his Pa, “If it wasn't for Lex, the Talon would be a parking garage!”

 

“Son, he casts a very, very long shadow… I just want to make sure none of you kids get hurt, that's all.”

 

“The past is in the past… The best we can do is look to the future.”

 

Jon was silent for a short time, before nodding and sighing wearily, “All right, you got me…. Speaking of that, how's Chloe's paper coming along? I assume she's done with her interviews?”

 

Ah… that was another one of his concerns. “I'm not sure.”

 

“Look, Clark, if she mentions anything to you about peas, I'm sorry. It's the first thing that came to mind.”

 

“And if she mentions anything to me about the Metropolis United Charities?”

 

Jon turned to him, frowning and shaking his head, “I used to think perseverance was an admirable quality.”

 

“… Since I learned the real truth, I hadn't thought about the adoption. Dad, Chloe told me the agency you used was only open six months and I was the only kid adopted!”

 

Jon looked like he wanted to talk about nothing else, but he sighed wearily and started to explain anyway, “Look, son the process is a really tough one even when you go through normal channels…. With you, it was just a little more complicated, that's all.”

 

“Is everything legal?”

 

“Yeah, it's legal, it's just…” Jon winced, “…. Well, it required a higher level of access than your mother or I had.”

 

Clark frowned, “What does that mean?”

 

“… Let's just say it's a long road between what's sitting in our storm cellar and what's written on your birth certificate.” Jon suddenly paused, staring off into the distance and frowning, “You hear that?”

 

“Hear what?”

 

“The whole herd's just over that rise…. We ought to be hearing something.”

 

Together, the pair raced to where the herd where meant to be, only to stop in their tracks in shock.

 

Scattered all over the field where the cows…. And they were all dead.

 

………………………………………………….

 

In less than an hour, the police and a hazmat crew were at the scene, with Martha and Jon staring off into the distance in shock…. The cows were a large part of their income and now it was all gone.

 

And the reason behind it was obvious… Luthor-corp vats of probable toxic waste had been dumped near the site.

 

Chloe, as usual with her and her curiosity, was eagerly snapping pictures of the scene, seemingly oblivious to the grief the Kent family were going through. “What do you think happened Clark? Why would Luthor-Corp dump their stuff here?”

 

Clark remained silent, watching as an official Luthor-Corp vehicle pulled him, with Lex sitting in the passenger seat, worry on his face.

 

Sensing the upcoming tension between Clark’s parents and Lex, Chloe winced. “I'm gonna go take from some different angles.”

 

As Lex got out of the jeep, he glanced over at Cark, who gave him a reassuring smile (or at least he hoped it was). The omega then spotted Martha and Jon… and slowly made his way over.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I have no idea how this could have happened… but I'll do everything in my power to find out.”

 

Silence.

 

“… And I'll pay for your livestock, of course.”

 

Jon scoffed, “You think that's how you solve everything, don't you, Lex? You sprinkle a little money on it and hope the problem goes away.” He turned and glared at the omega, before pushing the younger man to one side, almost causing Lex to fall to the ground, “Well, obviously, some things are a little more difficult than that!”

 

Once they were out of earshot, Lex whined in frustration and slammed his hands against the wooden fence, pressing his forehead against the damp wood and groaning.

 

Clark slowly made his way over, hesitating and placing a gentle hand on Lex’s shoulder as the omega slowly twisted around to face him.

 

“I didn't think it was possible to fall any further in your father's eyes….” Lex whispered, the exhaustion clear in his voice, “… Obviously, I was wrong.” He quickly glanced over at Clark and sighed wearily, “I'd never intentionally allow something like this to happen.”

 

“…. Does this have anything to do with Club Zero?”

 

“… I think so.”

 

“You need to tell the authorities everything you know. This isn't just about you anymore.” Clark knew he sounded harsh, but his parents were devastated at the loss of their cows… this need to end, and soon.

 

………………………………………………..

 

Lex watched as Clark walked away, his grip tightening on the fence.

 

“Mr.Luthor…”

 

He turned to the police officer, who was also giving him a disapproving look, 

 

“… the C.E.P. Guy needs to talk to you…. He's over there.”

 

Lex really didn’t want to leave, he wanted to tell Clark that everything was going to be okay… but he needed to get this all cleared up with the officials and quickly.

 

However, when he walked up to the man, the face of Jude Royce stared back at him. “Looks like a black mark on your company's environmental record.”

 

Refusing to be intimidated again, Lex straightened up and tried to push past the Alpha, “I'm gonna walk over and get the sheriff.”

 

Jude grabbed him by the collar and sneered at him, “And tell him what?” 

 

Before Lex could answer, a taser was shoved into his side and he was thrown into the back of the truck... where everything went black.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Clark hated this feeling, this feeling of helplessness and panic.

 

Lex wasn’t answering his phone…. Lex never ignored his texts and calls, never for this long. Which is why he tried the mansion (no answer) and now he was trying to get a hold of the man at his office.

 

“Just tell him that Clark Kent called… Thank you.”

 

As he hung up the phone, his Ma was there, a concerned frown on her face. “Who was that?”

 

“I'm trying to reach Lex. He's not in the office. He's not at the mansion and his cell phone goes straight to voice mail!” Clark buried his face in his hands, took a deep breath before sighing wearily, trying to keep his instincts under control, “Where's Dad?”

 

“Still supervising the removal of the cows.”

 

“…. Lex said he'd pay for that.”

 

“Clark, this isn't just about money. We don't know what kind of health threat this poses to us or to our neighbours!”

 

His Ma sounded annoyed, so Clark immediately went on the defence. “I don't think this is Lex's fault….” He headed over to the table, where a collection of old news clippings lay, “… I think someone is trying to set him up because of what happened at the nightclub! Look!”

 

Martha was silent for a short time, before shaking her head, “Until this is cleared up, I don't- “

 

“- Lex has always been a good friend.” Clark quickly interrupted, knowing what his Ma was trying to say.

 

“I know. I'm usually the one who defends him but there are some things in his past that are a little shady!”

 

“… I thought that in this family we don't look at the past.”

 

“Clark, I grew up in Metropolis, I know the Luthor world…. It looks glamorous and fun, but the kids grow up too fast and they can get into trouble, Alphas think they can get away with everything because of their status and Omegas try and use their bodies to get away with the same crimes.”

 

“Ma! Lex wouldn’t- “

 

“- Whatever's happening to Lex is starting to affect you. Body parts in boxes and poisoned cows? This isn't normal.”

 

Clark shook his head in disbelief, “What do you want me to do? Cut him out of my life?!”

 

“No, I want you to cool it off for a while until we know what really happened! Your father and I just don't want to see you pulled into his problems.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Clark started to back away, shaking his head. “Ma… I know Lex wasn’t responsible for this. I’m not leaving him when he needs me, that’s not what… that’s not what a good Alpha would do for his omega.”

 

“You don’t know that he’s the omega for you!”

 

“Yes, I do!”

 

Martha looked stunned at his conviction, eyes widening as Clark visibly tried to relax. “Yes I do Ma…. I know Lex is the one for me and if you and Pa can’t understand that…. Then maybe you don’t know me as well as you should.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” 

 

Clark glanced at Chloe, giving her a quick glare before heading to the stairs as she followed him.

 

“How you doing?” She asked, not reading the clear signals.

 

“….. That depends if it's on the record or not.”

 

“Okay, I deserve that! Look, I didn't mean to ambush you with the whole adoption agency thing.”

 

“Hey, you saw a story and you went right for it. That's what journalists do.”

 

“You're right…. But I didn't think about how it would hurt you.” She sighed as Clark still refused to look at her, “And, you know… as much as journalistic instinct rebels I'd rather have a friend than a subject so I'm dropping the whole thing.”

 

There was a brief of silence, as Clark turned to her and gave her a small smile. “Thank you.”

 

She beamed in relief, “… Can I ask you a question? Totally off the record of course….” When Clark nodded, she leaned forwards, “Do you ever wonder about your biological parents?”

 

“… Every day of my life.”

 

Chloe nodded in understanding, glancing around the loft area, before her eyes landed on the news clippings that Clark had printed out. “Looks like I'm not the only one doing some digging…. What's Club Zero?”

 

“… Part of Lex's past he asked me to stay out of.”

 

Chloe gave him a knowing smile, before her eyes widened in realisation and she reached into her bag, “By the way, I brought by some pictures for your parents. I figured they could use it for insurance purposes and stuff….” She then headed towards the door, “… I'll see you later. I gotta go.”

 

Examining the photos, they all seemed pretty normal… until he saw the photo of the environmental officer… and how similar he looked to the man who was killed at Club Zero.

 

“Chloe!” He called for his friend to come back, holding up the two pictures for her, “… it's the same guy.”

 

Chloe frowned, “Wait, but he's- “

 

“- Dead.”

 

……………………………………….

 

“Help!” Lex screamed at the top of his lungs, as he hung upside down, his arms trapped through the use of a strait-jacket, “Somebody! Help! Help! Somebody! CLARK!”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

Clark was seriously starting to panic now.

 

He had to resist the urge to just go out, smashing down walls and doors and look for his omega himself.

 

Wait… when did he start think of Lex being his.

 

“No word from Lex….” He hung up the phone again, “… No one's spoken to him since this morning.”

 

“I pulled our alleged dead guy's license.” Chloe reported, “It's registered to a John Smith….Original. He has an address in Metropolis and does not work for the C.E.P.”

 

“How'd you do that?”

 

She beamed at him, “I hacked into the DMV database. Sometimes persistence is a good thing.”

 

But Clark wasn’t worried about that, already moving to the door, “Call Metropolis P.D. Have them go to that address.”

 

“What's going on?”

 

“I think Lex is in serious trouble.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

“You ready to talk?”

 

Lex groaned under his breath, trying to turn his face away when a bright light practically blinded him.

 

“You're finally where you should have been three years ago….” Jude continued, “… Exposed in the spotlight.”

 

“What do you want from me?!” Lex begged to know.

 

“… The truth about Club Zero.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

Clark heard the sirens before he saw the crowds gathered around the house…. And the body that was being taken out of it.

 

“Kasich….” He muttered under his breath, knowing instantly who the body was (the x-ray vision spotting the missing hand helped a little). Catching the attention of the cop, he pushed through the crowd, “Excuse me, did you find anyone else in there?”

 

The officer, although he looked slightly confused, shook his head.

 

Clark sighed, “Well… Do you know where I can find Club Zero?”

 

“You're six months too late, kid.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, it closed down…. It was an old warehouse on 78th and Main.”

 

Well… at least he knew the address now.

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Liar! That's what it said in the papers, but that's not what really happened!”

 

Lex gritted his teeth against the feeling of the blood all rushing to head, the pain of being suspended by his legs starting to get a hold of him.

 

“It's the truth!” He knew he was starting to lose him calm composure now, “Read the police reports!”

 

“I know you covered it up…. I don't know how you did it, but you're gonna pay.”

 

“W-Who are you?”

 

“Don't you remember? You killed me.” Jude stepped into the light and pulled out a gun, aiming it at the omega, “Daddy can't save you this time, Lex.”

 

There was the loud BANG of a gunshot as Lex flinched violently… but there was no pain. When he opened his eyes, Jude was on the floor… dead by the look of it as someone else stepped into the light.

 

This man looked familiar as well.

 

The man clicked a button, turning on lights and loud music to reveal their location to be Club Zero.

 

Great.

 

“No more games, Lex.” The man whispered, “It's time for the truth.”

 

He then aimed the gun at whatever was keeping Lex suspended to the ceiling, firing once and sending Lex crashing to the ground. The relief of finding himself not upside down must have jogged Lex’s memory a little bit… because he suddenly knew who the man was.

 

“I know you….” He whispered, still trying not to let out an Omega whine, “… You're the contractor from the Talon.”

 

“That's my day job.” The beta chuckled, kicking Lex in the side.

 

“Who are you?” Lex groaned, trying to roll away from the kicks.

 

“Amanda never talked about her family?”

 

Thinking back, Lex desperately tried to remember past conversation with the woman who had been his best friend, “S-She said she had a brother in Central City…He was in prison. She was the only person who kept in touch.”

 

The man nodded, “She was my lifeline when I was inside…. I never had a rich daddy to keep me out of jail.”

 

“I don't understand…What do you want?”

 

“What do I want?” The man’s hand darted down, grabbing Lex by the neck and pinning him against the floor, “What do I want? I want vengeance for my sister!”

 

Lex suddenly got a horrible feeling, “W-What do you mean?” he managed to cough out, “W-W-Where's Amanda?!”

 

“… She's dead, Lex. She committed suicide a year ago.”

 

Was it possible to hear a heart break? Lex could have sworn that he heard his do exactly that. “I-I never knew.” He whispered.

 

“That's because you cut her out of your life. She was never the same after Club Zero… Jude's death devastated her. He was the love of her life and you took all that away!... She had nothing to live for.”

 

Lex glanced over to the dead form of Jude Royce, finding himself very confused. “W-Who's that?”

 

“Lucky break.” The man seemed quite pleased with himself, “Couple weeks after Amanda's funeral, I walk into a greasy spoon in Bludhaven and there he is…. I couldn't believe it. Short-order cook flipping burgers.” He shook his head and chuckled, “You know how they say everyone in life has a double? I had to look twice…. I figure if he can fool me, he can fool you.”

 

“…. Why'd he do it?”

 

“He was on parole, needed the money, and that's when I got the idea…. You ruined Mandy's life, I'd ruin yours. Mandy's finally gonna get the justice she deserves.”

 

As the beta pressed the gun to his head, Lex knew he couldn’t remain silent any longer.

 

It was time for the truth.

 

“You were right!” he cried out, “You were right! The newspapers, the police reports, what I told Phelan. They were all lies!” He took a deep breath and glared up at the man, “You want the truth? I'll give it to you.”

 

****************Flashback***********

 

The Alpha drew a switch-blade and stabbed him.

 

Kasich pushed him away and pulled out his gun…. But was knocked to the ground.

 

Jude glared at Lex, preparing to strike again…. until there was the sound of a gunshot and a bullet wound appeared in the Alpha’s chest, sending him falling to the ground.

 

But Lex didn’t have a gun in his hand.

 

When he turned around, his eyes widened as Amanda slowly lowered the gun, tears in her eyes.

 

******************End Flashback**********************

 

“No, no, no!” The man snarled angrily, “You're twisting it again!”

 

“That's what happened! That's what happened!” Lex begged, “Amanda pulled the trigger. She shot Jude. I was just trying to protect her! The law doesn’t take kindly to omega’s killing their legal Alpha’s, not matter what they did!”

 

“I'm through with you, Lex!” The man snarled, grabbing Lex by the collar and pulling him to his feet, pushing him up against the empty fish tank and aiming the gun at him.

 

“Killing me won't bring Amanda back! None of this can change what happened!”

 

The man shook his head and cackled, “I don't care…. After tonight, you'll never hurt anyone else. You can't escape your past, Lex.”

 

Seconds before the man pulled the trigger, Lex jerked to the side, allowing the bullet to hit the tank…. Meaning that Lex was leaning on nothing.

 

With a shocked cry, Lex fell from the balcony, heading towards the ground below.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Clark flung the door open, just in time to see Lex falling to the ground.

 

“Lex!” he yelled, racing forwards and catching the omega neatly in his arms, placing him on the ground, racing up and taking care of the armed man up above, and racing back down, before Lex even knew he was there.

 

“Clark! Get down! There's a man with a gun up there!”

 

Clark couldn’t help but smile slightly at the worry in the omega’s voice, gently helping Lex to his feet and freeing him of the strait-jacket, before gesturing up to the balcony, where the unconscious man could be seen, “You mean that guy?”

 

“… You never fail to surprise me.” Lex sighed in relief, allowing Clark to pull him closer, “How'd you find me here?”

 

“…. With a little help from my friends…. Now we need to get you to the hospital.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Almost a week later, at the opening of the new Talon, just after Lana had walked away with her new picture of the Talon cinema in the old days, Clark came face to face with Lex again.

 

He was ashamed to admit it… but his Ma’s words were weighing on him slightly.

 

“I get the feeling you're avoiding me, Clark.”

 

Clark slowly turned around and tried to give Lex his best reassuring smile, eyes scanning the omega from head to toe in concern.

 

“I was… just thinking.” He managed to force out, frowning when Lex glanced down at the floor, an ashamed look flashing across his face.

 

“Let me guess…. You think my dark past is gonna rub off on you?” 

 

Before Clark could even think about responding, Lex was already trying to defend himself, “I was trying to protect Amanda! My father wouldn't raise a finger to help her but I knew he'd do anything to save his only son!”

 

“So, you took the fall and everything was covered up… Is that really what happened? Is it the truth?”

 

Lex was silent for a time, before sighing wearily, “The truth is, I'd do anything to protect my friends.”


	15. Nicodemus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Clark Face Claim: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9b/46/1b/9b461bf6f754e52a96563809cbc3abfd.jpg
> 
> Lex Face Claim: http://www.smallvilleph.com/site/wp-content/uploads/smallville-season-1-promo-149.jpg.

Jon Kent hummed along to the music playing over the radio, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove down the road.

 

And then he heard the frantic beeping of another truck behind him.

 

Glancing in the mirror, he noticed a red truck practically up his rear end, beeping furiously, “Woah, woah, woah!” he exclaimed, “What's your hurry, pal?!”

 

The truck just got closer and closer.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Move it, already!” he heard the other driver scream out of the window, before he rammed into the back of Jon’s truck. He then tried to get around Jon, before ramming into him again. “Get out of my way!”

 

What was wrong with this guy?! 

 

Jon turned off onto a dirt road, watching as the other truck tried to overtake him, only to lose control of the vehicle and flip the car, causing the roof of it to skid along the ground. Quickly, Jon pulled over and called out “Hey, in the truck! You all right?”

 

He made his way closer, spotting the man hanging out of the window. “Hey, hey! Come on. Gotta get you out of here!” 

 

He struggled to pull the man out, throwing the man over his shoulders and rushing over from the red truck… just as it exploded with a BANG!

 

Once the smoke cleared and his ears stopped ringing, he turned his attention back to the man, “All right, come on, now…. Can you hear me? Are you okay?” 

 

And then he spotted the yellow flower.

 

It seemed to have come out of nowhere, bright yellow petals arching towards the sun…. and then it sprayed green gas directly into Jon’s face, causing him to sneeze violently.

 

But apart from that, there were no negative effects.

 

“We gotta get you out of here.” He murmured to the man, before carrying him to his truck, the flower already forgotten.

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

In his library, sipping on a glass of orange juice (Mercy’s ‘kind’ suggestion), Lex was re-reading one of his favourite books, War and Peace.

 

He had no meetings, no urgent files to look at, and there was a chance Clark was coming around for a visit later… it promised to be a good day.

 

And then there was a knock on his door as it opened up to reveal a familiar face. 

 

“Dr. Hamilton….” Lex greeted, pushing himself to his feet, “… I thought we agreed that you no longer had to do any research for me. I even let you keep that rather large amount of money to soothe it over?”

 

Knowing that the meteor rocks was Clark’s weakness, Lex had decided to drop that particular fixation, knowing that if the meteors really were a problem, Dr. Hamilton would find out without the omega breathing down his neck… so to speak.

 

“A situation's come up in my lab.” Dr. Hamilton was clearly stressed.

 

“Don't you mean your barn?”

 

He was ignored as the Doctor continued, “One of my experiments was stolen by one of your employees!”

 

Lex frowned at this…. So far as he knew, no-one from his company knew he’d gone to Hamilton…. And none of them should have been near the place. “Why would anyone at LuthorCorp know about your work?”

 

Shifting nervously from side to side, Hamilton sighed, “I was taking advantage of your funding… Luthorcorp has the best equipment out there and this man was helping me install new equipment.”

 

Stupid… but what the hell. “Okay… What'd he steal?”

 

“… A flower.”

 

“You're kidding… please say you’re kidding.”

 

“It's called the Nicodemus. It's been extinct for a hundred years.”

 

“I thought you were studying the effects of meteors on this town? I thought that was your focus, you’re a geologist. Why are you wasting time bringing flowers back from the dead?”

 

“I irradiated the dormant seeds with meteor fragments.”

 

A science experiment then. “I would have thought you would be more interested in the effects on people, not plants?”

 

“It's a first step, that's what science is! It's a process, a journey…. And you know what? Either you understand that, or you don’t!”

 

Just before Hamilton could storm out of the door, Lex spoke up again, “What's his name?”

 

“James Beels… I just found out he was in a car accident. He almost didn't make it but another driver pulled him out.”

 

Now that sounded familiar.

 

“Let me guess… Clark Kent?”

 

“Actually, it was his father, Jonathan.”

 

“… Of course it was.”

 

…………………………………………………..

 

Clark heard about his Dad’s heroism almost as soon as he got out of school, prompting him to race home as fast as he could.

 

“Mom? Dad?” he called out as he entered the house, “I just heard about the- “ He stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening as he walked in on his Pa lifting his Ma onto the kitchen table, kissing her deeply, prompting him to spin around, “- I did not need to see that!”

 

“Hey, son….” His Pa murmured, “… Just getting the old hero's welcome, you know what I mean?”

 

Clark turned around, only to witness Jon’s hand slap against Martha’s ass, causing her to yelp and go bright red. “Ummmm… What's going on with Dad?” he asked, knowing that he was probably looking a little red as well.

 

“I don't know. He's been acting strange ever since he got home.” Martha whispered, clearly a little stunned by her husband’s actions as well. He wasn’t usually so bold with her.

 

They watched as Jon reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer (which was another cause for concern… usually any sort of drinking was left until everything had been done). “Hey, Clark…” he began, “… football game on TV. You want to watch it with me?”

 

“Don't you have work to do?” 

 

Jon scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Chores can wait. Besides…” he rested the top of the bottle against the table and struck it hard, opening it up as the bubbles fizzed out, “… Whoa! I earned a rest! You can pick up the slack for me, can't you?”

 

He then went to dry the bottle and his hand on the curtains.

 

“Jonathan!” Martha growled in annoyance, grabbing a tea towel and throwing it at her husband’s head, as Clark rolled his eyes behind her.

 

“It's good to see this whole hero thing didn't go to your head.” He muttered, trying to brush off his Pa’s comment.

 

His Dad always helped him, it didn’t matter if Clark could do all the chores by himself in less than an hour… it was a family farm after all.

 

Before he could say anything however, there was a rapping on the back door and a cautious voice speaking through the glass.

 

“Hope I'm not interrupting?” Lex asked quietly, sending Clark a quick smile

 

“Hi, Lex!” Martha seemed nervous, but still very welcoming, “Come in.”

 

“What's up, Lex?”

 

Lex slowly made his way inside, “I'm looking for Mr.Kent?”

 

“What do you want?” At the sudden hostility that was so close to his ear, Lex flinched and took a step back, trying to put distance between him and the angry beta. “I heard you pulled my employee out of a car, I wanted to see if you were okay.”

 

“No, you didn't…” Jon sneered, “… You wanted to see if I was gonna sue you or not. More fun than having you throw money at us for Clark.”

 

“Jonathan, that's enough!” Martha tried to grab Jon’s arm, only for him to pull it away.

 

“No, it's not enough, Martha! You see, I don't like Lex Luthor I don't like Lionel Luthor, and I don't like your lust over my son! In fact, if all of you Luthors were to dry up and die, I wouldn't shed a tear!”

 

Clark lost it, especially at the look on Lex’s face. With a feral sounding growl building up in his throat, he grabbed his Dad’s arm and yanked him away from the omega, practically pinning him against the kitchen counters. “Dad, that's enough!”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jon pulled himself away… and burped directly in Lex’s face, smirking at the look of disgust on the omega’s face. “I think I'll take a nap.” He muttered, turning and winking at Martha, before heading up stairs.

 

“Lex…” Martha whispered, that one word saying all the apologies that she couldn’t bring herself to say, as she turned and rushed after her husband.

 

Lex was completely silent.

 

“Lex….” Clark tried to place a hand on the omega’s shoulder, only for Lex to shrug him off and shake his head wearily.

 

“Maybe… maybe I should come back another day.” He whispered, before practically running out of the door, leaving a stunned Clark behind.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Wow….” Pete shook his head in amazement as Clark told him the story the next day, “… Drinking beer, mouthing off and counter-macking with your mom? Congratulations, Clark, your dad's regressed back to being a teenager!”

 

“He's been under a lot of stress, but I seriously wonder if he's beginning to crack… I mean, who takes a three-hour nap in the afternoon?”

 

“I don't know, but I still like the part where he dissed Lex!”

 

Clark frowned in confusion at this, turning to his friend. “Why? What do you have against Lex?”

 

“Hmmm, let's see. He screwed my family out of the creamed-corn factory!”

 

“…. Well, that was 12 years ago! And it was his father!”

 

Pete clearly wasn’t concerned about details like that, “I've just never been crazy about him.”

 

“So, why haven't you said something?”

 

“I was hoping you'd see he was bad news!”

 

Shaking his head, Clark couldn’t help but smirk. “So, this would be a bad time to mention that I was thinking of b- “

 

“- What's your deepest desire?”

 

The pair both turned to Chloe, who seemed oblivious to the fact that she was interrupting as she continued.

 

“I mean, if nothing was holding you back, what would you do?”

 

“Hello, Chloe, nice to see you too.” Clark sighed wearily, “What's up?”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Principal Kwan thinks I need to get in touch with the pulse of the student body. So, I've decided to do a poll…. Now, if you would both please do your statistical duty?”

 

“I'd go over and make out with that girl right now.”

 

Chloe kicked Pete lightly in the leg, distracting his attention away from the beta girl walking past them. “You know, every answer I've gotten so far has been either sex or violence-related!”

 

“That's human nature, Chloe…. Later.”

 

As Pete made his way over to the girl, Chloe and Clark headed in another direction.

 

“Did you know that Pete doesn't like Lex?”

 

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief, “Yeah, he's totally jealous of your friendship with him. He feels you aren't as close as you used to be.”

 

“… We’re not though…” Clark found himself admitting, thinking back on his and Pete’s friendship, “… we don’t really have a lot in common nowadays. And no offence to Pete. But what I want to do to Lex, is something I would never think about doing with Pete… ever!”

 

Chloe cackled at this, but before she could say anything, Lana suddenly appeared and beamed at the pair of them. 

 

With Chloe distracted by showing Lana the survey, Clark blocked them out, turning his attentions back to Lex…. Lex and the look on his face as he left the day before.

 

His Pa had never been very fond of Lex, but to hear him speak to the omega with such venom in his voice…. It was a little bit concerning.

 

“Clark…. Clark!”

 

Startled out of his thoughts, Clark turned to Chloe, only to frown when he realised that Lana had gone.

 

The beta seemed amused by this. “I know that look…. Lex on the brain huh?” She then held up her clipboard, “Just remember, this is a PG-13 survey.”

 

“It wasn’t like that…” Clark sighed, “… I was just thinking that, even though I think he’s the one for me, nobody else seems to accept that. My Pa hates him, Pete hates him, Ma’s wary of him, I just- “

 

“- Clark.” Chloe gave him a sympathetic smile, “I understand…. I don’t know about Pete, but give your parents some time okay? They’ll come around.”

 

“Not Pa…. you didn’t hear him this morning.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Martha listened as her husband made his way down the stairs, whistling happily as he made his way over to her. “Hi….” He crooned in her ear, hands already making their way down his back.

 

“… Hi.”

 

“What do you say you and I go up into the hayloft and have us a little fun, huh?”

 

“Not now….” Martha sighed, trying to collect all the laundrey, “… Somebody's gotta do some work around here…. Maybe you would like to call Lex Luthor and apologize?”

 

“…. Why? All I did was tell him the truth.”

 

She rolled her eyes at this, “I know I said you should let your feelings out, but you're taking this too far…. What's wrong with you?”

 

“Nothing….” He linked his fingers with hers and smirked, “… I feel free.”

 

“Well, you don't look well…” she placed her palm against his face and winced, “… You're burning up. Why don't you go back to bed. I'll make you soup when I get back.”

 

“Hey…. I know a much better way to break a fever.”

 

She broke free of his grip and practically ran towards the front door, “Sweetheart, I have to go, really!”

 

And then she was gone…. Missing the apologetic call from one of their suppliers.

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

Clark frowned as he watched the familiar blue truck speed past, a familiar figure sitting behind the wheel. 

 

“Where did you learn to drive, you jerk?!”

 

“Pa?” he whispered, watching in alarm as the truck almost ran a pedestrian over, “Pa!”

 

And then he saw the shotgun.

 

He was there in a flash, holding out his hands in an attempt to stop his Dad from going any further.

 

“Pa! What are you doing?” He asked in alarm, tensing as Jon glared at him.

 

“I've done nothing but give to this town, and they screw me over!” The man yelled, “They've pushed me too far, and I'm pushing back!”

 

“Not with a shotgun!” Clark pushed Jon back as gently as he could, “Pa, you gotta slow down. You're not thinking!”

 

“I'm thinking just fine, son….” The shotgun was then cocked, “…Now get out of my way!”

 

Desperately, Clark grabbed the barrel of the gun, trying to pull it out of his dad’s hands, inadvertently causing it to aim directly at his chest…. And then BANG.

 

It didn’t hurt…. But his jumper was practically ruined. But Clark wasn’t worried about any of that… his Pa had just shot him in the chest.

 

What the hell was going on?”

 

“Clark.” Jon whispered, clearly shocked by his actions, stumbling forwards slightly… the flush on his cheeks and the sweat oozing from every pore was now very obvious. He took a couple more steps forwards, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground in a dead slump

 

“Pa?” Clark rushed forwards, patting his Dad on the cheek only to get no response, “Pa!”

 

……………………………………………………………………………….

 

“His symptoms indicate a severe anaphylactic shock….” The Doctor reported to Martha and Clark a couple of hours later, “… But we can't detect any known antigens.”

 

“What is it then?” Martha asked, a tone of desperation in her voice.

 

“Truth is, if he'd come in just yesterday, I'd say I'd never seen anything like it. But we admitted a car-crash victim this morning, a James Beels? Showed identical symptoms.”

 

Clark frowned, remembering the news of his Dad’s heroism, “That's the guy Dad saved. How's he doing?”

 

“… Not good. He fell into a coma an hour ago.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Needless to say, Lex heard about the illness of the two men fairly quickly, and curiosity brought him back to Hamilton’s warehouse.

 

“Seems you haven't been completely honest with me, Dr. Hamilton.” He sighed wearily, frowning as the other man scowled at him.

 

“I told you, it's under control.”

 

Lex raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief, “Two men with an unexplained illness for which no one seems to know the cure isn't my idea of under control…. I did a little research of my own into your botany experiment.” He threw a slim book onto Hamilton’s desk, “Apparently, in 1871 a strange contagion struck the Morley settlement and 200 people died almost overnight. A priest who witnessed the scene left a diary. His last entries describe how the settlers began acting out of character… He claimed a local flower was to blame.”

 

Picking the book back off the table, Lex cleared his throat and read out a section from it. “"On God's green earth, this flower was the thief in the temple. The silent temptress that, with a single sneeze, brought out the basest instincts in men and drove them to violence." 

 

Hamilton sneered at him, “That's been relegated to folklore in scientific circles.”

 

Moving over to the capsules, where several flowers were being kept, Lex tilted his head to the side in curiosity, “If you don't believe in this, you won't mind if I lift the lid and smell the flower?”

 

As he went to open the lid, Hamilton’s hand came down suddenly, stopping him as he glared at the man.

 

“Why'd you bring it back?”

 

Hamilton was silent for a short time, before sighing wearily, “These flowers were believed to have toxins that, while deadly might have other applications.”

 

“I though you were interested in the meteors?”

 

“I want to know what they can do!”

 

“Oh and putting people in the hospital was part of the plan?!”

 

“Every discovery has their consequences.”

 

Lex glared at the other man… Clark would be devastated if he lost his Father. “If Jonathan Kent dies, you're gonna lose something more valuable than your tenure…. Pack up a flower. I've got a team of specialists in Metropolis waiting to work on it.”

 

“It's my research!”

 

“I don't give a damn about your research… I just want to find a cure.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Not going to class, Clark?”

 

Turning his attention away from one of Chloe’s nick-nacks, Clark twisted around at Lana’s voice. “I'm not really up… To it” Oh Jesus Christ, that was a tight outfit…. Why was she wearing such a tight outfit?

 

Lana was not an omega who wore outfits like that.

 

At his slightly nervous gaze, she smirked at him. “What's the matter?”

 

“N-Nothing…. are those new shoes.”

 

Slowly, with a little bit of an extra wiggle that what she usually had, she strode further into the room, gesturing at herself, “You like it?”

 

“Ummmm….” Clark glanced at his hands, determined not to look at her, “… I think the operative word is ‘gulp.’”

 

The smirk on her face seemed to widen as she went to sit opposite him, leaning in close. “Listen… I know things are rough, but you can't let them get you down.”

 

“… It's kind of hard not to.”

 

“The key is to keep your mind off it…. Let your friends be your friends…. Let them distract you… Trust them.”

 

Oh God…. It was hard to misinterpret that tone of voice. What was wrong with her?!

 

“I-I do trust you, Lana!” he found himself stammering, trying to lean away as the omega leaned in closer.

 

“Good…. Then follow me.” She took his hand and dragged him out of the room, through the corridors and into the room where the swimming pool was.

 

“Ummm… What are we doing in here?”

 

“It's quiet.”

 

“… It's also completely off-limits.” He glanced at her, and quickly turned away when he realised that she was running her hands up her legs, moving to remove her thigh high boots. “L-Lana, I don't think I'm really up for this.”

 

She rolled her eyes and giggled at this, “You think too much, Clark.” Shen then started to remove her short skirt, snapping the belt in the air.

 

“…. Right now, I'm thinking you don't seem like yourself.”

 

“Or maybe I'm more me than ever?” She removed her skirt and flung it at Clark, forcing him to catch it before it could fall into the water.

 

“Lana, this is crazy!”

 

“That's the point…. If life doesn't make you crazy, then why bother living it? I know that's how I want it….” She then stripped off her top, throwing it to the side as well, “…Question is: Do you want what I want?”

 

Before Clark could reply, Lana back-flipped into the pool with a resounding splash

 

“Lana!”

 

She poked her head up out of the water and smirked, “Don't you want to come in, Clark?”

 

Desperately trying not to look to closely at the omega, Clark shook his head frantically, “I-I don't think so.”

 

She then swam to the steps and climbed out, moving to stand in front of Clark, “I know you want me, Clark…. Just stop holding back. Come on….You're not made of steel…..Or are you?”

 

As she leaned in to kiss him, Clark quickly backed away…. He hadn’t wanted this from Lana in a very long time. “Wait, wait!”

 

“Aren't you tired of waiting?” She moved forwards a little more, causing him to balance precariously on the edge of the pool, “Need a little help warming up?”

 

Just before he could fall backwards into the water, there was the sound of a door opening in the distance, which distracted Lana for a brief second, giving Clark the opportunity to raced away as fast as he could.

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

“She just stripped down in front of you?” Chloe exclaimed, “Lana Lang, in all her glory?”

 

Clark nodded, knowing that he was still a little bit stunned by the experience. “Most of her glory, as Kwan saw.”

 

“Lana Lang in Saturday detention… I never thought I’d see the day.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Clark perched on the edge of the desk, and sighed wearily. “It was weird…. She said everything I would have loved to hear months ago, but it didn't seem like she knew what she was doing.”

 

“What do you think made Lana go soft-core?”

 

He shrugged, “First my dad, now Lana.”

 

“Yeah, and don't forget that Beels guy. Remember the one that your dad helped?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Clark frowned, “You must have missed something at the accident site, it’s the only connection!”

 

“No, I didn't! Because I was there and I'm fine!”

 

“…. It just doesn't make any sense.”

 

Chloe nodded in agreement, before turning her attention back to the screen, where she was going through the photos she’d taken when she and Lana investigated the crash scene. “Wait….” She suddenly spoke up, “… Looks like we weren't the only ones out there.”

 

Moving to her side, Clark stared at the screen and frowned, “Who's that?”

 

“I think it's Dr. Hamilton.”

 

“The meteor freak? What's he doing skulking around in the woods?”

 

Chloe shrugged, “I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not just a coincidence…. I'm gonna go talk to him.”

 

“I'm gonna go talk to Lana….” At Chloe’s curious look, he sighed, “… I think whatever happened to my father is about to happen to her.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Lex did prefer speaking to people over the phone… they couldn’t see the annoyance on his face. “I want something better than progress…. I was just at the hospital, they're getting worse.”

 

As he listened to the person on the other end make as many excuses as he could, Lex spotted Lana striding into the coffee shop…. At least, it looked like Lana.

 

The clothes she was wearing reminded him more of what he wore at her age.

 

Not thinking too much about it, he turned his attention back to the conversation, only for a sharp whistle to shatter his concentration.

 

“Listen up!” Lana yelled, a sly smirk on her face, “We're closing early, so coffee's on the house. Drink up!”

 

This… this was definitely out of character.

 

“I'll call back.” He stated, before hanging up and making his way over to the other omega… who was licking whipped cream off of her finger, “Lana…. The Talon closes at 9.”

 

She smirked at him, “Not today.”

 

“You're not impressing anyone with the attitude, Lana… You're talking to someone who set the bar for adolescent rebellion.”

 

Lana was silent for a time, before leaning in close, “That's right…” she cooed, “… I heard you were quite the bad boy before you joined us here in Smallville.”

 

Warning! Warning! Danger signs!

 

Taking a step back, Lex shook his head. “It's nothing I'm proud of.”

 

“Please…. You don't really care about the Talon. You only invested because I asked you to.” She then placed her hand on his chest, fingers tapping gently, “Now, why would you go and do a thing like that?”

 

Quicker than he could react, her finger darted up, smearing whipped cream on his upper lip.

 

“What a familiar look for you…” she giggled, before turning serious again, “… The Luthors are famous for their ulterior motives. So, tell me, Lex, was it really about profit?”

 

As her hand crept lower, he quickly grabbed it and pulled it back up to where he could see it. “I'm not sure what this is, but it isn't you, Lana….” He tried to remain calm, “… Are you feeling okay?”

 

“…. Actually I'm a little nervous.” She pulled away and moved to his side, her lips near his ear, “I might need some guidance, you know from someone with a little more experience…. What do you say, boss?”

 

Before he could try and explain he wasn’t into omega on omega action, a sudden thought occurred to him…. A drastic change in behaviour, much like the one in the research he’d done into Hamilton’s mysterious flowers.

 

“Lana, where have you been in the last 24 hours?” he asked gently, trying to look her in the eyes, only for her to scowl and push him away.

 

“It's none of your business!” she growled, “What's your problem?”

 

“Lana, this isn't you.” He begged her to realise, “The Lana I know worked as hard as she could to break free of her Aunt’s over-protectiveness! She didn’t want to be the kind of omega parents warn their Alpha children about!”

 

Lana glared at him, “I was pathetic, and you know it!” She shoved him back, “Sitting in a corner, hiding in a book, scared of life! Well, I wanted to be better and no one can handle it because you all prefer the insecure little girl!” She then shoved him again, his back hitting the wall. “Well, I'm sick of her and all her talk about her dead parents!”

 

Before he could react, she grabbed a mug and threw it at his head, prompting him to duck quickly as it shattered against the wall and Lana dashed away.

 

And then he heard his car start up.

 

“Shit…” he muttered, “… Shit, shit, shit!”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Clark spotted the car shoot past as he tried to find Lana, almost like a sign from above.

 

Yes, Lex could be a bit of a reckless driver, but not in the middle of town, not like she was being.

 

Making sure that nobody noticed, he followed the car to a cornfield where an old windmill stood. When she got out, Clark immediately went to confront her.

 

“Lana, what's going on?!” He asked, “Does Lex know you have his car?” 

 

“He should by now.”

 

She sounded so flippant.

 

“Something happened to you, I just don't know what.”

 

“It's called self-confidence! For the first time, I'm not repressing my feelings! I'm free!”

 

“No, you're not!”

 

As he walked a little bit closer, she suddenly spun around and glared at him. “You should talk. You had me in the pool, and you didn't take your chance! I remember how you used to look at me! Why don't you tell me how you feel?”

 

“I don’t feel like that for you anymore Lana…” he shook his head sadly, “You're sick. I need to get you to a hospital!”

 

“Don't avoid the question, Clark. Are you in love with me?”

 

“… No.”

 

She clearly wasn’t happy with the answer, an uncharacteristic sneer on her face. “Such a coward…. Can't even answer a simple question.” Quickly, she started climbing up the windmill, “You want me? Come and get me.”

 

“Lana, stop!”

 

“What's the matter, Clark? Afraid of heights?”

 

“What are you doing? Come down! Lana!”

 

She was far too high now… and she’d just stopped, wobbling slightly on the ladder, swaying from side to side… and then she fell.

 

“Lana!” he screamed, darting forwards and catching the omega in his arms.

 

Weakly, she stared up at him, a dazed look in her eyes before she fell unconscious fully.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Yes, Lana had taken his car and was acting strangely.

 

But he had bigger things to worry about, namely the fact that Clark’s Dad (no matter how much the man hated him) was now in a coma and there was no sign of a cure anywhere.

 

Suddenly, he heard the doors slam open and a gurney shot past, surrounded by nurses and paramedics… with Lana unconscious on it, closely followed by a frantic Clark.

 

“What happened?” Martha cried out, rushing over to her son, who looked like he was in shock. 

 

“She's got the same symptoms as Dad and Beels….” Clark stammered out, only to frown at the look on his Ma’s voice, “…. H-How's Dad?”

 

Martha was silent for a short time, before she shook her head sadly, “He slipped into a coma…. The doctors don't know how long he'll last.”

 

If Clark wasn’t in shock before, he definitely was now as he stumbled over to the viewing window to stare at the unconscious figure of his Father.

 

Slowly, Lex made his way over to Martha, a reassuring smile on his face. “Mrs Kent… I've got doctors flying in from Metropolis. I'm going to do everything I can for Mr. Kent.”

 

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes as she nodded her thanks, walking back into the hospital room, leaving Lex and Clark alone.

 

“Clark… I'm sorry.”

 

“… It's not your fault, Lex.”

 

Lex remained silent… it was his fault. He should have kept a closer eye on Hamilton, especially after giving the man that much money.

 

He should have seen this coming.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

Unfortunately for Lex, the news came to Clark soon enough, during a conversation with Chloe and Pete about Hamilton and a flower that was believed to be extinct.

 

A flower that caused people to lose their minds and become irrational.

 

“So, you think Hamilton brought back the Nicodemus?” Clark asked, after learning that Hamilton once wrote a paper on meteors being used to irradiate dormant plant cells. 

 

Pete nodded in agreement, “And now he's trying to cover it up.”

 

“Alright, let's go talk to him.”

 

Before Clark could leave the cafeteria, Chloe shot to her feet and stopped him in his tracks, “Wait, there's more…. Dr. Hamilton didn't check out The Nicodemus Diary, Lex did.”

 

Lex?

 

“You think he's involved?” Clark exclaimed in shock, even as Pete smirked in triumph.

 

“I told you all along he was bad news!” the male beta spoke up.

 

Must not kill best friend… must not kill best friend.

 

“Pete…” he growled through his teeth, a protective Alpha rumble seeming to echo throughout the cafeteria, “… we don't know anything yet.”

 

But he was going to know, and soon.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Good….” Lex sighed in relief at the news that the Doctor was giving him, the cool wind of the evening causing him to shiver slightly. As the man continued to chatter on the other end of the line, Lex spotted Clark making his way over, a serious expression on his face. “…. I'll call back.”

 

Before Clark could start talking, Lex spoke up, slightly un-nerved by the expression on the Alpha’s face, “I just got off the phone with the doctors. They think they've isolated the problem.”

 

“… Does it have to do with the Nicodemus flower? I know you checked the diary out of the library.”

 

Lex took a deep breath, knowing that what he said next could be vital. “Yes, I did, Clark.”

 

“… Why?”

 

“Because my property was built on the site of the original settlement… I always thought it was an interesting story. When I heard about your dad I tracked it down to see if it could help.” It was a half-truth… but sort of the truth nonetheless.

 

Clark clearly wasn’t convinced, “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Clark, I thought it was a crackpot story, I was grasping at straws!”

 

“You thought?” Clark frowned, “Lex… Do you know Dr. Steven Hamilton?”

 

Lex was silent for a few moments, before nodding and sighing wearily. “I hired him to investigate the meteors around the time that we first met…. I knew they were something special, and I wanted to know more. When I realised exactly what effect they have on you, I told him I didn’t need him anymore… but I didn’t take the money away from him.”

 

“So… it’s your money funding his little projects?”

 

Clark wasn’t happy… and Lex could completely understand why. “Clark…. Please calm down” he begged, trying to force a little omega persuasion into his voice, hoping to calm the Alpha down. “I know you're worried about your dad and Lana, but I checked the book out of the library, that's it. I'm not responsible for what happened, and I'm doing everything in my power to fix it…. That's the truth, Clark.”

 

There was a tense silence between them, before Clark sighed wearily and took a deep breath. “Okay… okay Lex…. I believe you.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Later, when he’d managed to get some sleep, Clark made his way over to hospital, racing down the corridors to his Pa’s room, where Martha was still waiting.

 

“How is he?”

 

Sha glanced up at him, tears in her eyes, “Not good…. Clark, Mr. Beels died half an hour ago.”

 

Clark felt like his heart had sank to his stomach, “With all my abilities, there's nothing I can do… What will we do if Dad- “

 

“- I don't know.” Martha took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, before forcing a smile onto her face. “Did I ever tell you about the first time I ever saw him?”

 

“… No.”

 

“He came to Metropolis U to take a finance course, and he was sitting by a fountain all denim and flannel, eating an apple…. And I asked to borrow his notes. He didn't know that I was the note-taker for the class, he still doesn't!”

 

“… You're sly, Ma.”

 

She was really starting to cry now, “He was so cute…. So, I asked him for his notes, and he just handed over his notebook without even asking my name, and I said: ‘How can you be sure I'll bring it back?’ And he said: ‘I prefer to believe in people.’”

 

“… It sounds like Dad.”

 

Smiling and nodding, she rubbed her thumb over Jon’s knuckles, “And I remember looking at him, completely embarrassed because I was thinking the dumbest thing…. I was thinking: ‘God, I hope he marries me.’” A broken sob burst free of her, “I still think that…. Every day there's a part of me that says, ‘God, I hope he marries me’!”

 

Completely breaking down, she wrapped her arms around Clark and sobbed into his shoulder. At the sound of her tears, Clark knew that he was seconds away from crying as well.

 

A few minutes later, there was a cautious knock on the door and Chloe peeked her head in, “I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent…. Can I talk to you for a second, Clark?”

 

As soon as his Ma gave him permission to leave, he followed Chloe outside, waiting for her to start. “I'm so sorry….” She began, clearly shaken up about something, “… Dr. Hamilton was lying when I went to see him earlier. I found the Nicodemus flower in the barn. One got Pete, and he took a quick turn to scary!”

 

Clark frowned in concern. With how Pete had been recently, an angry Pete could be a dangerous thing. “Where'd he go?”

 

“… He grabbed a gun and he said he was going after Lex.”

 

“Lex?!” 

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

“This flower has existed for- for hundreds of years!” Dr Hamilton exclaimed, as Lex scanned the book that the man had brought him, “Now, the Native Americans must have developed some sort of herbal antidote and these are the instructions!”

 

This was some of the best luck Lex had ever had, “Where'd you find it?”

 

“Collecting dust in a museum…. It's a one of a kind, so they want it back.”

 

“I'll get it to my team in Metropolis.”

 

“Nobody's going anywhere.”

 

In alarm, Lex glanced up at the doorway, where a familiar figure was standing, sweat on his face.

 

“Pete…” he greeted cautiously, pushing himself to his feet and making his way around his desk. On hindsight, it wasn’t his smartest move, “… What are you doing here?”

 

Pete just sneered at him, “I knew you were behind this…. Practically getting on your knees for Clark, manipulating him into believing that you’re some innocent angel, but you’re not!”

 

Suddenly, he pulled out a gun and fired at the glass vase behind Lex, prompting the omega to yelp and dive to the side.

 

“And now his dad's gonna die… Because of you!”

 

With a gun aimed at him, Lex remained perfectly still… but Dr Hamilton wasn’t quite as cautious. “What's this about?”

 

“Do not pretend you don't know!” Pete screamed at the Doctor, “I went to your barn!”

 

It suddenly struck Lex, “He's infected…” he whispered, “… Pete, we have the cure. We're going to make everyone better!”

 

“You're nothing but a liar! Clark can't see it, but I can…. And now you're gonna pay.”

 

Suddenly Dr Hamilton grabbed the book and darted to the left, trying to make a quick escape with the one thing, only for Pete to aim the gun at him and fire, the bullet striking his arm and causing him to drop the book in the open fireplace.

 

“No!” Lex cried out, watching as the flames crept closer to the fragile book, “Pete, if that book is destroyed, you and Lana and Mr. Kent will all die!”

 

Pete shook his head, keeping his gun aimed at the omega, “You're lying!”

 

“Pete, I want to help you!”

 

“You don't want to help anybody but yourself!” Pete shook his head, “You come to town and suddenly you're all Clark could think about! Drooling over the slutty omega who’d spread his legs for anyone if it meant that Luther-corp would get a little bit more money… and here I thought he was a good judge of character!”

 

“Lex, the book?”

 

Lex glanced over at Hamilton, spotting the poker in his hand… from there, it was easy to guess the plan. “Pete…” he began gently, “… I'm going to reach in there and grab that book. If you want to shoot me go ahead.”

 

“No problem!”

 

As he darted to grab the book, he heard Pete cry out in pain as Hamilton struck his wrist, forcing him to drop the gun. Knowing that he was safe, he successfully grabbed the box and threw it at Hamilton as Pete went to grab the gun from the floor.

 

“Get out!”

 

Hamilton made a run for it, narrowly avoiding being shot four times as he escaped.

 

Lex however, wasn’t as lucky.

 

“Say goodbye, Lex.”

 

Just before Pete could pull the trigger, the door slammed open and Clark burst into the room, “Pete! Don't do it!”

 

Lex had never felt the urge to swoon…. But if he’d been a normal omega, he knew he probably would have done at that point.

 

“We used to be best friends!” Pete growled, keeping his eyes on Lex, “His dad screwed over my dad, and now he's trying to screw up things between us! The world's a better place without him!”

 

“… Pete, put the gun down.”

 

“He's behind all this! I saw Hamilton here! They’re working on this together!”

 

Clark turned to him, “Lex?”

 

“Don’t listen to him!” Pete protested, “He’ll just tell you I’m delusional or something!”

 

Clark ignored him, keeping his eyes on Lex.

 

“Hamilton has a possible cure!” Lex was practically begging Clark to understand, “I told you I would do whatever it took to cure everyone! Remember!”

 

Clark was silent for a time, and Lex was almost sure that the Alpha wasn’t going to believe him… until Clark gave him a soft smile.

 

“I know Lex…” he then turned to Pete and stood in front of him, shielding Lex from any bullets that might fly out, “… Pete, you need to listen to me…. You are my best friends… but Lex is something more than that, I- “He paused, glancing over at Lex before sighing in resignation, “- I love him Pete.”

 

“No, you don’t!” Pete growled, “He’s just made you think that!”

 

“No… he hasn’t.” Clark took another step closer to Pete, “I love him.”

 

“What about Lana?!”

 

“Lana… Lana was someone who I thought I had to like. She was an omega and then I was Alpha…. It was expected of me. But I don’t love her… not like I do Lex.”

 

Listening to all this, Lex felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest…. But he couldn’t let himself be swept off his feet by Clark’s words, not when it was probably all part of the Alpha’s plan.

 

“Pete please…” Clark continued, “… if you do this, then you’ll be killing my One. What kind of best friend does that?”

 

Pete paused.

 

Taking advantage of this, Clark suddenly darted forwards, knocking the gun out of Pete’s hand, before knocking the beta out completely. He then turned to Lex and winced, “Are you okay?”

 

“…. Clark, I- “

 

“- He was gonna shoot you!” Clark was turning bright red, “I had to do something!”

 

Ah… he wasn’t serious then.

 

Seeming to know that he had said something wrong, Clark quickly cleared his throat. “Do… do you and Hamilton really have a cure?”

 

Lex couldn’t focus on his own feelings… there were bigger concerns going on.

 

“Yes Clark… we can save your Dad.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

 

At the weak hand brushing over his hair, Clark shot awake, his eyes instantly falling on his Dad, who was beaming at him.

 

“Dad, you're okay!” 

 

“Yeah….” As Clark leaned over to hug the older man, Jon frowned in confusion, “... Clark. Clark, what am I doing here?”

 

Before Clark could answer, Martha rushed into the room, clearly thrilled at the sight of her husband alive and well, “Jonathan! Oh, sweetheart!”

 

“Martha- “

 

“- Oh, sweetheart! The doctors in Metropolis found a cure last night. It was an old Native American remedy!”

 

Jon still looked shocked, giving Clark the chance to ask about his friends. “How are Pete and Lana?”

 

“They're already up!”

 

“Dad… do you remember anything?”

 

“No!

 

“The doctors think it's because of the fever.” Martha explained, with Clark nodding in understanding.

 

“Trust me, it's better that way!”

 

“Come on, what are you talking about?!”

 

As Clark and Martha wrapped their arms around him, they all failed to notice Lex standing in the doorway, a soft smile on his face.

 

Even though he knew he had a bigger problem waiting for him back at the mansion.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

“What'd you do with my lab?!”

 

Rolling his eyes at Hamilton’s instant aggression, Lex continued on into his study, refusing to look the other man in the eyes.

 

“I destroyed it.” He answered.

 

“How dare you!”

 

Reaching his desk, Lex spun around, glaring at the older man. “You're lucky you found a cure, and nobody infected can remember anything… But people are talking. Beels worked for my father, and then there's Chloe…”

 

He left the sentence hanging… they both knew the beta girl was like a dog with a bone.

 

“… I'm sensing this relationship is over.” Hamilton sighed wearily.

 

“It was over when I stopped wanting you to research the meteors for me… but I do think you need close supervision. I recently acquired a small research facility outside Metropolis… Cadmus Labs? I'm gonna hide you out there.”

 

Hamilton was not impressed by this decision, a frown on his face. “Remember, Lex, you're the one opening Pandora's box.”

 

“No… I'm just the key, Dr. Hamilton.”


	16. Stray

Clark still couldn’t believe his Ma hit someone with her car.

 

“He checks out physically, just scrapes and bruises….” The Doctor reported, glancing at the beta child in the other room, who was reading some comic, unaware that he was being heavily scrutinised.

 

Jon nodded in understanding, sighing in relief at the knowledge that the boy would be okay. “Have you managed to contact his parents yet?”

 

“Other than knowing his name, Ryan claims to have no memory.”

 

Martha seemed a little panicked at this, not wanting to have caused the injury that led to this memory loss, “Are you saying he has amnesia?”

 

“True amnesia is extremely rare…” The Doctor sighed, “… It's most likely post-traumatic shock. His memory will probably return within 24 to 48 hours.”

 

“What if it doesn't?”

 

“Martha, Jonathan….” The Doctor shook her head wearily, “… It's unlikely all Ryan's cuts and bruises were caused by the accident.”

 

Martha frowned, “You think he's been abused?”

 

“… He may not want to remember.”

 

“What will happen to him?”

 

“We've called Child Services, but they're understaffed and can't come until tomorrow at the earliest. So, the only place for Ryan to stay is at the juvenile cell at the sheriff's station.”

 

Shaking her head, Martha couldn’t help but glance back at the small boy, “That's no place for a child.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Clark cautiously spoke up. “Why can't he come home with us?”

 

“That's a great idea.”

 

“Can we do that?”

 

The Doctor seemed slightly stunned by the suggestion, eyes darting between the Kents’ and Ryan. “I'll have to make some calls, but I don't see why not…. It'd be a big help to us, and I'm sure Ryan would appreciate it.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

The next morning, Clark could smell pancakes and freshly cooked bacon from his room, prompting him to rush downstairs.

 

“Hey, Mom. Going all out for the new kid, huh?”

 

“Actually, Clark, Ryan took care of all this himself.”

 

Well… that was a shock.

 

Giving Ryan a teasing glare, he took a seat and started shovelling pancakes onto his plate, “You're making me look bad.”

 

Ryan, thankfully, understood that he was teasing, beaming at Clark. “What do you want for breakfast?”

 

When Clark yawned, unable to answer, Ryan’s face fell. “Don't you want anything, Clark?”

 

“…. I'm just gonna have some pancakes.”

 

There was something about Ryan which made Clark curious…but he didn’t say anything. It was probably nothing.

 

“Ryan, you okay?” Martha asked in concern as Ryan continued to stare at Clark, a confused look on his face.

 

No answer.

 

“Ryan, are you sure you don't remember anything about last night?” Jon asked, clearly trying to change the subject, “You see, because I still can't figure out why you were out on Route 90 at 10:00 at night.”

 

“I said I don't remember.”

 

Everyone was a little stunned as Ryan snapped at them, falling into silence until the boy pushed himself away from the table and scowled. 

 

“I'm not hiding anything!”

 

They all watched him storm upstairs, with Clark frowning as he went.

 

“No one said you were, buddy.”

 

A couple of hours later, when Clark had finally dug out the basketball that had rolled under his bed once upon a time, he went to find Ryan… alright he stood in one spot and used his x-ray vision, but he did find him sitting outside on the tractor.

 

As he headed over, Ryan kept his eyes on his comic. “Guess your parents want me to leave now.”

 

“… Why would you think that?”

 

“Because they don't believe me.”

 

Clark winced at this, “We just want to help you get home Ryan.”

 

“What if I don't have a home? What if you found out I did bad things? What would happen?”

 

Sensing that beta was seconds away from having a complete heart attack, Clark placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Ryan, everything's gonna work out…. I know it.” At the tense silence, Clark gestured at the comic that Ryan was reading, “You like comics?”

 

“I like this one.”

 

Holding up the cover, Clark stared at it for a few moments. “Warrior Angel… Why him?”

 

“… Because he protects people who can't protect themselves.” Ryan read a few more panels of the comic, before turning and smiling at Clark, “I like being around you, Clark…. It's peaceful.”

 

Strange words… but Clark didn’t dwell on them too much.

 

“Why don't you get your head out of that comic and play a little ball?” he asked, bouncing the old basketball a few times as he casually made his way over to the hoop, easily dunking the ball through it as Ryan made his way over.

 

Handing the ball over to Ryan, he watched at the beta just threw it blindly, the ball bumping off the wall and back down to the ground.

 

“I know what you're thinking…” the kid sighed, “… I really suck.”

 

“Nothing a little practice can't cure.”

 

Picking the ball up, he handed it back to Ryan, giving him some pointers on how to throw the ball. “Go ahead… Get your hand up, keep your elbows straight just guide the ball with your fingers.”

 

Ryan hesitated, before throwing it, whooping when the ball fell through the hoop.

 

“He shoots, and he scores!” Clark cheered along with him.

 

From a distance, Martha watched the pair play from a distance.

 

“That's a great sound, isn't it?”

 

Slowly, she turned to Jon and smiled gently at him, allowing herself to be wrapped in his arms. “Yeah, it is…” She answered, “… Do you ever think we made the wrong decision, not adopting another child? Maybe sharing his secret with a younger brother would have helped? He seems to really like Ryan.”

 

“I don't think he's the only one…. You've always had a soft spot for strays.”

 

“Well, the last one turned out all right.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

Lex didn’t even flinch as the doors to his study flung open, with Mercy growling that his Father was there, seconds before the man strode into the room.

 

“I thought you were still in Monaco.” Lex stated, keeping his eyes on his paperwork, keeping his hand on it in order to prevent his Father from just taking it.

 

“’The backbone of surprise is fusing speed with secrecy’”

 

Lex had to resist the urge to groan… he wasn’t entirely sure he managed it. “Von Clausevitz, On War … Isn't that a little '80s, Dad, even for you?”

 

“I never give my plant managers a heads-up before a spot inspection.”

 

Ah… he knew there had to be some reason his Father was here. Getting to his feet and taking his paperwork with him, Lex rolled his eyes. “What could you possibly have to complain about now? The plant's doing well, LuthorCorp stock is up- “

 

“- I'm not here to complain, Lex.” Lionel sounded amused by the whole situation, “On the contrary. Your performance lately has been… more than adequate.”

 

Keeping his back to his Father, not wanting the older man to see how pleased he was by the statement. “That sounds dangerously like a compliment.”

 

“I push you, Lex, I don't deny it. Greatness is a rarefied air one has to be taught to breathe…. Philip of Macedonia raised his son among lions to instil fearlessness in him.”

 

“… Didn't he also try to impale the kid with a spear?”

 

“In an aborted coup attempt, but history remembers that boy as Alexander the Great!”

 

Moving away from his Father, Lex desperately tried to remain calm and collected… there was always an ulterior motive behind the Alpha’s actions. “You didn't come all this way to lecture me on Greek history again.”

 

“No. I want you to come back to Metropolis… where you will hold the position ‘special advisor to the chairman emeritus’… That would be me.”

 

Remain calm Lex…don’t lose control.

 

“…. At least the title sounds important.”

 

“It's more than a title, it's an opportunity. It's what you've been waiting for ever since you came to Smallville.”

 

Lex remained completely still… he had been waiting to hear those words for months, or at least, he had for the first few weeks.

 

But things were different now.

 

He had Clark now… sort of.

 

“I'll think about it….” He eventually answered, trying to appear nonchalant.

 

“…. You want to keep me dangling, so it looks like you're granting me a favour instead of receiving one?” Lionel smirked, “We don't need to play games, son.”

 

“Dad, games are all we've got.”

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

After a very confusing conversation regarding Chloe and her ‘feelings’ for him (nonsense… Chloe knew he was interested in Lex… right?) with Ryan, having the girl take his picture in order to help him find his family, Clark took Ryan to the new Talon.

 

“So how does it feel having a little-brother-type figure in your life?” Lana asked him as she served coffee, having recently recovered from the Nicodemus flower.

 

“… It's pretty cool.”

 

“I dreamed of having a brother or sister someone to talk to, help fill the silence.”

 

“Someone you can totally trust and would always be there for you?”

 

She beamed up at him, “That's just how I see you, Clark.”

 

“… Thanks.”

 

Meanwhile, Lex was making his way into the Talon, invited there by Clark who seemed eager to introduce the omega to Ryan.

 

“Warrior Angel….” The omega nodded in approval as he headed over to the only table, that had a young boy sitting at it, “… I'm a fan myself. You must be Ryan, I'm- “

 

“- Lex Luthor.” Ryan interrupted, twisting around and beaming at the omega, “Clark told me all about you…. In fact, I don’t think we’ve gone through an entire conversation without him mentioning you.”

 

Lex tried not to think about the fact that his cheeks were getting a little warm, turning his attention back to the comic. “You know, I have one of the- “

 

“- First-edition panels framed in your house.”

 

“… How did you know that?”

 

“You're rich…. That's what rich people do, collect stuff.”

 

Well… he wasn’t wrong.

 

“Hey Lex!” Clark raced over a beaming grin on his face, “I see you've met Ryan!”

 

“Yeah, apparently, we're both big Warrior Angel fans.”

 

Clark tilted his head to the side, “I didn't know you liked comic books.”

 

“A strange visitor from another planet who protects the weak? When I was young, he was my idol, not to mention he's bald…. I have the whole collection.”

 

“Yeah, maybe we'll come by later and check it out?”

 

Lex nodded, trying not to appear too eager as Clark turned to Ryan, “Would you like that, buddy?”

 

“… Yeah, whatever”

 

It was more than a little dismissive, but Lex chuckled anymore, rolling his eyes at Clark before heading over to the counter to grab a cookie or something.

 

Back at the table, Clark gave Ryan a scolding look. “That was kind of rude… Lex is my friend. I really like him you know.”

 

“I know… but he's going to leave. Lex's father offered him a new job.”

 

Clark couldn’t help but scoff slightly at this, “You don't know Lex's father…. He would never do that. You have to stop making up stories about people…. I'll see you in a minute, okay?”

 

He rushed out to catch up with Lex, only to frown when the man was nowhere to be found, seemingly having disappeared into thin air. His concerns only deepened when he headed back into the coffee shop, only to see that Ryan had disappeared as well.

 

“Ryan?”

 

“Ryan just took off out the back!” Lana raced over to him, “He looked scared, Clark.”

 

As he raced out of the back doors, he called out for Ryan again, not even really paying attention to the man who was walking further down the alleyway.

 

“Ryan?”

 

“Help! Help! Help!”

 

The cries of fear and alarm seemed to be coming from a nearby trash compactor. Using his X-ray vision, he gasped when he saw a figure struggling against the metal walls that were closing in on him.

 

Rushing over, he tore a largish hole in the thick metal, peering into the compactor and sighing in relief when he spotted an unharmed Ryan.

 

“You're safe now.” He whispered, “You’re safe now.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Later that night, as Clark was working on something in the barn, Lex wandered in.

 

“Hey Clark, where's your young sidekick?”

 

Clark chuckled at the description, “Sleeping.”

 

“… He thinks you're his big brother.”

 

“Yeah, well, I guess I am, till tomorrow.”

 

Lex frowned at the slightly upset tone in Clark’s voice, “The kid is growing on you?”

 

“…. You know how it is. Being an only child, no one else around…. is that how you felt before your… sister was born?”

 

Slightly warmed by the fact that the Alpha had remembered something he’d only mentioned in passing almost a year ago, Lex sighed. “I was an only child for eleven years… I can still remember when my Mother got pregnant again… It was a total surprise.” A small smile appeared on his face, “I’ve never seen my Father happier… especially when it turned out to be the Alpha he hoped for.”

 

“An Alpha girl?”

 

Lex nodded sadly, “Lena… she was the only one who could really challenge me in chess, apart from our Father of course.”

 

“… What happened?”

 

“Lena started to challenge Father… when he would start making life difficult for me, she would start growling at him, shouting at him, telling him to leave me alone. She was only about seven, but Father knew it would only get worse as she got older…. And Mother knew this as well, so she packed her and Lena’s bags, and left.” Lex sighed, “Father got even more distant after that…. He’d lost his perfect heir, the child he could truly love.”

 

Clark felt his heart ache at the downtrodden tone in Lex’s voice… his sister would almost be a teenager now. “I'm sorry.”

 

Shaking his head, Lex sighed, “It's in the past, Clark…. We would have ended up hating each other, anyway. My father would have seen to that.”

 

There was a moment of tense silence, before Lex straightened up and forced a smile on his face, “But I didn't come over to recount my family's tragic history…. I-I need to tell you something…. My father has offered me a chance to return to Metropolis.”

 

It was then that Clark remembered Ryans comments in the café. “… Did you tell Ryan about that?”

 

”I haven't told anyone Clark.”

 

Lex looked slightly distressed by everything that was going on, prompting Clark to smile warmly at him (no matter how he felt), “Well…. You did always want that.”

 

“I used to think it was….” The omega shrugged, “… Now I'm not so sure. I was a different person there, a different person around my father.” He then sighed wearily, “He wants an answer tomorrow night…. We're having dinner in Metropolis.”

 

“If anyone can choose who they want to be, Lex it's you.”

 

Lex actually looked a little disappointed by the answer… as though he was expecting a very different response.

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

After finding Ryan’s backpack near the area where Martha had hit him, and an extremely awkward conversation with Chloe (who apparently did want him to ask her to the prom… and did have her eye on a pink dress), Clark headed back to the farm, only to realise that the cellar door was wide open.

 

As he walked down the stairs, he sighed in relief when he noticed that the alien ship that he came here in…. only to spin around and see Ryan standing behind him.

 

“What are you doing down here?”

 

“Clark, don't be mad- “

 

“- How'd you know about this?”

 

“I heard about it in your mom's mind….”

 

Ah. That explained a lot.

 

“… I wanted to see it for myself.”

 

As Ryan walked over to the ship, running his fingers over it, Clark felt like every muscle in his body was tense, like he was ready to run. “Can you hear everything people think?”

 

“… Only what's on the surface, what they're thinking at that moment… Except for you, I can't read your mind. That's how I knew you were different…. Now I know why.”

 

Ryan looked so pleased with himself… but Clark felt sick.

 

“… I can't believe you'd do this.”

 

“I'll never tell! You keep my secret, I'll keep yours!”

 

“It's not that simple.”

 

“Sure it is…. I know your dad's worried that people are going to find out, I can tell him when someone's getting close! I told you about Chloe… I can tell you about Lana, you want to know her secret?”

 

“No! No, Ryan, I don't!”

 

“… Why not? It's about you.”

 

The kid clearly didn’t understand.

 

“Look, you can't do this!”

 

“… You don't understand what it's like to be different. What it's like to have to hide so people won't think you're a freak…. Everywhere I go I hear people's thoughts. I can't block it out anymore.”

 

Slowly, Clark took the photo, that he’d found in Ryan’s backpack, out of this pocket, gesturing to the woman in front in it. “Is this your mother?”

 

Ryan nodded, tears building up in his eyes, “…. She died.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“I was hoping I could start over with your family! They were so nice, I wanted them to adopt me like they did you… So I'd be safe.”

 

“…. Who's chasing you?”

 

“My stepfather and his new wife…. They've been using me, my abilities, to steal. I wanted to stop but they threatened me…. They hit me.” Tear-filled eyes met Clarks’ as Ryan went in for a hug, “You have to protect me, Clark…. You're the only one that can.”

 

But less than a few hours later, Ryan was gone… and without even saying goodbye.

 

With his Pa a little despondent and his Ma hiding away, Clark was quite happy to see to the limo coming up the drive…. Until he saw the finely tailored suit Lex was wearing, and the slightly regretful look on his face.

 

“On your way to Metropolis?” he asked, trying to remain calm as Lex strode over to him.

 

“Yeah, for the big dinner…” The omega shuffled nervously from side to side, “I- I wanted you to have something.”

 

As Clark caught the long, thin object, he frowned in confusion. “A sword?”

 

“…. It's a foil. Every hero should have one.”

 

Swinging the foil around, before sheathing it again, Clark quickly realised what was going on… at Least Lex bothered to say goodbye. “I guess this means you've decided you're leaving?”

 

Lex shrugged, “I haven't made up my mind one way or the other.”

 

“If you haven't made up your mind, why are you giving me a going-away present?”

 

“…. Keep that away from the kid.”

 

“He's already gone.”

 

Lex sighed wearily, “I'm sorry…. I know how much you liked him.”

 

“Yeah… well for what it's worth, I hope you stay.”

 

Staring at Clark for a few seconds, Lex tilted his head to the side. “Are you going to give me a reason to?”

 

And Clark wanted to… he wanted to just lean in and kiss those lips like he’d been dying to for months.

 

But he didn’t move… he couldn’t.

 

As if sensing the inner turmoil, Lex gave him a sad smile. “I’ll see you again Clark, I promise.”

 

And then, he was climbing back into his car and the driver was pulling away.

 

“God dammit…” Clark cursed under his breath, fingers running through his hair and tightening, “… dammit!”

 

……………………………………………………….

 

Lex quickly realised that something was wrong… even lost in his thoughts about Clark, he felt the vehicle stopping long before they arrived in Metropolis.

 

“Driver? Hey, what's going on? Driver?”

 

The driver didn’t respond as the passenger door opened up and a woman shoved Ryan inside, a sneer on her face as the driver climbed in Ryan, gun trained on Lex.

 

“Mr. Luthor.” The man greeted, a sly smirk on his face as the woman clambered into the drivers seat.

 

But all Lex could focus on, was the scared look on Ryan’s face. “Ryan?”

 

“Shut up!” the man ordered, striking Lex in the chest with the butt of the gun, forcing all of the air out of his body in one blow. As he focused on getting his breath back, the man ordered to woman to start driving.

 

“Getting the account number to your trust fund was easy…” The man chuckled, “… now give me the password.”

 

“I-I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

“Tell me what it is!”

 

“M-My father has it, I don't!”

 

Silently, the man glanced over to Ryan who visibly went pale at the look. A few tense seconds passed as Ryan glanced over at Lex, before sighing wearily. “He's lying.”

 

The man sneered, aiming the gun at Lex’s forehead, before asking the question again. “Password. Now.”

 

Silence.

 

The man didn’t seem worried by that however, glancing over at Ryan. “You got it?”

 

Ryan nodded.

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

Clark felt like cursing when Chloe’s research into Ryan’s family uncovered a photo… a photo of the driver of Lex’s limo.

 

It could only mean one thing.

 

Lex was in trouble.

 

As he raced off in the direction that the limo was likely to have gone, he quickly spotted a familiar figure huddled on the ground,

 

“Lex! Lex!”

 

Falling to his knees beside the omega, Clark gently helped him into a seated position, “Lex, are you okay?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I think so.”

 

“…. Did they throw you out of the car?!”

 

When Lex nodded, Clark felt a surge of anger rise up.

 

How dare they…. How dare they do this to his omega!

 

“Which way did they go?” he asked, his voice stern and serious in a way that made Lex straighten up instinctively.

 

“Straight down Route 90…. Clark, they've got Ryan.”

 

“Your arm- “

 

“- I’ll be fine! You need to help him!”

 

Clark nodded, making sure that Lex was going to call an ambulance, before racing off in the direction that Lex stated.

 

By the time he found the limo, he also found two dead bodies. A worker at the bowling alley and a woman, probably the new wife of the Step-Dad, both shot.

 

Ryan was in serious trouble.

 

He raced into the building, scanning the area for any sign of Ryan or his step-father. 

 

And then he heard the gun cock.

 

Using his x-ray vision, he gasped at the sight of a man holding a gun at a familiar looking figure. Quickly, he grabbed a bowling ball, carefully aiming it at the larger skeleton before throwing it, watching as his strength caused it to smash through the walls, before it hit the step-father, sending him flying back against the wall, knocking him out immediately.

 

Clark then rushed around to check on Ryan, who was very relieved to see him.

 

“Clark!”

 

“It's okay, buddy….” Clark knelt down, and smiled at him, “… You're safe now.”

 

……………………………………………………………………..

 

“Shouldn't you be packing?”

 

Lex didn’t even glance over at his Father as he walked into the study, trying to ignore the ache in his arm. A bad bruise and nothing more, but it still ached.

 

“I'm not going back to Metropolis…” he stated, very matter-of-factly as his Father chuckled.

 

“Come on, Lex, that's all you wanted ever since I assigned you to what you so eloquently refer to as the ‘crap factory.’”

 

It was Lex’s turn to smirk, as he pushed his way past the Alpha, “I know why you want me back…. I'm driving you crazy, aren't I? I'm not clubbing till 6:00 am, not getting arrested. I'm on track and that's what scares you…. You want me back where you can keep an eye on me. Where you can manipulate me until the perfect Alpha comes along, and you can then marry me off. You have no control over my friends out here.”

 

“… You're making a mistake, Lex.”

 

But Lex knew he wasn’t. “You know what those emperors you're so fond of talking about were really afraid of? That their sons would become successful and return to Rome at the head of their own army.”

 

“You think you can find your future in Smallville….” Lionel shook his head, “… I'm your future. Join me, Lex, join me in Metropolis. How long have you been waiting to hear me say those words?”

 

“… I've waited to hear other things from you for a lot longer.”

 

He was waiting for someone else to say the same words now, and he wasn’t going to run away to Metropolis before he heard them.

 

“I'll return to Metropolis when I'm ready.” He stated, straightening up as his Father smirked at him.

 

“At the head of an army?”

 

………………………………………………………………

 

“We're really going to miss you, Ryan….” Martha beamed at the young man, gently handing a bag over to him, “… It gets cold in Edge City, so I packed some of Clark's old jackets something for you to grow into.”

 

“Thanks, Mrs. Kent.”

 

Jon was smiling as well, “You're welcome around here any time you want.”

 

There was a tense silence, before Ryan tilted his head to the side, “I know what you're worried about, but don't be…. I'll keep Clark's secret. I know what it's like to have to hide who you are from the world.”

 

Before Martha and Jon could say anything, a car pulled into the driveway.

 

“There she is.” Martha stated, referring to the Aunt that Social Services had found for Ryan, as she and Jon moved to meet the woman.

 

Left alone with Ryan, Clark turned to him. “You sure you're gonna be all right?”

 

“…. She's a nice person. She's just as nervous as I am.” Ryan then frowned slightly, “Are you sure you don't want to know how Lana feels about you?”

 

Clark couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head, “It doesn’t matter… someday, she’ll tell me herself.”

 

“… What about Lex’s feelings?”

 

Clark hesitated, and a small smile appeared on Ryan’s face.

 

“He really likes you… he has a few issues, but he wants to be better… because of you.”

 

Clark knew he was flushing slightly, but he was pleased at the statement, “I’ve seen how good he can be.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Ryan paused for a moment before handing his comics over to Clark. “I want you to have these.”

 

“… I can't take those.”

 

“I don't need them anymore….” Ryan beamed at him, “… I have you.” Glancing over at his Aunt, who really was looking nervous, Ryan gave Clark a quick hug, before backing away and waving at him again. 

 

“See you around Clark.”


	17. Reaper AU

“Well, here we are….” Clark sighed wearily as they exited the truck, with his Ma rolling her eyes on the other side.

 

“Clark, I'm only asking for two hours! I'm sorry to cut into your busy social schedule.”

 

“It's not that. I don't mind helping out for a good cause it's just all these people are- “

 

“- Old and sick?”

 

Glancing at the entrance to the care village, Clark nodded, “It's hard to deal with…. There's nothing we can do to help them.”

 

“… You're right, you can't save them from old age and illness but that's not the point. You're saving them from loneliness…. Don't forget the irises.”

 

Loaded with their produce and flowers, they headed towards the door.

 

“You excited about the big fishing trip with your dad next weekend?”

 

Immediately, Clark winced at the thought.

 

“… You didn't forget, did you?”

 

“How could I Ma? We've been going every year since I was 7. Ten hours in a rowboat, swatting mosquitoes, looking for ripples.”

 

Martha frowned, “I thought you enjoyed fishing.”

 

“I did when I was younger!”

 

“If you don't want to go, tell him.”

 

“… I don't want to hurt his feelings.”

 

“He may not like it, but he needs to know Clark.”

 

Before Clark could say anything, a portly man emerged, followed by a younger man. “Martha, Clark, I'd like you to meet Tyler Randall, new volunteer. I want you to show him the ropes.”

 

As Martha shook Tyler’s hand, Clark couldn’t help but notice the gloves on the mans’ hand.

 

“Hi…” Tyler greeted, “… Hank says you grow the best organic produce outside Metropolis.”

 

Knowing that his Ma loved the praise about the farm, Clark grinned at the older man, “You just made a friend for life.”

 

“So, what brings you to Smallville?” Martha asked.

 

“… I came back to make funeral preparations.” Tyler answered, “I recently lost my mother.”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.”

 

Before she could say anything else, the portly man stepped forwards and waved them inside, “Why don't we get to the deliveries?”

 

Martha nodded in agreement, “We can start with Mrs. Sikes…. She'll be happy to see us.”

 

This was true…. Except for one issue. “Her dog Pepper, on the other hand- “

 

Twisting around to send a mock glare at her son, Martha shook her head at him, “Pepper's not so bad.”

 

Clark privately disagreed.

 

As they entered the cottage, the small dog was quick to meet them. “Hi, Pepper, hi! How are you today?” Martha greeted it, leaning down at cooing at it, “Pepper, this is Tyler.”

 

When the dog growled and barked angrily, Tyler shrank back as Clark resisted the urge to say ‘I told you so.’

 

Pepper had never liked him.

 

“Don't worry, she's probably hungry….”Clark chuckled, “… I'll get her something to eat.”

 

As he left, he could just about hear his mother explain the situation to Tyler, before the pair of them headed towards Mrs Sikes room. “A lot of our clients are elderly and housebound, like Mrs. Sikes.”

 

After feeding Pepper, he followed his Ma, entering the room just as Mrs Sikes started to beg for her painkillers, the aches and pains in her chest starting to affect her once again.

 

“Isn't there anything we can do for her?” he asked his Ma, frowning when she shook her head.

 

“I wish there were.”

 

Tyler seemed to be taking it in his stride. “One of Mrs. Kent's beautiful irises…. For a beautiful lady.”

 

“Don't ever get old and sick, son…” Mrs Sikes whispered, “… The world got no use for you.”

 

Tyler was silent for a few moments, clearly un-nerved by her words. Eventually though, he straightened up, probably forcing a smile on his face. “I'll tell you what…. I'll bring you another iris tomorrow.”

 

“… I like roses… White ones.”

 

“White ones it is.”

 

Mrs Sikes then looked over Tyler’s shoulder and smiled at the pair standing near the door. “I like this one, Martha.”

 

………………………………………………………………..

 

“… And Charity’s mother is ill, so she wants a raise, not that she’ll ever say that to you.”

 

Lex nodded along with Mercy’s list, already making a mental note to add another zero onto Charity’s pay check as they headed into the study.

 

“Your father's very disappointed with you, Lex.”

 

…. That was the wrong Alpha’s voice.

 

With Mercy suddenly tense beside him, Lex groaned and turned to face Dominic, forcing a smirk onto his face. “My father's disappointment is perennial, only the circumstances change… What do you want, Dominic?”

 

“An internal audit of your division has turned up accounting irregularities. And I've been authorized to come down and go through it in a thorough manner.”

 

“Ah…” Lex strode over to his desk, shaking his head at Mercy as she narrowed her eyes at Dominic, “… I was wondering when the payback for turning down my father's offer to join him in Metropolis would occur.”

 

“Lionel has been very tolerant of your excesses…. But this time you didn't spend the money on parties and sports cars. He wants to know where it went.”

 

Lex resisted the urge at the obvious power play Dominic was trying to pull, “Do you know what my father gave me for my 10th birthday? A copy of The Will to Power. ’Behold the superman. Man is something to be overcome.’ Sun Tzu, Machiavelli, Nietzsche they were the voices that nurtured me after my mother left…. My father made every question a quiz. Every choice a test. Second best was for losers. Compassion, for the weak. Trust no one…. Those are the lessons I grew up with.”

 

“…. I'll remember that if I'm ever interviewed by the Biography Channel.”

 

This time, Lex couldn’t resist smirking. “All I'm saying, Dominic, is try and remember who I was raised by…. I try to deny it, but I'm still my father's son. Tread carefully.”

 

As Dominic left with his tail partially between his legs, Lex groaned and placed his forehead on his desk.

 

“I’m going out…” he eventually decided, “… I think I need some coffee.”

 

“…. And you’re hoping to run into a certain Alpha?”

 

Usually, he would deny Mercy’s teasing…. But he just didn’t have the energy today.

 

Grabbing his coat, he quickly grabbed and car and headed out to the town centre, pulling up outside the coffee shop and going inside. Glancing around, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Clark sitting at a nearby table, eyes scanning over a… a fishing book?

 

“Looks like a real page-turner….” He teased the Alpha when he got closer, taking the seat next to him as Clark turned and beamed at him.

 

“My father and I have our annual fishing trip.”

 

…. Of course Clark and Jon were the stereotypical father/son duo. Why wouldn’t they be?

 

“Of course you do….” Hux couldn’t help but sigh, “… My father and I went on a fishing trip once.”

 

Clark frowned in confusion, “He doesn't seem like the fishing type?”

 

“He's not…. We were the bait.” Clark looked even more confused, so Lex went into more detail, “We flew to South Australia, got up-close and personal with a couple of great whites.”

 

“…. Sounds like a real Kodak moment.”

 

Lex chuckled at the teasing, “When you're rich and untouchable like he is, you do things to make yourself feel alive.”

 

“…. Why'd you go?”

 

“Because he didn't think I would…. A weak little omega getting close to the predators of the sea? Never in a million years according to him.” Lex could still remember the look of shock on his Father’s face, “We never went on another father-son trip.”

 

Clark winced in sympathy, placing his fishing book on the coffee table and sighing, “I wish my father would do something other than fishing.”

 

“How about a football game? I've got two tickets for the skybox at the Metropolis Sharks game Sunday…. They're yours.”

 

Clark beamed in delight, watching as the omega pulled the tickets out of his pocket. “Are you sure?” he asked, “I-I mean, that would be great, but I feel like you’re the one always giving in this relationship. A-aren’t Alphas meant to be the one giving out the courting gifts?”

 

Smiling gently at the Alpha, Lex shook his head. “I like giving you things… you never ask for them, and you’re always grateful. And I don’t mind, I promise.”

 

Thinking to himself for a few seconds, Clark eventually nodded gratefully, “Then…. The tickets would be great. My Pa's followed the team all season, I wouldn't even have to twist his arm!”

 

“Excellent… Problem solved!”

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

Of course, it was nothing but problems after that.

 

Whitney’s Dad had another heart attack, and the other Alpha was nowhere to be found, and Jon had been spooked by one of Lionel Luthor’s minions.

 

So of course, when Clark mentioned the football tickets, Jon instantly went on the defensive. “Did Lex Luthor arrange all this for us? Clark, this morning I had a surprise visit from one of Lionel Luthor's people. Did you know Lex Luthor was having us investigated after the bridge accident?”

 

“Yes… but he stopped that when I told him about me…. He was just curious Pa, I mean- “

 

“- and the account that has your name on it?”

 

Clark was silent for a few moments, before just shrugging it off, a smile on his face. “Probably nothing… or something innocent. You can’t always think the worst of him.”

 

“Hang on, you knew about all this and didn’t tell me?” Jon looked a little betrayed by this knowledge, “You knew he was investigating the crash? Is that why you told him?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Clark shook his head, “I knew you’d react like this…. I told Lex because I… care about him, and you shouldn’t keep secrets from the people you care about. He stopped investigating it and that was that!”

 

Jon still looked betrayed, “I thought we had an understanding… How am I to protect you if you won't give me the facts?”

 

“Pa, I don’t need protection!”

 

“When it comes to your secret, you do…” Jon shook his head in disappointment, “… I can’t believe you told a Luthor. You’re thinking with your heart and not your brain with this! When you get older, you’ll understand.”

 

At the patronising tone in Jon’s voice, Clark shot to his feet and started to pace the room, willing himself to calm down, “Stop treating me like a kid!” he growled in frustration, “I'm not 7 anymore, I'm not casting lines in the paddock. I don't even like fishing, the only reason I do it is because it makes you happy!”

 

Silence.

 

A hurt look flashed across Jon’s face as Clark winced, “That… didn’t come out right.”

 

“No son…” Jon slowly got to his feet, shaking his head wearily, “… I think it did.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

The next morning, Jon was nowhere to be found when Clark came down to the breakfast table.

 

“Where's Dad?”

 

Martha gave him a sympathetic smile as she tipped at her tea, “He wanted to get an early start, said he had a lot of work to do today.”

 

Wearily, he took a seat at the table, placing his forehead on the desk and groaning, “He's avoiding me, isn't he?”

 

“I'm not gonna play referee Clark…”

 

When he glanced up to look at her, she shook her head in disappointment,

 

“… You two need to work this out.”

 

“We will.” Clark shrugged, “First we'll have a week of uncomfortable silence then we'll talk about something trivial…. And then we'll move on.”

 

“Avoiding it and hoping the problem goes away isn't dealing with it.”

 

“But, you know how stubborn he can be!”

 

“I know how stubborn you both can be.” She sighed, “I don't want you to drift apart like he did with his father.”

 

Clark frowned in confusion, “I thought they were close.”

 

“They were… but they kept things from each other. When your grandfather passed away there was a lot your dad didn't get to tell him, a lot he regrets.” She gave him a sad little smile, “I just don't want to see history repeat itself.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

Lex almost jumped about two feet into the air as a hay bale suddenly dropped to the floor of the barn, hesitating for a few moments, before shuffling a little further into the wooden building. 

 

“Ummm…. Mr. Kent?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before a voice came from up above. “Clark isn't here.”

 

“Actually, I came to see you….” Lex moved a little further inside, moving to a place where he could actually see the Beta, “…I was wondering if you're planning on coming to the game next Sunday.”

 

Jumping back slightly as another hay bale came crashing down, Lex couldn’t help but wince… this was probably not going to be a good conversation.

 

“I'm going fishing, Lex, I don't know what my son is doing.” Jon grunted from above.

 

“… The tickets were meant as a gift.”

 

Jon laughed, making his way down the ladder and over to Lex, “I'm sure your intentions were noble…. I suppose I should be glad that you’ve not just bent over for him and got yourself knocked up to keep him with you.”

 

Flushing in humiliation, Lex tried not to shrink in on himself…. Mister Kent didn’t know about his fertility issues… he was just upset. “That's not fair…. I don't think you understand how I regard Clark and your family.”

 

Jon chuckled and shook his head, “Yes I do, I understand perfectly well. We're just the pawns in your eternal chess game with your dad.”

 

As much as Lex hated to admit it, he knew Jon was sort of right…. Choosing Clark as his future Alpha was a huge ‘fuck you’ to his Father and he knew it.

 

Everyone knew it.

 

Thinking quickly to himself, Lex tried to make Jon understand where he was coming from. “Do you have a family photo?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jon nodded slowly, “Yeah… I've got lots of family photos.”

 

“…. The only picture of my father and me appears in the Luthor-Corp annual report.”

 

Jon scoffed, “Is this the part where I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?”

 

“No… I just want you to understand if I'm guilty of anything regarding your family, it's envy.”

 

“If you're so envious of my family, then why do you feel the need to investigate it behind my back?”

 

Once again, Lex had to resist the urge to flinch again. “I just wanted to know what happened on the day of the accident… nothing made sense, it was driving me insane. I had a theory and when I went to confront Clark, he denied it. I didn’t believe him, but then he got hurt… when his powers were gone.”

 

Jon remained silent, simply listening as Lex continued.

 

“I ended the investigation… As far as I was aware, the crash was just a freak accident. And then, of course, Clark confessed the following night.” Lex took a deep breath, “I wouldn’t tell anyone…. Clark’s… Clark’s amazing, and he’s a good kid, I don’t want that to change.”

 

“Neither do I.”

 

Jon was still tense… angry… disbelieving.

 

Lex couldn’t take it anymore, teeth gritted, he straightened up and looked Jon straight in the eye. “You know from the day I first met Clark, all you've ever seen is the name Luthor.”

 

“…. Well, so far you haven't given me a reason to see anything else.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

With Mrs Sikes dead, a pile of ashes left behind, Chloe chasing after the spontaneous combustion angle, Whitney refusing to see his sick father, and his own father ignoring him, it was a rough couple of days.

 

“Clark, I've been looking all over for you!” 

 

He turned at Chloe’s voice, frowning as she raced over to him, newspaper in her hands and an eager grin on her face.

 

“Look what I found in the Daily Planet!”

 

Clark scanned the headline and frowned, "Body Disappears From Metropolis Morgue” He knew he looked confused.

 

“Yeah, but look at the photo…. The coroner's body was disintegrated into ash!”

 

“… Just like Mrs. Sikes.”

 

She smirked, “I don't know, but it would be nice to check out that house for ourselves.”

 

He hated that smile… that smile always got him into trouble.

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

“You know this is a crime scene.” Clark muttered, unable to take his eyes off of the ash outline still left on the bed.

 

“So?” She moved around the bed to take more photos, “Well, there's no other sign of fire damage anywhere…. You might want to dial back on that "spontaneous combustion" scepticism.”

 

It was then that Clark realised there was something else strange about the scene, “No barking.”

 

“Wasn't planning on it?”

 

“Pepper.” Clark glanced around for the small dog.

 

“Who's Pepper?”

“Mrs. Sikes' dog….” Clark frowned, “…She turned into a barking machine anytime somebody came over…. Pepper? Come here, girl.”

 

“Well, Animal Shelter probably came and got her.”

 

Clark wasn’t so sure. Glancing around, he used his x-ray vision to see if he could spot the dog hiding somewhere… only to spot a pile of ashes and a dog tag behind a curtain.

 

“Oh, no…” Chloe winced as Clark moved the curtain to one side, “… Don't tell me that's Pepper.”

 

Clark examined it for a few more moments, gently taking the dog tag, before shaking his head, “What happened may have been combustion, but I have a feeling it wasn't spontaneous.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………

Later that day, as Clark headed over to the warehouse where the mobile melas were stocked, he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Using his X-ray vision, he scanned the warehouse, frowning when he saw a larger skeleton, backing another one up near the wall.

 

It was easy to guess who the smaller skeleton was.

 

“Mom!”

 

Racing inside, Clark darted in front of his mother, glaring at the man…. Tyler.

 

“Get away from her!”

 

“Clark, don't touch him!”

 

As Clark reached out to try and push the man away, Tyler’s hand landed on his face… and it felt like his very life force was being sucked from his body, just before Clark managed to throw him to one side.

 

“CLARK!” Martha came rushing over, “Clark, are you okay?”

 

Clark was shaken from the experience…. But nodded anyway. It was all he could do not to break down and whimper.

 

………………………………………….

 

Later that evening, as he did his maths homework, he heard Jon wandering up the stairs to the loft, rapping knuckles against the wood, as if he was knocking on the door. “Son, your mom is… She's resting. She's pretty shaken up, but I think she's gonna be fine. Police are looking everywhere for Tyler.”

 

Clark shook his head, finally turning to his Dad. “I don't think they're gonna stop him.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I saw his heart…. It wasn't beating.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jon shook his head and sighed, “Clark, that doesn't make any sense…. How can he walk around if he's dead? How can he turn people to ash?”

 

“…. When he touched my face, I felt like the life was being drained out of me.”

 

Jon narrowed his eyes, clearly seeing that something was wrong, “Clark, you sure that you- “

 

“- Yeah.”

 

Silence.

 

Clark watched as his Dad just nodded, turning to head back down the stairs… things were still too tense between them.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

………………………………………………………………….

 

“Clark…” Lex beamed at him, “… glad I ran into you.”

 

Clark couldn’t help but return the smile as Lex took a seat next to him.

 

“I need to talk to you about the Sharks game… Is your dad coming?”

 

He couldn’t but wince… how to explain to Lex that he and his Dad were in the middle of avoiding one another. “I'm… not sure.”

 

It was the diplomatic answer and Lex clearly knew it, “Funny…” the omega raised an eyebrow at him, “… When I asked him, he was pretty adamant he wasn't going.”

 

Another wince.

 

Before Clark could answer, Lex spoke up again, an apologetic smile on his face. “I'm rescinding the offer…. Go fishing with your dad.”

 

“Lex, you don't have to do that.”

 

“… I know.” Lex shrugged, “But your dad wants to spend some time with you. It's not something I want to come between.”

 

Clark must still have looked a little bit unsure, as Lex leaned forwards, a sad smile on his face, “He's just trying to give you something my father never gave me.”

 

“…. What's that?”

 

“Limitations…. All my father ever told me was ‘Don't get caught. Don't cause a scandal’” Lex shook his head, “That's not love, that's public relations…. You have no idea how lucky you are. When my father dies, kings will come to his funeral. But when yours does, his friends will come.”

 

“… What would you do? If you ever had children?”

 

Lex knew his mouth had dropped open slightly at the question, “I-I… I would like to be better than my Dad.” He answered shakily, “I don’t really have any other goals apart from that.”

 

He wanted to ask Clark what he wanted to be like as a Dad… and then his phone rang.

 

“Dammit…” he muttered under his breath, waving off Clark’s frown of concern.

 

Dominic.

 

“… I’m sorry.” He apologised to the Alpha, “I’ve got to go.”

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

Lex was already halfway towards the door as Clark asked the question, simply waving his concerns away as he rushed to his car.

 

Dominic wasn’t going to get away with this.

 

………………………………………………………

 

“Then there's the discrepancy between the purchasing and shipping records.”

 

Lex groaned under his breath, pouring himself another glass of whiskey… he felt like he was going to need several to get through this conversation. “Stop.” He ordered, “I know my father authorized this, but enough bean-counting for one day.”

 

He poured out another glass, before striding over to the Alpha, a disarming smile on his face. “Thirty-year-old single malt… Also bought with my father's money. Make sure you jot that down.”

 

As Dominic smirked, taking a sip of the whiskey, Lex moved to the sofa opposite.

 

“Let's be frank, Dominic….” He began again, “… My father sent you here to spy on me because he's afraid of how well I'm doing. This was my last chance to prove myself and he just assumed I'd fail…. Now he has to revise his definition of me. I'm not just his screw-up son anymore. Now I'm competition. My father only knows one way of dealing with competition.”

 

Dominic smirked again, “There are some things better left between patient and therapist, Lex.”

 

“… You know, in ancient Persia the kings would kill a messenger who brought them news they didn't like. In modern times, a sword in the chest might seem a little extreme, something more subtle would be in order…. Enjoying your drink?”

 

Dominic stopped mid-sip, pulling his glass away from his mouth and growing a little pale with the implications.

 

He hadn’t…. had he?

 

…………………………………………………………

 

When Clark heard the news about Tyler’s ‘death’, the fact that a meteorite shard combined with painkillers brought him back to life as a killing machine, he was alarmed.

 

A single touch turned people into ash.

 

And then Lana said the man was going after Whitney’s father… to help him.

 

Leaving Chloe and Lana behind, he raced to the hospital, bursting into the room just as Tyler was about to touch the face of Whitney’s father with his bare hands.

 

“Tyler, don't!!

 

Taking advantage of Tyler’s brief distraction, Clark zipped around him and threw him into the desk that contained all the Get Well cards and flowers.

 

“I heard your friend, Clark!” Tyler pleaded, “Seeing his father like this is tearing him apart. I can give them peace.”

 

“It's not your decision.”

 

“You're wrong. I have to help him!”

 

Tyler darted forwards again, clearly intending to push past the younger boy and ‘save’ Whitney’s father. Instead, he was thrown out into the hallway.

 

“You're not taking away their pain…” Clark growled, after checking to make sure that no nurses were there, “… You're stealing Whitney's last chance to be with his father.”

 

“You can't stop me, Clark! No one can…. Don't you see? It's better. I know, I could see it in my mother's eyes!”

 

Clark frowned, “Your mother's alive…. She recovered after that night. They brought her home to Smallville.”

 

“I thought- “

 

“- She's alive, Tyler. Let me take you to her.”

 

………………………………………………

 

“It's a miracle.”

 

“It's life….” Clark whispered, not wanting to wake the elderly , “… As long as we have that, there's still hope.”

 

“She seems so peaceful….” Tyler glanced down at his bare hands, “… I thought that I was brought back to relieve the suffering of others…. But it was my pain all along.” He then turned to Clark and shook his head in despair, tears in his eyes. “What have I done?”

 

“Tyler- “

 

“- I just want it all to be over.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Tyler suddenly placed his bare hands together, skin going black and falling to the floor.

 

“Tyler?” Clark darted forwards, trying to grab the older man, only for ash to fall through his fingers.

 

Tyler was gone.

 

……………………………………………………

 

“Interesting choice of location for a meeting, Lex...”

 

Lex glanced around the construction site, moving around his car to meet his Father, who seemed amused by the whole thing.

 

“… Why didn't you come up to the penthouse?”

 

“I was making a garbage delivery, I didn't want to tarnish the marble.”

 

Lionel rolled his eyes, “I'm not in the mood to joust, Lex.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Lex took a deep breath. “I was hoping you'd explain Dominic's visit?”

 

“My auditors discovered unaccounted expenditures coming out of Smallville…. I thought it prudent to investigate.”

 

Lex rolled his eyes, “Come on, Dad, I've squandered more in a weekend…. You didn't sic your adding machines on me then.”

 

“No, we're talking corporate finances, Lex, not your pocket money.”

 

There was something in Lionel’s tone that caught Lex’s attention… a certain edge that indicated that the Alpha wasn’t telling the whole truth.

 

“It bothers you, doesn't it?” he stated, smirking as his Father visibly tensed up, “That I'm not dependent on you anymore…. That I've made friends in Smallville, people I trust. People that might replace you.”

 

It was easy to guess what Lex was referring to exactly, and Lionel frowned briefly, before giving Lex another patronising smirk, “Don't be ridiculous, Lex…. I'm happy you're doing well.”

 

“No, you're not. You're afraid I won't need you anymore.”

 

Lionel was silent, stepping closer as a flash of anger swept across his face, “…. You'll always be my son. And you will always need me, Lex.”

 

With that final promise, Lionel turned away, clearly intending to leave the scene… if it weren’t for Lex’s next words.

 

“Aren't you going to ask about Dominic?”

 

When Lionel turned around, Lex gave him a smirk of his own, “He hasn't checked in for hours, has he? Unusual for a man of his predictable nature.” He pulled the keys out of his pocket, and threw them over to his Father, gesturing at his car, “Go ahead pop the trunk.”

 

“Ah, Lex…” Lionel slowly headed over to the car, shaking his head in disappointment, “…what has he done, what has he done?” As soon as he popped the trunk, the older man could see Dominic lying in there, duct tape over his mouth and hands tied together, his face pale in fear and alarm.

 

“You want to ask an accounting question, Dad?” Lex glanced between the two Alphas, bending down to rip the tape off of Dominic’s mouth, “Call me. The next time one of your drones bothers the Kents he'll be lucky to catch a ride home with the spare.”

 

Lex was the one to walk away this time.

 

“Lex…. “

 

He turned back to his Father, who seemed… almost proud.

 

“…. Well done.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“That's a really nice thing you've done for the Fordmans.”

 

Lex turned away from the football game, where Whitney was playing, the boy’s ill father watching from the side-lines. “Thanks, Mr. Kent…. That means a lot coming from you.”

 

Jon seemed to know what he meant, but chose not to say anything, allowing Lex the chance to speak again, “I just want you to know, I closed the book on that day at the bridge… I did it before Clark even told me about his powers.”

 

“…. Why'd you investigate it in the first place?”

 

“That day was a miracle in more ways than one…” Lex shrugged, “… Haven't you ever wanted to find out why things like that happen?”

 

“No…. I just accept the fact that they do.” Jon, much to his own surprise, gave the omega a soft smile, “You don't need an explanation for everything, Lex.”

 

Down below, Lana and Clark were sitting and watching the game.

 

“How did he get the Metropolis Sharks to do it?” Lana asked in amazement.

 

“When your father owns the team, it's easier to pull some strings.”

 

“… It's strange, all this time I never thought Lex even liked Whitney. And then he goes and arranges all this.”

 

Clark nodded, smiling softly to himself as he thought of the male omega, “I think Lex feels he's become part of our lives.”

 

“…. I'd like to believe that.” Lana then tilted her head to the side, “Have you asked him yet? You know… the big question?”

 

Silence.

 

He heard Lana sigh slightly, before she pushed herself to her feet. “Lex would be lucky to have you as an Alpha Clark… just remember that.”

 

Once Lana had walked away, Clark turned to his Pa, knowing that he had an important conversation in front of him. He made his way over to the beta.

 

“Dad, I'm sorry. What I said, it- “

 

“- Clark the fishing trips, they never had anything to do with fishing.” Jon interrupted, “It was just that I wanted to spend some time with my son…. My dad and I, we saw each other every day but we never really talked. I just don't want history to repeat itself.”

 

Clark nodded, “That makes two of us….” A wicked smirk then appeared on his face, “Dad, I know how we can catch more fish this year.”

 

“What, new lures?”

 

“… X- Ray vision.”


	18. Drone au

With Clark panicking about Pete signing him up for the class president debates, and texting him constantly, Lex was actually in a really good mood.

 

He had to be good.

 

After the morally dubious incident with Dominic not long ago, and the slight truce he had with Clark’s Father, Lex was determined to prove that he could be a good person.

 

And what better way to do that, than help the woman who appeared to be broken down on the side of the road. Pulling in front of her, he got out and slowly made his way over, phone already in his hand. “You look like you could use some help?”

 

“No, I'm fine.”

 

Dialling a familiar number, Lex brought the phone up to his ear, “Hans, I need you out on Route 90, two miles east of the mansion…. A red Mustang with engine trouble.”

 

The woman finally straightened up from looking at the engine. A beta, dressed in a red blazer and short skirt, with a black shirt underneath. It was clear that she was preparing to shout, until she recognised him as an omega. Then she visibly softened up, “What are you doing?”

 

“Calling my mechanic.”

 

She sighed wearily, “Look, I’m all for omegas breaking out of their shells, and I do appreciate this attempt at postmodern chivalry… but I said I fine.”

 

Lex wasn’t fazed by the rejection, taking in the clothes that she was wearing. “Dolce & Gabbana and a vocabulary? You've got Metropolis written all over you…. What brings you to Smallville?”

 

The friendly attitude was gone, “You the sheriff come to run me out of town?”

 

“Did the attitude come with the couture, or was it an accessory?”

 

“If you must know, I'm thinking about moving here…” She then started to examine him, a smirk on her face, “… I'd ask you what it's like, but you don't look like a local.”

 

“I've lived here since last fall. At first, I couldn't wait to get out, but it's growing on me.” Well, he was hardly going to admit staying for an Alpha… an underage Alpha at that.

 

The woman tilted her head to the side in curiosity, “Well, why the change? The Norman Rockwell ambiance seduce you?” 

 

“… Appearance is deceptive. Nothing around here is what it seems.”

 

“I'm intrigued. What do you mean?”

 

Ding, ding, ding! Alarm bells! Alarm bells! 

 

Lex slowly took a step back, “All these questions….” He teased, “… This is beginning to sound like an interview.”

 

There! A guilty look!

 

Slowly, Lex reached into the Mustang, turning the ignition key and listening to the engine roar to life. Removing the keys, he turned back to the woman. “Who do you work for?”

 

“I-I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “If I toss these into the woods, you really are gonna need a tow truck.”

 

Silence

 

As he prepared to throw the keys (alright, not exactly good, but he liked to think the Kent’s would understand), she suddenly grabbed his arm. “Carrie Castle. I'm a staff reporter for the Metropolis Journal.”

 

He nodded, dropping the keys back into her hand and heading back to his car, “I don't grant interviews, Ms. Castle. I've spent most of my life taking back entrances to avoid people like you.”

 

“Wait! Just listen!” She ran to catch up with him, “I want to write an article about you!”

 

“… That's your pitch? There are articles written about me all the time.”

 

“But you're either dismissed as a wild child who spends half his time spreading his legs, or the spoiled omega son of Lionel Luthor. You've gotten some good press in the Inquisitor but the Journal is not a tabloid, It's respected. It could help change your image.”

 

It would help with this whole ‘being good’ image he was trying to stick to. 

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

She beamed at him, “A cover profile on your work in Smallville…. I promise, It will be fair and accurate and will give you the legitimacy you need to get out of your father's shadow.”

 

“Launching my career and conveniently your own.”

 

She smiled at him, probably trying to be charming.

 

“I admire the effort, Ms. Castle, but I have to decline.”

 

The smile disappeared from her face as Lex turned back to his car, “You get points for style, though.” 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

With his parents eagerly supporting Pete’s decision to sign Clark up for the class president runnings, Clark decided he needed some time alone…. And the Talon seemed to be right place for it.

 

He winced at all the empty seats, “Wow, the place is- “

 

“- Empty? Deserted? Vacant?”

 

He winced again at Lana’s clear frustration, “Well, I was searching for a euphemism to say that, but yeah.”

 

Lan growled, “The Beanery's tried to put us out of business since we opened. I have tried coupons, price cuts, even ads in the Ledger so far nothing's worked. At this rate, we'll have to close the doors in a month!”

 

“… Have you spoken to Lex? He's an investor, I'm sure he can help.”

 

It was clear by the expression on Lana’s face, that she didn’t think highly of the other omega. “He's been uncharacteristically silent…. Besides, this is my battle to win or lose, and I am determined to win.” She then forced a smile on his face and turned to him, “Speaking of which, I hear you've got a battle of your own on your hands?”

 

Clark couldn’t help but groan, “Oh, yeah, the election. I'm not really running.”

 

“… That's too bad. I think you'd make a great class president.”

 

She was a little bit closer now, “R-Really?” he stammered.

 

“Yeah.” She nodded eagerly, “You're honest, people trust you, and you have this innate sense of justice. I can see it on your face how upset you get when you think somebody's being mistreated.”

 

“…. You see all that in me?”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

………………………………………………….

 

Lex had been knee-deep in work for hours now… in fact, he was so engrossed in the paperwork that he probably wouldn’t have heard Mercy, if it weren’t for the fact that she burst into the room, announcing, “The president, Clark Kent to see you Sir!”

 

He couldn’t help but cackle at the look on Clark’s face, as the younger Alpha groaned.

 

“How did she know that I was running?” Clark groaned, “Did you tell her?”

 

Lex smirked, handing him a flyer. “She found this on our windshield in town.”

 

“… I have an overzealous campaign manager.”

 

The Alpha sounded completely fed up, watching as Lex moved over to the pool table and went to grab a cue. “I didn't realize you had political aspirations”, Lex spoke up, tilting his head in confusion.

 

“I don't…. I just figured I could make a difference.”

 

“Did you swing by for a campaign contribution?” Lex knew that if Clark said yes, he’d pull out his check-book, his Father be damned.

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Clark nervously spoke up again, “Actually, I was wondering if you knew about the Talon.”

 

Ah… of course. 

 

“You mean the fact that it's been empty the last two weeks?”

 

“… Do you plan on helping Lana out? She's tried everything.”

 

“And she's doing an admirable job.” He leaned over and made the first hit.

 

“If the Talon goes under- “

 

“- Clark I won't subsidize a money-losing operation.” Lex gave him an apologetic smile, “The Talon has to find its own feet.”

 

Clark seemed to understand that, but he still wasn’t very pleased. “Well, you could at least stop by and show some solidarity.”

 

“Good point…” Lex couldn’t help but smile, “… See? You're already working for your constituents.”

 

Clark’s face fell at the reminder of the campaign, and Lex couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him. Clark wasn’t like every other Alpha that he’d met, he didn’t want to be in the spotlight all the time, in fact, he much preferred working behind the scenes

 

“You want some advice?” Lex asked gently, holding up the flyer that had been left on the car, “I think you need a better slogan…. Everybody's used this one, including me.”

 

“You ran for student office?”

 

He could understand the confusion in the Alpha’s voice. Omegas were often discouraged from actively going after positions of power, and this must have been especially true back when Lex was in high school.

 

“Once…” Lex answered, “… But my aspirations weren't very noble.”

 

That was putting it lightly. He only ran to prove to his Father that he could do it… and to get a slightly offensive teacher fired.

 

“Did you win?”

 

“Of course.” He didn’t want to think too closer on how he actually won.

 

“Do you have any tips?”

 

“You don't need my methods.” Not that Lex was ever going to admit what tactics he used, “You'll win on your own terms.”

 

“Competition's pretty stiff.”

 

“There's nothing wrong with a good fight. Remember, ‘the man of tomorrow is forged by his battles today’.”

 

A thoughtful look passed over Clark’s face, “Could I use that? I mean, "the man of tomorrow," for my slogan?”

 

“… Knock yourself out.”

 

………………………………………………………..

 

So, bees were leaving hives all over the area and Chloe had decided to endorse a still injured Paul.

 

Clark couldn’t deny that he was a little bit hurt. Even Lana’s offer of having her help with writing his speech was enough to dull the sting of Chloe’s rejection.

 

“Glad to see business is booming.”

 

But there was one omega who could make him feel a little better. 

 

As Lex strode into the Talon, eyes falling onto the football team that Whitney had bullied into coming, Clark instinctively straightened up.

 

Lana however, who less pleased with the other omega’s arrival, an unknown emotion flitting across her face, “It's hard when even your regular customers blow you off.”

 

“I haven't been blowing you off Lana…” Lex sighed, “… I've had my eye on the situation.”

 

“Waiting for me to fail.”

 

“Most new ventures don't make it, so you have to prepare yourself for that possibility.”

 

Frowning at the words, Clark spoke up. “I thought you didn't like to lose?” The words were teasing, but the tone wasn’t.

 

“I don't.” Lex didn’t even flinch at Clark’s statement, “But it's not my fight. You have to know when to cut your losses.”

 

Lana groaned, “So, what do you suggest I do?”

 

“The Beanery declared war…. If you wanna hold on to this place, get creative. Be willing to get your hands dirty.” At the frowns on Clark and Lana’s face, Lex smirked, holding up his hands, “Don't worry, I'm not suggesting anything illegal…. To quote The Godfather, "It's time to go to the mattresses.””

 

Lana just rolled her eyes, turning to Clark as she grabbed a tray from the counter, “That movie should be banned from basic cable.” She snarled, before storming away, leaving behind a very confused Lex.

 

“Don't ask.” Clark sighed, “Just don’t ask.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Later the next day, after having a fantastic conversation with Clark the evening before about what he could do to give himself a leg up for the position, a massage was just what he needed.

 

“Gabby…” he sighed happily, referring to the young omega he’d hired for just this purpose, “… you're the best part of my day.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Luthor.”

 

That wasn’t her voice. Slowly, he pushed himself up and turned to the now-familiar woman, “You're not Gabby.”

 

The reporter from the other day just shrugged, “She couldn't make it.”

 

“… Now would be a good time for you to leave, Ms. Castle.” Not that he could move from his position. It was a full body massage after all.

 

“Do people always do what you say?”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Is that unusual?”

 

“For an omega, very… but you said you appreciated persistence.” Her hands were back on his tense shoulder muscles, “Besides, aren't I doing a good job?”

 

Her fingers dug in and Lex felt limp again, lowering himself back down with a disgruntled grimace. “Lucky for you.”

 

As she continued with the massage, she also continued to talk. “It took a while to figure out what would tempt you and then it hit me…. It's not your picture on the Journal cover so much as the words "Son Outshines Father" in the caption…. How am I doing?”

 

Lex smirked, “A little lower.”

 

He could tell she wasn’t pleased, but her fingers moved to the top of his back and continued.

 

“Let me guess….” He sighed, “…Your editor promised you your own column if you land me.”

 

“… You can imagine how appreciative I'd be.”

 

“Hmmmm, I think I can.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Ms Castle cautiously spoke up again, “Tell me, Lex, would you say my chances are above-average or below?”

 

Thinking to himself, Lex did have to admire her tenacity, “Like I said, I always appreciate persistence.”

 

“You won't regret this!”

 

As she went to pull her hands away, Lex spoke up again, “Not yet, Ms. Castle….. I paid for an hour. Stick to the top half.”

 

……………………………………………………………

 

With another opponent in hospital due to bee stings, and the only other runner, Sasha, being the likely cause behind it all, Clark couldn’t help but tense up when she approached him.

 

“I just heard about Felice.” She piped up, although she didn’t seem upset by the news

 

“…Weird, huh?”

 

She shrugged, not seeming to care that much, “Sometimes things just happen for a reason….She didn't care about this election as much as me.”

 

It was totally uncaring, and Clark couldn’t help but take a step back, “She wasn't my favorite person, but no one deserves that.”

 

Sasha shrugged again, “Well, the good news is, you don't have to run anymore. With Felice gone, the best thing you can do is let me run things.”

 

“W-What about democracy? People should have freedom of choice.”

 

The beta immediately tensed up, the smile vanishing and being replaced by a frown, “Look, Clark, I really need this. My parents are riding me to win…. They think if I lose, I won't get into a good college. You have other activities. This is my thing! Why don't you just drop out?!”

 

“I'm sorry….” Clark shrugged, “… I have my own reasons to see this through.”

 

He wasn’t going to mention the possibility of impressing an omega… she looked like she was going to explode anyway.

 

“You're making a mistake!” She hissed, squaring up against the Alpha, much to Clark’s shock.

 

“… That sounded like a threat.” Clark frowned, “You wouldn't know how those bees wound up attacking Paul and Felice, would you?”

 

Sasha clearly found this amusing, “Are you accusing me of something, Clark?”

 

“I find it interesting that a swarm of bees would attack two candidates in this election…. My thoughts are somebody's behind it.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Oh yeah… Sasha was definitely behind the bee attacks.

 

After freezing the hundreds that came after him in the Talon, Clark knew what he had to do.

 

Forgive Chloe for the fact that she didn’t endorse him, and then get her help with Sasha.

 

The morning after the attack, he found himself at a run-down home on the outskirts of Smallville. Slowly making his way inside, he looked around. Nothing seemed completely out of place or unusual.

 

And then someone tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump slightly and spin around, only to sigh in relief when he recognised the figure. “Chloe.”

 

“Lana told me about the Talon…. Thanks for the call.”

 

Clark winced, “Sorry.”

 

“It's all right, I'm not mad.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Clark took a deep breath and sighed, “Chloe, I don't hold it against you…. The endorsement, I mean.”

 

“Thanks. I could've warned you, though.”

 

“I just don't like being in a fight with you.”

 

Chloe chuckled, a beaming grin on her face, “Yeah, it wasn't my favourite part either.”

 

“Everything has changed in my life in the last year, with my parents, with Lana, with Lex…” Clark ended up confessing, a shy smile on his face, “… The only thing constant has been you. I'm glad for that, Chloe.”

 

“Me too.”

 

With the apologies taken care of, the pair went back to examining the den, only for something to drip onto Clark’s jacket. Running his fingers over the liquid, he frowned, “This feels like honey.”

 

Chloe came over, before shaking her head, “Yeah, that's what you usually find in a hive.” Slowly, she aimed her torch at the ceiling, only to see a gigantic system of honeycombs and hives built into the rafters.

 

“Don't tell me Sasha did all this.” Clark whispered in amazement.

 

“No, her worker bees did.”

 

“How is she controlling them?”

 

“I think she's emitting something called the queen mandibular pheromone.”

 

Resisting the urge to ask Chloe to speak English, Clark focused on something else, “She pick that up when she fell in the hive?”

 

“…. She was stung over a thousand times. They were Africanized bees, and Doctors didn't hold out hope, because she was allergic.”

 

“How do they account for the miracle recovery?”

 

Chloe shrugged, “They don't…. And neither could I until I found out the accident happened in Shuster's Gorge.”

 

“That's the deepest crater in town.”

 

“Yeah….” Chloe continued to investigate, “… You do the meteorite math. The bees did something to make her their queen.”

 

“So…. All the bees in the state are taking a cue from her.”

 

“They're helping her make Smallville High her hive.”

 

Clark winced at the thought, “If she doesn't like the way the vote goes, it won't be a pretty sight.”

 

“Neither will she.” Chloe sighed, “Bees are only loyal to a point. Once she loses control, her scent will change, and the bees will know…. They won't be happy.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Thought you wanted to meet somewhere private.”

 

Lex didn’t bother glancing up from his coffee, “Lately this has been passing for that.”

 

Harsh words for the Talon, but true unfortunately.

 

“Thanks for agreeing to see me.” The beta woman smiled, taking a seat opposite him, “I just want to get a few more quotes.”

 

“… How's the article going?”

 

She hesitated for a few moments, “People are gonna see you in a whole new light.”

 

“Yes, I bet they will….” He held up the file that was on the table, “… I've had a chance to read the rough draft.”

 

“Where'd you get that?”

 

“I have my sources…. It's hardly the flattering exposé you promised.”

 

“It's fair and accurate.”

 

“It’s a hash job, you twisted everything I said!”

 

She shrugged, “My journalism professor says, ‘If you wanna bring down Goliath you better know his Achilles heel.’ Yours is your ego and your pathetic desire to be more than an omega.

 

“… I see they like to mix metaphors at East Tennessee Community College.”

 

“Am I supposed to be scared because you ran a background check on me?” Another smirk, “I have nothing to hide.”

 

“… How much did my father pay you?”

 

This made her laugh, “You really are paranoid!”

 

“Why else would you sandbag me?”

 

“I plan on making a name for myself as a hard-hitting journalist and you're a very visible target.”

 

It took a few moments for Lex to compose himself, “… What's it gonna take to make this article go away?”

 

“Unlike your whore at the Inquisitor, I'm not for sale.” She got to her feet and went to leave, “Goodbye, Lex…. Thanks for being my first.”

 

With her out of the door, Lex turned his attention back to the article, his teeth gritting in annoyance.

 

Being good was over-rated.

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

In the end, the bees did end up turning on Sasha, both Felice and her dropped out…. And Clark still lost.

 

“I can't believe Felice and Sasha both dropped out and you still lost.” Pete groaned, “Where did I go wrong?”

 

Clark tried not to laugh at the disappointment in his friend’s voice, “You ran a good campaign. We had fun, met some new people, and we have enough T-shirts to last a lifetime.”

 

At the flash of a camera from nearby, Pete groaned, “Please tell me that's not for the Torch.”

 

Chloe grinned, “It's for Paul…. Since he couldn't attend his own victory party, he asked me to take pictures.”

 

With Pete storming away, Clark couldn’t help but laugh, before turning to the beta girl. “Chloe, you were right to endorse him. He was the more qualified candidate and I got caught up in the whole popularity rush.”

 

“Don't gloat just because your guy won!”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes at Pete, “Well, my candidate may have won, but my friend lost. I'm really proud of you tonight, Clark.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you're exhibiting dignity in the face of defeat. It's the quality that all great leaders possess.”

 

Clark couldn’t help but preen slightly at this.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Nice crowd.”

 

Lana glanced up at Lex and smirked, “Oh, I think we'll be having more nights like this.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“Let's just say I went to the mattresses…. Check out page three of the Ledger tomorrow.”

 

Lex leaned forwards, head tilted in confusion, “Can you give me a preview?”

 

“Apparently, a rival coffeehouse has had several health-department violations they've been trying to cover up.”

 

“How'd you hear about that?”

 

“A vendor told me…. So Chloe had a reporter friend look into it. And sure enough, it's true.”

 

Lex couldn’t help but smirk at this, slowly clapping his hands and nodded in appreciation. “Very creative. I'm impressed.”

 

As Lana went to go and serve some more drinks, Lex leant against the counter, beaming when he spotted Clark striding over. “Hey…” he greeted, “… sorry about the election.”

 

Clark shrugged, “My father says you learn more about yourself when you lose.”

 

“What did you learn?”

 

“… I'm not destined to be a politician, I’ll leave all that up to you.”

 

Lex smirked, secretly pleased that Clark believed he had the potential to be successful at politics. “You don't need to be an elected official to change the world, Clark.”

 

“You ever thought about getting into politics?”

 

“…. Someday I'd like to be president.”

 

Clark seemed impressed, pulling Lex into a one-armed hug briefly. “In that case, you can have your slogan back.”

 

“It's okay, you can keep it.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

It was definitely amusing to watch as Mercy almost pushed the reporter into the room.

 

“Ms. Castle thank you for coming.” He spoke up from the upper level of his office

 

She smirked, “I should probably know better, but I had to hear this….You won't mind if I record our conversation, for both of our protection?”

 

Making his way downstairs, Lex just shrugged, “Feel free…. I only asked you here to congratulate you.” He gestured to a chair, inviting her to sit down, “The truth is, I'm impressed. You people have caught me with my guard down.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Let me guess. This is where you try and blackmail me to change my story?”

 

“I wouldn't dream of blackmailing you or making you change a word. My father says it's when they stop talking about you that you should worry.”

 

“Then I guess we're settled.” She clicked off the tape recorder.

 

Before she could get up and leave, Lex held up a hand, silently asking for her to wait, “On the other hand it turns out there's an opening for managing editor at the Journal.”

 

“…. I work there. If there was an opening, I would know.”

 

“We don't know the same people…” he went to sit opposite her, “… You could run your fair and balanced article word-for-word if you'd like. Or you could show up to work tomorrow and walk into a corner office. The choice is yours.”

 

She frowned in suspicion, “What's the catch?”

 

“No catch… Well, maybe one. If someone ever tries to blackmail you, now you'll have something to hide.”

 

She thought to herself for a few moments, before shaking her head. “I don't know if you're better or worse than your father.”

 

Lex couldn’t help but wince slightly at that… even if his way was a lot more lawful that what Lionel would have done. “What will you say when he sees you killed the article?”

 

“Who says he's behind it?”

 

“Please, Ms. Castle I've never insulted your intelligence, don't insult mine.”

 

“…. I'll tell him I got an offer I couldn't refuse.”


End file.
